AMiAmo
by Chirly19
Summary: Historia Shun x Ace escrita hace dos años, me han motivado para compartirla a quien guste. Sinopsis: Ace debe convertirse en un digno asistente para el joven heredero de la familia Kazami, comenzará su historia para aprender a ser amigos pero los sentimientos son más fuertes y deben afrontar los obstáculos que les imponen aquellos que quiere apoderarse de todos los bienes.
1. Capitulo 1: Accidente

**Hace unos días, un lector me envió un fanart de uno de mis Fanfics y me sentí tan halagada que decidí que debía subir otra de las historias que escribí hace tiempo y que nunca me animé a subir. Es otra historia Shun x Ace, ambientada en un mundo diferente más bien como el nuestro pero en una época diferente, ni muy actual ni muy antigua. Por supuesto, esta historia no está totalmente corregida, solo agregué y corregí algunas cosas antes de subirla porque ¡Hace dos años que la escribí! Lo siento y disfruten~**

 **Gracias, Pbbmksart**

 **A few days ago, a reader sent me a fanart from one of my Fanfics and I felt so flattered that I decided that I had to upload another of the stories I wrote a long time ago and that I never decided to go up. It is another story Shun x Ace, set in a different world rather like ours but in a different time, neither very current nor very old. Of course, this story is not completely corrected, I just added and corrected some things before uploading it because I wrote it two years ago! I'm sorry and enjoy ~**

 **Thanks, Pbbmksart**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Accidente.**

Un auto muy lujoso transitaba por las calles de la ciudad, en su interior solo estaban dos personas, la que conducía y la que estaba en el asiento trasero.

\- Señor, su pedido ha llegado, pasaremos a recogerlo pronto.

-…- El chico que estaba detrás miraba una libreta que tenía en sus manos, estaba escribiendo algunas notas. Este chico de unos 14 años con sus ojos oscuros y grandes, pestañas largas y labios delgados, su belleza era única y resaltaba más por el largo de su cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros con una expresividad en su rostro que era inigualable e inquebrantable.

El auto se detiene frente a un bullicioso colegio de secundaria, al frente quedaba una oficina de correos. El chofer sale y el pelinegro no despega su mirada de la libreta, ni siquiera al escuchar los gritos de los estudiantes que cruzaban la calle saliendo de sus clases.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Hoy tenemos partido, oh! ¡Haz llegado!

-¡Traje el balón para calentar! ¡Miren el truco que que he aprendido!

\- ¡CRASH!~

-Ah… - El pelinegro mira los trozos de vidrio y sus manos rojas aunque solamente se trataba de una pequeña herida para él fue como ver una autentica escena de terror, una gota de sangre cae sobre el papel y en el puesto de al lado un balón de fútbol muy sucio.

-¡Señor! – El chofer regresa de inmediato muy molesto y preocupado, se acerca rápidamente al causante del accidente, lo jala del brazo obligándolo a meterse en el vehículo. Todo fue tan rápido.

-Iremos al hospital señor y luego decidirá qué hacemos con este chico que debe pagar por los daños.

-Si – el pelinegro entrecierra sus ojos con una expresión de dolor – ah…

-¡Oiga, de verdad! ¡lo siento! Fue un accidente, no tengo cómo pagar esto, de… - el chico que no paraba de hablar echa un vistazo al pelinegro que estaba muy pálido – oye, lo siento

-hmm – lo mira fijamente, era un chico con cabello alborotado y su rostro sucio, pero eso no le quitaba que tenía unos bellos ojos color gris y eso era lo que más resaltaba en su rostro tan demacrado.

-¡Tengo un juego importante ahora mismo! – Exclamaba sin ceder, no paraba de hablar y el pelinegro estaba enojándose demasiado.

-Asume tu responsabilidad chico – le dice el chofer.

..

Estaba en el hospital, en la sala de espera el chofer cuyo nombre es Bern y el chico de ojos grises estaban charlando sobre cómo iba a pagar la deuda por los daños del vidrio del auto y la herida del joven.

El chico de cabello negro se acercaba con su mano envuelta en una venda.

-No fue gran cosa – susurra el de ojos grises, de verdad no sabía cómo salir de esta.

-señor…- el chofer se acerca a su joven amo.

-Oye, discúlpame otra vez – dice el chico de ojos grises acercándose también, tratando de lucir preocupado, de por sí se sentía incómodo estando en un hospital con sus ropas sucias.

-Cállate – responde el pelinegro mirando su apariencia andrajosa ¿Acaso era un chico de la calle?

-Señorito Shun, este chico no tiene para pagar los daños, dígame ¿Qué hacemos?

Shun, ese es su nombre, el pelinegro se queda pensativo y luego asiente lentamente – lo pagará trabajando para nosotros – Camina hacia afuera, el chofer vuelve a tomar del brazo al chico con expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Trabajar? – Se pregunta aquel chico y de pronto sonríe -¡Trabajaré!

-Vaya, sí que te alegra trabajar ¿eh? – le dice el chofer

-¡si! Tendré dinero – respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa.

El chofer sonríe discretamente – no pareces tan mal chico – agrega

Luego de viajar largos minutos, el chico de ojos grises se da cuenta de que estaban saliendo de la ciudad y eso le preocupa porque nunca antes había salido de la ciudad, sabía que su padre trabajaba por fuera de la ciudad pero nunca lo llevó a su trabajo, solo le contaba que cuando era pequeño unas cuantas veces lo llevó al lugar donde trabajaba pero no recuerda los detalles.

-¿A dónde me llevan? – Pregunta - ¡¿Es esto un secuestro?! – exclama histérico.

-No, solo vamos a casa de la familia Kazami

-¿Eh? Kazami… - susurra como si ya hubiese escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte -¡¿Y es tan lejos?! – vuelve a exclamar

El pelinegro suspira un poco molesto – Que ruidoso, cállate por favor.

-Oye, hermano, nunca te he visto en el cole supongo que vas a una de esas cosas de élite, se ve que eres un niñito rico – lo mira.

Shun no le responde, solo hace una expresión de molestia no podía creer que este chico no supiera expresarse correctamente.

-Señor como se llame ¿Puedes responderme? – pregunta el chico al chofer

-Me llamo Bern – sonríe – El joven señorito Shun estudia en casa con un maestro certificado.

-¡Ah! Bueno, yo me llamo Ace y tengo 13 años, ¡Es un placer! – El chico sonríe, observa al pelinegro y le extiende la mano – mucho gusto jefesito

Shun lo mira de reojo y lo ignora, ¿Qué hace un chico de 13 años vestido así y solo en la calle? ¿Ni siquiera le preocupa estar con desconocidos como para estar sonriendo así?

-¡Diablos!, que grosero y caradura eres, debes tener mi edad también y te portas como un engreído – responde Ace frunciendo.

-El joven Shun no tiene muchos amigos – menciona el chofer

Shun frunce un poco– Basta de conversaciones

Al poco rato llegan a su destino, unas rejas se abren justo frente a ellos y al fondo se observa una hermosa casa tradicional de 3 pisos rodeada de jardines, kioskos y mucha vegetación al alrededor.

-¡Waaah! – Ace exclama muy fuerte saliendo primero del auto -¡Este lugar! ¡Es increíble! Ya lo he visto antes.

Bern levanta una ceja.

-¡Amo Shun!- una señora sale preocupada al ver que el pelinegro tenía su mano vendada - ¿Qué le ha pasado amo Shun? – se le acerca atendiendo su brazo.

-No te preocupes Nana, no es algo grave – responde Shun.

-¡Ace! – Un hombre se acerca y le llama.

-¿Ah? – Ace se da cuenta y sonríe - ¡Pa'!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – el hombre le agarra del brazo con fuerza tirándolo hacia él.

-Creo que me metí en un problema – responde con una sonrisita, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El hombre mira hacia el pelinegro y se inclina, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo para que se inclinara también - ¡lo siento joven amo! Tengo un hijo bastante tonto, por favor, perdone.

Shun asiente – Descuide, ya lo hemos solucionado. Nana prepara la tina, por favor.

\- Si amo

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Ace? – le susurra su padre

\- solo patee el balón, le pegó al vidrio, se rompió y se cortó, no fue intencional

\- Pero que tonto eres

El chofer se dirige a ellos – El amo Shun quiere que su hijo compense su accidente trabajando para él por un tiempo indefinido.

\- Pero mi hijo es un tonto, no sabe nada sobre cómo ser educado y…

\- Es su hijo, no se preocupe. El maestro le enseñara lo básico.

Shun entra a la casa, mientras sube las escaleras susurra – No puedo creer que sea su hijo, es una coincidencia…

-¡Genial! Aprenderé gratis- menciona Ace, su padre lo mira un poco pensativo.

-bueno… supongo que es una casualidad increíble – menciona su padre – si el amo lo decidió así, entonces está bien pero Ace, por favor, compórtate.

-Si – sonríe Ace, pero más por imaginar en todo lo que haría en aquella casa

-respondiste muy rápido – susurra su padre no muy convencido

\- Puedes esperar en el cuarto de tu padre hasta que llegue el maestro, te llevaré tu nuevo uniforme.

-¿Uniforme? Está bien, tengo esta ropa toda sucia

-Ven acá, muchacho – su padre lo agarra del brazo y van al cuarto - No puedo creer que ahora trabajas conmigo, más te vale portarte correctamente con el amo, son personas muy diferentes a nosotros, ya lo verás ¿Y qué hacías en la calle? ¿Cómo te dejaron salir, eh?

-No creo que sean diferentes, además ese chico tiene mi edad podríamos ser amigos – Responde y luego piensa – Pedí permiso.

Ace no vivía con su padre, se quedaba en las habitaciones del colegio pero debido a que lo expulsaron durante todo el periodo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle. Su padre no era descuidado con él, siempre lo visitaba los fines de semana y lo llamaba para saber cómo estaba, le regalaba cosas y pasaban tiempo juntos cuando estaba libre de su trabajo pero Ace era un chico demasiado energético e independiente, no podía controlarlo cuando se escapaba de los dormitorios.

Tampoco lo trajo a vivir con él en su trabajo debido a que la casa quedaba por fuera de la ciudad y Ace debía asistir a la escuela, ahora todo se había vuelto extraño.

\- No creo que sea tan sencillo pero eso espero, el amo es un chico solitario nunca he visto que lo visiten sus amigos lo que me hace pensar que no los tiene.

-¿De verdad?

-sí, eso parece

Ace sonríe, no le importaba mucho pero ahora se sentía feliz porque estaba cerca de su padre y viviría en el mismo lugar. Tampoco le importaba estar en la calle jugando y juntándose con otros niños callejeros, él simplemente era feliz con lo que fuera.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Amo

**Hace unos días, un lector me envió un fanart de uno de mis Fanfics y me sentí tan halagada que decidí que debía subir otra de las historias que escribí hace tiempo y que nunca me animé a subir. Es otra historia Shun x Ace, ambientada en un mundo diferente más bien como el nuestro pero en una época diferente, ni muy actual ni muy antigua. Por supuesto, esta historia no está totalmente corregida, solo agregué y corregí algunas cosas antes de subirla porque ¡Hace dos años que la escribí! Lo siento y disfruten~**

 **Gracias, Pbbmksart**

 **A few days ago, a reader sent me a fanart from one of my Fanfics and I felt so flattered that I decided that I had to upload another of the stories I wrote a long time ago and that I never decided to go up. It is another story Shun x Ace, set in a different world rather like ours but in a different time, neither very current nor very old. Of course, this story is not completely corrected, I just added and corrected some things before uploading it because I wrote it two years ago! I'm sorry and enjoy ~**

 **Thanks, Pbbmksart**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Amo.**

El amo, todos lo llaman de esa manera pero él no se siente como el amo, no sabía lo que era, solo un chico que vive en una gran casa, tiene la posibilidad de darse los lujos que quiera y puede gastar cuanto desee por obtener cualquier cosa.

Está listo Amo – le dice su Nana saliendo del baño

-Gracias – Shun entra al baño, se quita toda su ropa y se acerca al tocador, se mira al espejo y como siempre su expresión seria le molestaba, ni siquiera tenía nada por lo cual sonreír, suspira profundamente y va a la tina.

Mete primero un pie y luego el otro, se sienta y se recuesta, cierra los ojos comenzando a relajarse – que día – susurra.

Shun no tiene amigos, solo tiene a su maestro que le enseña muchas cosas, quizás podía considerarlo su amigo pero la diferencia de edad le incomodaba además de que siempre se tratan como maestro y estudiante.

Escucha el timbre principal, sabía perfectamente que era su maestro y que ahora debía compartirlo con ese chico que le provocó una herida. Mira su brazo, a decir verdad nunca había tenido una herida como esa, de hecho todo su cuerpo no tenía ni un solo rasguño o cicatriz y esa era la primera, ni siquiera fue su culpa, estira su brazo mirando la venda, para él era increíble sintió tanto dolor y pudo observar su sangre, se estaba sintiendo un poco masoquista, cierra sus ojos.

…

Ace tuvo que colocarse un traje de mayordomo, no espera que iba a trabajar como mayordomo, el maestro lo esperaba en el jardín.

-Buenas tardes Ace – saluda el maestro, se trataba de un hombre de 32 años cabello oscuro y de aspecto intelectual, llevaba un par de lentes y sus labios parecían dibujar siempre una sonrisa.

-Eh, hola ¡Ya sabes mi nombre eh! – Ace se sienta y mira alrededor – que bonito lugar

-sí, aquí suelo darle clases al amo, mi nombre es Hiroshi, soy licenciado en educación, esta vez debo enseñarte lo básico para convertirte en el asistente personal del amo Shun

-hm… ¿No podría dejar de llamarlo amo Shun? Se escucha un poco ridículo

-tú debes llamarlo de esa manera

-no creo que pueda hacerlo

-bueno, ya comenzamos mal la lección – el maestro sonríe – creo que serás un nuevo tipo de persona para el amo, aunque no te guste llamarlo así deberás hacerlo

Ace se encoge de hombros – y bien…

-iniciemos

…

Shun termina de arreglarse, se asoma por la ventana hacia el jardín y alcanza a ver a su maestro, decide ir a saludarlo.

-Maestro – saluda Shun inclinando la cabeza

-¿Qué tal amo? ¿Estudió para su examen de algebra?

-por supuesto – observa a Ace con la misma seria expresión - ¿Crees que los salvajes aprendan, maestro? – pregunta como si nada

Hiroshi hace un gesto. Ace no se hace esperar, se levanta inmediatamente y se acerca intimidante a Shun -¡Que dijiste!

El pelinegro se asusta un poco, abre sus ojos como platos y cambia por un instante su expresión, nunca nadie le había gritado a la cara de esa manera o respondido a sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-¡¿Qué crees que no puedo aprender?! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Y no soy un salvaje! – exclama un poco molesto pero sin perder contacto visual.

-ah… - Shun estaba muy sorprendido, el maestro se da cuenta y levanta una ceja

-Bueno chicos, no discutan. Ace concéntrate no hagas caso de los comentarios del amo

Ace vuelve a sentarse

-ruidoso – susurra Shun volviendo a su inexpresividad, se da vuelta y camina rápidamente hacia dentro, siente que sus manos comienzan a temblar, definitivamente para él fue una fuerte impresión, se sienta en el comedor – quiero una taza de té – le dice a una de las sirvientes

-si amo

Shun suspira – ese chico es peligroso, porque dejé que entrara a mi casa… claro, por tu petición padre – piensa esperando por su té.

El día continuo completamente normal, durante las próximas semanas Ace se dedicó a aprender sobre etiqueta, sobre la rutina del amo y como hablar educadamente, claro que lo de hablar no iba a aplicarlo siempre.

 **~Una tarde~**

-Buenas tardes Ace – le saluda el maestro

-buenas tarde amo – responde inclinando un poco su cabeza, estaban practicando para así finalmente iniciar con sus labores de asistente del joven señorito Shun.

El amo Shun se había ido de paseo a la finca de sus abuelos maternos, visitaba la tumba de su abuela y le hacía compañía a su abuelo que aún vivía acompañado de una esposa de la cual se enamoró luego de 10 años de muerta su verdadera esposa, allí vivía con ella y el nieto de aquella mujer.

-Bien Ace, cuando llegue el amo ya sabrás que hacer

-sí, estoy un poco ansioso, quiero hacerlo bien

-tu próxima lección será estudiar con el amo, tu padre me dijo que te expulsaron de la escuela ¿Por qué fue eso?

-ah si – ríe un poco nervioso – es que no me iba tan bien y me pelee con uno de mis profesores

-se nota que eres un poco conflicto a diferencia del amo quien es una persona muy pacifica, ustedes son una combinación extraña conviviendo, me pregunto por qué el amo Shun se tomó la molestia de elegirte como su asistente

-je je no lo sé, bueno creo que fue por lo del accidente

-no – el maestro niega con la cabeza – si hubiese sido solo por el accidente entonces solo estarías trabajando como ayudante del jardinero o de la cocinera, pero haz sido elegido como asistente, un asistente para esta familia significa una responsabilidad muy importante

-¿Y eso por qué?

-porque el asistente debe estar siempre con el señor, el padre de Shun también tuvo un asistente personal, era su confidente en los negocios y en la vida personal del señor Kazami, si quieres tener un puesto como ese debes ganarte la confianza del amo

-Ah, ya veo – se queda un poco pensativo – mi padre… me contó que él en una época trabajo como asistente y realizaba viajes al exterior con su jefe.

-Bueno, si duras tiempo, cuando el amo sea mayor y herede el negocio de su padre también hará muchos viajes y tú como asistente debes ser su apoyo

-sí, entiendo. Creo que me interesa un poco… - sonríe un poco nostálgico

Se escucha el motor del vehículo, el chofer abre la puerta.

Todos se reúnen afuera para esperarlos.

El amo Shun sale al exterior mirando alrededor.

-¡Amo Shun! – exclaman todos menos Ace que solo se quedó mirando a lo largo.

-"ah, mierda, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡ah si!"- Ace se acerca al pelinegro, al hacerlo Shun retrocede un poco, se da cuenta de que solo iba a quitarle la chaqueta.

-Bienvenido Shun… ¡ah! Digo amo Shun – responde con una sonrisa tonta y recoge la chaqueta

-ten muchacho – el chofer le entrega una maleta – súbela a su alcoba y clasifica la ropa en limpia y sucia.

Ace asiente

Shun levanta una ceja, cierto… olvidaba que a partir de ese día ese chico sería su asistente, suspira y camina hacia su nana dándole un abrazo.

-Bienvenido Amo ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-quiero jugo de mora y lo llevan a mi alcoba, estoy cansado por el viaje y quiero que cambien las sabanas de mi cama además de preparar mi baño

Nana sonríe y asiente –si amo, recuerde también que todo lo que quiera debe decírselo a su nuevo asistente – le dice, llamando a Ace

Shun gira sus ojos -¿ya terminó su adiestramiento? – pregunta sin importancia.

-Así es – responde Ace acercándose – Amo shun, estoy a su disposición – se inclina un poco

Shun mira a Ace y luego le habla al oído a su nana, susurrando muy bajo – "no quiero que toque mi ropa, hazlo tu nana"- vuelve a mirarlo y chasquea sus labios, gira sus ojos – como sea, ya te dije lo que quiero, voy a subir.

-sí amo

Ace frunce entrecejo – "que maldito creído" – piensa y lo sigue con la maleta que pesaba muchísimo, antes de subir nana lo llama.

-Ace, el amo quiere que le lleves su jugo, limpies su cama, le prepares el baño y… clasifica su ropa sucia y limpia.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo voy a saber si está sucia o limpia?

-simplemente debes mirar y oler

-Ugh... Eso es asqueroso

-no digas eso – Nana ríe divertida – no te preocupes, yo me encargo de clasificarla, sube rápido una de las muchachas le llevará el jugo, lo recibes en la puerta cuando toquen.

-eh… sí

Shun se sienta en la cama, lucía muy cansado y de mal humor, ese chico aun no subía con sus maletas ni le traía su jugo, él quería las cosas inmediatamente.

-donde está ese idiota – susurra

-¡Ah! – Ace entra - ¡lo siento! Había olvidado un bolso – coloca las maletas en el suelo –bueno, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Shun lo mira serio – ya sabes que es lo que quiero, no debo repetirlo, no me gusta repetir.

-si si – ríe nervioso -¿y la pasaste bien en tu viaje?

-cállate, por favor

Ace abre su boca y luego frunce, no podía creer que ese chico fuera tan arrogante, justo en ese momento toca a la puerta -¡ah! El jugo – se acerca a la puerta y recibe el vaso, se acerca al pelinegro que nuevamente hace un movimiento de retroceder – aquí tiene amo – golpea un poco el vaso sin querer y hace que se derrame un poco sobre la sabana y ropa de Shun

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Shun exclama molesto - ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?!

-¡hey! – Hace una pausa recordando lo que le dijo su profesor acerca de no enojarse con el amo – lo siento… - responde y comienza a limpiar con un pañuelo.

-de todas maneras vas a cambiar la sabana, por favor prepara mi baño y apúrate, de verdad eres lento – Shun se coloca de pie caminando hacia el armario.

Ace frunce, se va al baño, observa que todo estaba limpio, recuerda lo que la Nana le había explicado hace unos días, debe llenar la tina y luego echar las sales, revolverlas con el agua y ordenar los cosméticos, la toalla y las pantuflas – tanto lujo – piensa y hace todo lo que debe

Shun saca su pijama, en realidad era su nana quien escogía la pijama, simplemente el pelinegro no iba a dejar que ese chico viera o tocara su ropa.

Coloca la pijama sobre la cama y va hacia el baño esperando que ojala ese chico ya hubiera terminado de llenar la tina.

-¡Está listo! – exclama Ace abriendo la puerta, Shun se asusta un poco.

-idiota – susurra y entra, coloca el seguro y camina hacia la tina, ni siquiera estaba completamente llena, abre la llave y comienza a desvestirse.

Ace cambia la sabana, deja caer la pijama por error justo sobre la mancha de jugo de mora en el suelo – mierda – recoge la pijama – ahora debo limpiar esto, busca unas sábanas nuevas.

Luego de organizar todo debe buscarle otra pijama y dejarla sobre la cama – a ver… - mira en el armario, saca una pijama y su ropa interior, ríe un poco, no podía estar tan serio todo el tiempo así que le juega una pequeña bromita, le ordena la pijama sobre la cama y al lado le coloca 3 boxers como para que eligiera uno.

Sale de la alcoba riéndose con diversión, lleva la sabana y el pijama sucio a la lavadora en el cuarto de labores, aún seguía riendo.

-¿Cómo te fue Ace? ¿Por qué tan jocoso? – le pregunta la Nana

-ah, un poco complicado, no pude darle el jugo y creo que se enojo

La nana sonríe – sabes Ace, deberías ser su amigo y no tanto su asistente, el amo tiene una tarea muy grande cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, comenzará a trabajar y no ha disfrutado de su juventud.

-¿Qué quiere que haga Nana?

-solo sé tú mismo, tratarlo como alguien de tu edad, la tiene pero no lo actúa

-hmm está bien, igual le acabo de jugar una bromita – ríe

-ah por eso te estas riendo

-sí, espero que no se lo tome personal

-esperemos que no – Nana ríe – solo tiene 14 años, debe comportarse de acuerdo a su edad.

Shun sale del baño, abre su boca al ver cómo le había dejado la cama con su pijama y los boxers – ese idiota – susurra recogiendo la ropa – no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a coger mi ropa – se ruboriza mientras la guarda y se coloca su pijama, se mete a la cama y espera poder descansar.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	3. Capitulo 3: Eres mi empleado

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Eres mi empleado**

Las siguientes semanas, Ace sigue haciendo su trabajo y sacando de quicio al pelinegro por no hacer las cosas como debía hacerlas.

 **POV**

Es un tremendo inútil, nunca hace las cosas bien o las hace a medias siempre está jugando y pareciera que nada se lo toma enserio. Nana dice que es normal a su edad, no logro entenderlo, yo tengo su edad y no me comporto como un niño de cinco años.

Hoy por la mañana el profesor me dijo que comenzaría a darnos clases a ambos, no me agrada la idea puesto que los temas que yo estudio son muy avanzados para él, supongo que apenas aprenderá a sumar y a restar.

Regresé a mi alcoba y estuve todo el día allí leyendo un libro, de pronto interrumpen mi tranquilidad, se trataba de ese inútil.

-¡Amo Shun, le llegó una carta! – exclama entregándomela, la mira y leo el nombre del remitente, mi corazón da un vuelco y antes de que se diera cuenta giro mi rostro y le pido que salga de mi habitación pero…

-Oh ya veo, una carta de amor y quieres leerla en privado ¿eh? – dice Ace con picardía

-no se trata de eso, es algo más serio

-está bien- Ace sonríe, sale de la habitación pero aun así se sentía curioso por saber el contenido de la carta ya que había notado la expresión del amo al leer quien se la había mandado, él no leyó de quien era puesto que no había notado las letras escritas en el sobre. No era como si le importara pero quería saber qué clase de persona le escribiría a Shun

-"iré por la ventana…" – piensa Ace

Shun abre la carta, se sienta en la cama y comienza a leerla. De pronto su rostro comienza a llenarse de lágrimas – no… - susurra y termina de leer, se acuesta en la cama llorando. Él no lo había notado pero Ace lo estaba espiando por la ventana, prácticamente se estaba apoyando sobre la alfajía y se sostenía de una rejilla.

-hm ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?- piensa Ace, cuando iba a devolverse apoya el pie mal y resbala -¡Aah!

Shun se levanta por el ruido, camina hacia la ventana secando sus lágrimas y observa – este… idiota

Ace había caído sobre los arbustos del jardín que recién su padre había cortado y arreglado – auch… ay

-¡Ace! – Su padre le grita -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-ah, nada padre, solo espiaba

Shun frunce entrecejo, ese chico definitivamente no tenía respeto por nada ni por nadie.

Tocan a la puerta y Shun abre enseguida, se trataba de su nana.

-Nana… - susurra un poco triste

-Amo Shun, me he enterado lo de su padre – Nana lo abraza y Shun asiente

-Va a morir Nana, como mamá, como la abuela

-No diga eso amo Shun, su padre ha soportado todo este tiempo aún tiene por vivir

-vendrá a casa más o menos en una semana o dos, por favor, organicen su alcoba y contraten a la enfermera

-si amo

Esa tarde

-Necesito salir, debo ir al centro comercial – el amo Shun sale al jardín hablándole a Ace

-¿hm? ¿Yo? Yo no sé conducir

-¡que le digas al chófer! – exclama un poco molesto por lo lento del chico

-no tienes por qué gritarme

-Pues debo hacerlo porque parece que no entiendes cuando te estoy hablando – le responde

-ya, ya llorón – le dice y se aleja de inmediato

-¿llorón? – se ruboriza de enojo

El chófer estaciona frente a la casa, Shun y Ace suben al vehículo

-¿Qué vas a comprar? Estoy un poco ansioso, nunca he estado en un centro comercial – Ace mira por la ventana mientras conducían por las calles, parecía un niño.

 **POV**

Este chico, de verdad ¿Se hace o lo es? Todos han estado en un centro comercial, no puedo creerle que no haya ido nunca. Será como estar con un niño de cuatro años, rayos, ya le bajé un año, espero que no haga algo vergonzoso.

Me quede mirándolo un rato mientras hablaba y hablaba por la ventana, trataba de entender su manera de actuar y supongo que esa es la manera de actuar de alguien que nunca ha tenido los privilegios que yo tengo, ese tipo de emoción, no la he sentido.

-Amo Shun parece que lloverá más tarde según el reporte del clima, los dejaré en la entrada y estacionaré lo más cerca, llévate el paraguas chico – el chofer le entrega a Ace.

-si – ambos bajan, Shun busca alejarse de Ace, no quería verse acompañado por él, en realidad ni siquiera le había pedido que viniera, fue él quien insistió en que le dejara acompañarlo.

-¡waah! – Ace exclama de repente al entrar, Shun aprieta los labios

-por favor Ace no hagas un escándalo

-je, lo siento pero ¡esto es increíble! – vuelve a exclamar y algunas personas lo miran riéndose

Shun se avergüenza – vamos rápido, debo comprar algo en el segundo piso

Ace asiente mirando maravillado a su alrededor.

 **POV**

Esto es realmente increíble, hay muchas tiendas y gente -¡Wah! Una escalera que se mueve ¿Subiremos?

Noto que el amo ignora las escaleras y va hacia una cabina, me hace seña de que le siga y voy de inmediato

-¿Podemos subir por las escaleras?

-no – responde tan rápido, ¡ah! Como me cae del culo este chico, parece mi padre, siempre con su cara de piedra.

Subimos por el ascensor y él aun lucia molesto, bueno, siempre está molesto, me pregunto si alguna vez ha sonreído.

Al subir quede más sorprendido, había un montón de mesas y varios restaurantes con carteles llamativos de comida, sentí que mi estómago gruñía, caminamos un poco más y vi algo más interesante, un enorme sitio con bastante color y ruido, parecía un parque de atracciones, aunque tampoco haya ido a alguno alguna vez, no podía irme sin probar los juegos así que convencería al amargado de mi amo para entrar.

Shun entró a una aburrida tienda de ropas para hombres adultos.

Camine alrededor mirando algún traje que me gustara, no es como si lo fuera a comprar porque de todas maneras era ropa de adultos tampoco me alcanzaba para comprar, es decir, la ropa era tan cara que ni en un año de ahorros podría comprarla.

El amo no tardó nada en escoger lo que compraría y salimos, era mi oportunidad.

-Amo Shun ¿Podemos jugar en el parque de atracciones bajo techo?

-Es un salón de juegos y no lo creo, debemos regresar antes de que comience a llover

-¡Vamos por favor, vamos! – Exclama agarrándole del brazo, sabía que eso lo irritaría más y a la vez lo avergonzaría -¡solo será un momento!

-cálmate, por favor, estas en un lugar público – Shun se coloca un tanto nerviosos, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones y este chico se la estaba colocando difícil.

-por favor, por favor, por favor – insiste Ace, siguiendo su plan de no ceder ante el amo y tratar de colocarlo más incómodo hasta que aceptara.

Shun gira sus ojos y suspira, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos y no quería seguir así – está bien – cede – pero solo unos minutos.

-¡genial! – Ace camina hacia el sitio, al entrar observa y sus pies no sabían hacia donde ir primero, Shun lo sigue no muy de ánimos.

Ace va hacia los carros chocones, quería entrar de inmediato pero el encargado lo detuvo.

-señor, necesita su tarjeta para entrar

-¿Ah?

Shun lo jala del brazo- tienes que esperar idiota, no tienes tarjeta de juego, debes adquirirla primero

-pero… no tengo ¿tú tienes?

Shun vuelve a suspirar – ven, vamos a comprarla

Luego del proceso de adquirir la tarjeta que también fue un momento vergonzoso para el amo.

-¡Vamos amo Shun! ¡Subamos! – Ace le obliga a probar el juego, a decir verdad la única vez que Shun se montó en uno de esos carritos fue cuando tenía diez años con su Nana, su padre había reservado el parque solo para él. Se sintió un poco nostálgico.

-¿seguro que sabes lo que haces? – pregunta Shun subiéndose a uno

-sí, lo he visto por la tele

El juego inicia, uno con otro se golpeaban, Ace empujaba al carrito de Shun mientras este intentaba alejarse.

-basta bastardo – intenta chocarle también – me las vas a pagar ¿eh?

-¿ah sí? Solo atrápame

Siguieron jugando hasta que el tiempo se agotó, de inmediato Ace se fue para otro juego siempre arrastrando a Shun

-Ah… estoy agotado – susurra Shun - "la verdad es la primera vez que me siento tan agotado" –piensa mirando a Ace que aun parecía con suficiente energía para continuar pero…

-Amo Shun, tengo hambre

-santo cielo, no soy tu madre – responde y escucha unas risitas detrás de él, se avergüenza mucho.

-pero tienes el dinero – responde Ace con una sonrisa

-eso no tiene nada que ver

Salen del salón de juegos y caminan hacia la zona alimenticia

-tienes tanto dinero y tiempo, deberías aprovechar y disfrutarlo mientras puedes

-hm – Shun se coloca un poco triste – para que, si no hay con quien gastarlo – lo dice sin pensarlo mucho, solo pensó en su padre

Ace sonríe – bueno, gástalo conmigo

-no seas un aprovechado

-anda, vamos a comer algo delicioso

Shun suspira – está bien

 **POV**

Bueno, esto ha sido un poco divertido, algo fuera de mi rutina

Fuimos a los restaurantes uno por uno, Ace parecía que quería todo el menú de cada uno, hasta que pude recomendarle un plato que seguramente le gustaría. Nos sentamos y esperamos, fueron los minutos más incomodos, Ace no paraba de hablar sobre la comida que había visto y me preguntaba si los había probado.

Cuando estaba pequeño venía con Nana y mi padre, comíamos hasta estar satisfechos, todos los fines de semana era un platillo diferente, definitivamente mi favorito eran el pollo agridulce con arroz y vegetales, ese fue el que pedí para ambos.

-su pedido

-¡wo! – Ace observa el plato y sin la más mínima muestra de educación comienza a comer

-ten un poco de educación Ace, el maestro te enseño a comer con los cubiertos

-hm pero está muy rico, no hay tiempo para molestias – habla con la boca llena

-ugh… desagradable – Shun evita mirarlo, come pacientemente mientras escuchaba a Ace decir sus halagos a la comida.

Terminan y Shun ve su reloj en el celular, marca el número de su chofer

-es hora de irnos Ace

-bien, bien – Ace lo sigue

 **POV**

Fue muy divertido, aunque no lo vi sonreír, estuvo serio pero una seriedad de alegría no de estar enojado, aun así ¿Que le cuesta sonreír un poco o reírse a carcajadas de alguna tontería? Me acerqué y coloque mi brazo alrededor de él, parecía muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces?

-Dándole un abrazo de amistad amo, somos amigos ¿No?

Shun me mira extraño ¿Acaso es raro decir que somos amigos?

-Eres mi empleado, no mi amigo – responde y gira los ojos, que chico tan terco y engreído.

Salimos y…

-¡No puede ser está lloviendo muy fuerte!

Salen y Shun marca al chofer.

-el paraguas Ace

-¿eh?

-No me digas que lo perdiste – lo mira de reojo

-eeeh… creo que sí – sonríe

-tch… idiota, ahora como vamos a llegar hasta el auto

-no te preocupes, un poquito de agua no hace daño

-No se trata de un poquito ¡Es un aguacero!

El chofer estaciona al frente pero de todas maneras debían bajar las escaleras y cruzar el antejardín para llegar al auto.

-Anda vamos – Ace le agarra del brazo

-¡N-no, no espera!

Le jala y corre bajo lluvia, el chofer sale y les abre la puerta

-¡Ah! ¡Me he mojado! –exclama Shun

-No te preocupes, solo es agua

-voy a enfermar

-si dices eso se volverá realidad

El chofer le entrega una toalla a Shun

-¿Y la mía? – pregunta Ace

-Tú fuiste el culpable de que el amo se mojara, sécate con el aire

Ace frunce – que gracioso ¿eh? ¿Me prestas Amo?

-No

Esa noche el amo Shun se enferma.

-¡Ah! De verdad lo siento amo – le repite Ace en su alcoba, la Nana le colocaba una venda sobre la frente debido a la fiebre

-ya cállate, fue tu culpa – responde Shun

-No pensé que serías tan sensible

Shun lo mira de reojo – sal de mi alcoba, por favor

-bueno, pero volveré para mirar cómo estas

La Nana sonríe, Ace sale - ¿Qué hicieron hoy Shun? Tardaron bastante

-él quiso ir a los juegos, parecía un niño y luego fuimos a comer, le pedí mi plato favorito ya sabes cual

-ah, ya veo ¿Entonces te divertiste?

-yo – se ruboriza un poco – creo que sí

-sé su amigo Shun, tienes que tener un amigo por lo menos

-¿Tiene que ser él?

-Bueno, es el único chico de tu edad cercano a ti

Shun suspira – pero es un idiota

 **POV**

Me divertí mucho hoy, pero lamento lo del amo.

Fui a mi alcoba que quedaba al lado de la de mi padre en el primer piso cerca de la cocina. Mi padre otra vez estaba molesto porque se enteró de que por mi culpa el amo se había enfermado. Me dio unos regaños y luego aproveché para contarle todo lo que habíamos hecho hoy.

Al rato me acosté, recordé que eran las nueve y a esa hora Shun bebe su té, me levante y fui a la cocina, Nana terminaba de prepararlo – Justo a tiempo Ace, llévaselo, si está dormido despiértale, se coloca de mal humor por las mañanas cuando no toma su té nocturno.

Subi y abrí la puerta, allí estaba el amo despierto acostado en su cama esperando por su té.

-Amo Shun justo a tiempo, su té – le entrega y se agacha - ¿Cómo le puede gustar esa porquería?

Shun toma un sorbo – no es una porquería, sabe bien

-¿Me dejas probar?

-No – se toma toda la taza y suspira - ¿Puedes pasarme el libro que está sobre la cómoda?

-hm.. Si claro – Ace se levanta y le entrega - ¿De qué trata?

-No te interesa, por favor, vete

-ah… está bien, amargado – Ace sale de la habitación, se sintió un poco mal por la manera en que el amo lo trataba, a veces apacentaba que no le importaba pero de verdad que sí le importaba.

Shu hace un gesto.

 **POV**

Fue agradables ir al centro comercial con él, a pesar de comportarse como un niño creo que fue divertido y me gustaría volver a ir con él ¿Podría ser su amigo? Él es mi asistente, sé que digo que no quiero ser su amigo pero la verdad es que si quiero pero luego me perdería respeto, bueno, no creo que lo tenga de todas formas.

Leí un poco y me fui a dormir.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	4. Capitulo 4: Su sonrisa no existe

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Su sonrisa no existe**

 **POV**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté temprano pues tenía clases con el maestro Hiroshi, me coloqué ropa cómoda y salí al jardín, era un día caluroso, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad.

-Buenos días amo Shun – saluda mi maestro con una sonrisa

-buenos días maestro

-¿Leíste?

-sí, un poco, anoche estuve enfermo

-sí, me entere que te mojaste con la lluvia – sonríe un poco divertido

-¡ah, ah Pa! – Ace estaba con su padre organizando el jardín alrededor de los quioscos, esta casa posee un jardín inmenso y varios quioscos distribuidos.

-Ace por favor, encárgate de regar las plantas – le dijo su padre un poco alterado.

…

La clase comenzó.

Shun de vez en cuando miraba hacia afuera donde estaba Ace, no sabía porque lo hacía pero le causaba curiosidad saber lo que estaban haciendo además el chico hacía mucho ruido.

Hiroshi estaba hablando explicándole algunas cosas de la clase, el pelinegro se concentró por unos momentos pero al rato dirige su mirada hacia afuera otra vez, mirando al chico y a su padre.

-¡Ace abre la llave! – Exclama su padre

-¡Ya está abierta Pa! – le responde pero en realidad ni siquiera había abierto la llave, solo estaba jugando.

-Um… pero no sale nada – su padre acerca el grifo de la manguera a su rostro sin querer, en ese momento Ace justo abre la llave haciendo que el agua saliera disparada directo a la cara de su padre.

-¡Aaah, Ace! – exclama su padre mojado y molesto

De repente, Shun hace un gesto de burla y Hiroshi se da cuenta de que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención a su explicacion – Amo Shun – le llama

-¿Huh? – Shun lo mira como si nada

-¿Qué estas mirando?

-¿Yo?

Hiroshi mira hacia donde estaban Ace y su padre, el chico reía a carcajadas mientras su padre parecía enojado y dispuesto a pegarle.

Shun se ruboriza de repente – solo… me pareció divertido…

Hiroshi lo mira – concéntrate por favor, pero… nunca te había visto una expresión tan sincera Shun

Shun no comenta nada, solo vuelve a concentrarse en sus estudios.

Hiroshi sonríe y vuelve a mirar hacia Ace –"Debería invitarle a las clases, en conjunto"

Luego de que las clases de Shun terminaran, Hiroshi se acerca a los jardines donde aun Ace y su padre trabajaban

-Buenas tardes señor jardinero – saluda con una sonrisa Hiroshi mirándolo con cuidado.

Akechi, padre de Ace se levanta del suelo limpiando la tierra de sus manos y de sus ropas – buenas – saluda no muy cómodo con su presencia

-Hola maestro – dice Ace sonriendo - ¿Qué hace por acá?

-Quiero conversar contigo y tu padre sobre si te gustaría tomar clases conmigo y el amo

-¿Hm?

\- Pero el amo estudia temas muy avanzados – interviene Akechi un poco curioso sobre esto - En comparación con mi hijo que ni siquiera ha podido regresar a la escuela.

-No subestime a su hijo señor Akechi – le dice mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisita.

Akechi suspira – Pero usted cobrar demasiado y no puedo pagar tanto por esto

-No se preocupe Akechi, encontraremos maneras de compensar los estudios de su hijo – hace un gesto y Akechi frunce entrecejo, Ace no notaba que esos dos parecían no llevarse muy bien o que había alguna situación entre ellos.

-¡Papa, yo quiero estudiar! ¡Quiero ser un informático! – exclama Ace entusiasmado

-No me vengas con eso, hiciste que te expulsaran de la escuela! Debiste pensarlo antes de meterte en problemas – le regaña su padre

-Puedo enseñarle todo lo relacionado con ese tema, soy maestro certificado así que puedo entregarle un diploma a su hijo, sería clases privadas que son válidas en el sistema de educación de nuestro país – responde Hiroshi aún más interesado al ver el entusiasmo de Ace, aunque no sea un chico dedicado pudo notar que él solo quiere hacer lo que le gusta y lo que quiere.

-Por favor, honorable Padre

Akechi lo mira de reojo – Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tan educadamente

Ace ríe travieso, sin perder su sonrisa infantil

\- Bueno, está bien. Puedes estudiar con el maestro Hiroshi, pero debes comportarte y… - mira a Hiroshi con cuidado – Espero que esto no me salga tan caro

-Tranquilo Akechi, lo será – responde otra vez con una sonrisita

-¿Cuándo empezamos maestro? – pregunta Ace

-Mañana a las siete en punto en el quiosco número dos, consigue una libreta y un lápiz o lapicero.

Ace asiente.

Hiroshi se marcha sin más, no podía quedarse tanto tiempo ya que debía ir a impartir otras clases en otros hogares.

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado esto – dice su padre suspirando

-No es para tanto Pa, no creo que el maestro Hiroshi sea capaz de cobrarte una fortuna – responde Ace siguiendo con su tarea

Akechi lo mira un poco ingenuo – Claro…

…

Dentro de la casa, Shun estaba sentado en la sala de estar tomando una taza de té.

-Amo Shun, debe ir al banco, me han llamado de parte de su padre, necesita que saquen esta cantidad de dinero para mañana entregarlo al abogado, vendrá a recogerlos – Nana se acerca contándole aquello.

-¿Lo ha depositado a mi cuenta? – pregunta Shun

-Se trata de la nómina de los empleados, señorito - responde

-bueno, prepara el auto, voy a cambiarme y dile al chico que necesito los zapatos que mandé a limpiar hace unos días.

-si

 **~ Al rato ~**

\- ¡Perdón amo Shun, no mandé a limpiar sus zapatos! ¡Lo olvide!

Shun chasquea sus labios y deja de mirarlo - Tendré que ir al banco con los otros zapatos

-¿Va para el centro comercial?- pregunta Ace curioso

-hm… - Shun asiente

-¿Puedo ir?

-No iremos a jugar

\- Por favor amo Shun, ¿Podemos comer como la última vez?

Shun se queda pensando, más bien recordando y luego suspira – está bien – Aunque no se lo iba a decir, la verdad era que sí quería ir con él pues parecía que ir al centro comercial era más divertido a su lado.

Salieron en el auto, Ace lucía igual de emocionado que la última vez. Al llegar al centro comercial y sin pensarlo tomó al pelinegro de la muñeca jalándole para ir al salón de juegos.

-Espera, debo ir al banco primero – responde Shun

-ah… está bien

 **POV**

No sé por qué acepte venir con él otra vez, es un simple empleado que nunca ha ido a un centro comercial, entramos y de inmediato fuimos a jugar a los carritos chocones, luego a los juegos electrónicos, incluso, él decidió bailar en uno de esos juegos, era terrible y a la vez divertido verlo reírse por nada, tan infantil.

-¡Vamos Shun! ¡Vamos a comer!

Solamente voy con él por diversión ¿Por diversión? Es la primera vez que me siento entretenido con alguien. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la plaza de comidas, esperamos por la comida y comenzamos a comer una vez la trajeron.

-Esto está muy delicioso Shun, ¿Quieres probar? – Ace le acerca el tenedor hacia la boca – di Aaah

-No hagas eso, es vergonzoso – Shun aparta la cara – además es tú comida, no puedo probar de tu plato

-Eres muy quisquilloso – responde Ace con un bufido

-Es mi problema – Shun continúa con su comida, comiendo lentamente y masticando bien cada bocado, todo lo contrario de Ace que comía como si le fueran a quitar su plato en cualquier momento, tan hambriento.

Ambos regresaron por la noche.

Nana estaba muy preocupada debido a que el amo Shun nunca había llegado tan tarde, es decir a las siete de la noche que relativamente no es tan tarde.

 **POV**

Regresé a mi habitación muy satisfecho, le conté a mi padre lo que habíamos hecho aunque fue lo mismo que la última vez, se acercaban las ocho de la noche y era hora del té del amo, fui a la cocina y luego a su alcoba, esta es la típica rutina no entiendo como no puede aburrirse.

-Amo Shun… - toco suavemente la puerta pero entro de todas maneras - ¿No está? – noto que la ducha está abierta, se está bañando. Dejo el té sobre la mesita y me siento en el suelo a esperar, sé que él se molestaría si me siento en su cama, una vez lo hice y podía ver como estaba a punto de matarme con la mirada.

El amo sale del baño, solo la toalla cubría su cintura y piernas, sentado en el suelo me doy cuenta de que el amo es un chico como cualquier otro solo que su cuerpo no tiene ningún rasguño o rastro de herida, claro, solo aquella herida cicatrizada en su mano, la que fue ocasionada por mí.

Le miro atento, de verdad parece un chico sacado de la televisión o más bien un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Su rostro, sus ojos… Ah, bueno, me quede mirando sus ojos, todo eso en tan solo unos segundos.

-¡Qué! – Shun exclama un poco nervioso mirándome y cubriéndose aunque ya tenía una toalla a su alrededor - ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

-Vine a traerte el té ¿No lo pediste? – responde Ace como si nada levantándose del suelo

Shun se coloca en alerta sin saber por qué, así que se aleja rápido - ¡Toca antes de entrar! – Exclama y vuelve a entrar al baño -¡Vete ya!

-¿Qué? Eres un dramático – Ace no entendía porque había reaccionado así, le pareció divertido así que no se realmente solo se coloca al lado de la puerta del baño sonriendo y esperando.

Shun suspira, espera unos segundos hasta estar seguro de que ya se había ido. Abre la puerta lentamente y de pronto Ace salta frente a él, asustándolo demasiado. Shun retrocede por la impresión, pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza no muy fuerte.

-¡Aah! – Shun se asusta mucho, nunca se había caído de esa manera, sintió que el aíre le faltaba pues en serio nunca antes en su vida se había caído de espaldas– ha… que… -jadea un poco asustado

-¡Ah jajaja! – Ace se ríe fuerte sin preocuparle la expresión de Shun – lo siento, lo siento amo. Tu cara, fue tan divertido jajaja

-Ugh… mi cabeza – se comienza a sobar despacio, aún se aferraba a la toalla pero esta se había soltado un poco.

-Amo colóquese ropa – señala Ace mirándolo, aun riendo con diversión.

-¡Eh… ah! – Shun se avergüenza muchísimo, sus mejillas se colocan demasiado rojas y rápidamente se coloca de pie sin pensarlo mucho, a pesar del dolor en su cabeza comienza a empujar a Ace fuera de la habitación cubriéndose lo más que puede con la toalla – ¡Fuera, fuera!

-sí, si – Ace camina torpemente hacia la puerta y sale

Shun cierra la puerta de un golpe y suspira profundamente – ese imbécil, ah, me duele…

Más tarde esa misma noche, Ace le lleva medicina para el dolor de cabeza que ahora tenía, Nana lo había revisado notando que no fue un golpe tan grave.

-Lo siento amo, de verdad – se arrodilla a un lado de la cama mirándolo desde abajo, casi arrodillado pidiéndole disculpas.

-Cállate por favor – responde Shun mirándolo de reojo, luego sigue hablando - En unos días llegará mi padre, así que tienes que colocarte a su servicio también, él está… - guarda silencio un momento.

-¿Está qué? ¿Enfermo?

Shun asiente – es… terminal…

-¿De verdad? – Ace lo mira con curiosidad y tratando de ser empático.

Shun cierra sus ojos – déjame…

-Eh, no

-No me contradigas, soy tu jefe

-Por favor, háblame, si tienes algo que contar o decir dímelo, soy todo oídos – responde Ace con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque no es bueno guardárselo todo y porque quiero ser tu amigo, los amigos escuchan los problemas de los otros cuando más necesitan ser escuchados.

Shun lo mira

 **POV**

¿Qué rayos está diciendo este chico?, una cosa así, de verdad es… sería su ¿Su amigo? No es que quiera ser su amigo ¿Cómo podría serlo? No los tengo ¿De qué manera debo actuar? Él sigue hablando sobre la importancia de decir lo que piensas y sientes, no puedo dejar de mirarlo porque es interesante, su manera de ser, quizás sea un bruto pero creo que tiene razón en lo que me está diciendo justo ahora.

-Shun por favor, dime ¿Qué tiene tu padre?

-Mi padre… - comienzo a decirle sobre la enfermedad, él no la entendía, como debí suponer, así que le explique, me sentí mejor contándole pero pronto comencé a sentirme triste porque mi padre podría morir en cualquier momento.

Sin querer sentí las lágrimas sobre mi rostro y sé que me estaba viendo con tristeza, no me mires así, pensé.

-No llore amo, él todavía vive y dentro de poco lo va a ver, seguramente sanaría cuando mire tu sonrisa – responde Ace sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

 **POV**

-¿Su sonrisa? Creo que eso fue un poco cursi, el Amo me miró un poco avergonzado y confundido, quería acercarme a él y abrazarlo porque parecía que pedía a gritos una muestra de cariño, un chico, que casi tiene mi edad, que luce de esa manera es tan decepcionante…

Debería estar sonriendo ¿Cuándo lo veré sonreír? Le dije algo sobre su sonrisa a pesar de que nunca lo he visto sonriendo en realidad, esperaba que con mi comentario al fin pudiera verlo sonreír pero fue inútil, este chico es más cara fría y duro que una roca.

-No te burles de mi – susurra Shun – sonreír no es tan fácil para mí

Ace sonríe y recuesta su cabeza contra el colchón – el amo Shun de verdad no es un chico común y corriente.

Shun lo mira un rato, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho, vuelve a llorar un poco, no le importaba porque Ace se había quedado dormido en menos de cinco minutos – Eres un idiota – susurra, estira su mano y sin pensarlo mucho le acaricia la cabeza – Es tan suave… "Él es… un poco lindo" – cierra sus ojos y se duerme.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	5. Capitulo 5: Enfermedad

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Enfermedad**

Shun despierta, mira alrededor, esperaba que Ace estuviera todavía dormido pero no lo estaba y eso le decepcionó un poco. No sabía la razón pero parecía que estaba experimentando una serie de emociones alrededor de su asistente. Su Nana entra saludándole y abriendo las cortinas.

-Buenos días Amo, hoy me encargaré de sus tareas, el chico está enfermo

-¿Enfermo? Anoche se veía sano

-cogió un resfriado, dijo que se había quedado dormido en el suelo sin querer, que chico tan torpe ¿Eh?

-hm… si - Shun sale de la cama – prepara mi baño, veré como está más tarde

-¿Um? – Nana levanta una ceja y lo ve salir de la alcoba, le resultó muy extraño que el amo se preocupara por alguien más que no fuera su padre o ella.

Ace estornudaba cada minuto, su padre en vez de aliviarlo lo regañaba pero Ace no le prestaba atención.

-cielos…

Tocan a la puerta – ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? – su padre abre la puerta y se sorprende un poco al ver al amo.

-Buenos días – saluda Shun

-¡Oh, amo Shun! Buenos días ¿Qué hace aquí? – Akechi se inclina ligeramente

-¿Cómo está Ace? – pregunta curioso

-Ah, un poco enfermo, por eso no se ha dedicado a sus labores, discúlpelo por favor

Shun niega con la cabeza – No importa ¿Puedo entrar?

-Ah claro, está en su alcoba, yo… ya vuelvo – Akechi sale, la habitación de Ace quedaba al lado solo debía abrir otra puerta.

Shun abre la puerta, se acerca a la cama donde estaba Ace arropado – lo siento – menciona

Ace estornuda suavemente - ¿El amo disculpándose? ¿Por qué? – sonríe ligeramente

-Porque dejé que durmieras en el suelo – se acerca un poco más

Ace ríe nervioso – no, no se preocupe, yo me recuperaré – sonríe

Shun lo mira serio, estira su mano y le acaricia la cabeza en un simple impulso – cuando te recuperes iremos al centro comercial

Ace abre la boca, de pronto se ruboriza – ah… sí, amo Shun…

Shun deja de tocarle debido a que la situación estaba por volverse extraña, sale de la habitación sin decir más nada

-Ja… eso fue raro, no soy un niño – Ace se queda mirando hacia la puerta – esa… es la primera vez que lo noto auténticamente preocupado por mí – susurra y siente un poco de pena

…

~ Hora de clases ~

-Maestro – Shun estaba en medio de sus clases, estaba pensando acerca de cómo podía ayudar a Ace con el resfriado, quería recompensarlo por haberle dejado dormir en el suelo yendo mañana al centro comercial o cuando se recuperara.

-Dime Shun

-¿Qué debe tomar alguien con un resfriado?

-¿hum? ¿Te refieres a Ace?

Shun baja su mirada y asiente

El maestro le responde sin hacer más preguntas, sin darle vuelta al tema pero sí le resulto un poco intrigante.

…

A la mañana siguiente

-¡Ya estoy mejor! – Exclama Ace subiendo las escaleras – despertaré al amo – olvida tocar la puerta y entra -¡Amo Shun!

Shun abre sus ojos un poco molesto, antes de darse cuenta ya Ace estaba a un lado jalándole la sabana -¡Eh!

-Vamos, debes darte un baño, prepararte para las clases y… dijiste que iríamos al centro comercial cuando me recuperara

-hm sí – Shun suspira - ¿Ya preparaste el baño?

-eh… no – sonríe y va al baño

Shun se levanta y busca su toalla, normalmente Ace debería tenerle organizada la ropa pero él no quería que otro chico de su edad tocara sus ropas.

-¡Ya está amo! – Ace sale del baño - ¿Qué quiere de desayuno hoy?

-estás más animado que todos los días – responde

-es que iremos al centro comercial, esta vez quiero comer una hamburguesa

Shun asiente – quiero huevos revueltos hoy para desayunar

-está bien, ya vuelvo

Luego de desayunar, ambos toman sus clases con el maestro, este día Hiroshi decidió que haría la clase más práctica y divertida, les daría trabajo físico. Cada dos veces al mes el maestro impartía a Shun una pequeña sesión de educación física, un poco de ejercicio y actividad lúdica.

Ahora que estaba Ace podía mandarlos a hacer actividades en pareja.

-Muy bien chicos, al amo Shun no le gusta hacer ejercicio pero él sabe que es sano para la mente y el cuerpo un poco de actividad física.

-Yo practico deporte maestro – dice Ace

-eso está muy bien, por eso te ves con más energías que Shun

-hm… vamos al asunto por favor – dice Shun no tan feliz

-bien, acérquense – les coloca a ambos un cinturón con una pequeña hebilla donde los amarra a ambos

-¿ah? ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta Ace

-no se van a separar así, organice el jardín con ayuda de tu padre, ambos deben seguir una cuerda que se extiende por todo el jardín, se encontraran con varios obstáculos pero deben superarlos estando amarrados uno al otro

-oh vaya, esto lo he visto antes por la tele, es para aprender a trabajar en equipo – dice Ace

-Asi es, cuando el amo Shun sea mayor debe encargarse de la empresa de su padre y para eso debe no solo aprender y estudiar, también debe ser consciente de que trabajará siempre con equipos, su padre distribuyo la empresa de tal manera que hay tres jefes y él es el superior de esos tres.

-Ah…

-Ace estará cuando eso ocurra ¿Cierto? – pregunta el maestro con una sonrisa mirando a Shun

Ace sonríe – eso depende del amo

-Pues un error más y te despido – dice Shun

Hiroshi ríe – bueno, comencemos

Ace decide ir adelante, comenzaron a seguir la cuerda, el primer obstáculo era dar vueltas alrededor de un árbol hasta desenrollarse de este, luego continúan con los próximos.

Aveces debía agacharse, atrás subir por las bancas, volver a dar vueltas hasta que llegaron a una cerca donde debían arrastrarse

-no pienso tirarme al suelo – dice Shun

-Oh vamos Shun, no te pongas quisquilloso, es solo tierra y está seca

-es sucio

Ace lo mira serio – te preocupas demasiado por la limpieza – le agarra la mano y le hace agacharse – vamos

-no – intenta no hacerlo pero Ace se tira al suelo y debido a que estaban amarrados Shun le cae encima

-jaja vamos – le vuelve a agarrar de la mano y le jala para que cruzara por debajo de la cerca

-Ah… rayos – Shun pasa junto con él, se ensucia y eso le coloca incomodo – quede muy sucio

-¡ah ya! Yo te limpio – le sacude la ropa, toma un pañuelo que cargaba en su bolsillo y le limpia la cara aunque no la tenía tan sucia

-uh… deja eso – Shun le aparta la mano, mira a otro lado y camina

-¡Ah! Espera, yo voy adelante – Ace se le adelanta, camina y llegan a la piscina, la cuerda pasaba a través de la piscina.

-ah… rayos

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Shun

-Yo… nada, solo que ¿debemos meternos con ropa?

-hm… no lo sé

-bueno – comienza a quitarse la camiseta

-¡¿Qué haces?! – exclama Shun

-No quiero mojar la ropa – se quita sus pantalones

-no es… - Shun se ruboriza al ver que de verdad estaba quedándose desnudo, tan solo la ropa interior – no es necesario, yo entraré con ropa

-como quieras – responde Ace, que solo quedó en bóxer y el cinturón alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Vamos! – se sienta primero, agarra la cuerda un poco nervioso

-¿Qué te pasa? – Shun se sienta a su lado

-n-nada

-¿No sabes nadar?

-hmm – se sonroja de vergüenza por no saber nadar

-no te preocupes, sostente de mi – Shun entra, jala a Ace y este inmediatamente le agarra de los hombros

-¡No toco el piso!

-No alcanzamos aún, sostente de mí

Así lo hace pero lo que no esperaba Shun era que Ace lo abrazara del cuello y se pegara tanto a su cuerpo.

-hmm – Shun se sonroja pero comienza a moverse, no era algo difícil de hacer pero Ace estaba semidesnudo, con sus brazos alrededor y allí abajo, su pelvis pegada a su espalda, era simplemente incómodo.

-"que…" – Shun pensaba lo incomodo que se sentía y no entendía porque.

-Eres bueno nadando Amo Shun –le dice Ace hablándole tan cerca

Shun no dice nada, quería salirse ya de la piscina

Al llegar al otro extremo, deben ayudarse a salir, Shun no podía seguir soportándolo, había sido tocado más que nunca.

-seguimos y ahora debo continuar sin ropa que mal

-te dije que no era necesario quitarse la ropa – Shun lo sigue, le mira la nuca, su espalda y antes de continuar mirando hacia abajo aparta su mirada avergonzado ¿Acaso le iba a mirar su trasero? Que desvergonzado.

Llegaron hasta el final, los esperaba el maestro y nana con unos bocadillos.

-Buen trabajo chicos, los estuve mirando todo el tiempo, Ace ponte algo de ropa

-Hm sí

-este chico parece que le gusta estar más sin ropa que con ropa – dice Nana sonriendo, luego mira a Shun – Amo Shun debe cambiarse de ropa

-sí, tomaré una siesta, que prepAce el auto para más tarde

-¿Iran al centro comercial?

-¡Sí! – exclama Ace muy entusiasmado – tomaré un baño

-Amo Shun

La nana lo sigue antes de que se fuera a dormir – amo Shun parece que se ha vuelto más amigo del chico Ace

-hm… no es mi amigo, solo es un asistente de mi edad

-no sea tan orgulloso amo Shun, es la primera vez que lo veo salir tan seguido de esta casa con un amigo

-Basta Nana, no es mi amigo – se mete en la cama, se acuesta de lado para que ella no notara el leve rubor en sus mejillas que le había provocado sus palabras acerca de ese chico

-Bueno, descanse.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	6. Capitulo 6: Sus amigos

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **Sus amigos**

Esa tarde

Shun y Ace llegaron al centro comercial, subieron al segundo piso casi de inmediato, mientras iban en camino se encontraron con unas personas que solo Ace conocía, se trataba de sus amigos de su antigua escuela.

-¡Ace!

-¡Chicos! – Exclama Ace corriendo a abrazarlos - ¿Cómo están?

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – pregunta uno de sus amigos y comienzan a charlar.

Shun retrocedió lo más que pudo pero lentamente para que no lo notaran, se sintió incomodo con tantos chicos de su edad que ni siquiera conoce y además de eso Ace parecía que ni siquiera le importó presentarle ante ellos.

-Bueno… - Ace sonríe y finalmente se da cuenta, así que dice de repente– vine con mi jefe –

-¿Tu jefe? – Una chica se da cuenta del chico pelinegro detrás de Ace que estaba pegado a una baranda, lejos de ellos, lo había visto pero asumió que no se trataba de nadie cercano a Ace.

-¡Sí! Él es mi jefe, venimos a jugar al salón de juegos de vez en cuando, Shun ven a conocer a mis amigos – Ace se da vuelta mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Shun observa a cada uno de sus amigos y simplemente hace una expresión de cero importancia hacia ellos.

-hm ¿Eh? – la chica fue la única en notarlo, quería decirle algo debido a que no le gustó la expresión que hizo pero Ace parecía más entusiasmado que nunca.

-Vamos todos – dice Ace pidiéndole que fueran con él a los juegos

-¡Si vamos! – exclaman y caminan con él.

Shun hace un gesto, no, definitivamente no le gustaba esto.

"Son sus amigos, yo no tengo que ver entre sus amigos, solo soy su jefe, él me ha llamado de esa manera, no como un amigo en realidad, solo somos jefe y empleado, así que… solo soy eso… "-Piensa Shun mientras camina hacia dentro aun así so se sentía mal, claro que él no se daba cuenta de por qué se sentía así, un poco desanimado – esto ya no me parece tan divertido – susurra.

Ace se dedica a sus amigos, pasa el tiempo con ellos, se suben a los carros chocones, juegan en los videojuegos, en las máquinas de baile. Todo lo que acostumbraba a jugar cuando estaba solo con el amo Shun, ahora lo estaba haciendo con sus amigos.

El pelinegro simplemente se separó de ellos, se sentó en una de las bancas y observa desde lejos, no le gustaba para nada ser ignorado, le dolía un poco el pecho pero no era capaz de reconocer lo que sentía o de reclamar cualquier cosa.

Ace se da cuenta pero ya era tarde, se la había pasado jugando con sus amigos ignorando a Shun, se acerca al pelinegro – Vamos, creo que es hora de comer

-No – Shun se coloca de pie un poco ofuscado – volveré a casa, no soy tu maldita tarjeta de crédito – responde de manera tosca y girando sus ojos

-pero debemos comer… - dice Ace inocente, sin entender que Shun realmente estaba enojado con él.

-¡No! – Repite Shun con firmeza – Me voy

-¿Cómo voy a regresar? ¡Estamos lejos! – Exclama

-No me importa, dile a tus amigos que te lleven – se le escapa aquello, un poco más molesto porque ahora lucía como alguien demasiado celoso –hm

-Ah – Ace lo mira a los ojos, todavía no lo captaba pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba– bien, espera… - se va hacia sus amigos que charlaban entre sí, mirándolos discutir.

Shun gira sus ojos y luego suspira ¿Acaso sonó muy obvio? ¿Eran celos? No, no, no.

Ace regresa – Vamos – le agarra del brazo a propósito y sonríe ligeramente – vamos a casa –

Shun lo mira, abre su boca un poco sorprendido - ¿Qué?

-No voy a quedarme aquí sin ti, vámonos, comeremos algo mejor en casa y ya me despedí de mis amigos – le sonríe muy ingenuo.

-Tú… - Shun se suelta de mala gana – eres un idiota – comienza a caminar delante de él, pero él lo sigue como un cachorro que todavía no captaba la molestia de su amo o ¿Qué había hecho mal?

 **POV**

No sé qué rayos fue eso, nunca me había sentido de esa manera o comportado así con respecto a una persona ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Miré a Ace que justo ahora parecía un poco triste, quizás fue por mi culpa, no quise comer y simplemente lo deje decidir entre sus amigos y yo… yo ¿Qué rayos me estoy creyendo? No, se supone que soy el jefe, debería hacer lo que yo quiera y diga.

Él me mira y sonríe de repente ¿Qué diablos es ese chico? Haciendo una expresión tan lamentable para luego sonreír como si nada, aparto mi mirada porque me disgusta solo verlo, debería disculparme con él, no ¿Qué pasa? Más bien, debería exigirle que se disculpe conmigo. Todo esto me duele y me agota.

-Amo Shun, podemos comer la comida de Nana, es más deliciosa, no te sientas culpable por no comer en el centro comercial.

-¿Quién dijo que me siento culpable? Estúpido – Shun Exclama, rogando que cerrara la boca antes de seguir gritándole otras cosas o que se le escapa la razón por la que estaba enojado –"Quien te da derecho a decirme como me siento" – piensa apretando sus dientes.

-Tú expresión – Ace le pockea la mejilla de pronto y ríe suavemente.

Shun se ruboriza y luego finge toser para recobrar su compostura, suspira – deja de tratarme así, no soy uno de tus amigos.

-hm… amargado – responde Ace.

Al llegar a casa, Ace de inmediato va a la cama, descansa por un largo rato y luego va a la cocina para ayudar a Nana a preparar la cena, más tarde ambos suben a la alcoba del amo.

-¿Eh? – Shun observa, las sirvientas traían los platos y Ace cargaba una mesa, organizan todo dentro de la alcoba y luego salen.

-Que tengan buen provecho chicos – dice Nana sonriendo antes de salir, cierra luego la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunta Shun, mirando la mesa que era bastante bajita como para comer en el suelo, con los platos de comida y los vasos de refresco.

-Te dije que comeríamos en casa ¿No?, ven siéntate – Ace se sienta en el suelo frente a la mesa, cruzando las piernas.

-hm… no acostumbro a comer en el suelo… - responde Shun

-tch deja de quejarte, ven, tengo hambre y no comenzaré a comer hasta que te sientes – Ace sigue insistiendo, por lo que Shun se sienta y comienza a comer despacio un poco confundido aún por todo esto.

-¡Delicioso! – exclama Ace

-hm – Shun come más despacio, no podía apartar la mirada de Ace debido a que le resultaba curiosa su manera de comer, este chico acaba de armar una escena y ahora parecía que se estaba disculpando con él por lo que había hecho en el centro comercial, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por eso –"Este estúpido" - piensa Shun

Al terminar ambos de comer, Ace ordena todo y alrededor de las nueve de la noche regresa

-¿Quiere su té, Amo? – pregunta Ace

-hoy no quiero – Shun ya se había cambiado de ropa – Ace esta vez no te quedes en el suelo ¿Si?– le dice sentado contra el espaldar de la cama, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos

-¿Puedo subir? – Ace se emociona un poco.

-Sí

-¡Ah! – Ace da un salto emocionado y se acuesta, claro que quería subirse a la cama prohibida, como suele llamarle - ¿Vas a leer?

-¿Quieres escuchar?

-si – Shun sigue respondiendo con solo una palabra.

-bien, el cuento es sobre un volcán y el pueblo que vive a su alrededor, un día comienza a entrar en erupción pero el desastre no ocurre, solo fue una advertencia y todos tienen diferentes opiniones sobre lo que ocurre.

-Supongo que algunos querrán abandonar y otros quedarse

-así es, te leeré desde el inicio – Shun estaba un poco más animado, definitivamente aquella cena improvisada de Ace le perdonaba cualquier falta que haya cometido durante el día o la semana.

-¿No importa si vas más adelante?

-No

-Bien, comienza

…

-¿Dónde está Ace? – pregunta Akechi, su padre, buscándolo por toda la casa.

-Creo que está con el amo – responde Nana

-Espero que no se le ocurra dormir en el suelo otra vez – Akechi suspira

Nana sonríe - ¿Lo ha notado señor Akechi? El amo se ve más contento que antes, se ve como un niño recobrando sus energías.

-Mi hijo es un chico demasiado activo y le gusta hacer amigos con facilidad, aveces creo que se confía demasiado de las personas porque tiene amigos de toda clase, él es todo lo contrario al amo, cuando cumplan dieciocho años, pienso que se van a llevar muy mal.

\- Ni tú mismo te lo crees, no digas eso – responde Nana sonriendo - Yo creo que van a ser muy buenos amigos, como usted lo fue del señor Kazami – sonríe mirándolo

-je… eso espero – Akechi suspira y mira hacia la ventana, recuerda algo de su juventud, una situación un poco parecida pero muy diferente.

…

Shun termina de leer, mira el reloj, eran las once de la noche ya, no podía creer que había leído sin parar desde hace dos horas, su garganta se secaba pero Ace siempre le daba de tomar agua, cerró el libro y dijo – mañana continuo leyendo – Se da cuenta de que Ace ya estaba dormido – ah… ¿En qué momento se durmió? – lo mira un rato, luego se levanta y busca una sábana, le cubre al recordar que la última vez se había enfermado y no quería que volviera a pasar eso.

Shun apaga la luz y se acuesta a un lado, no podía dormir, no con ese chico justo a su lado, se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Se quedó mirándolo por más minutos de lo que planeaba, hasta que cerró sus ojos pero los volvió a abrir lentamente y al hacerlo su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, Ace seguía durmiendo pero al ver su rostro se sintió un poco extraño, se dio vuelta otra vez o de lo contrario no iba a poder dormir, cerró sus ojos tratando de calmar los latinos de su corazón.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	7. Capitulo 7: Padre

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Padre**

~A la mañana siguiente~

Shun despierta pero hay algo que le impide moverse, sentía un peso extra a su alrededor, no era otro más que Ace que aun dormía y lo estaba abrazando ¡Abrazando!

-¡Ah! – Shun se mueve y lo empuja, entonces Ace comienza a despertar poco a poco -¡Que haces!

-ah… buenos hmm días amo – le dice con una sonrisa mientras quitaba el pelo de su cara.

El pelinegro se ruboriza – no volveré a dejarte dormir en mi cama

-¿Por qué?

-¿A quien se le ocurre dormir abrazado?

-ah jeje es que me acostumbré a dormir abrazando a algo – Ace se sienta y bosteza – amo, ¿qué quiere para desayunar?

-solo tostadas – Shun suspira y recuerda – hoy viene mi padre, debes organizar su alcoba y atenderlo también

-¿Su padre?

-Sí ya te lo había dicho, él está muy enfermo…

-ah bueno, hm – se estira – iré a bañarme y le traeré su desayuno

…

Durante todo el día el amo estuvo muy inquieto, miraba por la ventana cada rato y hacía unas llamadas, Nana terminó de organizar la alcoba del señor Kazima ¿Zakami? Kazami, como sea. Por supuesto yo me dedique a estar en el jardín con mi padre, quería saber más sobre el padre del amo Shun así que recurrí a preguntarle a mi padre que llevaba más tiempo trabajando para esta familia.

-el señor Kazami… - hace una pausa – tiene una enfermedad incurable, su vida pende de un hilo muy frágil – sonríe con un poco de amargura

-ah… parece que también te ves afectado

-bueno, es que el amo Kazami fue quien me dio trabajo, tenía solo dieciocho años cuando eso ocurrió, sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con que me diera empleo – vuelve a hacer una pausa – igual, eso pasó hace mucho

-padre… te ves triste – dice Ace notándolo por sus expresiones, ese tipo de expresión que ya había visto en el amo Shun cuando le hablaban de su padre.

-lo estoy hijo, algún día te contaré la historia completa de cómo obtuve este trabajo

-espero que no haya sido como la mía, hiriendo al amo por accidente – ríe un poco

-je, no era como tú, era mucho peor, lo sabes – sonríe

-sí, lo sé

…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Shun bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió, su padre finalmente llegó, lo bajaron en sillas de ruedas debido al cansancio del viaje.

-Padre – Shun se agacha y se recuesta sobre sus piernas – te extrañé

-Hola Shun, yo también te extrañé y muchísimo, hijo lamento tardar pero debíamos organizar el papeleo en el hospital de aquel país.

-Amo Shun – un chico un poco mayor baja del auto, se trataba del hijo del abogado de su padre, era un chico alto de tez muy blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas y de él sabríamos más adelante – le traje los medicamentos que debe tomar su padre, mi padre no pudo acompañarnos hasta el final así que me pidió que entregara las recetas y medicamentos.

-hm – Shun lo mira – entregarselos a Nana – sigue aferrado a su padre

Ace y su padre se acercan.

-Amo Kazami – saluda el señor Akechi inclinándose un poco

-Qué tal – sonríe mirándolo a los ojos luego - ¿trabajando duro?

-Así es amo… - responde con una sonrisa - ¡ah! Este es mi hijo – le sostiene de los hombros – usted ya lo conocía de pequeño pero ahora está grande, es todo un adulto.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ace y no soy un adulto, soy un niño aún – se inclina y luego sonríe

-un gusto – Kazami se ríe un poco - eres físicamente muy parecido a tu padre cuando estaba joven de tu edad.

-Eeh – ambos ríen un poco

-él es mi asistente padre – menciona Shun – por un accidente le contraté para que ocupara ese rol del que tanto me hablaste, justo como lo pediste que buscara a alguien

-ah sí ¿un accidente, de verdad? – Mira al padre de Ace con un poco de sorpresa – creí que había sido Akechi quien presentó a su hijo como candidato.

-Oh… no, no fue así – responde Akechi un poco decepcionado

-¡Así es! Tiré el balón y rompí el vidrio de su auto que le hirió la mano – dice Ace

-Ah ¿en serio}? – ríe el señor Kidelán mientras mira al señor Akechi – creo que no se parece del todo a su padre.

Akechi mira a un lado un poco avergonzado

-¡Amo Kazami! – Nana llega junto con las otras muchachas – bienvenido de nuevo, ya preparamos su alcoba, subamoslo – le dice al chofer

-Sí, por su puesto

El amo Shun se levanta y se coloca al lado, definitivamente no iba a separarse de su querido padre y mucho menos ahora que estaba de regreso luego de haber estado cinco meses por fuera del país recibiendo un tratamiento especial para su enfermedad, después de todos los intentos determinaron que era terminal y a pesar de todo no pudieron dar con una cura.

Esa noche, Shun se queda con su padre, le cuenta sobre Ace y sus salidas al centro comercial, era lo único de lo que tenía para hablar porque no tenía absolutamente más nada que contarle.

-¿Es tu nuevo amigo, Shun?

-ah… - Shun no responde, solo lo mira

Su padre sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla –ese chico me recuerda cuando era más joven

-¿Te refieres a que eras como él?

-Su forma de ser, un extrovertido como yo

-Mi forma de ser no es como la tuya ¿Hay algo mal?

-claro que no, tú eres como tu madre – desliza su mano hasta su mano y le agarra – tú me recuerdas al amor de mi vida

-lo sé –Shun se recuesta en la cama - ¿recuerdas la historia que me contaste padre?

-¿Cuál de todas Shun?

-Que mamá no fue tu primer amor, que en realidad tú amaste a otra persona – lo mira

-¿Quieres que te cuente más? – sonríe con un poco de amargura

-me gustaría saber quién era, solo me contaste sobre como tus padres arreglaron un matrimonio cuando tú en realidad solo amabas a alguien, te hicieron conocer a mamá y ambos ni se gustaban

-Sí así fue

-Luego me contaste que mamá sabía de tu romance con esa otra persona e hicieron un acuerdo debido a que ella tenía a alguien también a quien amaba, entonces decidieron disfrutar de sus vidas amorosas en secreto hasta el día en que se casaran, por respeto a la tradición.

-Sí Shun, así fue lo que te conté

-pero no me hablaste más de esa persona –

-¿Estás curioso por saber?

-Sí

-Te diré la verdad, no puedo romper la promesa que hicimos, dijimos que mantendríamos nuestro amor en secreto hasta que uno de nosotros muriera.

-¡¿Ah?! – Shun lo mira repentinamente – ¿Sí aún conservas el secreto eso quiere decir que esta persona aún está viva?

El señor Kazami asiente – te daré otro detalle sobre esta persona, nuestro romance era secreto porque ante los ojos de mi familia era imposible, ya que éramos dos personas diferentes con mundos totalmente opuestos.

-Ah… - Shun vuelve a recostarse – es como…

-¿uh? ¿Cómo qué?

-no, nada… me quedaré un rato más contigo

…

Ace fue a la cocina, allí estaba su padre y nana hablando acerca del señor Kazami y su enfermedad.

-¡Nana! ¿Debo llevarle el té al amo Shun?

-Si, aunque creo que está en la habitación de su padre, primero ve a buscarlo y pregúntale

-¿No le molestará a ese señor?

-Jaja por supuesto que no, anda – le dice Nana

Ace sube, toca primero la puerta y escucha que le responden con "adelante"

-ah, disculpe amo

-oh, eres tú ¿Ace? – pregunta el señor Kazami

-ah sí, el amo Shun debe tomar su té cerca de esta hora – se acerca y nota que Shun está dormido

-sí, despiértate y llévalo a su alcoba, no puede quedarse aquí

-hm sí, ¿Y para usted que desea?

-Yo… - sonríe mirando a Shun, le acaricia la mano – yo deseo que mi hijo sea feliz, que lo protejan ante todos

-hm… - Ace levanta una ceja

-deseo que lo cuiden y lo quieran tanto como lo quiero yo

Ace sonríe

POV

Las palabras del señor Kazami son tan sinceras y nobles, se nota que ama mucho a su hijo y el amo también lo quiere mucho, parece que las familias ricas si tienen sentido de fraternidad y no son unos fríos que solo piensan en el dinero, bueno, no sé por qué creía eso, eso es lo que te hacen creer en el mundo que te rodea y mi mundo siempre fueron las calles y los barrios pobres.

-no se preocupe señor Kazami, Shun encontrará una persona que cumpla con sus requisitos ¡se lo aseguro!

El señor ríe bajito y asiente, despierto a Shun y él abre sus ojos somnoliento.

-Buenas noches padre – dice Shun

Ambos salimos de la habitación – amo Shun, ¿No tomará su té hoy?

-no, hoy no ¿Quieres que termine de leer el cuento? Anoche te dormiste primero

-jeje sí, fue muy interesante pero no pude aguantar más y me quedé dormido, lo siento por quedarme otra vez en tu habitación

-no importa – Shun mira al frente, llega a su alcoba y abre

 **POV**

No sé porque lo hacía, lo del cuento solo era una excusa para que se quedara conmigo en mi alcoba, quería comprobar algo sobre lo que sucedió anoche, mi corazón latía tan rápido, no creo que eso sea normal pero solo me ocurre cuando me quedo mirándolo por un rato, de hecho tampoco entiendo por qué lo miro tan detalladamente ¿Sera esto lo que leo en las novelas y libros? Donde el personaje habla de sus sentimientos acerca de alguien que le gusta y suceden cosas alrededor que propician que estas dos personas entiendan sus sentimientos. Pero aun no entiendo algo… en los libros, son mujeres, un hombre a una mujer o una mujer a un hombre ¿Será lo mismo en mi caso? ¿Acaso me gusta un hombre? ¿Me gusta Ace? Quizás estoy confundido pero eso es lo que quiero comprobar esta noche.

Ambos nos subimos a la cama, tomé el libro y comencé a leer, Ace se acercó a mí mirando el libro.

Se pecho estaba tan cerca de mí costado, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi hombro, extraño.

Al rato él se quedó dormido primero, dejé el libro a un lado y se acostó de lado mirando a Ace.

-Ace – susurra y al decir su nombre sus latidos comienzan a hacerse más rápidos, el chico sigue profundamente dormido.-

-por qué… - acerca sus dedos a la mejilla del chico, simplemente roza su piel sintiendo el tacto, la suavidad y temperatura de su rostro aunque solo fueran las yemas de sus dedos, se sonroja y vuelve a acostarse mirando hacia arriba, cierra sus ojos lentamente.

-ugh… no quiere té – murmura Ace dormido, seguramente soñando con que le decía a Nana que Shun no quería el té.

De pronto Shun curva sus labios, casi una sonrisa. Siente que Ace se acerca un poco más, el pelinegro alcanza su mano y la sostiene "está tan fría" – piensa, quizás porque la suya estaba caliente ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Actuando de esa manera a sus espaldas, en secreto ¿Sería así? Quizás hasta que supiera a lo que su corazón reaccionaba.

Agarrarle la mano solo lo hizo colocarse más nervioso pero de alguna manera se sentía bien para él, reconfortante y un poco atrevido.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	8. Capitulo 8: Maestro Hiroshi

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Maestro Hiroshi**

A la mañana siguiente, Ace despierta primero.

-¡Ah! – Se sorprende un poco y se suelta de Shun al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba abrazando al amo, de verdad tenía una mala o tan mala costumbre al dormir, siempre necesitaba abrazar algo, cuando dormía con su padre este le permitía que lo abrazara pero cuando dormía con algún amigo o amiga estos se molestaban, a veces simplemente abrazaba a su almohada en su cama.

-¿hm? – Ace nota que Shun le estaba agarrando de la mano, se suelta y levanta una ceja ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Se sintió un poco mal, no podía seguir quedándose en la alcoba del amo, además era raro que dos chicos se quedaran dormidos en la misma cama, no es su familia, solo es su jefe.

-Amo Shun – le toca el hombro

-hm Ace – susurra aun dormido

Ace se ruboriza y niega con la cabeza –no, no, él solo seguramente está soñando con darme una orden jeje ¡Amo Shun despierte! – exclama

-¡Ah! – Shun se despierta asustado – qué ¿Qué paso?

-Ah nada, lo siento por gritar

-hm – se recuesta – no hagas eso, me asustaste

-lo siento, otra vez me quedé dormido no volverá a ocurrir ¡lo prometo!

-no importa, prepara mi baño

-¡si señor!

La rutina continúa normalmente en casa del señor Kazami.

Ace y Shun van a las clases.

El jardinero limpia el patio y arregla las plantas.

Nana prepara la cena mientras las demás limpiaban la casa.

Ace por las tardes se dedicaba a ayudar a su padre con el jardín.

Shun se iba para la habitación de su padre donde jugaban y conversaban.

Así fueron los días durante un mes.

Una mañana…

-Buenos días señor Kazami – saluda el maestro Hiroshi visitándolo en su alcoba.

-Buenos días maestro ¿Cómo van las clases de mi hijo? – pregunta recostándose contra el espaldar de la cama

-Oh con cuidado señor – Hiroshi arrastra una silla, acomodando una almohada detrás de él y se sienta a su lado – Estoy de maravilla y su hijo aprende muy rápido, créame que será un gran empresario aunque aún debe aprender sobre las relaciones sociales.

-esa es la desventaja de estudiar en casa, pero al menos ahora tiene un amigo

-Él no lo considera su amigo – Hiroshi sonríe – le he dicho mil veces que lo admita pero se niega a aceptar que es su amigo, quiero decir, juegan juntos, estudian juntos, salen al centro comercial, leen juntos por las noches y en algunas ocasiones se quedan dormidos en la misma cama

-¿si?

-¿Le recuerda a quienes? – Hiroshi sonríe

-Je… me recuerda a los momentos más felices de mi vida – Responde el señor Kazami con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Señor Kazami… sé que no podré remplazarlo en su corazón pero quiero pedirle permiso adecuadamente que reconozca mis sentimientos por esta persona a quien usted ama, somos rivales de alguna manera y quiero que me reconozca como tal.

Kazami sonríe – Hiroshi, no esperaba que me dijeras eso, deberías estar más que feliz. Le dejé en libertad desde el momento en el que me comprometí, así que puedes expresarle tus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no depende de mí sino de esta persona.

-Lo sé, pero no quería sentir la culpa de ser un aprovechado mientras usted está tan enfermo y yo descaradamente le coquetee al amor de su vida

-Jajajaja – Kazami ríe – Hiroshi, yo cometí errores peores, sin estar enfermo jugué con sus sentimientos aun así siempre estuvo conmigo y ahora solo somos un par de desconocidos que todavía se quieren en secreto, porque esa fue nuestra voluntad, mantenerlo en secreto hasta que alguno de los dos muriera.

-¿Qué clase de pacto suicida es ese? – Hiroshi ríe

-Uno muy ridículo… y de simples adolescentes - Kazami suspira – pero una promesa es una promesa por mas ridícula que sea. Hubiese deseado que en ese entonces las cosas no fueran tan difíciles de comprender, ahora… Hiroshi, cuida de mi querido hijo, apóyalo en sus decisiones y por favor, no permitas que lo hagan infeliz.

-Sí señor Kazami, haré lo que esté en mis manos para cuidar de Shun

Kazami suspira – ese chico que tiene como no amigo… parece una increíble casualidad

-Una ironía de la vida señor Kazami, pero estoy seguro de que su historia será diferente a la suya.

-Eso espero…

Unas horas más tarde.

-¡Ace! – Shun le grita luego de que este por error dejara caer una valiosa porcelana

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento amo!

-¡Era mi porcelana favorita! ¡Eres un idiota! – exclama un poco molesto

-No me digas idiota - susurra Ace

-¿Qué sucedió Amo? – pregunta Nana

-Ace rompió mi porcelana favorita

-¡No fue intencional! – exclama Ace

-ya tranquilos, no es momento para discutir, chicos el maestro me pidió que les dijera que fueran al quiosco, ya que quiere despedirse.

-¿Despedirse? – Pregunta Shun

-sí, se va de viaje por unos estudios, solos será por unos días, mejor vayan y escúchenlo ustedes mismos.

Ambos salen, Shun aún estaba enojado con Ace por romper su porcelana.

-¡Chicos! – el maestro Hiroshi les llama

-¡¿Maestro?! ¿Es cierto que se va de viaje? – pregunta de inmediato Ace

-sí, debo recoger mi licencia en una nueva rama de la educación y enseguida voy a averiguar un cupo para los estudios universitarios de ambos. El señor Kazami me ha encomendado esta tarea de educarlos y no puedo dejar de cumplirla.

-Gracias maestro – Shun se inclina

Hiroshi sonríe – Amo Shun, debe ser fuerte – se acerca y lo abraza – tiene que saber que cuenta con el apoyo de todos nosotros, su padre lo quiere mucho y quiere lo mejor para ti

-sí – Shun asiente un poco triste

-Y tú Ace, por favor compórtate y sé bueno con el amo – le revuelve su cabello

-Siempre soy bueno

-Rompiste mi porcelana – menciona Shun

-¡Te dije que no fue intencional!

Hiroshi ríe – Amo Shun, ¿Me deja a solas con Ace? Debo decirle muy importante y personal

-Bueno – Shun se retira y se va inmediatamente a la alcoba de su padre.

-¿Qué es maestro?

-Ace… te dieron este trabajo que quizás para ti parezca muy fácil de hacer pero este trabajo es más que recibir órdenes, debes saberlo de tu padre

-bueno… él me ha hablado de ser un apoyo para el amo y creo que solo eso.

-bueno, te diré la tercera cosa. Debes proteger al amo de sus decisiones, sean buenas o malas siempre debes protegerlas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que… te daré un ejemplo, si el amo llega a despedirte tú simplemente lo aceptas, te vas.

-¿Ah? Pero… ¿sin derecho a preguntar?

-puedes preguntar pero no persuadir, si el amo decide que no irá a algún sitio simplemente no debes obligarle a ir y esto me lleva a que si quieres que el amo escuche tus opiniones, debes ganarte su confianza, y esa sería la cosa número cuatro que debes saber. Confianza.

-Debo confiar

-Y él debe confiar en ti así te escuchará, eres su asistente ¿Qué persona más confiable debe ser su asistente? Alguien que hará lo que le pide, alguien que lo apoyará en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que protegerá sus decisiones y alguien en quien pueda confiar al cien por ciento como para escuchar su opinión al tomar las decisiones ¿Entiendes?

\- Ah… sí, esto se coloca cada vez más difícil de hacer – dice Ace sonriendo

-Me agrada tu buen sentido del humor – le acaricia la cabeza –debo ir a organizar mi viaje –

-Sí maestro, lo extrañaré – lo abraza – usted ha sido el único y mejor maestro que he tenido

Hiroshi sonríe – lo sé, por eso te expulsaron de las escuelas.

El maestro se despide de todos y se marcha.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	9. Capitulo 9: Llanto

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **Llanto**

Esa noche…

El señor Kazami despertó en medio de la noche muy apurado, tocó la campana desesperado, le faltaba el aire e inmediatamente Nana fue a verlo, estaba muy alterado.

-¡Isa! ¡Mia! Rápido – exclama, al poco rato llaman a la ambulancia.

Shun despierta debido al ruido, baja de inmediato, todos estaban afuera y la ambulancia acababa de llegar.

-¡Padre! – Exclama Shun -¡padre!

-Amo Shun, tranquilo – Nana lo sostiene – vamos con su auto

La ambulancia se marcha primero.

Shun quería salir ya, sus manos temblaban mucho y Nana estaba muy preocupada, el chofer estaciona al frente de la casa, Shun es el primero en subir.

Nana le dice a Ace que trajera ciertas cosas al hospital, primero saldrían ellos y luego el chofer pasaría por él.

…

 **POV**

El sonido de la ambulancia me despertó, cuando salí vi como subían al señor Kazami a la ambulancia, me acerqué rápidamente y Nana me dijo que alistara algunas cosas como ropa y las medicinas entre otros papeles, las otras muchachas de servicio me ayudarían, lo dijo tan rápido mientras subía al auto con el amo Shun.

El amo Shun lucía tan asustado, en el poco tiempo que lo conozco era la primera vez que lo veía con una expresión tan asustada.

Las muchas empacaron un montón de cosas en el bolso, me dio tiempo para darme una ducha antes.

-¡Ace! Hijo – Mi padre me llama antes de irme, el chofer ya había llegado para llevarme al hospital con las cosas que habían empacado en un bolso.

-Dime

-Ace, tú eres el asistente del amo Shun y en estos momentos debes apoyarle

-hm ¿Cómo puedo apoyarlo?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, ve, el auto te espera

Subí al auto, en realidad estaba un poco nervioso, incluso mi padre lucía tan asustado y era una expresión que tampoco había visto en él, de verdad no sé cómo voy a reaccionar ante algo así, ¿debo decir algo?

Al llegar al hospital me di cuenta de que mi padre tenía razón, sabía lo que debía hacer para el amo.

Lo vi, junto con Nana sentados en unos bancos en la sala de espera, el amo no paraba de llorar y Nana lo abrazaba como una madre consolando a su hijo. Me acerqué en silencio, Nana me mira y asiente despacio.

-Siéntate Ace – susurra y me siento al lado del amo, dejo el bolso en el suelo y observo alrededor, no me gustan los hospitales.

-Amo Shun, por favor, espere aquí. Voy a cambiarme ¿No quieres cambiarte? – Le dice Nana en voz baja.

Shun asiente lentamente.

-Bueno, Ace llévale al baño y dame mis ropas, vayan.

Le entrego las ropas que estaban empacadas en una bolsa con la indicación de su nombre, las muchachas se habían encargado de dividir perfectamente la ropa de Nana y el amo. Al alejarse, Shun sostiene mi brazo – No quiero cambiarme

-hmm… bueno, si no quieres, no hay problema.

-Mi padre… no está bien – dice en voz baja y ocultando su rostro

-Tranquilo

-No me digas que esté tranquilo, tú no lo estarías – responde como si estuviera regañándome.

-Bueno… no – No sabía que responderle, de hecho ni siquiera deberíamos hablar en esta situación.

Nana regresa unos minutos después - ¿Amo no se cambió?

-No quiero

..

Se quedan esperando un largo tiempo hasta que un médico sale, acercándose a nosotros

-El señor Kazami está muy delicado, me pidió que llevara a su hijo con él.

Shun se coloca de pie de inmediato -¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí

…

 **POV**

Entré a esa habitación, allí estaba mi padre tumbado casi sin vida, podría sentir como se alejaba cada vez más su presencia.

-Padre… - me acerco y le tomo de la mano – Estoy aquí

-Shun, mi hermoso niño, te quiero tanto

-Yo también te quiero padre, quédate un poco más

-Eso no lo decido yo mi niño – me acaricia el rostro suavemente – Te quiero Shun, tú, solo debes ser feliz.

-No lo digas como si te estuvieras despidiendo

Mi padre me mira y asiente, puedo ver sus lágrimas y siento que mi corazón duele profundamente – Padre… - repito a punto de llorar.

-No lo olvides Shun, te amo y solo quiero tu felicidad

En ese momento entra el médico junto con Nana, me pide que salga pero yo no quiero irme de su lado, aun así mi padre me lo suplica y debo obedecer, vuelvo a la sala de espera. Seguramente tenía que decirle cosas importantes a Nana que yo no podía saber ¿Pero qué tipo de cosas?

Nos quedamos unas horas más, los tres sentados en esa sala fría a la incertidumbre, observé a Ace, vi que estaba casi dormido pues ya eran las tres de la mañana, él no debería estar aquí y sin embargo lo está, acompañándome, por supuesto, es mi asistente.

Se escucha una alarma, las enfermeras corren y entran a la habitación de mi padre, algo está pasando y agarro a Nada del brazo con fuerza, tengo miedo.

En medio del ruido, unos minutos después el medico sale –Lo siento

Al escuchar esas palabras, Shun rompe en llanto. Solo significaba una cosa, su padre.

Su querido padre.

Nana lo abraza igual de desconsolada, Ace solo baja su cabeza muy sorprendido, no podía con algo así y podía sentir el dolor del amo al escuchar sus llantos devastadores, no podía escucharlo.

-'Amo Shun' – Piensa y le toma de la mano.

Shun se vuelve hacia él y con su rostro empapado en lágrimas le abraza fuertemente, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro - ¡Ah! – lloró sobre su hombro humedeciendo la tela con sus lágrimas, Ace se quedó quieto y lo único que podía hacer es abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa noche el amo Shun lloró más que nunca.

 **POV**

Unos días después aún se sentía la tristeza en casa, Nana trataba de no expresar su dolor frente a los empleados, por las noches oraba por el señor Kazami y lloraba antes de irse a dormir.

Mi padre a veces se quedaba de pie en el jardín, como si no tuviera más nada que hacer, totalmente ido en su mundo. Lo veía tan nostálgico como recordando seguramente las veces en las que tuvo que atender alguna petición del señor Kazami. A veces veía sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas que seguramente dejaba salir en soledad, todos sufrían y yo me sentía fuera de lugar, el señor Kazami seguramente fue un gran sujeto y me hubiese gustado conocerlo más, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso también estaría agobiado como todos.

En cuanto al amo, lucía más triste que nunca. Perder a su padre debe ser algo muy duro, no sé qué hacer para consolarlo y no soy bueno en este tipo de situaciones.

-Padre, el amo… bueno, tiene derecho a estar triste y a guardar luto pero no puede quedarse así, me gustaría ayudarlo de alguna manera pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Hijo, se trata de su padre y deberías solo estar para él, espera que él mismo te hable y tú solo sigue haciendo tus deberes. En momentos así solo puedes acompañarlo, además ya su tío le enviará un psicólogo para que afronte la perdida, él debe pasar por un proceso de luto y superación.

-Sí, eso haré entonces

Unas semanas más tarde.

\- Ace, el amo necesita su té, no te olvides de llevárselo

\- Sí Nana – Ace suspira y se vuelve – Nana, el amo Shun no me habla desde hace muchas semanas, no me dice nada y comprendo que esté de luto pero no sé porque no me da órdenes, solo te las dice a ti y tú me las dices.

\- Lo sé, verás… él tampoco me quería decir las cosas, así que tuve que conversar con él y sí, lloramos un poco pero me dijo 'Esta bien Nana, solo a ti te hablaré'

-umm ¿Y a mí no?

-Ve a preguntarle – sonríe – estoy segura de que al amo le gustaría que tú le hablaras primero

-¿Segura?

-¡Oh! Ya está el té, llévaselo

Nana vuelve a sus quehaceres como si nada, se queda recordando la conversación que tuvo con el señorito Shun, no solamente hablaron de su silencio sino de algo más.

 _Flashback_

-Nana, a pesar del dolor que siento por mi querido padre también me duele cuando ese chico me mira y me dice algo, soy incapaz de responderle.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te trata mal?

-No es eso… yo, cada vez que el chico me mira, siento que mi corazón duele pero no es exactamente un dolor físico, sino más bien una presión… no puedo explicarlo.

-Hm ¿Se siente como cuando ve la foto de su madre?

-Es algo parecido

-Usted aprecia mucho al chico, lo ve como parte de su familia aunque no lo sea ¿Cierto?

Shun se ruboriza un poco y mira a otro lado – Es raro

-Amo Shun, lo que usted siente solo puede saberlo usted, dale tiempo a tu corazón y no lo piense tanto, eres joven y debes vivir como lo hace el chico, disfrutar de su juventud por ahora y cuando comiences a disfrutarla sabrás lo que significa ese dolor en el pecho, sabrás lo que tu padre quería para ti y podrás mirarlo sin sentir dolor.

-Nana… das buenos consejos – Shun la abraza – Padre también me dijo algo parecido, él comprendería lo que siento.

-Tu padre lo comprendería más que nadie.

Nana suspira al recordar hace unos años, cuando el señor Kazami también solía ser como Shun y que cuando quería un consejo siempre la buscaba a ella – No tienen la misma personalidad pero parecen que tienen las mismas costumbres…

 _Flashback_

-Amo Shun – Ace entra a la habitación y deja el té sobre la mesa.

Shun lo mira y luego lo ignora

-Oye – Ace se molesta un poco - ¡No tienes porqué ignorarme!

El pelinegro sale de la cama y toma la taza de té sin dirigirle la palabra, esto le molestaba más. Ace no quería enojarse pero de verdad que le iba a sacar de quicio con esa actitud.

-¡Shun! ¡No tienes que comportarte como un maldito hijo de puta!

Shun abre sus ojos sorprendido – "¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?!" piensa, no quería hablar pero eso fue demasiado, lo mira muy serio.

-Ah, al fin me notas, dime porque no quieres hablarme ¿Hice algo mal?

-Um – Shun baja su mirada, no podía verlo fijamente.

-¡Contéstame! – Exclama, en ese instante el pelinegro comienza a llorar sin querer – Ah…

Ace se sorprende y comienza a sentirse un poco mal – Yo… lo siento por gritar, de verdad

Shun niega con la cabeza – No quiero…

-¿No quieres hablar con nadie o conmigo?

-Hm "Me duele cuando te hablo" – piensa limpiando sus lagrimas

-está bien, no te forzaré a hablarme, solo quería saber porque… siento que, es como si te desagradara y por eso me ignoras

-Ah – Shun lo mira y niega con la cabeza despacio – Solo… no quiero

-Bueno…

El pelinegro deja la taza de té y se sienta en la cama, todavía sentía ganas de llorar, extrañaba a su padre y se sentía solo.

-Amo – Ace se sienta a su lado – no tienes que hablarme, solo no me ignores – lo mira - ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Shun lo mira y asiente, así lo hace. Ace lo abraza en silencio, su corazón esta vez no dolía y solo sentía la calidez de un abrazo y lo reconfortante a pesar de los intensos latidos.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	10. Capitulo 10: Un abogado más que un tío

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **Un abogado más que un tío.**

Tres meses después.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños número 15 del amo y todos querían darle una sorpresa al amo, pero había algo más…

¡Cumplimos el mismo día!

Exacto, Ace exclamó aquello con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer sí

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, con todos quería decir que estaban el chófer, Nana y el jardinero, acompañados de las muchachas de servicio.

-El amo ahora mismo está con el abogado y tío, ahora que cumplirá 15 tiene nuevas responsabilidades – dice una de las mujeres, Isa – debemos organizarle una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Es una bonita idea pero el amo no tiene muchos amigos de su edad, así que será una fiesta pequeña

-Yo tengo muchos amigos – menciona Ace

-podrías invitarlos, celebraremos ambos cumpleaños también – menciona Nana

-entonces voy a colocar a cada uno una tarea ¿Bien?

Todos asienten.

Esa tarde, Shun regresó muy cansado y algo molesto, subió a su alcoba y pidió que le prepararan su té.

-¡Amo Shun! Su té – Ace entra sin tocar, cosa que le molesta más.

-¡¿No puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?! – exclama molesto

-Si puedo, pero lo olvidé, no tienes que gritarme – le entrega la taza, lo sigue. Shun se sienta y él se sienta al lado – cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste?

Shun lo mira y niega con la cabeza – "No quiero decirle" solo vimos las instalaciones de la empresa de mi padre, ya las conocía pero no todos los lugares

-¿De verdad? – Se sorprende - ¿Vas a trabajar en una empresa?

-Aun no, baja la voz por favor – toma su té, poco a poco dejaba de sentir rabia - Cuando cumpla 18 años… - Shun suspira, le entrega la taza – me duele la cabeza.

-Acuéstate, estuviste todo el día afuera, no estás acostumbrado ya que vives encerrado – Ace coloca la taza en la mesita y se vuelve a sentar en la cama.

-hm… - Shun se mueve, se acuesta de lado mirando a Ace - ¿Puedes quedarte hoy a dormir?

-Eh… hace rato que no me quedo, creo que le prometí que no lo volvería a hacer

-No importa te dije, compre un libro nuevo ¿Quieres que lo leamos?

-Bueno, pero no puedo quedarme a dormir

Shun busca el libro y vuelve a la cama, ambos se sientan contra el espaldar de la cama y comienza a leer, luego de un rato. Ace es el primero en quedarse dormido, se queda recostado contra el hombro del pelinegro.

-… - Shun se mueve un poco – Ace, te dormiste

-hm – Ace se levanta un poco, con los ojos cerrados se acuesta en la cama

-Ace – Shun lo mira, estaba dormido – lo siento Ace – susurra y le acaricia la mejilla, su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido, sintió un poco de miedo y curiosidad, recordó lo que había hecho hoy y lo que había tenido que escuchar de su tío, hablando sobre la responsabilidad que iba a tener en el futuro y eso le asustaba mucho, sobre todo le asustaba que Ace no estuviera presente en su futuro.

-Ja… - deja el libro a un lado, apaga la luz y se acuesta. No dejaba de mirarlo en medio de la oscuridad, la luz de la luna que pasaba por la ventana le dejaba ver el rostro del chico.

-"Es lindo" – piensa y se acerca más, tan cerca que solo quedaban centímetros para tocar su frente con la suya – Ace… -susurra y cierra sus ojos, se queda dormido.

…

Tocan a la puerta de la casa.

Nana abre la puerta, se trataba del abogado, el tío de Shun.

-Buenos días Nana, sé que he llegado muy temprano pero necesito llevarme al amo para terminar su tutoría en la empresa.

-Sí entiendo, él está en su habitación dormido todavía, vamos a buscarlo si gusta

-Si por favor

El abogado.

No es solo el abogado de la familia Kazami, es el hermano de la madre de Shun y el tutor legal del amo, el único lazo de sangre que tiene.

Ni Shun, ni él tenían una relación afectiva como familia.

El abogado, Gus Grav, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana, él no quería que ella se casara con el señor Kazami debido a ciertos rumores y secretos.

\- por aquí, Señor Grav – le indica Nana, abre la puerta de la habitación de Shun - Amo Shun, hora de despertarse - pasa de largo a abrir las cortinas

-Quien… - El abogado observa a los dos chicos dormidos en la cama - ¿Qué hace ese chico durmiendo en la cama del amo? – pregunta un poco molesto

-Ah… a veces duermen juntos, se quedan leyendo hasta muy tarde – responde Nana sin mucha importancia, en realidad no había respondido a la pregunta.

Shun despierta primero, mira al abogado y se coloca un tanto nervioso – Ah… yo…. Buenos días

-hm ¿Qué pasa? – Ace despierta fregando sus ojos

-Tú, sal de aquí – dice el abogado mirando con desprecio a Ace. El chico se levanta sin entender qué pasaba, lo mira y se sintió un poco mal por su mirada, algo no estaba bien ¿Quién es ese?

-Señorito Shun, debemos irnos de inmediato a la empresa, ya sabe que tiene una visita importante

-Sí, Ace prepara mi baño

-Sí amo

El abogado frunce las cejas, niega con la cabeza y sale "No puedo volver a ver esto" piensa una y otra vez.

Nana les sonríe – No tardes ¿Quiere desayunar algo antes de irse?

-No, no quiero. Comeré afuera

\- está bien – Nana sale de la habitación

-¿Quién era ese sujeto, amo? – pregunta Ace camino al baño, Shun lo sigue.

-Es el abogado de la familia y es el hermanastro de mi madre en realidad, son hijos del mismo padre así que comparto una parte de mi sangre con él

-¿Tu tío?

-Sí, pero no somos tan allegados, por favor date prisa con mi baño

-¡Sí señor! – exclama bromeando

Shun suspira, comenzaba a sentirse preocupado acerca de la reunión que tendría hoy, era sobre su futuro y le asustaba

-Ya está listo, amo

Antes de entrar al baño, Shun sostiene de los hombros a Ace – Ace… - lo mira a los ojos

-¿Eh? – Ace lo mira, se siente un poco nervioso.

-Quiero… - baja la mirada – que no te enojes

-¿Por qué me enojaría?

-Por lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro - lo vuelve a mirar

-No lo entiendo

-Olvídalo por ahora – Shun siente que es algo inútil, entra al baño. Ace se quedó un poco pensativo, se va a su alcoba para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, tenía que ir a ayudar a su padre con la jardinería, extrañaba las clases con el maestro ya que le gustaban mucho puesto que le enseñaba sobre cosas que sí le interesaban.

Shun sale con el abogado.

…

-Nana ¿Por qué el amo tiene que hacerse cargo de algo tan grande como una empresa?

-Es el cruel destino de los hijos únicos de padres empresarios, suelen ser herederos y continuar con el legado de la empresa, es algo anticuado pero en este caso es muy importante, el señor Kazami solo tuvo un hijo, así que Shun es el único heredero.

-¿El amo tiene que aceptar sin reprochar?

-Así es, el debería hacer lo que quiera pero en este caso no tiene opciones, le dije que debía trabajar duro y cuando la empresa se estabilice podrá hacer lo que quiera, aunque eso solo fueron palabras falsas.

-¿Y qué quiere hacer?

-No lo sé, no me ha dicho. Creo que no sabe lo que quiere aun. Dime Ace, ¿tú sabes lo que quieres?

-¡Quiero ser un informático! – exclama

-Es una buena profesión, el maestro Hiroshi puede ayudarte a convertirte en un excelente informático pero debes dar algo a cambio.

-¿Qué es?

-Que cuando te gradúes como informático, ayudaras al amo en todo momento

-Um – Ace piensa – está bien, aunque no creo que el amo esté de acuerdo.

…

-¿Quién era?

Gus Grav pregunta a Shun mientras iba conduciendo.

-¿Quién?

-No se haga el tonto, ese chico de su edad ¿Quién era? Usted… tiene amigos

-Hm, solo es el hijo del jardinero y mi asistente

-¿Qué? – Gus se sorprende muchísimo "Su hijo… Grit, otra vez" - ¿Y qué hacía en su alcoba dormido alguien de esa clase? – habla con desprecio, pero Shun lo ignora solo responde como si nada.

-Se quedó dormido – Shun suspira, no entendía porque tanta pregunta al respecto y si se trababa de algo malo, no lo comprendía.

\- Señorito Shun, debe elegir a otro asistente

-¿Hm? – Shun presta un poco más de atención - ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso fue su padre quien lo contrató?

-No, fui yo

-¿Usted? – Gus estaba un poco más sorprendido

-sí, el rompió la ventana de mi auto, lastimó mi mano y quería que lo pagara de alguna manera pero luego recordé lo que dijo mi padre sobre que debía buscar a un asistente, así que lo contraté.

-¿Y tenía que ser el hijo del jardinero? – exclamó un poco molesto, Shun lo nota y seguía sin entenderlo.

-No sabía que lo era, ¿Qué tiene en contra del jardinero?

Gus guarda silencio tragándose su orgullo unos minutos más

-¡Dígame! – exclama Shun de repente.

-No se enoje señorito, es solo que un personaje de ese nivel no debería ocupar un lugar tan altos, creí que usted lo sabía

-hm… - Shun gira sus ojos, mira por la ventana, ahora entendía un poco su actitud.

PV

¿Por qué debería remplazarlo? Él es quien me agrada para ser mi asistente, ¿Por qué le molesta tanto?

Llegamos a la empresa, rápidamente me llevó con las chicas encargadas de vestirme y arreglarme, al parecer tendríamos una reunión muy importante… me imagino de qué tratará, el punto es que no quiero estar presente, no quiero, no puedo, no quiero ese destino.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	11. Capitulo 11: ¡Pide un deseo!

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Hard, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **¡Pide un deseo!**

En unos días se celebraría el cumpleaños del amo, cada uno organizó su parte y todo estaba listo, solo era esperar el día.

-¡Amo Shun! – Ace sube a su alcoba - ¡Tiene que venir conmigo ya!

-hm…

Eran las siete de la mañana, muy temprano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-venga, venga – Ace le jala del brazo, Shun lo sigue y se preguntaba que quería.

Al llegar al patio, justamente en el quiosco número cinco.

-¡Sorpresa! – exclaman todos.

-¡¿Ah?! – Shun se sorprende realmente

\- Amo Shun ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclama su Nana y se acerca para abrazarlo, luego las muchachas de servicio, el jardinero y el chofer se acercaron para felicitarlo.

-Gracias – responde Shun inclinándose un poco, en vez de sonreír, solo ocultó su rostro con un leve sonrojo.

-Mira Amo – Ace le muestra el pastel y comienza a encender las velitas– Amo, antes de apagar las velas debe pedir un deseo.

-Deseo…

 **POV**

¿Un deseo? Creo que es la segunda vez que voy a pedir un deseo, el anterior fue hace dos años, desee que mi padre nunca se fuera de mi lado pero no se cumplió ¿Cómo puedo creer en los deseos? Pero ¿Qué debería pedir? Miré a Nana, mire a todos.

-Vamos Amo

Miré a Ace que me apuraba para pedir el deseo y apagar las velas, entonces supe que debería pedir y solo esperaba que se cumpliera. Cerré mis ojos y lo pensé "Deseo que…" me sentí avergonzado, sé que me sonrojé pero no importa que lo notaran puesto que nadie ha escuchado lo que pedí, ni lo sabrán.

-¿Qué pediste Amo? – Pregunta Ace

-Ah…

-El Amo no puede decir su deseo, si lo dice nunca se cumplirá – Dice Nana con una sonrisa – Ahora, también es tu cumpleaños Ace

-¡Sí! – exclama con una gran sonrisa

-¿Si? – Shun lo mira, en realidad no lo sabía.

El señor Akechi sostiene el otro pastel de cumpleaños para su hijo, Ace cierra sus ojos - ¡Deseo…! – Exclama delante de todos - ¡Qué el deseo de Amo se cumpla y yo pueda viajar por el mundo!

-¡Lo dijiste en voz alta! – exclaman todos haciendo un Facepalm.

Shun se sonroja muchísimo, pues que pidiera algo como eso ya era demasiado.

-¡Felicidades! – exclaman todos.

Más tarde ese día, Ace decidió que haría una pequeña fiesta en uno de los quioscos, así que invitó a sus amigos más cercanos. Shun se dio cuenta de esto al ver a esos chicos entrar a través de las rejas y caminar hacia el patio trasero haciendo un escándalo, Shun sale de su alcoba y se dirige a Ace de inmediato.

-Ace... – Shun no se acerca totalmente al quiosco.

-¡Amo Shun, ven aquí! – exclama Ace muy alegre

Nana llevaba unas galletas y pasa por su lado – Venga Amo, celebre su cumpleaños junto al de Ace

-Hm… - Shun frunce un poco pero camina detrás de Nana sintiéndose más seguro.

-Chicos, él es mi jefe, el Amo Shun – dice Ace y comienza a presentarlos uno por uno.

-Ya lo habías presentado Ace, en el centro comercial ¿Recuerdas? – dijo una de las chicas.

-Oh, sí, pero no formalmente a cada uno y ahora están todos aquí – comenzó a presentarlos – primero, él es Milu, somos compañeros de equipo de futbol

-Mucho gusto – sonríe el chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

Shun no hacía ningún gesto solo los miraba.

-Él es Grell, es un Senpai del colegio

Grell, el pelirrojo solo inclina su cabeza, en realidad era parte de una pandilla no un Senpai del colegio.

-Ella es Juli y él es Billy, su pareja – dice Ace de broma

-¡¿Ah?! ¡No somos pareja! – exclaman ambos susodichos avergonzados

Shun levanta una ceja un poco pensativo

-Él es Dan, mi amigo y a veces enemigo

-¡Oye Ace! Somos amigos – se burla el de cabellos castaño.

"¿Amigos?" Piensa Shun un poco mal

-Y por último pero no menos importante, mi querida amiga Ray

La chica sonríe – No me dejes solo como amiga, Ace

-Ah jeje – Ace ríe un poco torpe – puedes quedare a celebrar con nosotros, Amo Shun

Shun hace un gesto – No me interesa.

Todos lo miran, incluso Nana que ya había terminado de repartir las galletas.

-¿Qué, Amo? – Ace lo mira sin entender por qué su actitud.

-No quiero mezclarme con esta clase de gente – responde, ahora recuerda a su tío, estaba sonando como él pero no le importaba.

-¡Eeh! – Todos exclamaron con sorpresa, Grell el pelirrojo se iba a colocar de pie y enfrentar a ese chico.

Ace lo mira muy extraño – Amo…

-Son un montón de perdedores al igual que Ace, no me interesa ser amigos de unos pobretones – Shun termina de decir un poco orgulloso.

-Ah, Amo Shun – Nana se sorprende mucho, esta no era su habitual forma de ser.

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, estaba muy molestos

-¡Cómo te atreves! – Interviene Ace antes de que lo hicieran sus amigos, también estaba muy sorprendido y enojado.

-¡Cállate! – Shun se da la vuelta, se va hacia dentro lo más rápido.

-Que chico tan grosero, cómo se atreve a ofendernos y comportarse así, creo que es él quien no tiene educación – menciona Juli

-Jaja Qué nos importa lo que diga ¿No? –dice Dan

-Así es – responde Milu y vuelven a como estaban antes

Ace estaba molesto todavía – ya vuelvo chicos, hablaré con él, disculpen

Ace se aleja yendo hacia dentro.

-Wow, Ace hablando tan educado jaja – menciona Billy riéndose

 **POV**

¿Por qué me enojé? La verdad no lo sé, pero no me gustó que me presentara a esos chicos ¿Amigos? ¿Amigas? ¿Parejas? De verdad no lo entiendo, me molesta.

-¡Amo! – Ace entra a la habitación y sabía que venía a reclamarme – No debiste decir eso a mis amigos

-"Amigos" – Shun frunce y vuelve a disparar sus cortantes palabras – Tenía que decirlo, yo no me puedo mezclar con esa clase de gente, el abogado me lo dijo – le da la espalda

-Tch… ¡¿Y también te dijo que me despidieras?! – exclama Ace

Shun se estremece un poco, se gira y lo mira confundido – es… diferente…

-¡No! ¡No es diferente! ¡Yo soy como ellos y si alguien trata mal a mis amigos entonces no puede ser mi amigo! – Ace lo mira mal, luego se da vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Nana lo ve salir, lo había escuchado gritar aquello. Entra en la habitación -Amo Shun, ¿Está bien? – se acerca a él.

-¿Qué debo hacer Nana?

-Discúlpate con sus invitados, es el cumpleaños de ambos y deben pasarla bien, si no te agradan no importa, hazlo por Ace – sonríe

-Hm… sí – Shun asiente

 **POV**

-Estúpido Shun, estúpido

-¿Por qué tantos insultos al amo, Ace? – pregunta su padre

-Lo siento, pero lo es, habló mal de mis amigos

-Oh, deberías saber que Shun es peor que eso, ha mejorado… aunque no debería decir eso – dice su padre con una sonrisa tonta

-¿Ah?

-Él nunca ha sido amable con extraños, es egocéntrico como lo era su madre, siempre mirando por encima de otros y él ha sido siempre así, sin corregirse – su padre aún sentía que estaba hablando de más, pero quería llegar a un punto medio.

-¿De verdad? Pero… no lo es, conmigo…

-Porque ya tú no eres un extraño, no digo esto para justificar su actitud pero lo comprendo

Ace suspira – Es un cretino y ya

Akechi sonríe y lo ve alejarse. Ace regresa a la cocina, buscando algo de beber primero para calmarse un poco y volver con sus amigos, decide regresar.

-Ah… - lo ve.

Shun estaba de nuevo en el quiosco pero esta vez parecía estar disculpándose debido a que estaba inclinado un poco.

-¿Qué hace? – Ace se acerca

-Quiero disculparme, no fue cierto lo que dije solo estaba molesto por algo, lo siento – se inclina un poco más

Los amigos de Ace lo miran y luego se miran entre sí, sonríen mutuamente.

-¡Ah! – La chica llamada Juli se coloca de pie – fuiste grosero, lo que dijiste nos hirió pero yo te perdono porque me pareces muy guapo – sonríe

-¿Hm? – Shun levanta una ceja, acaba de recibir un halago de una chica, debería estar feliz.

-¡Ay, por favor Juli! – exclama todos

-Bueno por mi lado también quedas perdonado – menciona Billy y Dan asiente también

-No me interesa – dice Grell

-Yo no estoy satisfecho con su disculpa – dice Milu

-Yo tampoco lo estoy – menciona Ray

-Um – Shun los mira, ellos según la presentación de Ace son los mejores amigos - ¿Qué debo hacer para que me disculpen?

-Jaja préstanos tu piscina – dice Ray – para el próximo domingo, solo así te perdonaré ¿Qué dices Milu?

-Me parece bien y queremos mucha comida ese día

Shun asiente – bien

-¡Genial! – exclama todos, en realidad ni les importaba si se disculpaba o no, solo quería sacarle provecho.

Ace se acerca – Oigan chicos, ¿No creen que es un poco atrevido de su parte?

-Él dijo que '¿Qué debo hacer para que me disculpen?' y esas son las cosas que debe hacer – responde Milu.

-hm… eso es – Ace los mira no muy contento, sabía perfectamente que solo quería meterse en la piscina

-No hay problema, pueden venir el domingo – dice Shun

-Genial. Quédate con nosotros, ven – Juli se acerca le hace una seña para que se sentara a su lado, Shun lo hace un poco apenado y se ve sorprendido cuando de repente ella lo abraza.

-Ah… - Shun se ruboriza e intenta alejarle educadamente.

 **POV**

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Disculpándome con sus amigos y tratando de socializar con ellos, esta no es mi forma de ser pero debo hacerlo ¿Hacerlo por él? Trato de no sentirme incómodo y lo miro, Ace me mira pero no luce tan satisfecho como esperaba ¿Por qué? ¿No es esto lo que quería? Si él dijo, que no puedo ser su amigo si trato mal a sus amigos.

De verdad… ¿Quiero ser su amigo?

-¡Felicidades Ace! Este domingo la pasaremos genial – dice la chica llamada Ray

-Ah… sí – Ace sonríe

Más tarde todos se van, Nana les había preparado una cena especial a ambos y luego subieron a la terraza del último piso, alcanzaban a ver la ciudad desde allí pero muy lejana.

-¡Es hermoso Amo! – exclama Ace

-¿No habías subido antes Ace? – le pregunta Nana

-No, solo de día, de noche es la primera vez

-Vamos a pedir deseos – menciona Nana – yo pediré por el alma del señor Kazami, que nos cuide día y noche

-Yo pediré por lo mismo y por tener mucho dinero y viajar – sonríe mirando a Shun después - ¿Y tú amo?

-Yo… - Shun mira hacia el cielo, no le gustaba pedir deseos pero de alguna manera se sentía confiado al lado de ellos – yo quiero… ser feliz…

Nana sonríe un poco nostálgica – y lo serás amo – lo abraza y atrae a Ace para abrazarlo también –los quiero mucho mis niños, ya tienen 15 y 14 años estoy orgullosa

-También te queremos Nana – responde Ace

-Nunca me dejes Nana – susurra Shun, la mujer sonríe y le da un beso a ambos sobre sus cabezas.

Vuelven adentro, Shun llama a Ace para que le lleve el té a su alcoba, aunque no era más que otra excusa para tenerlo cerca.

 **POV**

Me coloqué la pijama, no podía asumir que ya había cumplido 15 años y que a partir de ahora debía prepararme para la universidad. Sé que mi vida ya está planificada por mi familia por parte de mi madre, eso me asusta.

No sé qué pueda suceder en el futuro pero quiero que Ace me acompañe siempre

Esperé por el té, luego llegó Ace y se sentó a mi lado a esperar a que terminara de tomarlo.

-Oye Shun, lo siento por gritarte, de verdad estaba enojado por todo lo que dijiste

-hm… tú dijiste que no podía ser tu amigo, por eso me disculpé

-¿Entonces no te disculpaste de verdad?

-No realmente por ellos – lo mira a los ojos y suspira

-En serio… eres – Ace frunce un poco – eres un estúpido niño rico – cruza sus brazos mirándolo – pero bueno, creo que es difícil para ti

-Lo es, ¿Quieres leer?

-Ah… no puedo quedarme, ya viste la cara de tu tío el otro día cuando nos vio dormir en la misma cama

-Si lo sé, no me importa

-Pero… es raro amo – gira sus ojos

-¿Raro? – levanta una ceja y entonces comienza a escuchar sus propios latidos

-Sí, no es común que dos chicos duerman juntos sin tener ningún lazo familiar

-Te digo que no me importa – responde Shun un poco molesto pero sus latidos aumentaban

-Ah, está bien, solo por hoy ¿Bien? – Ace se quita sus zapatos y se acuesta – vamos lee

Shun lo mira, también se quita sus zapatos y va por el libro – hoy comenzaremos uno nuevo, lo compré cuando fui a la reunión con el abogado

-dime ¿Por qué no lo llamas tío más seguido?

-Porque no lo es

-Ah, ¿Me llevarás a tu súper empresa algún día?

-Sí… - responde no muy convencido – vamos a leer, no preguntes más sobre el tema

-Bien, ¿Cómo se llama el libro?

-Se llama, el retrato de Dorian Grey de Oscar Wilde, me lo recomendaron en la librería

-¿Si? ¿En qué consiste?

-Debemos leerlo y lo sabremos

-Bien

 **POV**

Shun comienza a leer, lo escucho y lo miro, este chico es tan serio y agradezco que se haya disculpado aunque me dijo que no se arrepentía, es un poco confuso. Nana tiene razón entonces, el amo no simpatiza con los chicos de su edad pero ¿Soy una excepción? Bueno, supongo que es porque he vivido en la misma casa y soy su asistente, aun así ¿Hay algo más?

Lo escucho leer hasta que finalmente me quedo dormido.

En mis sueños, visualizaba a mis amigos y la piscina, ellos se reían porque no sé nadar, entonces de un momento a otro estaba dentro de la piscina usando un flotador y ellos reían más, debajo del agua salió el amo, me miró y antes de darme cuenta me abrazó 'No tengas miedo' me susurró al odio, luego vuelve a mirarme y siento que me coloco nervioso, de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y puedo sentir los labios de alguien besando los míos. En ese instante desperté, las luces estaban apagadas, me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en la alcoba del amo otra vez, miré a mi lado y allí esta él durmiendo.

Me sentí un poco avergonzado al recordar mi sueño, suspiré ¿Qué rayos significaba? No le di tanta importancia y volví a dormir.

…

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	12. Capitulo 12: Solo un beso

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **Solo un beso**

 **~ A la mañana siguiente ~**

Shun salió temprano con el abogado nuevamente, esta vez para arreglar todos los asuntos sobre la universidad, dentro de 3 años Shun tendría que asistir a clases, así que debido a que creció sin relacionarse con personas de su edad el abogado lo inscribió a un campamento de preparación para la vida universitaria.

Dentro de aquellas prácticas a las cuales debía ir una vez a la semana, le enseñarían sobre literatura, cultura general, hechos modernos, sexualidad, economía y trabajo en equipo. Estas prácticas eran muy diferentes a la preparatoria, solo eran ofrecidas por la universidad más prestigiosa del país, de donde salían los mejores escritores, los mejores ingenieros, los mejores médicos y los mejores empresarios, que actualmente eran reconocidos personajes en el país.

Así como su padre, Shun debía ser conocido en todo el país y el camino apenas comenzaba.

-Shun acerca de la reunión, a los 20 años debes formalizar y anunciar tu compromiso – le dice el abogado mientras estaban en la sala de juntas.

Shun baja la mirada, le incomodaba muchísimo ese tema ¿Por qué debía comprometerse con alguien a quien no conoce?

-Sé que no le gusta cómo se escucha pero es necesario e importante para la continuidad de la compañía de su difunto padre y el renombre de la familia

\- No hablemos de eso ahora

-Está bien – el abogado lo mira un poco arrogante – "Chiquillo ignorante, tus padres decidieron eso por el bien de todos, y pensar que no estaban de acuerdo al principio pero debían pensar en el futuro de su hijo, no te atrevas a arruinarlo chiquillo" piensa.

 **POV**

Suspiré profundamente, aquel tema solo me entristecía. Mis padres decidieron mi futuro y ¿Eso no debería estar bien? Son mis padres… pero, ¿y si no es lo que yo quiero? No quiero estar comprometido, me da miedo pensar en los cambios del futuro.

Los días continuaban normales hasta el domingo, el día en que vendrían los amigos de Ace, ese día seguramente descubriría algo muy profundo sobre mí.

…

 **Y el día llegó.**

-¡Ace! – gritaban Ray y Juli, venían con sus bolsos llenos de cosas, detrás venían Milu, Dan, Billy y Grell junto con un amigo, Shiroe.

-Chicos bienvenidos – Ace les lleva al patio donde estaba la piscina – disfrutemos el día

Shun estaba sentado en el comedor, llevaba puesto unas gafas de sol para simular que estaba participando de la ocasión. En realidad cuando vio a esas chicas abrazando a Ace, sintió una punzada en su pecho y frunció silenciosamente. Se sentía un poco molesto, también le molestó que lo saludaran los demás, no entendía porque aquel sentimiento de posesión y de molestia exagerada.

-Vamos~

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Shin! – saluda Ray

-Mi nombre es Shun – responde

-¡Oh! Lo siento, lo olvidé – la chica ríe con diversión – vamos Juli a cambiarnos

-¡Sí! Gracias Shun por prestarnos la piscina – responde Juli

Todos saludan a Shun a su manera y luego uno por uno comenzaba a meterse a la piscina, las chicas simplemente caminaban alrededor luciendo sus trajes de baño y tomándose fotos.

-¡Ah, chicos! Me encanta Juli – menciona Billy

-Es linda – dice Dan – pero no tanto como mi bella novia

-¿Por qué no la invitaste? – pregunta Ace

Shun solo los escuchaba, no entendía de qué estaban hablando aunque era algo que estaba más que claro.

-Está con sus padres de viaje, pero bueno, Ray tampoco está tan mal ¿Eh? – dice Dan

-Uf, tiene unas piernas hermosas – menciona Billy - ¿Qué dices Ace?

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? Jeje – Ace se ríe un poco nervioso

Shun lo mira por su reacción, en silencio se queda pensando "Qué es esto… porque me hace sentir tan mal"

-Lo que sea, ¿La viste no?

-Sí, pero eso es todo – responde apenado, casi sintiendo como sus mejillas se colocaban rojas

-Me gustaría ver a Juli desnuda también – menciona Billy

-¡Cállate pervertido! – exclama Dan y Ace

Billy ríe y luego mira a Shun que estaba muy silencioso – Dime, ¿Quién te parece más linda?

-um… - Shun se coloca nervioso ¿Qué le estaban preguntando? Mira a las chicas, simplemente no le parecían tan fuera de lo normal, de hecho una de ellas le cae mal ¿Por qué estos chicos las miraban tan especialmente? Son solo chicas – son chicas, son lindas – responde simplemente

Billy no está satisfecho con esa respuesta, así que mira a Ace – Tú Ace ¿Con cuál de las dos te besarías?

Shun vuelve a quedarse pensativo, pero la pregunta fue para Ace ¿A quién besaría? ¿Besar? Como en las novelas… piensa Shun

-Ah jeje – Ace ríe nervioso mirándolo

Shun lo mira discretamente

-Responde, es obligatorio – dice Billy

-Bueno, no me besaría con alguna de ella, son mis amigas… - responde, a Shun le tranquiliza un poco –pero… - dice y Shun se coloca alerta nuevamente – sí me gustaría besar a alguien que me guste

-Eres muy cursi – dice Billy

Shun abre su boca y hace un gesto, volvió a sentirse aliviado, entonces Ace no besaría a cualquiera que no le guste, lo que le hace pensar "Si me gusta Ace ¿Debería besarlo?" y esa pregunta ronda en su cabeza, ni siquiera consciente de que había pensado en sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, yo le daría un beso a Juli, si no tuviera novia – responde Dan

-¡Oye! – exclama Billy

-estamos hablando hipotéticamente ¿No? Tú empezaste Billy, no te pongas celoso – dice Dan

-Si bueno, ¿Y tú Shun? – pregunta Billy intentándolo otra vez

-¿Yo? – Shun no sabe que responder – ah… creo que – mira a Ace un poco ansioso – yo… haría lo mismo que Ace

-¿Hm?

Ace se ríe suavemente – también es cursi, ¿No, Billy?

-Ash… que par de romanticones, ¡Vamos a la piscina!

-¡Si!

Todos corren y se arrojan, Billy empuja a las chicas y Ace tan solo se sienta en la orilla, Shun se queda en las sillas mirándolos, recordando que Ace no sabe nadar o flotar, nunca usaban la piscina de todas formas.

Ace observa el agua y poco a poco recuerda su sueño, se da vuelta mirando a Shun, se avergüenza sin entender por qué y vuelve a mirar el agua.

-¡Vamos Ace entra!

-Ah… no, lo siento chicos – responde

-¿Qué, te da miedo? – pregunta Milu

-Claro que no… - responde avergonzado

Ray se le acerca y le sostiene de las piernas – Anda Ace, no tengas miedo – le dice con una sonrisa

Shun mira fijamente y aprieta sus labios como una señal de disgusto. De verdad no comprendía porque tanto contacto físico, porque se le hace tan fácil tocarlo de esa manera y sin sentir el mínimo de vergüenza.

No… es que… no sé nadar – responde Ace

-Ah vamos, no necesitas saber nadar – Ray se sale de la piscina – solo haz lo que haré, primero entras de espalda y lentamente bajas sosteniéndote de la orilla, así... vamos inténtalo- le muestra cómo hacerlo, Ace la imita. El agua le llegaba hasta el cuello a ambos – esta es la parte más baja por eso puedes tocar el fondo de la piscina

-Sí, ya lo estoy tocando – responde Ace sonriendo

-Ahora re puedes quedar sostenido y rodear la piscina o poco a poco soltarte – Ray le muestra soltándose de la orilla

-Vale… gracias Ray

-Eres tierno, Ace – Ray le abraza del cuello pegándose a su cuerpo y sonriendo

-Ah… - Ace sonríe nervioso, más que por la piscina por Ray, que de verdad no tenía ni un poquito de vergüenza al abrazarlo de esa manera, sintiendo los pequeños bultos contra su espalda, se sonroja un poco.

Shun se coloca de pie casi de inmediato, se va hacia la casa. Se sentía incómodo y molesto mirándolos, va a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-¿Cómo les está yendo Amo? – pregunta Nana

-Él se está divirtiendo con sus amigos, pero yo no – responde un poco tosco

-¿Por qué? ¿No le hablan?

-No es eso, no quiero estar con ellos, no los conozco, además se comportan y dicen cosas tan raras. Solo quiero estar en compañía de Ace

Nana levanta una ceja – hm ya veo – Nana le acaricia el cabello – no tienes porqué forzarte a estar con ellos si no quieres, haz lo que quieras

-hm, bueno ¿Me das un poco de jugo?

-claro.

 **POV**

Ray me ayudó a flotar, digamos que ya no me asustaba no poder nadar, le agradecí mucho. Es mi amiga y siempre me ha ayudado. Luego de salir de la piscina me invitó que fuera con ella detrás de los baños para decirme algo importante, me imaginé un poco de qué se trataría.

-Me gustas mucho Ace, ya lo sabes pero esta vez te diré que estoy enamorada de ti – Ray, es una chica bastante sincera y directa, me había dicho que le gustaba cuando aún asistía al colegio pero en ese momento creí que era una broma.

Ahora, me quedé sorprendido, sabía que tarde o temprano confesaría sus sentimientos pero aun así me sorprendió escucharlo ¿Qué voy a decirle?

 **POV**

Luego de tomar mi jugo, salí de vuelta a la piscina para decirle a Ace que me iría a mi habitación mejor y que se hiciera cargo de todo después de que se fueran sus amigos- No lo ví.

Pregunté a uno de esos chicos, la chica llamada Juli que era la única que estaba fuera de la piscina me dijo que Ace había ido al baño con Ray. ¿Tiene que acompañarla? Mis pies impulsivamente fueron hasta los baños, antes de dar vuelta los escuché hablar.

-Sé mi novio, Ace – dijo esa chica ¿Cómo se atreve a proponerle semejante cosa? Me sentí molesto otra vez.

-Ah… ¿Qué lo sea? – Ace se escuchaba muy ansioso, ¿Qué le va a responder?

-Sí, somos amigos pero no podemos ocultar lo que sentimos uno por el otro – dice ella tan confianza, me asomo un poco desde la esquina, ellos están frente a frente, solo los puedo de perfil, así que no notan mi presencia. Esto está mal, espiar.

Esa chica se le acerca cada vez más mientras le dice todas esas cosas.

-Ace… ¿Qué dices?

-Ah, es que es tan repentino

-Lo sé, pero podemos probar – Ray le toma de la mano – dame un beso

-¿Ah? – Ace se ruboriza – y-yo… - se siente nervioso debido a que nunca ha besado a nadie antes y mucho menos en los labios ¿Sería acaso su primer beso? Claro que quería tener su primer beso pero le confundía que fuera su amiga, él realmente no tenía sentimientos por ella más que la amistad.

-Solo un beso Ace, así sabremos si esto puede funcionar o no ¿Bien? – Ray acerca su rostro al ajeno, es una chica bastante madura para su edad.

-hum… - Ace la mira, no se sentía como en la televisión o en las películas, no sentía los nervios o las dichosas mariposas en el estómago o el cosquilleo en sus labios, solo se sentía incómodo, no podía tomar la iniciativa de besarla.

Ray se da cuenta de esto y un poco impaciente, le sostiene del rostro, acercando sus labios y dándole un beso ligero.

Ace no sabe qué hacer, solo hace lo que ella le indica, Ray entreabre sus labios para querer profundizar el beso pero Ace es inexperto.

Escuchan un ruido…

Se alejan uno del otro, Ace sin querer limpia sus labios con su mano, Ray lo ve y de pronto se siente herida y molesta.

-¿Fue tan desagradable?

-Ah… no, no es eso, lo siento, yo… era el primero

-¡Ah! ¿Fue tu primer beso? – preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Sí – Ace mira al suelo, su primer beso con su amiga… con la chica que ahora quiere ser su novia

-eso es… especial Ace, siendo así ¿Qué dices?

Ace suspira - ¿Me dejas pensarlo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?

-Um… no lo sé

-Bueno, espero que valga la pena esperar

-Eh… sí – responde Ace no muy seguro.

 **POV**

Los vi, me arrepiento de verlos. Esa chica se atrevió a besar a Ace así como así, debe ser de esas chicas desvergonzadas. No sé si estoy molesto o triste pero simplemente quisiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar que se besaran. Regresé a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama.

Mi pecho me dolía mucho, mi corazón no se calmaba y cada vez que recordaba esa escena en mi mente mi pecho dolía más, como una fuerte punzada que no se detenía, de pronto estaba llorando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Nadie ha muerto… no se me perdió nada… nada se me ha roto pero el recordar aquello hace que toda esa sensación se acumule, liberándose como unas lágrimas que empapaban mis mejillas.

-No es justo – susurro limpiando mis mejillas - ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué?

Al final terminé llorando un poco más fuerte, ahogando mi llanto ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

 **~ Por la noche ~**

Ace se despidió de sus amigos, luego fue con su padre para contarle sobre Ray.

-¿Y te gustó? –pregunta su padre

-No lo sé, bueno… me gusta como amiga, ella es linda pero

-Me dijiste que te besó ¿Qué sentiste?

-la verdad estaba nervioso al inicio pero luego no sentí nada, quiero decir fue un beso y el primero, pero no sentía la sensación de cosquilleo o que mi corazón latiera muy rápido, esas cosas que describen en la televisión o libros. Simplemente lo sentí como un beso dado por mi amiga o incluso un familiar

-Um…. Entonces no sientes nada por ella ¿Eh?

-Ah… debe ser, no sé qué decirle, no quiero herir sus sentimientos

-Bueno, puedes intentar salir con ella o ser sincero, decirle que simplemente la ves como una amiga y que deberías darle un poco de esperanzas en el futuro para que no se sienta tan mal, nunca sabremos lo que pasará en el futuro y además ustedes está demasiado jóvenes para pensar en algo serio.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias papá, voy a llevarle el té al amo

-Bien

Su padre mira su espalda al salir, luego suspira – este chico ya conocerá sus hormonas

Ace va por el té a la cocina y sube a la alcoba de Shun

-¡Amo! – exclama y abre la puerta sin esperar respuesta, nota que Shun estaba arropado ya.

-No quiero - responde Shun

-Ah… ¿Se siente mal?

Shun quita la sabana de encima y se sienta en la orilla de la cama – Estoy bien, solo no quiero té hoy

-Pero ya lo traje, es un desperdicio – coloca la taza en la mesita, entonces nota el rostro de Shun - ¿Estaba llorando?

-Ah… - Shun había olvidado lavar su cara, gira sus ojos preguntándose si era demasiado evidente

-Tienes los ojos como cuando lloras mucho ¿Pasó algo?

-Solo, estaba recordando a mi padre, por favor vete – se niega a mirarlo otra vez

-Bien, ¿Hoy no leeremos?

-No, vete – Shun se acuesta dándole la espalda

Ace aprieta los labios ¿Qué le pasa? Se preguntaba, no podía quedarse con la duda así que se sube a la cama – Vamos Amo, sé que es algo más

Shun abre sus ojos como plato, se coloca muy nervioso y se da vuelta, estaba tan cerca de él y se sorprende -¡Qué! – le agarra de los hombros para empujarlo pero ese movimiento hace que Ace hace resbale, en busca de sostenerse de algo agarra el brazo de Shun haciendo que también cayera.

-¡Ah! – Ace sostiene al pelinegro de la cintura – cuidado Amo

Shun lo mira, ahora mismo estaba sobre él, se avergüenza demasiado.

-¡Ya vete! – exclama levantándose lo más rápido que puede, se va hacia el baño cerrando la puerta de un golpe y colocándole el seguro, lleva su mano a su pecho susurrando para sí mismo – ya cálmate – sonrojado acaricia su pecho suavemente, estaba muy nervioso y su cuerpo era pura electricidad.

Ace se coloca de pie, no entendía porque había reaccionado así, sale de la alcoba de Shun muy pensativo y se va a su habitación, al llegar se acuesta en la cama aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ah… ¿Hoy no vas a quedarte a dormir con el amo? – le pregunta su padre al abrir la puerta y verlo acostado

-hm… dijo que me fuera, creo que está enojado y tampoco quiso su té.

-¿De verdad? Entonces no está enojado

-¿Huh?

-Cuando el amo no quiere su té no significa que esté enojado, más bien puede que se sienta triste

-¿Triste?

-Sí ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Nada, que me fuera de su alcoba y además me di cuenta de que estuvo llorando

-Hm… ¿Por su padre?

-¡Yo que sé! Pero no parecía que fuera por eso, además me empujó y nos caímos al suelo luego se colocó histérico y me gritó, se encerró en el baño.

-Ah… en serio – Akechi sonríe un poco por la ironía que estaba pensando "Son tan parecidos" piensa – No te preocupes, Ace. Mañana seguro estará mejor

-Mañana inicia su campamento de preparación, tiene que ir todos los lunes

-Oh sí, va a ser difícil para él, no está acostumbrado a estar con personas de su edad, contigo es una excepción, claro.

-Hmm – Ace cierra sus ojos, recuerda el beso de Ray, luego no sabe porque de pronto recuerda el rostro avergonzado del amo tan cerca y cuando estaba sobre él, podía jurar que lo vio sonrojarse.

-Haa… - Ace abre los ojos "No puede ser" piensa y recuerda su rostro otra vez, sintió un ligero cambio de temperatura en sus manos al recordar que le sostuvo de la cintura – Ah… cielos… fue por eso – se ruboriza, notando que sus latidos se hacen más fuertes - ¡Por eso!-cubre su rostro con las manos y luego ríe suavemente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – su padre aún estaba en su habitación

-Ah… n-nada

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	13. Capitulo 13: Campamento

**NT: Quiero incluir a Keith, con un cambio en su estilo de cabello ya que el original es demasiado jajaja así que en esta historia será rubio pero cabello corto. También aviso que este es el final del Primer Arco, cada vez va a aumento y debo decir que aún no escribo el FINAL y en comparación a cuando la empecé estará un poco mejor redactada y con más cosillas~**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **Campamento**

Shun tuvo que asistir al campamento durante todo un mes, puesto que sería semana de inducción, el primer día estuvo muy nervioso y el instructor le incentivaba a unirse a un grupo, la mayoría de los chicos fueron capaces de socializar entre ellos, pero había tres miembros que se les hizo difícil y entre ellos estaba Shun

El instructor pensó que esos tres debían recibir un trato diferente o más bien, unas clases o actividades extras, así que al segundo día pidió ayuda a tres practicantes universitarios.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes tendrán instructores personales – menciona el encargado y presenta a los practicantes.

A Shun se le fue asignado un chico alto y de cabello rubio corto que estudiaba Comunicación, este chico desde el primer momento en que vio a Shun supo lo que quería y sería el detonante para que el pelinegro se descubriera a sí mismo y socializara, más adelante descubriría otras cosas.

…

 **POV**

Estoy aburrido sin el amo, al menos él me manda a hacer cosas y ya van tres días desde que no leemos, me hubiera gustado ir a ese campamento también. El maestro me llama por teléfono para decirme que debía estudiar en el día así que me enviaba por correo las lecciones de la semana, por las mañanas ayudo a mi padre en el jardín y por las tardes estudio, por la noche me voy a la sala de juegos del amo, en realidad no sabía de la existencia de este lugar pero me lo dijo la noche anterior antes de irse, seguramente para no sentirme aburrido.

Aun así las semanas eran aburridas, no es divertido jugar solo y comenzaba a extrañar al amo.

…

 **POV**

Me asignaron a un instructor, un sujeto demasiado hablador o bueno…

-¡Shunny! – exclama el chico

¿Shunny? Sí, comenzó a llamarme de esa manera pero no entendía por qué -¿Qué sucede? – Ya estaba listo para la rutina de ese día, faltaba tres días para regresar a casa finalmente.

-Estás muy guapo hoy, vamos con el resto del grupo para que aprecien tu belleza – Aquel chico siempre está diciendo ese tipo de cosas con una sonrisa, no lo entendía para nada, es mayor que yo y se comporta como si…como si fuera de mi edad, más bien, como si fuera de la edad de Ace y su comportamiento.

El chico sonríe, su nombre es Keith Clay y estaba por graduarse de Comunicación, solo debía terminar sus prácticas y su tesis de grado.

-Hm… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Hoy conocerás las áreas que trabajarás en el campamento, yo te asignaré tareas cada semana de acuerdo a lo que hablemos y me cuentes sobre ti. Por eso antes de irte debes contarme lo que te inquieta en tu vida, yo te daré un consejo, una tarea y debes cumplirla.

-Bueno, entiendo

-Eres tan serio, debemos trabajar en eso primero ¿Acaso no sueles sonreír más seguido?

-Ah… yo, dejé de hacerlo cuando mi madre murió, ella era quien me hacía sonreír

-Hm… no lo has superado del todo ¿Verdad? – Keith se acerca demasiado, acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro. Shun se ruboriza, a la vez que hace un gesto de disgusto

-Vamos, te ayudaré en lo que sea

Shun lo mira, levanta una ceja "Ayudarme" piensa en esa palabra, recuerda de repente a Ace y los amigos de Ace, también a esa chica que lo besó "¿Puede él ayudarme?"

…

-¡Aah! ¡Nana! ¡¿Hoy regresa el amo?! – exclama Ace entrando en la cocina

-No, él regresa mañana

-hm… - suspira

-¿Lo extrañas? – pregunta Nana mirándolo

-Un poco, este mes ha sido aburrido – Ace hace un gesto – El amo… debe hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, supongo que es duro para él.

-Sí, por eso necesita de nuestro apoyo

-Eso me dijo el maestro, Nana… yo…me siento raro cuando pienso en esas cosas, sobre el futuro del amo

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Como que él estará trabajando durante toda su vida en algo que no le gusta… - sonríe nervioso, en realidad eso no era lo que iba a decir

-¿Eh? ¿Eso te hace sentir raro?

-Je… bueno

Nana sonríe - ¿Tiene que ver con tus propias emociones cierto?

-Ah… - se ruboriza y responde mirando hacia un lado –no lo sé, yo solo siento que cuando estoy con el amo quisiera no separarme, quisiera darle un abrazo porque siempre se ve tan decaído pero cuando estoy con él su expresión es diferente, no lo he visto sonreír sinceramente pero se nota que él está contento cuando bromeo - habla con un poco más de entusiasmo.

-Sí, yo también puedo notarlo. Creo que… el amo Shun te aprecia mucho

-Hm, pero si me grita por cualquier cosa, estoy más en riesgo de ser despedido en cualquier momento – responde con una sonrisa

-Jajaja claro que no, solo lo sacas de quicio a veces y eso es raro para él

Ace sonríe – lo haré sonreír más seguido Nana, cuando regrese le haré sonreír

-Bueno, hazlo sonreír muchísimo

 **POV**

Es el último día del campamento de este mes, mi instructor es ese chico desvergonzado. A decir verdad he aprendido un poco de él, me atreví a contarle a la tercera semana y él me dijo que me comprendía perfectamente, porque él es como yo ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Durante esa última semana, se quedó en mi alcoba por las noches para enseñarme ese tipo de cosas de las cuales soy ignorante, sentí vergüenza con algunos temas de conversación pero de alguna manera era interesante escuchar.

-Muy bien mi guapo pupilo, esto no está dentro de mis tareas profesionales pero considero que es importante para ti y te ayudará mucho en el futuro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué veremos hoy?

-Hoy es tu último día, no veremos nada pero me hubiese gustado enseñarte un poco de pornografía pero eso lo puedes hacer en privado – menciona en forma de broma

-¿Pornografía? Es… son esas, las películas sucias

Keith ríe fuerte – son videos cortos o largos de sexo explícito, lo que te enseñé estas noches eran solo películas románticas y documentales sobre la sexualidad, lo hice para que despertaras tus deseos

-Ah… deseos… ¿Cómo los que se piden al apagar las velas? – gira sus ojos un poco nervioso y confundido.

Keith lo mira con una sonrisa irónica, no podía creer que después de esto este chico era tan ingenuo, debía avanzar y ser un poco más crudo con él ¿Si?

-¿Repasamos lo que hemos hablado durante la semana?

-Hm…

-¿Te gusta un chico, cierto?

Shun asiente lentamente, comenzando a ruborizarse.

-¿Quieres abrazar a este chico más allá que un simple abrazo fraternal, no?

Shun vuelve a asentir, la siguiente pregunta le hace sonrojarse mucho más.

-¿Quieres besarlo? Por lo tanto, ¿Lo deseas?

-Ah… - Shun finalmente entiende a lo que se refería con desear, él desea besar a este chico así que responde afirmativo pero no muy convencido.

-Je, eres muy joven aún pero sabes, los chicos de tu edad hoy en día son más abiertos a estas cosas, puedes aprender mucho sobre tu propio cuerpo primero

-Hm

-Yo… no debería pero… si me das tu permiso, quisiera enseñarte un poco más sobre el contacto físico – El rubio aprovecha la ingenuidad de Shun para acercarse y tocar su mejilla suavemente.

-Ja… sí es bajo mi consentimiento ¿No hay problema, cierto?

Keith sonríe – tú tienes 15 años y yo tengo 19 años, no es enorme la diferencia ¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar?

-Ah… a… - se ruboriza otra vez – Yo, esa chica… le dio beso

-Ah, sigues obsesionado con eso – Keith suspira – esa chica seguramente solo le dio un beso inocente, si aprendes a besar correctamente seguro a él le gustará mucho más que el beso que le dio esa chica – Keith sigue argumentando a su favor, confundiendo un poco las cosas para obtener lo que quería.

-¿Lo crees? – Shun le cree, es su instructor, es un joven adulto con experiencia y sabe de lo que habla, así que por respeto simplemente le cree.

-Claro que sí, por eso déjame enseñarte. Te prometo que no será nada extraño

-Hm ¿Podemos empezar con algo lento?

-Está bien, cada semana cuando te vayas a casa te daré un beso e iremos aumentando el nivel ¿Vale? Como un juego educativo

-Bien

-tú quieres aprender solo por él ¿Cierto? – le sonríe

-Sí… quiero aprender

-bien, ahora solo te daré un 'pico' ¿Entiendes? Solo voy a colocar mis labios sobre los tuyos y no haré ningún otro movimiento – Keith se acerca un poco, Shun no se mueve pero estaba nervioso. El rubio toca su frente con la suya para no asustarle, le mira a los ojos pensando que este chico tiene unos ojos tan bellos, luego acerca sus labios y simplemente roza los ajenos suavemente.

Shun se coloca rojo de inmediato

-je, eres adorable – responde Keith sonriendo – Nos vemos la otra semana entonces ¿Bien?

Shun asiente lentamente.

El rubio sale de la habitación, en realidad quiso salir rápido de allí porque si seguía mirándolo se iba a colocar duro y luego no podía aguantarse, intentaría convencerlo de besarlo más pero debía ir lento para que él no sospechara.

Shun se acuesta un poco pensativo, mañana regresaría a casa después de un mes y extrañaba muchísimo a Ace y a Nana, quería volver para enseñarle a Ace lo que había aprendido en el campamento. Piensa en el beso que le dio Keith, no fue nada, a decir verdad solo sintió vergüenza en el momento, luego de unos minutos le pareció algo tan tonto. No sintió nada de lo que sentía con Ace, ni los latidos fuertes ¿Acaso solo funcionarían con Ace? Aun no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

…

A las 8 de la mañana, Shun llegó a la casa, una vez que se bajó del carro Ace corrió hacia él, se lanzó con los brazos abiertos -¡Amo Shun! – lo abraza fuertemente y con una sonrisa.

Shun abre sus ojos muy sorprendido, Ace se aleja y Shun de pronto sonríe.

¿Una sonrisa?

Ace se queda mirándolo ¿Era un sueño?

-Estoy en casa – dice Shun sin notar que todos lo miraba con sorpresa

-Bienvenido amo – dice Nana sonriendo y abrazándolo

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Shun

-ha sonreído Amo – dice Ace lentamente cambiando su expresión

-¿Ah? – Ni él mismo se lo puede creer, quisiera mirarse a sí mismo y ver qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo ¿Acaso fue gracias al campamento que comenzó a sentirse más cómodo? O ¿Fue simplemente porque se sentía feliz de volver a ver a Ace?

-Lo extrañe – le dice Ace sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Shun no le responde, solo lo mira. Su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido.

-Adentro todos, parece que va a llover – dice el chofer, entran todos a la casa y Nana se dedica a prepararle la cena al amo por su regreso del campamento.

Shun y Ace suben a la habitación, el amo se da un baño y luego se sienta en la cama para contarle a Ace sobre el campamento. Decidió ocultar sobre lo que había conversado con el instuctor y lo que había aprendido personalmente con él, no quería arruinarlo.

Luego, Shun le siguió leyendo por donde habían quedado la última vez, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Shun despertó cuando la lluvia apenas cesaba, observó a Ace un largo rato mientras respondía sus dudas ¿Me gusta? ¿Le quiero? ¿Le deseo? Él es… hermoso… Shun cierra sus ojos y decide que con el tiempo lo descubriría.

 **FIN PRIMER ARCO.**

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	14. Capitulo 14: Confesión

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **SEGUNDO ARCO**

 **Confesión.**

...

Había transcurrido un año…

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Era el cumpleaños de Shun y Ace, ambos organizando una fiesta pequeña, Shun cumpliría 16 años y Ace cumpliría 15 años.

¿Por qué invitar a sus amigos? La primera vez que se confesó.

¿Qué es lo que más le gusta? ¿Por qué? agradar

Shun estaba más que decidido, definitivamente besaría un As por primera vez y estuve aguantando por todo un año, porque no tenía la valentía de hacerlo, sino que había aprendido mucho y había perdido con esa persona.

Todos brindaron con vino bajo en alcohol, solo tomaría para el brindis.

-Felicidades a los dos jóvenes de la casa Kazami, el futuro, las cosas buenas y el gran equipo de trabajo - dice Nana en representación de la familia que Shun no tiene.

Ninguno de sus familiares llegó a felicitarlo, solo los empleados, el chofer, el jardinero y el gerente de la empresa que era muy amigo de su padre. A Shun no le importaba si sus tíos llegaban o no, o sus abuelos o sus primos, no le importaba, ahora su única fijación era sobre Ace.

-Entonces Ace, Ray ¿Cuándo comenzarán a salir? - pregunta milu bromeando

-¿Ah? - Ambos exclaman, Ray se ruboriza.

-Nosotros no estamos saliendo - responde Ace

-debería salir, se ven lindos juntos - agrega Juli

Desechó los escuchos, quiso escucharlo todo, y le dijo: "Nadie debería desearlo más que tú". Tienes que dejar claro que te pertenece "Es tu asistente personal, no tengo por qué servir a otros más que a ti"

-Ah… nosotros solo somos amigos - responde Ace, de pronto un silencio incómodo se produce. Ray suspira y se levanta, se va hacia afuera

No parece que se identifique la situación, sigue siendo un chico ingenuo, hasta que Milu le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que a a girl frente a tantas personas ?! Esa chica está enamorada de ti y tú fácilmente las mandas a la friendzone - Milu estaba realmente molesto y ofendido.

-Ah… no lo vi de esa manera, ella acepto que solo fuéramos amigos - Ace se soba su cabeza

-¡Ah! ¡No entiendes de mujeres as! - exclama juli

-Bajen la voz - dice Shun como si nada, se coloca de pie - iré arriba

-hm ¿Creen que deba hablar con ella? - pregunta Ace, entonces Shun se detiene, no. No puedo dejarlo solo con ella otra vez.

-¡As! Sin mares, necesito que me traigas mi té.

-Ah, claro, voy, ya vuelvo chicos

En la cocina del piso piso.

Definitivamente lo que haría, besaría un Ace y la dirección que le gusta, Keith le dijo que se preparara para un nuevo momento.

...

En la baranda del balcón, eran los siete de la noche y comenzamos a colocarse, pero también a calmarse, no hay que pensar en las posibilidades. Si lo hubieras tomado bien o mal, no debería pensarlo en realidad, solo actuar y esperar.

-Aquí tiene amo - Lo siento, me gusta esta vista - Deja la taza en la mesita. Shun no lo mira directamente miraba hacia el cielo, apretando el tubo

-As

-Um, diga? - Ace se acerca mirando hacia el cielo - es hermoso ¿No crees?

Shun lo mira, comienzan sus latidos y el cosquilleo a invadir todo su ser – sí, es precioso – dice con una sonrisa ligera, ahora sonreía más a menudo pero cuando lo hacía era solo por Ace y para Ace.

-Ah – Ace lo mira y se sorprende, su sonrisa le parecía tan bella –me gusta cuando sonríe amo

-A mí me gusta cuando tú sonríes

-hm, yo sonrío más a menudo, tú no

Shun hace un gesto, era el momento de hacerlo - ¡Ace! – se coloca frente a frente, Ace levanta una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

Shun sentía como sus labios cosquilleaban, no iba a decirle, definitivamente no le diría. Le sostiene de los hombros haciendo que Ace se apoyara en la baranda, lentamente se inclina sobre él.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Ace colocándose nervioso, no podía comprender qué sucedía porque Shun actuaba tan rápido, en un instante siente los labios del contrario sobre los suyos y siente que su corazón se detiene por una milésima de segundo.

Ace se inclina hacia atrás y Shun le sostiene con más fuerza sin despegar sus labios, desliza su mano detrás de su cuello y en el momento en que Ace quiere quejarse intensifica el beso deslizando su lengua en la cavidad bucal del contrario. Ace estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar así que luego de un par de segundos lo empuja limpiando sus labios.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – casi le grita

Shun lo mira a los ojos – Me gustas, no como un amigo sino de manera romántica

-¡¿Ah?! – Ace no puede seguir mirándolo, lo aleja y huye. Se va rápidamente, bajando las escaleras y corre hasta llegar al primer piso, quería esconderse. No quería volver a verlo, se fue a su alcoba discretamente y se arrojó sobre la cama – No puede ser, no puede ser – repite una y otra vez, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y podía escuchar sus latidos ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

Su amo le acaba de confesar que le gusta pero de una manera romántica, le acaba de besar ¿Acaso el amo es de esos hombres que le gustan los de su mismo sexo? ¿Si era solo una broma? No, el amo es muy serio como para bromear, entonces debe ser cierto ¿Qué le va a decir? Pero primero que todo… "¿Qué estoy sintiendo?" piensa Ace muy ansioso.

Shun se quedó paralizado en la terraza, lo hizo, lo besó y le dijo que lo quería, ahora ¿Se supone que debía una respuesta? Él no iba a esperar, no le iba a permitir que lo rechazara.

Se sonroja al recordar el beso, quería volver a intentarlo. Quería abrazarlo y estaba sintiendo deseos sobre él, recordó las palabras de Keith sobre cómo transformar ese deseo en placer, llevó su mano sobre su pecho y susurró para sí mismo "Ace, me gustas Ace" los siguientes días fueron los más extraños para ambos, mientras Shun buscaba su lado. Ace huía y finalmente Shun se agotó que le estuviera esquivando.

-¡Me está evitando Nana! ¿Qué hago?

Esa tarde cuando Ace salió con su padre, Shun fue con Nana para finalmente pedirle otro consejo.

-¿Cómo te está evitando si debe atenderte?

\- Bueno, todo lo más rápido y huye de cualquier conversación, se coloca nervioso e incluso no me dice nada o cambia de tema de un momento a otro

-Hmm, ya veo. Amo, no puedo aconsejarle debido a que es algo que debes sobrellevar, sé tú mismo y enfréntalo. Pídele que te escuche antes de que se vaya sin razón o al contrario, yo pienso que el chico solo tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, de los cambios de sus propias mentes y cuerpos, tú eres más consciente porque lees muchos libros sobre el tema además de lo que aprendes en el campamento.

Shun recordó esa palabra ruborizándose un poco, sí era cierto aquello pero todavía no comprendía algo.

-¿Qué temas? – Pregunta un poco incómodo

-No se hagas el tonto Amo, ya vi tus libros de educación sexual

-Ah… eso, esos me los dieron en el campamento

-Bueno, sigue leyendo y ya sabrás cómo afrontarlo.

POV

Volví a mi alcoba, Nana tenía un poco de razón. Debo afrontar pues yo lo comencé, tengo 16 años y pensar que hace un año era demasiado ingenuo, el campamento me ha ayudado a descubrir mi verdadero ser.

-"Buena en Internet tu pregunta y la encontrarás" recordé las palabras de un compañero cuando hablaban de temas sobre el amor, las parejas y las confesiones, también si tenía dudas sobre la sexualidad pero no en el sentido de obtener información educativa sino más bien en el sentido de curiosidad y exploración de la sensualidad.

Me senté frente al escritorio y comencé a buscar ¿Qué debía colocar primero?

Primero escribí '¿Qué hacer cuando alguien te está evitando?'

No encontré lo que buscaba realmente, la mayoría de las páginas escribían señales de cuándo una persona te evita o que hacer al respecto, encontré algunos artículos relacionado con cuando la persona que te gusta te evita pero no me sentía satisfecho ya que era sobre parejas y artículos para chicas. Entonces escribí algo diferente.

'Me gusta un chico pero no sé cómo decírselo' leí y la mayoría eran otra vez consejos para chicas, más bien los primeros resultados y no quería explorar demasiado, me sentí un poco frustrado, así que sería un poco más directo con mi pregunta.

'Soy un hombre y me gusta mi amigo' entonces encontré las palabras claves, homosexualidad, enamoramiento, confesiones, luego vi otras búsquedas que decían algo como 'Quiero besar a mi amigo, soy hombre' 'Me atrae un hombre y estoy casado' 'Siento curiosidad por el sexo gay, hetero'.

Entré de inmediato a un foro sobre 'Quiero besar a mi amigo, soy hombre' y leí varias historias interesantes parecía que habían muchas personas pasando por mi situación o que ya han pasado y lo han resuelto, algunos contaban con suerte y otros simplemente decían que nunca resultó, no quería que eso pasara en mi caso.

Luego sentí más curiosidad con respecto al tema, busqué y vi videos de chicos besándose, me sentí intrigado al ver aquellas escenas.

Mi curiosidad fue aumentando, necesitaba observar más puesto que lo que he aprendido ha sido de palabras y lecturas. De alguna manera terminé en una página pornográfica de las que me hablaba Keith entonces me sentí muy ansioso, eran muchas imágenes ¡Sin censura! Muchos chicos guapos, musculosos, mostrando sus partes más privadas y teniendo sexo.

Mi rostro se enrojeció demasiado, vi alguno y luego sentí que no podía seguir mirando pues sentía que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando. Apague el PC y me metí a la cama cubriéndome con la sábana, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a tocarme, era muy extraño…. Pero se sentía muy bien, luego de ver ese video grabado en mi cabeza mi imaginación alteró un poco los rostros, podía ver el rostro de Ace

-Aah… Ace – susurra Shun mientras sin aún abrir los ojos se masturbaba, esta era la segunda vez que hacía algo así. La primera fue en el campamento cuando Keith le entregó unas revistas con contenido erótico. No podía seguir, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su confesión y Ace se hacía el tonto, pues iba a saber que ya no era un tonto como él.

-¡Ace!

Shun le llama desde la ventana – Necesito mi té ahora – exclama un poco molesto aunque solo fingía estarlo.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué quiere? – Ace estaba molesto también pero no lo estaba fingiendo, estaba enojado porque Shun le estaba ordenando demasiadas cosas últimamente.

Ace va a la cocina y recoge el té que ya estaba preparado, sube y al llegar a la alcoba, Shun no estaba - ¡Aquí traje el té!

-Ya salgo, espera un momento – responde Shun desde el baño.

-Hm… - Ace deja el té sobre la mesa, se sienta en la cama. Recuerda las noches en que se quedaba con Shun leyendo, era demasiado entretenido y pacífico.

Shun sale del baño, se acerca y toma el té, pero no lo toma solo lo vuelve a dejar donde estaba – Ace

-¡¿Qué?!

-No me respondas en ese tono, soy tu jefe

-Hm… vienes con esa tontería de jefe otra vez – Ace hace un gesto

-Entonces… - Shun sonríe – Sé mi novio

-¡¿Ah?! – Ace se ruboriza y le mofa, creyó que todo aquello en el balcón había sido olvidado gradualmente al evitarlo – de-deja de bromear

-No estoy bromeando – se le acerca, lo suficiente para empujarle de los hombros y hacerlo chocar su espalda contra el colchón, se sube a la cama sobre él – estoy siendo serio, Ace – le dice con una mirada seria y Ace quiere evitarlo porque de verdad no está bromeando.

-Ah… suéltame – Ace intenta alejarlo pero Shun le agarra de una mano -¡¿Qué haces?!

Ace quiere soltarse pero entonces el pelinegro lo atrapa entre sus brazos y acerca su rostro para darle otro beso.

-Eh… - Ace cierra sus ojos en vez de moverse o apartar su rostro, se ruboriza intensamente pensando "Este chico… él no es así, él no era así…" – Ah… qué – se separa de repente, pero Shun lo vuelve a besar, esta vez de manera más incitadora, comenzó a acariciarle al costado y levantarle despacio su camiseta.

Esto ya no era un simple beso.

-¡Amo! ¡Shun! – Ace se mueve, trata de apartarlo - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Basta ya. – dice todo sonrojado y nervioso, en realidad le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo sentir pero le molesta admitirlo tan fácilmente.

-No quiero detenerme – Shun le responde mirándolo a los ojos, Ace mira a otro lado sintiéndose muy incómodo – Ace, ¿No sientes lo mismo?

-hm…

Shun le agarra de la mano otra vez y la lleva hacia su pecho lo más cerca de su corazón – los latidos, cuando estoy contigo mi corazón duele pero es un dolor agradable

Ace lo mira a los ojos, de verdad estaba siendo sincero pues podía sentir sus agitados latidos – Tú… ¿desde cuándo te sientes así? – pregunta con temor

-Hm… creo que desde que comenzaste a tratarme como un chico de tu edad, jugando conmigo y haciéndome bromas

-Eso es un poco raro, ¿Entonces es mi culpa lo que sientes por mí?

\- Así es, deberías tomar la responsabilidad – le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso sobre esta, uno muy tierno. Ace vuelve a ruborizarse, ya no le estaba importando lo que hiciera en realidad porque también podía sentir sus propios latidos en aumento, disfrutaba de él y de sus besos tan llenos de amor, no podía seguir ocultando que también le gusta, la única verdad es que le gusta Shun pero no sabe cuánto.

-Hm… Amo Shun – Ace lo aleja y lo mira a los ojos - ¿De verdad esto está bien?

-Si

-Si digo… ¿No se molestarán los demás? Como Nana o mi padre, o el maestro o tu tío.

-Hm… sé que al único al que le molestará será a mi tío ero no me importa – le besa de nuevo – yo te quiero Ace, solo quiero estar contigo y que te quedes conmigo para siempre

-Haa… - Ace sonríe un poco – de verdad, ¿Me quieres tanto?

-Sí mucho, ¿Tú me quieres? - de pronto sonríe, cada vez que Shun sonreía Ace quedaba impresionado por la bella de sus labios curvados, simplemente era cautivador.

-Amo ... solo ... dama tiempo

-Está bien, podemos mantenerlo en secreto.

-Sí… - Ace sonríe, le permite que le den una respuesta a la palabra de la palabra que correspondió, Shun lo abraza, se siente tan feliz.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	15. Capitulo 15: Debo aprender

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **Debo aprender**

Los días transcurrieron normalmente. Ace y Shun mantenían su romance en secreto, hacían lo mismo de siempre.

Ace le llevaba su taza de té, luego leían un libro y se acostaban a dormir, esta vez lo único diferente era que antes de dormir se abrazaban y besaban, ambos eran unos inexpertos e ingenuos así que ninguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa para ir más allá de los besos y abrazarse.

Cuando Shun volvió al campamento, le contó a Keith su avance con Ace, la tarde antes de regresar a su casa.

-Me gusta cuando estamos juntos pero quisiera hacer más cosas, siempre quiero tocarlo más y besarlo más

-¿Cómo en las películas eróticas? – pregunta Keith con una sonrisa pícara

-Um, algo así…

-¿Quieres intentarlo? Deberíamos hacerlo juntos primero, así como hicimos con el beso y sobre cómo tocarte allí abajo – le susurra aquello en voz baja haciendo que Shun desviara su mirada ruborizado.

-Hm… no lo sé, es diferente… yo quiero que lo hagamos juntos por primera vez…

-Eres muy cursi. Parece que lees muchos cuentos de hadas, te contaré sobre mi primera vez… no es algo que me guste contar o recordar ¿Sabes, por qué? – pregunta con la intención de confundirlo

-¿Por qué?

-Le hice llorar – se ríe un poco tonto, en realidad estaba torciendo su propia historia para sacarle beneficio a la situación actual.

-¿Ah? ¿P-por qué?

\- Bueno, creo que lo hice mal, lo lastimé y me sentí demasiado mal por un tiempo. No sabía cómo hacerlo en realidad pero quería hacerlo, me…me dejé llevar por el momento y lo lastimé – Keith baja su mirada, en realidad internamente recordaba que de hecho cuando tuvo su primera relación sexual el chico había llorado, pero no por el dolor sino por el placer. Keith en realidad sí tenía conocimientos de cómo hacerlo con otro hombre pero quería jugar un poco con la mente de Shun y asustarlo.

Shun lo mira sorprendido, funcionó - ¿De… de verdad? Entonces… debo aprender

-No te forzaré ni tú lo vas a forzar, solo te mostraré como hacer el juego previo y mientras avanzamos te haré sentir muy bien – responde y luego sonríe confiable – para que luego lo apliques con él ¿Vale?

-Sí, no quiero lastimarlo – Shun se quedó pensativo, había buscado información antes y definitivamente habían más señales de que era doloroso para quien hacía el juego de pasivo pero también habían formas de evitar el dolor. Shun pensó en que debía confiar en Keith, era su instructor y gracias a él había avanzado mucho.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos en este día? – Le muestra un día en el calendario, no era un día muy lejano ni muy cercano – Dile a tu chofer que te deje en mi casa, dile que tienes que ayudarme con un proyecto.

-¿A tu casa?

-Sí, no podemos hacer esas cosas en el campamento Shun, me expulsarían – lo mira de reojo – esto es algo entre tú y yo, no tiene nada que ver con el campamento ¿Entiendes? Además vivo solo, soy un practicante así que no habrá problema, saldremos como amigos

-Ah… está bien

Keith sonríe - ¿Puedo besarte? – agrega antes de irse

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Es solo que… - se corrige de inmediato – quiero enseñarte otra técnica, además me gustan tus besos

Shun hace un gesto pero de todas formas le cree, ha llegado a confiar en esta persona – está bien – le besa suavemente sobre los labios un poco inocente para él esto era pura enseñanza, Keith no está satisfecho así que le sostiene del rostro y profundiza el beso introduciendo su lengua y rozándola con la ajena.

-Ugh… - Shun lo aleja limpiando sus labios, eso había sido diferente de los otros – eres un poco insistente

Keith solo sonríe en respuesta

-Padre… - Ace entra a la alcoba de su padre, con una expresión muy seria, tanto que le sorprende a su mismo padre.

-¿Qué tienes? Estás muy serio, me asustas

Ace sonríe de pronto por su expresión – No, no tengo nada. Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas

-Dime, ¿Sobre qué?

-Eh… bueno, es sobre relaciones, sobre parejas y esas cosas

-Hmm ¿Sobre sexo?

-¡Eh! No, no exactamente – se ruboriza

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Es tu amiga Ray?

-hm… no, bueno verás… hay alguien que me gusta mucho y ya se lo dije, soy correspondido de hecho y es más de lo que hubiera imaginado

-hm – su padre lo mira seriamente -¿Quién es? – pregunta

-Ah… no, no te puedo decir

-Es el Amo, ¿Cierto? – le dice directamente, en realidad ya lo sospechaba desde hace mucho. Ace se sonroja y se coloca nervioso, esperando que quizás lo fuera a regañar.

-Yo… no, lo siento padre

Su padre se le acerca, Ace se prepara para lo peor ¿Lo golpearía?

-No – Su padre lo atrae a su cuerpo y lo abraza debido a que se dio cuenta de que Ace estaba a punto de llorar – Ace no te preocupes, yo lo sabía

-¿Qué?

-Eres mi hijo y te conozco muchísimo, creo que es momento de contarte la verdad

-¿La verdad?

-Bueno, la segunda parte de la verdadera historia

-bien – Ace se sienta en la cama junto con él – te escucho

-Bueno, vamos por la parte donde te dije que mi relación era prohibida debido a un tema de clases sociales, te contaré que era un inexperto en el asunto del sexo así que aunque me duela admitirlo, fue esta persona quien sacó lo oculto en mí y me despertó sexualmente

-hmm… ¿Cómo?

-Bueno – sonríe – pasamos de darnos besos a tocar nuestros cuerpos, a conocernos simplemente y una noche cuando sus padres no estaban nos escabullimos a los establos y simplemente sucedió. Había escuchado que las primeras veces duelen así que me encargué de que no sufriera dolor, bueno un poco… - su padre le cuenta de una forma que él pudiera entenderlo.

-Ah… de todas formas ¿Duele, no?

-Sí claro, si quieres disminuir el dolor solo debes dejarte llevar, relajarte y confiar en tu pareja, también la lubricación ayuda mucho

Ace se sonroja demasiado, ahora que lo piensa estaba hablando sobre sexo con su padre y eso le resultaba incómodo, pero no tenía a quién más preguntarle y además tiene mucha confianza en su padre quien le ha enseñado que cuando tenga curiosidad por cualquier asunto inmediatamente se sintiera libre de preguntarle.

-Cielos, no pongas esa cara.

-En nuestro caso… ¿Cómo funcionaría?

-De la misma manera, aunque deben decidir quien recibe y quien da – se ríe bajito

-¿Ah? Eso se escucha tan raro

-Ace lo importante es que se amen y cuando llegue el momento ambos estarán decididos a entregarse, no habrá dolor sin motivo

-Hm… yo no sé aun si lo amo, solo sé que lo quiero y quiero protegerlo

-Querer proteger es amar, no te preocupes. Solo deja que las cosas avancen y a su tiempo podrán estar juntos

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	16. Capitulo 16: La primera oportunidad

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **La primera oportunidad**

Un día.

-¿A dónde va Amo? – pregunta Ace al verlo arreglarse

-Eh… saldré a verme con el abogado – responde un poco nervioso

-Oh, bueno ¿Llegarás tarde?

-No lo sé, espérame en mi alcoba – le acaricia el rostro y Ace se ruboriza por el toque suave de sus dedos.

-Está bien

Shun sale, se sentía nervioso y un poco mal por mentirle a Ace, le dice al chófer la dirección donde debía dejarlo para encontrarse con su instructor y le pide que no le diga a Ace nada por si llegara a preguntar por él.

Shun esperó hasta que Keith llegó a recogerlo, caminaron hasta su casa. Eran las cinco de la tarde así que no podía tardar demasiado, a Nana le dijo que estaría con su instructor del campamento para un proyecto, también le pidió que no le dijera a Ace. Se sentía tan mal pero debía hacerlo.

-Bueno Shun, ya estás aquí y ya sabes que va a pasar – menciona Keith, le había estado llenando la cabeza a Shun de muchos motivos para hacer esto, diciéndole que era por el bien de su relación y que en el futuro se lo agradecería.

-Me siento nervioso, no vamos a tardar ¿Cierto? – pregunta Shun, las cinco de la tarde era una hora muy cercana a la noche y luego Nana se preocuparía, pero Keith salía de sus clases justo a esa hora.

-No te preocupes, ven, vamos a mi alcoba y así no perdemos tiempo – Keith lo agarra de la mano y lo invita a subir al segundo piso. Llegan a su alcoba y el rubio no espera para besarlo, lo abraza y comienza a darle besos en el cuello, había deseado tanto hacer aquello sin la restricción del campamento.

-Keith… espera… Shun le aparta un poco mirándolo a la cara, no se sentía bien – yo… esto… debo hacerlo con él.

-Sí, tienes que actuar como yo, si quieres tomar el dominio de la situación solo debes tomar el control – responde Keith intentando ser paciente cuando en realidad su cuerpo ardía en deseos por este chico. Sonríe amablemente y le agarra de la mano, le besa los dedos lentamente y luego los labios.

-Hm… bi…en – Shun le deja hacer lo que quiera, tomando notas mentales en su cerebro pero la sensación de los besos cada vez se sentía mejor aunque no tanto como cuando lo hacía con Ace.

Keith tomó el control muy pronto, le quitó su ropa despacio y lo acarició, besó su cuerpo y le enseñó a masturbar al otro, tomando su mano para que frotara entre su entrepierna y así despertarlo. Shun se dejó llevar por las caricias, cuando Keith comenzó a tocarle su trasero se sintió muy asustado, pero el rubio rápidamente le trató muy bien, le hizo cosas que solo veía en videos pornográficos.

Shun gimió todo el tiempo, era su primera vez y le gustaba la sensación de sentirse deseado, Keith sabía cómo tratarlo y hacer que se relajara. Después de quitar todas sus ropas, el chico levantó sus piernas y empapó sus dedos con el líquido para lubricarle bien en su parte privada.

-¡Aah! – Shun gimió por el dolor, lentamente fue acostumbrarse a los dedos ajenos y pronto comenzó a sentirse bien, dejando salir suaves sonidos placenteros.

Keith solo lo miraba bastante complacido, había logrado lo único que quería con este chico. Remplazó los dedos por su propio miembro y entró en él lentamente disfrutando del hecho de que al fin lo logró, tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, tener sexo con el chico que le gustaba desde el primer día que lo vio, tener en sus brazos a ese deseoso cuerpo puro y que tanto había deseado.

Hace unos días.

-¡Oye Keith! – Un amigo le llama mientras estaba en un bar

-¡Ah, amigo mío! – Keith dice un poco ebrio – ven aquí, ven aquí… - lo abraza

-¿Cómo vas con tu pupilo?

-¿Qué, te lo vas a coger?

Keith asiente - No le permitiré cambiar de opinión, me gusta ese chico, es precioso y tan ingenuo, le dije que le enseñaría el sexo para que lo hiciera con su Ace – dice el nombre de este en un tono cursi.

-Jeje, si es lindo, recuerdo que me mostraste una foto ¿No es solo capricho tuyo? Haz tenido a varios chicos lindos, a algunos les rompiste el corazón y allí abajo – se burla el otro chico

-Hm me gusta, de verdad, es diferente. Estoy enamorado de él, no es un chico berrinchudo como los otros y además es muy inteligente pero no tiene malicia por eso me gusta. Pero… siempre está pensando en su amiguito, me causa celos. Tengo celos de ese dichoso Ace.

-Me imagino, pero dime cuando te acueste con él ¿Luego que harás? Ahora será lo contrario, será a ti quien te rompa el corazón cuando él se entregue a ese otro chico.

-Hm… me di cuenta de que él es más dominante con ese chico, por eso le voy a enseñar para que aprenda a coger – se ríe a carcajadas, a la vista de otros esto no sería para nada divertido.

-Ah… pero igual lo va a preferir y se quedará con él ¿Estás ayudando a tu rival?

-¡Ja! Ya verás, los adolescentes son estúpidos y luego de tirármelo voy a hacer lo que sea para quedarme con Shun

Su amigo se ríe – eso es tan tú, ya me preguntaba si habías perdido tu estilo, bastardo.

-Ja, jamás lo perdería

Ese día, Shun llegó alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Después de haber tenido sexo anal por primera vez se sentía muy cansado y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en casa de Keith, despertó solamente porque escuchó la alarma de su celular y llamó al chófer de inmediato mientras se colocaba su ropa.

Nana estaba muy preocupada pero al menos llegó a casa. Shun subió a su alcoba, se sentía extraño y un poco dolorido, al llegar vio que Ace le estaba esperando y lucía un poco enojado.

-¡Dijiste que no ibas a tardar!

-Ah… lo siento, fue una larga reunión y necesito darme un baño – responde Shun ocultado su rostro, ahora sentía la vergüenza.

-Bien, pero debes recompensarme – responde Ace

-Sí – Shun entra al baño, se sentía sudoroso y sucio, no le gustaba esa sensación para nada, rápidamente se metió a la ducha enjabonando todo su cuerpo, le dolía un poco su trasero pero Keith le dijo que no dudaría, le entregó una crema para que la usara después de limpiarse. Su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más ligero y un poco erotizado.

Shun salió del baño con su pijama ya puesta, tardó un poco más porque aplicó aquella crema y pronto se sintió menos dolorido. Ace estaba acostado en su cama sosteniendo el libro que leerían, pero Shun no se sentía con ganas de leer, solo quería dormir.

-Hoy no tengo ganas, estoy cansado ¿Vamos a dormir, si?

-Hm… ¿De verdad? –

-Sí – Shun se acuesta a su lado y lo abraza ocultando su rostro en su pecho – Ace, te quiero.

-Hm… yo también

-Te prometo que cuando estemos listos para hacerlo, no te va a doler

-¿Eh? ¿Doler? – Ace se ruboriza, no esperaba que dijera algo así de repente. Sabía a qué se refería pero que lo dijera justo ahora era muy extraño.

-Sí, te lo prometo Ace, te quiero – Shun siguió abrazándolo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía miedo y también se sentía culpable.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	17. Capitulo 17: Tengo miedo

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **tengo miedo**

Luego de eso palabras no puedo pensar en nada más que eso, por culpa de Shun ahora temía and feel nervios constantes. Shun siempre le dijo que cuando estuvimos listos.

Era domingo, a las cuatro de la tarde. Shun le pidió al niño prepararse para salir.

-¡Ace vamos! - Exclama Shun

-¿Ah? ¿A donde? - Pregunta as, pero el pelinegro no le explica nada, solo toma su mano y lo lleva hasta afuera, suben al vehículo.

-Nos llevas al centro comercial - dice Shun

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? - Ace sonríe

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué tarde? Debo recompensarte - Shun le sonríe

Al llegar al centro comercial, Mirar hacia todas las partes como si estuvieras buscando o esperando a alguien, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo malo, Amo?

-Verás Ace - Húntame la toma de las manos que miran a la cara - Estoy esperando a alguien que nos ayude y nos informe a un sitio muy agradable

-¿Eh? - Ace levanta una ceja sin entender todavía a lo se refiere. Justo en ese momento aparece una persona detrás de ellos, se trabó de Keith pero Ace no lo conoce pues Shun solo le respondió lo que aprendió en el campamento más no conocía físicamente su instructor.

-Hola, así que ya ¿Están listos? - Dice Keith quitando los lentes del sol que traía el puesto, miró con curiosidad y luego sonrió.

-Um… - Ace se queda mirando a este chico, se preguntaba quién era y porqué tenía que ser más guapo que el Amo, es guapo de verdad, comenzó a sentirse celoso instintivamente y posesivo, así que se acercó más a Shun y le agarró del brazo.

-Hola Keith, Ace… él es mi tutor del campamento – dice Shun un poco tímido

-¿Eh? – Ace se sorprende más

Keith sigue sonriendo hacia Ace - ¡Oh! Eres más guapo de lo que me contó Shun – responde haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, Keith pensó que ambos chicos eran demasiado lindos e inocentes -¿Y bien? Los llevaré a un lugar a donde nadie los molestará

Ace mira a Shun ¿Acaso se refería a que iban a estar juntos sexualmente al fin?

-Bien, vamos – Shun camina con Ace de su lado, Ace mira a Keith y este le hace un gesto de burla que de verdad le incomodaba.

Keith los lleva en su automóvil hasta un pequeño hostal a las afueras de la ciudad, les permiten el pasar puesto que era un sitio privado y solo era para cierto grupo de personas con acceso VIP, Keith era una de esas personas con ese beneficio. Con anticipación había reservado una habitación privada para dos chicos de la misma edad y que querían experimentar por primera vez.

Al llegar al lugar, tanto Shun como Ace se sorprendieron de lo hermoso que era. Era como una de las casas más antiguas del Japón, rodeada de jardines y lagunas pequeñas, el sitio también contaba con baños termales y habitaciones para los amantes.

-Ah… - Ace se sentía incómodo estando allí, podía percibir el tipo de ambiente que era. Fueron hasta la habitación que les asignaron, Keith los acompaña hasta cierto punto.

-Bueno chicos, los vendré a recoger cuando me llames Shun, en los muebles encontraran todo lo que necesitan – menciona Keith mirando a Ace una vez más con esa sonrisa burlona. A Ace no le gustó para nada, se sentía muy mal.

Los dos se quedaron solos.

-Shun… tú… seguro que estás listo…

-Sí – responde de inmediato y Ace se decae un poco, esperaba que le dijera que en realidad no estaba seguro y que estaba igual de nervioso que él.

-Yo… no lo sé

Shun se acerca y lo abraza – tranquilo –le lleva hasta la cama y comienza a besarlo, Ace lo abraza del cuello mientras el pelinegro le acariciaba su cuerpo en los costados levantando su camiseta.

-Ah… Shun – Ace lo aleja – estoy nervioso

-Descuida, apenas estamos comenzando – le besa la mejilla, luego su cuello chupando un poco su piel y besando lentamente.

-Hm… ah – Ace gime un poco, se sentía extraño y muy nervioso, sintió la mano del pelinegro acariciando por encima de su ropa la entrepierna, no paraba de besar y Ace quería responderle del mismo modo pero no podía, algo estaba mal.

Shun se aleja un poco y se quita su camiseta, Ace se sonroja al ver su cuerpo. Es tan hermoso, piensa a pesar de que ya le ha visto otras veces desnudo pero no sabía qué hacer en este momento. El pelinegro le levanta su camiseta y comienza a besar su abdomen, subiendo hasta su pecho y luego lame uno de sus pezones mientras acaricia el otro con su otra mano.

-Hm… no… Shun – Ace le agarra del cabello – basta, me da cosquillas

-Hum… - Shun deja de lamer y vuelve a besarlo en los labios, sigue acariciándole su entrepierna, cada vez más insistente.

-Ah… ah… - Ace avergonzado gime en respuesta, sentía cómo se estaba colocando duro, estaba reaccionado a sus caricias y comenzó a asustarse – de verdad… Shun…. Para, en serio…

-¿Por qué? – Shun desabrocha su pantalón y mete su mano sosteniendo su miembro que estaba húmedo en la punta.

-¡Ah…! Shun… tengo miedo – le dice honestamente mirándolo sonrojado

Shun también esta avergonzado pero no iba a detenerse, lo mira a los ojos y sigue acariciándolo, le gusta, le gusta ver sus expresiones tan eróticas ¿A esto se refería Keith? – No te preocupes Ace - se le acerca hablándole al oído.

-Shun… en serio, estoy nervioso

-Yo también estuve nervioso – le dice sin pensar en el error en sus palabras pero desgraciadamente Ace se da cuenta

-¿Ah? – Ace lo abraza y mira hacia la nada recordando la palabra "¿Estuve?" piensa y de repente simplemente deja de sentirse bien o excitado "Él dijo que estuvo nervioso ¿Por qué lo dijo en pasado? No lo dijo en presente, ¿Por qué no se siente nervioso como yo? ¿Por qué acaso él tiene más experiencia en esto a pesar de que ambos tenemos cerca de la misma edad? Y… hemos crecido juntos estos últimos años, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? No quiero… no aquí, no así, no de esta manera.

Shun se da cuenta del silencio, se detiene y lo mira a la cara, se sorprende al ver sus lágrimas y eso hace que su corazón se estremezca.

-Ace… ¿Qué tienes? – se preocupa y recuerda las palabras de Keith 'Le hice llorar y me odió por un tiempo', no puede ser… Ni siquiera han ido más allá de los besos pero ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Dónde le duele? No es dolor físico… es ¿Algo más?

-No quiero Shun – responde Ace mientras sus labios temblaban - ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No aquí! ¡No así! ¡No de esta manera! – exclama asustado

Shun abre su boca un poco, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho, se volvía a sentir rechazado - ¿Por qué?

Ace llora, cubre su rostro porque no podía dejar que salieran más lagrimas – Lo siento Shun, lo siento, yo te quiero pero… tengo miedo…

Shun suspira – entiendo – le acaricia su pecho sintiendo sus latidos incontrolables – no te preocupes – Shun luego se aleja bajándose de la cama y camina hacia el baño para volver a colocarse su camiseta, sentía nauseas.

POV

¿De verdad está pasando esto?

Me sentí tan mal y triste, decepcionado de mí mismo por no poder suavizar el corazón nervioso de Ace, por no poder hacerle sentir cómodo y tranquilo, ¿Qué pudo haber fallado?

Hice lo que Keith me dijo, lo que él hizo funcionó conmigo pero ¿Por qué no con Ace? Me siento ridículo e inútil, él ha llorado y fue por mi culpa, no me odia pero ha llorado justo en frente de mí.

Llamé a Keith para que viniera a recogernos, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos.

…

Ace secó sus lágrimas, no sabía que estaba pasando, no estaba listo para hacerlo y se sintió arrastrado a un sitio que no conoce, acompañado por un extraño y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo Shun podía manejar la situación, si ambos eran inexpertos ¿Qué hay de diferente?

Ambos salieron en silencio, sin mencionar nada al respecto, con sus rostros apagados y frustrados.

Keith se dio cuenta de que ambos no habían logrado nada, por lo que dentro de la moría de risa y que había salido mal con ellos, así que lo descubriría.

Esa noche no fue solo en la leyenda de Shun, solo se publicó en su propia habitación y su padre le preguntó qué había pasado antes que se comportara tan indiferente con el Amo, pero él no ha dicho nada.

No se puede leer esa noche, se ha grabado el disco y se ha visto frustrado, emocionalmente derrotado y físicamente agotado.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	18. Capitulo 18: Dudas

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **Dudas**

Era otro día de campamento, Shun estuvo todo el día decaído hasta que fue a dormir y Keith llego para interrumpir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está mi chico favorito? Ahora sí me contarás lo que pasó

-Hm… él no quiso hacerlo conmigo – Shun suspira – dijo que tenía miedo

-Ah… es un pequeño adorable virgen

-No te burles, hice lo que me dijiste ¿Qué podía salir mal? Ahora no me habla ni siquiera, no es necesario que se aleje y no me importa si no quiso hacerlo, yo puedo esperarlo

-Bueno, quizás cada persona necesita un trato diferente, quizás le guste un poco más agresivo – Keith ríe ligeramente

-Hm no lo creo, si vuelve a llorar me voy a sentir terrible, como la peor persona

-No te preocupes, ven – Keith le agarra de la mano y lo atrae a él, abrazándolo por la cintura - ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

-Ah… no – Shun se ruboriza – claro que no, no puedo hacerlo contigo otra vez, lo estaría traicionando

-Bueno, como quieras, no te obligaré – Keith sonríe pero muy en el fondo odiaba no poder hacer de Shun solo suyo.

\- Nana – Ace se acerca a la mujer que estaba preparando el almuerzo

-Si Ace, dime

-Yo quería… preguntarte sobre el Amo

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Ace se quedó pensativo, esa mañana cuando Shun regresó del campamento parecía muy molesto.

Escuchó que su tío lo había llamado para irse de inmediato a las oficinas, no le dio tiempo ni para cambiarse de ropa y Ace le había preparado el baño y su ropa antes para que descansara. Se sintió un poco mal ya que supuso que Shun estaba enojado con él.

-El Amo, ¿No tiene amigos o amigas cierto? – pregunta

Nana sonríe - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Haz estado conviviendo con él los últimos años Ace, dime ¿Has visto que él ha traído a alguien de su edad a la casa?

-Ah, lo siento… tienes razón, es solo que… - Ace recuerda a ese chico que los llevó a ese sitio, dijo que era su instructor del campamento, entonces ¿Podría ser su amigo? ¿Qué clase de instructor lleva a su pupilo a un hotel para que tenga relaciones sexuales? Además, se ve algo joven para ser un simple instructor, quizás ¿Acaso?

¿Él?

Ace suspira ante sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunta Nana

-No, nada… olvídalo Nana – se disculpa con ella y se retira, sale al jardín muy pensativo.

POV

Ese sujeto ¿Cómo era su nombre? Si conoce a Shun debió ser en el campamento, él dijo que es su instructor pero no tenía más edad de la que nuestro maestro. Es un chico alrededor de veinte años, no puede ser un instructor. Además, ¿Cómo rayos conoce ese tipo de sitios al que nos llevó? ¿Acaso Shun le ha estado hablando de nosotros? Entonces, sí es su amigo.

Si puede contarle, espera… creí que sería un secreto, bueno, yo se lo dije a mi padre pero es diferente porque no se lo dije, simplemente lo adivinó porque es mi padre y me conoce muy bien.

Sin embargo, ese chico ni siquiera es su familiar. Espera… desde que Shun inició ese campamento ha cambiado bastante, incluso más que yo.

Ace se detiene, había estado caminando por todo el jardín y sus pensamientos no le dejaban mirar a su alrededor.

-Ha cambiado… él, hizo cosas que nunca imaginé que haría… Esto…. ¿Acaso ese chico? – mira hacia atrás debido a que sintió la presencia de alguien - ese chico y él…

-Hola – saluda la persona acercándose

Ace abre su boca con sorpresa – tú… ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunta colocándose un poco nervioso, solo esperaba que no lo hubiese escuchado.

Se trataba de Keith, aquel rubio de cabello corto, ojos claros y muy apuesto.

-Disculpa, he venido a ver a Shun ¿No está? – pregunta con una sonrisa

-Eh... él está con el abogado, puedes venir mañana – responde, Ace se moría de curiosidad por hacerle preguntas.

-Oh no, lo esperaré

-Eh disculpe – una muchacha de servicio se acerca – puede esperar al Amo, no tarda en llegar, ya lo llamamos

-Ah gracias señorita – sonríe Keith, cautivando a la muchacha

-"¿Eh? ¿Cuándo llegó?" – se pregunta Ace

-Tú eres su asistente ¿Verdad? ¿Puedes acompañarme mientras lo espero?

-Hm… claro

Nana ordena que lo esperaran en la alcoba, debido a que estaban haciendo el aseo en la sala y en el comedor.

De mala gana, Ace lo lleva hacia la alcoba, no quería que este chico entrara. Se estaba comenzando a enojar sin razón, así que buscó calmarse. Tenía que sacarle unas cuantas respuestas a ese chico antes de que llegara Shun.

Keith observa alrededor, una alcoba bastante limpia y amplia – que bonito – murmura y camina hasta la ventana

Ace lo observa, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Este chico le resultaba tan diferente a sus amigos, como si fuera de otro mundo distinto al suyo.

El rubio suspira y rodea la cama con curiosidad hasta sentarse en la orilla. Entonces Ace se coloca en alerta – No, no te puedes sentar en su cama – exclama

Keith levanta una ceja - ¿Por qué?

-Porque al Amo le molesta que desconocidos se sienten en su cama sin permiso

-Pero, yo no soy un desconocido para Shun – sonríe apoyándose más cómodo en la cama - ¿Qué pasa?

Ace frunce - ¿Quieres eres realmente? Eres muy joven para ser su instructor –

-¿No te ha contado nada sobre mí?

-Hm…

-Bueno sí, tienes razón, no soy su instructor oficial solo soy un practicante. Me asignaron a Shun porque era uno de los chicos más difíciles y debían seguir un ritmo de adaptación diferente al de los otros. Eran tres chicos, entre esos él y me dieron la tarea de guiarlo.

-Ah… entonces por eso él es… - se silenció un momento

-Exacto, fue gracias a mí que ha podido ser lo que es – Keith sonríe, sabía a dónde quería llegar Ace e iba a jugar un poco con él – Fue gracias a mí que aprendió a ser más sociable e incluso fue por mí que supo más de aquellos temas que le interesaban

Ace abre un poco su boca para decir algo pero mira a un lado - ¿Qué temas?

Keith sonríe con interés, al parecer este chico desconoce de las cosas de las que Shun le hablaba. Es igual de ingenuo que el viejo Shun, eso le gustó un poco.

-Dime, ¿Qué eres de él? Creí que te contaba todo, eres su novio y pareces tan desconfiado.

-hm…eso… eso no te interesa

-Entonces no esperes que te cuente qué temas le interesaban a Shun, ahora por favor, vete y déjame solo esperarlo

-No voy a salir, ¿Qué vienes a hablar con él? – Ace empuña su mano.

-Oh, quizás seas su novio pero ahora mismo eres un asistente, no te metas en nuestros asuntos – Keith lo mira con arrogancia – Oh, bueno quizás… - se levanta se acerca a él – quizás venga a complacerlo, ya que tú no quieres… - sonríe

-¡Cállate! – Ace se aleja - Nadie te da derecho a hablarme así

-¿Ah, no? Si no tuviera derecho, Shun no me hubiera contado que te acobardaste y huiste como una niñita

-¡Cierra la boca! – exclama empuñando su mano más fuerte, tenía un ligero tic en su ceja por la rabia que este chico le estaba provocando.

Keith lo miraba con una sonrisa, de verdad le agradó sacar de quicio a ese chico, parecía tan celoso. Definitivamente sería fácil separarlos.

Unos minutos después, Shun abre la puerta.

-¡Oh! – Shun los mira a ambos, el ambiente no era bueno. Keith estaba de nuevo sentado en la cama y Ace parecía tener una postura defensiva – Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué sucede?

-Ah Shun, vine para que revisáramos el proyecto

-hm… proyecto – susurra Shun - ¡Ah! – mira a Ace que aún no le dirigía la mirada – Sí, el proyecto. Ace – le llama para pedirle algo

Ace se mueve e intenta mirarlo pero no pudo, solo bajó su mirada - ¿Si?

-Puedes estar tranquilo, tráeme dos tazas de café, por favor

-Enseguida – Ace camina rápido, cierra la puerta y corre por el pasillo. Recordó lo que dijo Keith sobre ser solo un asistente.

Shun suspira - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunta

-No le dije nada, él comenzó a molestar porque me senté en tu cama y además comenzó a preguntarme cosas estúpidas, qué chico tan tonto

-No le digas así – Shun le reprende - ¿Qué cosas preguntó?

-No te preocupes, no le dije nada sobre nosotros – sonríe y le hace una señala para que se siente a su lado

-No hay ningún nosotros, dime que le dijiste – Shun se sienta

-Tranquilo, solo pregunté sobre que hacía yo en el campamento y cómo te conocí

-hmm… - Shun suspira – No he hablado con él aún, tuve que ir con el abogado a la empresa

-revisemos rápido el proyecto, el director de grupo quiere que le envíe un avance hoy mismo

-Está bien

POV

Fui a la cocina pero estaba tan molesto que no iba a llevarles café, tomé un vaso con agua y me fui a mi alcoba, me acosté y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese sujeto. ¿Complacer? ¿Derecho? ¿Qué se cree? Él actuó de forma tan orgullosa y engreída, pero... entonces fue él quien le enseñó todo aquello a Shun ¿Cómo qué cosas?

Shun fue quien se me confesó, él me besó… ese beso, esos besos ¿Acaso no fui su primer beso? Era muy bueno, ¡Rayos! Cubrí mi rostro, no quería creerlo, ¿Acaso ese chico le enseñó todo? No, no puede ser cierto.

-No puedo creer en sus palabras – menciono, justo en ese momento entraba su padre.

-¿En las palabras de quién?

-¡Ah! Me asustaste

\- Hm ¿Qué tienes? – se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza

-No quiero pensar en el Amo y su instructor

-¿Celos?

Ace se coloca colorado – claro… que no, no es eso, solo me siento un poco decepcionado. Ese instructor me dijo cosas que no quiero creer del Amo.

-no las creas, pregúntale directamente al Amo.

-No le hablo, bueno, no es que esté enojado con él, es que simplemente no puedo hablarle

-No me contaste lo del otro día que llegaste muy triste ¿Tiene que ver?

-Sí, un poco. Papá, cuando tuviste tu primera vez… - se sonroja - ¿Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, cierto?

-Hm sí

-Ugh…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo hicieron? – sonríe

-¡Ah, ah, no! No… yo… me dio miedo

Su padre lo mira con una sonrisa comprensible, niega con la cabeza luego – No te preocupes, habrá un detonante que hará que el miedo desaparezca

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, así que no tienes que actuar raro con él, seguro lo comprende, ambos son jóvenes sin experiencia. Si ese instructor te dijo algo, habla primero con Shun.

-Hm… sí, "eso espero" – piensa Ace no muy seguro, tampoco de sus pensamientos.

Keith se marcha luego de revisar el proyecto con Shun, Shun sale un rato buscando a Ace. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle que estuviera tranquilo sobre aquel tema. Divisó al padre de Ace que salía de su taller, el taller de jardinería quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa, al lado de la alcoba de él y la de su hijo.

-Señor Griff

-Amo Shun – se inclina - ¿Busca a Ace?

-Sí, le necesito, no me llevó mi café

-¡Oh! Él está en su alcoba, adelante

-Gracias

Shun va directo a su alcoba, lo vio allí acostado en la cama con una expresión tan decaída, "Ese estilo no le queda" Piensa Shun, siempre lo ve con una sonrisa y expresiones divertidas.

-Ace

-¡Ah, Amo! – Ace se sienta, gira los ojos y no podía verlo, le daba vergüenza

-No quiero que estemos así – se acerca y se sienta a su lado – no tienes que estar de este modo conmigo, te quiero y esperaré por ti – le agarra del rostro

-No… ¿No me mientes? – pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

Shun guarda silencio mirándolo – No, no te miento, lo juro – sonríe.

Esa sonrisa que tanto le cautiva, Ace asiente, su corazón latía muy rápido pero le dolía, todavía había algo mal.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	19. Capitulo 19: Despejando la mente

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **Despejando la mente**

POV

Estuve pensando por cinco días sobre Shun y su instructor, sobre Shun y su experiencia, sobre Shun y yo, el presente y el futuro. No sé cómo pude soportar mis pensamientos, estaba muy cansado así que le pedí un día libre a Nana.

Nana me dio el día libre pero el Amo se enojó porque no se lo dije, sinceramente esta vez no quería pasar el día con él, debía liberarme de mis pensamientos.

Salí con mis amigos, fuimos a la playa.

-¡Ace! ¡Ven a jugar voleibol! – exclama Juli y corrí hacia ellos, me pasé el día metido en el mar jugando con los chicos y así me distraje lo suficiente.

Era hora del almuerzo, comimos pescado y luego caminamos por la playa.

-Hey, chicos. Ahora que las chicas no están cerca, hablemos de temas sucios – dice Billy

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso lo hiciste con Juli? – Pregunta Milu

-Claro que no, aún no – responde con una sonrisa

Ace los escucha solamente

-Charlemos mejor y sentémonos – propone Dan

-Bueno, yo ya investigué sobre el tema y hablé con Juli – dice Billy – cuando estemos listos, daremos el paso

-¿Y cuándo es estar listos? – pregunta de repente Ace

-hmm… creo que es cuando ambos seamos responsables de lo que sentimos, ella me gusta mucho y quiero estar a su lado – sonríe Billy. Ace lo mira y sonríe también, pero un poco más melancólico.

-Debe ser un momento solo de dos, y no debe ser obligado – dice Milu – yo ya tuve sexo

-¿Ah? Pero si tú no tienes novia – dice Dan

\- Es que le pedí a alguien, solo por curiosidad. Pero, no me gustó, no sentí nada. Quizás porque la persona no me gustaba, así que solo sentí placer durante el momento y un poco de confusión luego de acabar

-Aah… - exclaman todos

Siguieron hablando sobre el tema, luego volvieron al mar para jugar.

\- ¡Ace! – Ray se le acerca

-hm ¿Sí?

-te quiero preguntar algo – la chica le abraza del cuello mientras estaban en el agua

-Dime – sonríe

-¿has cambiado de opinión?

-Eh…

-Sobre si podemos ser pareja, tú y yo, novios – sonríe Ray

Ace la mira y ríe – Eeh… Ray, yo solo te veo como una amig… - y antes de que terminara la frase, Ray lo besa profundamente en los labios, aferrándose a su cuello.

-Ugh… - Ace se sumerge para que lo dejara en paz, Ray se suelta y ríe divertida

-Lo siento, solo quería comprobar que me quieres como amiga – dice un poco triste

-Lo siento Ray

-¿Eres gay? – pregunta de pronto y Ace se sorprende

-¿Qué? Yo… ja – Ace ríe nervioso - ¿Por qué?

-Por el beso, porque me rechazas y porque parece que no estás interesado en chicas

-Ah… eso – mira hacia cualquier lado, menos a su cara

-Je, no te preocupes si no quieres responderme – le sonríe un poco dolida y se aleja para irse a jugar con los demás.

Ace suspira y se zambulle, piensa en Shun. Gracias a él perdió el temor a las piscinas o al mar, aún no aprendía a nadar pero él le estaba enseñando, al menos en el mar era más fácil estar pero aún no era capaz de nadar en la piscina. Gracias a él, también aprendió historias y cuentos, Shun era su todo ¿Era? ¡Lo es!

Ace sale del agua y se tira en la arena, sonríe – lo amo – susurra y vuelve a sonreír.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, pero el próximo sí será al fin.**

 **Continuará ...**


	20. Capitulo 20: Estoy listo

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20**

 **Estoy listo**

Al día siguiente.

Ace llegó por la mañana antes de que el amo despertara, corrió y subió las escaleras, Nana se sorprendió pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Shun estaba dormido aún, era muy temprano, aproximadamente las seis de la mañana.

Ace abre la puerta y cierra con seguro, las cortinas estaban cerradas y hacían ver la alcoba más oscura - ¡Amo! – exclama y se lanza sobre la cama.

-¡Ah! – Shun se asusta, abriendo sus ojos pero de todas formas lo abraza.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta preocupado

-Nada, lo siento por no hablarte – lo mira con una sonrisa – pero me sentía avergonzado

-te dije que no te preocuparas – le acaricia la mejilla

-Te amo Shun – le dice y se sonroja

-Ah… - Shun sonríe – yo te amo más, mucho – lo abraza de la cintura y le da un beso, Ace le corresponde y continúan besándose.

Al rato Ace se sienta sobre su pelvis y se quita su camiseta – esta vez, quiero hacerlo solo estando los dos – le dice sonrojado

Shun abre su boca, Ace tenía razón.

Shun se dio cuenta que cuando fueron a ese lugar fue muy poco privado, y pareció que había obligado a Ace.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si – asiente y vuelve a besarlo.

Shun acaricia su espalda, baja sus manos acariciándole el trasero mientras seguían besándose tan apasionado, el pelinegro se gira, se quita su camiseta de dormir, solo tenía su bóxer y Ace lo mira atentamente.

Observa su cuerpo, le gustaba su cuerpo precioso y limpio, bien cuidado y sin ningún rasguño. Notó el bulto que se formaba en su ropa interior, miró a un lado muy sonrojado.

Shun vuelve para besarle el cuello, mordisqueando su piel tan suave, mientras sus manos le acariciaban a los costados intentando bajarle los pantalones, rozando su miembro contra la tela lo que le excitaba mucho más. Le encantaba besar la piel de su hermoso novio, lo que más deseaba probar hace mucho, deslizó su lengua lentamente desde el cuello hasta el hombro, repartiendo besos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones.

-Ha... – Ace deja salir sonidos muy ligeros, Shun se detiene, lame sus pezones y entonces vuelve a escuchar un ligero gemido proveniente de los labios de Ace, lo mira y sonríe. Estaba tan sonrojado y con una mirada lujuriosa

-Ahm… - Ace cierra sus ojos, apretaba sus labios disfrutando de las sensaciones, le gustaba lo que Shun estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

-Ah… Shun

-Hm te gusta Ace – Shun le mordisquea, con su mano le aprieta su entrepierna y luego lo frota suavemente.

-Ah… un poco – responde sonriendo, Shun lo besa de repente, Ace lo abraza y luego se separan.

-Quítatelos Ace – le dice mientras él se quitaba su propia ropa interior.

Ace se coloca muy rojo, lo mira a la cara y luego hacia su ropa interior, Shun se acaricia suavemente.

Ace comienza a quitarse su propio pantalón de dormir, acarició su miembro y se quita también su ropa interior, al hacerlo abraza a Shun casi de inmediato – Tengo pena, Shun -le dice, sentía la mano de Shun acariciando su cabeza.

-Que adorable eres – menciona Shun, deslizó su otra mano hasta su miembro ya expuesto para acariciarlo.

-hm no tengas pena, somos jóvenes y nos vamos a conocer – le besa detrás de su oreja

-Ah… ¿Lo haremos así, sin protección?

-No tengo condones Ace, ambos somos chicos y… - guarda silencio, en realidad eso no era una buena justificación. Iba a decir que "es nuestra primera vez" pero recordó que no era su primera vez, por lo menos cuando lo hizo con Keith usaron condones y ahora por el calor del momento se estaba dejando llevar y no estaba pensando claramente.

-Y es nuestra primera vez – dice Ace sonriendo y aferrándose a él.

Shun asiente, sonrió con amargura y lo besó para no pensar en aquello, se besaron, se tocaron, frotando sus cuerpos y poniéndose cada vez más duros.

Se masturbaron uno al otro mientras gemían incansables, Shun recordó que debía prepararlo bien para que no le doliera, Ace también sabía eso debido a las historias de su padre.

-¿Qué podemos usar? – pregunta Ace

-Tengo algo de aceite para bebé – responde Shun y busca en el cajón, encontró el frasquito y echó en su mano – ven, date vuelta – le dice

Ace se gira, un poco nervioso pero quería hacerlo, Shun recordó esas películas aunque no fueran tan reales, comenzó a masajearle sus glúteos, abriéndose camino hasta su entrada – tienes un lindo trasero Ace

Ace ríe bajito cubriendo su rostro, no tenía por qué hablar y decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas.

Shun agregó aceite en sus dedos, acariciando y frotando alrededor de su orificio y a lo largo, observó como aquella flor buscaba abrirse con timidez, Ace estaba muy excitado y le gustaba la sensación del aceite y los dedos acariciándole.

-iré lento Ace, así no te dolerá

-No digas nada, haz lo que quieras – le dice, no quería hablar, solo quería disfrutar y evitar seguir avergonzándose.

Y así lo hizo, Shun siguió ayudándolo a acostumbrarse, presionando y metiendo uno dedo, uno por uno hasta que Ace dejara de sentir dolor. Pero eso no era tan posible.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el pelinegro penetró en su interior con su miembro ya erecto y empapado en aceite, Ace gritó un poco de dolor pero se cubrió la boca. Shun lo abrazó tan fuerte mientras ambos jadeaban.

-¿Te duele Ace? - le susurra

-Ah… no, no importa – Ace gime, piensa en lo raro que se siente. Al poco rato, comienza a sentirlo.

Sigue gimiendo con dulzura, mientras Shun lo seguía besando alrededor de su cuello y su nuca, moviéndose desde lo más lento hasta un poco más rápido cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Ace pedía más por él y lo único que escuchaba eran los gemidos dulces de Ace.

Ace es el primero en correrse, estaba totalmente exhausto – Ah… ah… Shun – lo abraza, el pelinegro aún no se había venido, así que sigue con sus estocadas.

-Ha… te amo Ace – le susurra al oído.

Ace comienza a liberar sus lágrimas, no se explicaba por qué estaba llorando pero estaba seguro de que fue por esa sensación que sintió durante días, sobre las palabras de Keith, se abrazó fuertemente a Shun mientras lloraba y le repetía a Shun que estaba muy feliz, que solo estaba muy feliz.

* * *

 **Tuve que corregir algunas cosas de este capitulo, ya estaba escrito pero demasiado simple y hoy día escribo mejor esas escenas, así que espero que haya quedado bien.**

 **Continuará ...**


	21. Capitulo 21: Una prueba

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **Una prueba**

Unas semanas después. Ace y Shun estaban cerca de cumplir 5 meses desde la confesión de Shun.

-¡Amo Shun, Ace! Hora de despertar – Nana entra en la alcoba y abre las cortinas.

Ambos estaban cubiertos con la sabana, la noche anterior se habían quedado hasta tarde leyendo, luego decidieron jugar un poco y ahora estaban completamente desnudos debajo de la sabana.

-Les preparé el desayuno, bajen – les dice Nana sin siquiera notar lo extraño que estaban, así que sale.

-Si Nana – respondieron ambos con una risita inocente.

-Ah… Ace – Shun lo abraza fuerte, le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo Shun – le dice- pero es hora de despertar, debe bañarse, desayunar e ir a su trabajo.

-No es trabajo, el abogado solo me da indicaciones e inducciones

-Hm no importa, debes salir

-Sí señor – le responde Shun de broma

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, pero las cosas no estarían tan tranquilas por un tiempo.

Shun le contó a Keith sobre su relación actual con Ace, Keith estaba realmente molesto.

Shun no quería volver a hacer nada con él, y él solo pensaba en hacerlo suyo, tenía que separarlos de alguna manera.

-Hola Keith – le saludó su amigo en el bar.

-¿Qué tal? – Keith estaba tomando licor desde muy temprano en la tarde.

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Pasó algo con el chico?

-Hm… tiene novio ahora y no quiere volver a hacerlo conmigo, en realidad solo lo hicimos una vez, y eso me molesta.

-Ah… ¿Celoso?

-Un poco, pero ya sé lo que haré, y no me importan las consecuencias.

-¿Eres insistente, eh? – sonríe su amigo.

-Je… soy posesivo, yo lo tuve primero

Ese mismo día, luego de que Keith tomara unas copas salió directo para la casa de Shun.

-Amo ¿No va a tomar un baño? – pregunta Ace

-hmm sí ¿No quieres tú? – le sonríe

-¡Eh! – Ace se sonroja y camina hacia afuera – Voy a traer su té – sale de la habitación mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad de compartir un baño juntos, era demasiado íntimo ¿No?

Nana había abierto la puerta principal cuando Keith llegó, le hizo pasar pero él insistió en subir directamente a la alcoba de Shun, convenciendo a Nana con sus dulces y elegantes palabras.

Keith subió las escaleras y al ver a Ace salir de la alcoba de Shun, el rubio se oculta rápidamente, y espera a que Ace bajara las escaleras yendo luego directo a la alcoba del pelinegro.

Keith abre la puerta, Shun se estaba quitando su ropa de espaldas a la puerta así que no lo ve entrar y asume que es Ace - ¿Ya volviste tan rápido? Lo pensaste

-Por supuesto – responde Keith cerrando la puerta

Shun se gira – Ah… ¿Keith? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por ti – lo mira y se acerca sin dudar, el pelinegro se sorprende un poco y al ver su expresión se coloca nervioso, así que retrocede un poco pero Keith le agarra de la muñeca.

-Te quiero Shun, te quiero y eres mío – le dice sinceramente

-Ah… Keith, eso… tú sabes que yo quiero a Ace – responde Shun aun confundido

-Cállate, deja de nombrarlo – aprieta su agarre más fuerte – Shun, ¿Entiendes que me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi?

-Ugh… Keith, de verdad – Shun estaba quejándose por el dolor alrededor de su muñeca, intenta zafarse ignorando sus palabras – hueles a alcohol

-Estuve bebiendo por tu culpa

-¡¿Ah?!

Keith le agarra del otro brazo y lo empuja hasta hacerlo chocar contra la cama – Shun te quiero, te quiero solo para mí, escucha lo que te digo. No soporto que estés con ese otro chico

-Tú, pero tú ya sabes que al único al que he querido es a Ace

\- ¡Deja de decir su nombre! – exclama y Shun se asusta, de pronto el rubio lo besa a la fuerza.

Shun lo intenta alejar, podía sentir el alcohol en sus labios y aliento, simplemente era demasiado para él.

-B-basta Keith – aparta su rostro – estás en mi casa

-Entonces dime que lo haremos otra vez, que serás mío una vez más

-yo… - Shun niega con la cabeza – Ya te lo dije

-No me importa Shun – lo abraza y comienza a besarlo

-¡Ngh… buah! ¡Detente! Keith…para

-Shun quiero todo de ti, quiero llenarte de mí, te amo Shun, eres lo mejor que conocí

-Keith para… ya… no sabes qué estás diciendo – Shun estaba temblando, intenta moverlo pero Keith era más fuerte y no podía quitárselo de encima – en serio para…

-Déjame hacerlo Shun, déjame probarte – sigue besándolo, deslizando su mano hasta su entrepierna y le frota de una manera demasiado fuerte

-¡Hm… ah! Keith – Shun gime tratando de luchar, su cuerpo es muy débil para luchar, él sabe que no puede contra la fuerza del rubio. Keith le besa profundamente en la boca, introduciendo su lengua y acariciando su cavidad de una forma muy feroz.

Shun cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando detenerlo mientras sacudía su cuerpo, pero Keith solo se detiene al escuchar el ruido del vidrio al caer al suelo.

-Ah… - Shun se limpia sus labios desesperadamente, entonces mira hacia la puerta y su corazón comienza a doler.

Ace estaba en la entrada totalmente congelado, sus ojos fijamente sobre ellos y lentamente llenándose de agua – Q-que… que… - intenta hablar pero sus labios temblaban.

-Oh cielos, ha llegado el metiche – dice Keith quitándose de encima de Shun y camina hacia Ace

-Tú… - Ace lo mira confundido

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?

Shun se levanta – No…. Vete ahora – se acerca a Keith y le jala del brazo rogando con su mirada que no dijera nada más.

-Tú, eres un idiota – Keith coloca su dedo sobre el pecho de Ace presionándolo

Ace se aleja al sentir el toque – Yo…

-Por si no lo sabías, ya te lo había comentado antes ¿No? – Keith sonríe

-No… ¡No es cierto! – Shun sigue suplicando, pero era muy tarde y muy obvio, aunque Keith no lo dijera directamente, Ace lo había sospechado desde mucho antes y ahora mismo ya estaba llorando, sus sospechas se hacían realidad.

-Shun me pidió ayuda para atraparte, yo le enseñe todo ¿Sabes? Le enseñé a besar sobretodo – Keith dice en un tono de orgullo – todas las noches del campamento nos besábamos ¿Sabías eso?

Ace solo mira hacia un lado, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-No… no es... así… - Shun lo mira y niega con la cabeza, le dolía mucho su pecho y sus emociones se estaban derrumbando como las de Ace.

-¡Shun y yo hicimos todo por primera vez! – Exclama Keith incontrolable – Yo fui su primer beso, yo fui su primera relación sexual ¡Solamente lo hice porque él me pidió que le enseñara!

-¡Cállate! ¡Basta! – Shun sentía rabia y tristeza, él dolor aumentaba. Él había considerado a Keith una persona diferente, un amigo por fuera de su mundo y ahora lo estaba traicionando simplemente porque se enamoró de él. Al ver el rostro decepcionado y triste de Ace no sabía qué hacer.

-Así que… - Keith notó que ambos actuaban como unos chiquillos, solo sonríe – lárgate, puedes dejarnos solo señorito asistente – empuja a Ace haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Ace simplemente se dejó caer, pues todo su cuerpo se sentía tan débil.

Ace aprieta sus labios, limpia su rostro y se lleva su mano al pecho – entonces… e-era eso, era… cierto –tartamudea

-¡No! Ace… - Shun se acerca a él – de verdad, solo lo hice por ti – extiende su mano para tocarlo pero Ace lo golpea, rápidamente se coloca de pie y le da un golpe en la mejilla a Shun.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! – le grita

Shun toca su mejilla y sus ojos vacilan, Ace lo mira una última vez y se da vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

-Ah… - Shun cubre su rostro, sus manos temblaban. Keith abre su boca para decir algo pero no podía, eso le había sorprendido, la situación que se había originado fue por su culpa y al escuchar el llanto de Shun comienza a sentirse mal y a recobrar su sentido. Observa a Shun, a un chico de solo 16 años que en 7 meses cumpliría 17 años y que ahora estaba sufriendo por un romance a temprana edad.

Keith pensó que los chicos no deberían apurarse a enamorarse tan pronto, se recordó a sí mismo cuando tenía 16 años y a su primer romance que había terminado mal. Comenzó a arrepentirse ¿Cómo podía estar arruinando la vida de un chico tan inocente y bueno como Shun? ¿No acaba de decir que lo ama? Si lo hiciera, solo desearía verlo feliz y no hacerlo llorar.

-Lo siento Shun… - susurra Keith bajando su cabeza, el sentimiento de culpa lo estaba invadiendo.

-¡Lárgate! ¡¿Qué caso tiene disculparse?! – Exclama Shun

Keith gime y mira a un lado – lo siento – vuelve a decir y sale de la habitación.

Ace bajó rápidamente las escaleras sin temor a tropezar o caerse, ignoró el llamado de Nana

-¡Chico! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Nana no lo sigue, solo mira hacia el segundo piso -¿Acaso discutieron? – Observa luego al chico Keith bajar las escaleras con un rostro deprimente también – Joven…

-Lo siento – Responde Keith al pasar por su lado y sale de la casa.

Nana sube de inmediato, al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver los vidrios del vaso de té en el suelo y a Shun agachado en el suelo llorando inconsolable – Amo Shun, Amo Shun ¿Qué pasa? - se acerca y lo abraza.

Shun lloraba con fuerza, como aquella vez que murió su padre – Amo Shun… - Nana lo acaricia mientras lo consolaba, no le gustaba ver a su niño llorar de esa manera, algo grande había ocurrido.

-¡Ace! – el señor Akechi lo ve salir corriendo, le resultó extraño que corriera hacia la piscina y pudo notar que su rostro estaba lloroso.

Ace corrió hacia la piscina y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó, todavía no había aprendido a nadar pero al menos sabía contener la respiración. Ahora mismo solo quería despertar de su pesadilla.

Su padre va de inmediato para sacarlo de allí, muy preocupado por la manera en que se había arrojado.

"Soy un idiota" piensa Ace dentro de agua, sale a la superficie y su padre se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces Ace?

-padre… soy un tonto – le dice volviendo a llorar, sus lágrimas confundiéndose con el agua de la piscina. Su padre lo abraza y salen de la piscina, lo carga hasta su alcoba. Era un hombre bastante fuerte.

Ace seguía llorando, su padre le ayuda a secarse y a cambiarse de ropa para que no se resfriara, esperaría que su hijo se calmara para preguntarle qué había pasado.

Más tarde por la noche.

-Nana, ¿El Amo está bien? – pregunta Akechi entrando a la cocina

-Parece que discutieron muy fuerte, el Amo estuvo llorando hasta que se quedó dormido - ¿Qué pasaría? Cuando entré, el plato y el vaso de vidrio estaban partidos en el suelo, el Amo tenía un pequeño moretón en su mejilla y él nunca se lastima o tiene algunas marcas. Además ese chico, su instructor bajó las escaleras y me dijo que lo sentía.

-Bueno, definitivamente fue una discusión algo fuerte

-¿Y el chico Ace? ¿Cómo está?

-También estuvo llorando, me dijo que fue él lo golpeo, soy yo quien debe disculparse

-¡Oh! No diga eso, creí que había sido ese chico rubio – Nana suspira – Tú sabes algo más ¿Cierto?

-Aah… sí, la verdad ya no vale la pena ocultarlo. El Amo y Ace tenía una relación secreta

-¡Oh! – Nana sonríe – lo sospechaba, se quedaban a dormir juntos y el Amo siempre le estaba sonriendo, solo supuse que estaban enamorados pero no que ya fueran pareja, estos jóvenes se adelantan demasiado ¿Eh?

-Bueno, querían mantenerlo en secreto pero Ace terminó diciéndomelo sin querer – Akechi sonríe nostálgico – Sí, son un poco apresurados y la consecuencia son los errores que se cometen por ignorancia, eso me trae recuerdos

-El Amo y su asistente personal, espero que se arreglen. Ellos dos son tan buenos y lindos – Nana sonríe

-Oh, parece que también lo apruebas – Akechi ríe – le daré algunos consejos a mi hijo, en realidad es una pelea tonta seguramente.

-Los jóvenes son demasiado dramáticos –

-Se quieren mucho Nana, yo solo espero que en el futuro sepan asumir los problemas, sobretodo afrontar las malas intenciones de las personas que intentarán separarlos, esto ha sido una prueba

-No vamos a permitir que nuestros niños sufran Akechi – Nana le toca el hombro – yo no lo permitiré, no permitiré que le hagan daño al Amo esta vez

-Sí, yo también voy a cuidar de mi hijo

Ace se quedó dormido hasta tarde, y a la mañana siguiente se negó a salir de su cama.

-Vamos Ace, debes servirle al Amo

-No quiero

-Mira Ace, ya me dijiste que Shun te mintió al no decirte que su primera vez había sido con su instructor, pero dime… ¿Acaso él fue tu primer beso?

-Uhm… eso fue diferente – Ace gira sus ojos – él se besó con eso chico solo para aprender a besar, él lo hizo con él voluntariamente. En cambio mi primer beso fue robado por Ray y además yo no tenía nada con Shun.

-Pero, ¿Lo hizo por ti?

-No digas eso, no lo defiendas, eso… si lo hizo por mí debió decírmelo, ambos podíamos salir adelante – Ace quiebra un poco su voz

-Ja, entiendo. El Amo no es alguien tan fácil de comprender, es un chico tonto como tú y solo quería dar lo mejor de sí siendo parejas, para hacerte feliz

Ace suspira – entiendo, pero… igual duele, ese chico estaba sobre él besándolo y… no pude soportar esa imagen, pensando en que lo hacían a mis espaldas

-Tienes razón, es difícil. Deberías hablar con él ¿Lo quieres, cierto?

-Sí… a pesar de eso, lo quiero tanto

-Bueno, sal de la cama y escúchalo, no dejes que nadie interfiera entre ustedes. Esto volverá a pasar ¿Sabes? Otras personas querrán separarlos, no lo pueden permitir Ace

-¿De verdad?

-No solo son las personas que sean cercanas, también será la sociedad. Pero yo te voy a proteger y a defender, solo quiero que tú seas fuerte también.

-Está bien padre

-buenos días Shun – Nana dice acercándose a su cama

Shun abre sus ojos, le dolían un poco y los tenía un poco hinchados por llorar.

-Nana, ¿Dónde está Ace? – susurra

-Él está en su alcoba, Amo ya lo sé ¿Bien?

-¿Ah?

-Yo sé que usted y el chico son noviecitos

-Hm… no lo digas así Nana – Shun se sonroja por el diminutivo que usó – l-lo siento por ocultártelo, sé que no te iba a molestar pero… era una promesa entre los dos

-Pues, si me molesta que lo hayas ocultado, yo no me iba a enojar ¿Sabe?

-Sí, lo sé Nana. Solo me asustaba que el resto no lo aprobara

-No necesitas la aprobación de nadie para amar, mi niño – le acaricia la cabeza - ¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Hm… porque le mentí

-Tiene que ver con el instructor ¿Cierto?

-Un poco, él me ayudó a conquistar a Ace pero… se enamoró de mí y Ace se enteró

-Oh, ya veo

-Me odia – susurra

-No creo que te odie, tranquilo, solo tienes que hablar con él y explicarle todo. El chico Ace no es alguien rencoroso.

-Lo sé – Shun suspira – pero, él me golpeó muy fuerte, nunca nadie me había golpeado antes así

-Bueno, si te golpeo tan fuerte fue porque quizás te lo merecías ¿No?

-Jaja Yo… - se sonroja y asiente – creo que sí

-Me alegra ver que te comportas como un chico de tu edad

Shun vuelve a sonreír, entonces escucha la puerta tocar.

-Debe ser él – le dice Nana y se acerca para abrir la puerta

Shun se coloca un poco nervioso ¿No estaba enojado? ¿O vendría a terminar su castigo para él? ¿Actuaría como siempre a pesar de todo?

Nana deja entra a Ace – por favor, no se peleen otra vez

Ace entra de mal humor, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna pero alguno de los dos debería empezar.

La puerta se cierra, dejando un silencio incómodo.

Ambos piensan "¿Debo hablar yo primero?"

Shun sale de la cama y se acerca sin mirarlo a la cara, baja su cabeza – lo siento

Ace aprieta su labio inferior - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque… no sabía que todo era por conveniencia

-No entiendo

-Ace – Shun lo mira a los ojos – lo hice por ti, tenía miedo, estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer para expresarte lo que sentía, así que recurrí a esto, le pedí que me enseñara pero en realidad me engañó

Ace gira sus ojos - ¿Es quiere decir que si no fuera por él jamás te hubieras confesado? ¿Jamás me hubieras enamorado? ¿Jamás me hubieras besado?

-Lo hubiera hecho pero me hubiera tardado mucho tiempo y no quería perderte, no después de pensar que tenía competencia

-Hubiera preferido eso… - Ace suspira

Shun baja su cabeza – lo siento de verdad

Ace se queda en silencio pensando "Shun… recuerdo cuando era solo un chico rico y arrogante, jamás mostraba sus emociones tan fácilmente, ni una sola sonrisa, ni un solo cumplido, quizás… tiene razón, él cambió por mí y yo lo acepte, en realidad lo aceptaba desde el principio"

-te amo Ace – susurra el pelinegro con sus lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, creía que las había dejado salir anoche pero no, aún quedaban.

-Ah – Ace se siente un poco mal, lo abraza – yo también Shun

-perdóname por favor – Shun lo abraza también

-Lo haré Amo – susurra sintiendo como su corazón se sentía más aliviado.

Ambos se quedan así por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	22. Capitulo 22: Solo Hiroshi

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi (Más adelante)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **Solo Hiroshi**

 **/Este capítulo fue corregido antes de subirlo, el personaje de Hiroshi es de mi creación y es importante en la trama de la historia, sobretodo en el futuro, también necesitaba finalmente revelar la pareja secundaria jajaja habrá otras más adelante/**

Diez días después.

Era el cumpleaños de Nana, tanto Ace como Shun le dijeron a todos sobre su relación, obviamente excluyendo al abogado, Gus. Cuando se referían a todos, eran a las muchachas de la servidumbre y al chofer.

Keith se disculpó con ambos, les prometió que no volvería a acercarse a ellos ni a interferir entre ellos, suprimió sus sentimientos hacia Shun. Sabía que debía alejarse por su propia salud mental.

-¡Felicidades Nana!

-Ah, gracias chicos – Nana los abraza a ambos

Estaban reunidos en el jardín, en el quiosco número 2 que quedaba cerca de la entrada de la casa, celebrando el cumpleaños, únicamente los empleados de la casa Kazami.

Mientras comían y bebían, las rejas de la entrada se abrieron. Un taxi se estaciona frente a la casa, todos observan atentos, Akechi se acerca para verificar.

-Disculpe…

La puerta del taxi se abre y de su interior sale alguien muy conocido y luciendo más guapo que antes - ¿Me extrañaron? – saluda el hombre, se trataba del Maestro Hiroshi.

-Oh… - Akechi lo mira un poco sorprendido

-¡Maestro! – Exclaman Shun y Ace corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, no lo esperaban el día de hoy.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Cómo han crecido?! – Hiroshi les revuelve el cabello a ambos

-Creí que volverías dentro de tres años más – dice Akechi

-Oh, qué manera de recibirme jaja – Hiroshi sonríe – estoy de vacaciones – se acerca a saludar a todos, felicita a Nana y se coloca cómodo mientras el chofer se hace caer de su maleta llevándola al interior de la casa.

Hiroshi se integra a la celebración.

-¡¿D-de-de verdad?! – Exclama al enterarse sobre Ace y Shun

-¿Estás de acuerdo Maestro? – pregunta Shun

-Por supuesto, siempre pensé que ustedes se complementaban – abraza a Shun – me has robado a mi chico, Ace

Ace se ruboriza

Hiroshi observa a Akechi con una sonrisa, Akechi suspira negando con la cabeza, tenían que hablar más tarde.

En la alcoba de Akechi.

-¡¿Qué irónico, no?! – Dice Akechi sonriendo

-Un poco – responde Akechi

-El Amo y el asistente viviendo un romance juvenil, es un poco inesperado y peligroso, ¿No lo crees? – Hiroshi lo decía en un tono divertido

-Lo sé – Akechi suspira – pero haré lo que sea para proteger a mi hijo, no importa lo que hagas

-Tranquilo, no haré nada – Hiroshi se le acerca – esta vez no me importa, porque aprendí de mi error.

-Espero que lo digas en serio

-Ja… Akechi he descubierto un montón de cosas que te ayudaran en el futuro ¿Sabes? – Hiroshi sonríe

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como… un par de secretos que nadie sabe aun

-Hm… - Akechi lo mira sospechoso

-Solo quiero algo a cambio para cuando necesites de mi ayuda

-No me digas, puedo adivinar lo que quieres a cambio

-Hm… te quiero a ti – responde como si nada, sosteniéndolo de los hombros – Qué envidia siento y no puedes calmar mi ansiedad – se acerca a su cuello, oliendo despacio y le da un beso sobre la piel.

Akechi suspira, lo agarra de los hombros también pero para alejarlo – te estás esforzando mucho Hiroshi

-Y lo seguiré haciendo, por eso volví

-¿por qué?

-Volví por ti, por supuesto. Porque no puedo en nadie más que en ti

Akechi se ruboriza, este hombre de verdad decía cosas muy vergonzosas como si fuera un chiquillo todavía – Cierra la boca

-Akechi – lo mira a la cara - ¿Me das una oportunidad?

-tch…

-Déjame amarte, así como fuiste amado en el pasado – le sostiene del rostro – Por favor, viajé de vuelta porque no puedo dejar las cosas así, quiero saber si en el futuro me pertenecerás

-Ah… cielos – Akechi mira a un lado – eres realmente insistente

-Te quiero Akechi, lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido y sin embargo me has estado alejando

-Solo eres un adulto joven enamorado y yo soy un viejo a punto de llegar a los 45 años

-diez o más años de diferencia no son nada – se acerca a su rostro – me gusta maduros

Akechi lo mira, hace un gesto, qué difícil era lidiar con este hombre.

Hiroshi lo besa en los labios, lo abraza del cuello con fuerza profundizando el beso.

Ellos no tenían ninguna relación, simplemente Hiroshi lo perseguía en secreto y ambos fingían delante de los demás que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Akechi le corresponde, lo abraza con tanta fuerza y besa apasionadamente, camina hacia la puerta sin dejar de besarse. Coloca el seguro y se arrojan a la cama, están seguros de que nadie los notará porque todos ya se fueron a dormir.

Se desprenden de sus ropas, tocaban sus cuerpos bien formados. Hiroshi estaba mejor físicamente y más grande, con sus líneas de músculos bien definidas, tomó su posición y dominó a Akechi haciéndolo gemir de placer por sus toques.

-Ah… - Akechi se aferraba a las sabanas, hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba de tener sexo, le gusta mucho y sin querer entregó su cuerpo a este hombre al que había visto crecer.

~~Hace 20 años~~

-Este es mi nuevo pupilo – presenta el señor Kazami a Hiroshi.

Hiroshi era un niño de 8 años, muy tímido y no era querido. Kazami lo encontró en un orfanato en uno de sus viajes al extranjero, y le llamó la atención su inteligencia y su mirada, Kazami sabía detectar a un buen estudiante y lo convertiría en uno de sus pupilos. Hiroshi no tenía apellidos, Kazami deseaba darle su apellido pero sus padres no se lo permitieron, así que simplemente adoptó el apellido de una de las muchachas del servicio.

-Akechi, estarás a cargo de su cuidado mientras yo me haré cargo de su enseñanza – Kazami sonríe, Akechi frunce el ceño.

Los siguientes días, Akechi se hizo cargo de Hiroshi y Hiroshi se encariñó con él, desde muy joven Hiroshi vio a Akechi como a alguien más que su cuidador, simplemente se enamoró de él. Debería haberlo visto como un hermano mayor pero no fue así.

-¡Quiero dormir contigo! – Exclama Hiroshi, tenía 14 años cuando se le confesó a Akechi - ¡Te amo hermano mayor! – le decía bromeando con lo de hermano mayor.

Akechi no lo tomaba en serio, así que solo le seguía el juego. Pensó que solo eran cosas de adolescente y que estaba confundido, con el tiempo se le pasaría. Que equivocado estaba.

-Está bien, solo dormiremos juntos por esta noche

Hiroshi sonríe, se sube a la cama. Akechi apaga la luz y se acuesta, el chico lo abraza casi subiéndosele encima.

-Por favor Hiroshi, no hagas eso

-Sé mi amante Akechi – le dice y Akechi sonríe, casi riéndose - ¡No te rías, es en serio!

-Sí, lo siento duerme ya – le golpea su cabeza suavemente

Hiroshi frunce – Ya verás, serás mío Akechi

-Je – Akechi cierra sus ojos y se queda dormido pero Hiroshi no, el chico se queda despierto, le destapa y le da un beso en su pecho y en su cuello – Akechi serás mío – susurra dándole inocentes besos. Él era su primer amor y estaba decidido a convertirlo en su amante.

Unos meses después, luego de cumplir sus quince años. Kazami decidió enviarlo a estudiar al extranjero.

-¡No quiero! – exclamó fuerte Hiroshi enfrente de todos.

-Tienes que ir a estudiar Hiroshi, ya hablamos de esto, debes convertirte en el mejor – le explica Kazami

-¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero separarme de Akechi!

Akechi sonríe – No me iré a ninguna parte Hiroshi, ve tranquilo, aquí te esperaré

-Hm… - Hiroshi comienza a llorar - ¡Kazami eres malo! – exclama señalándolo

-¿Eh?

-¡Eres malvado!

-¿Soy malo porque quiero lo mejor para ti? Quiero que estudies Hiroshi

-¡No! ¡Eres malo porque quieres a Akechi solo para ti!

-¿Ah? – Ambos exclaman y todos los que estaban alrededor se miran entre sí.

-Hablaré con él – dice Akechi y se lleva a Hiroshi consigo.

Hiroshi llora.

-Akechi

-Hiroshi tienes que ir a estudiar – lo mira a los ojos

-¿Por qué no puedo estudiar aquí? Cerca de ti

-Porque a donde irás, aprenderás más y te convertirás en un gran profesional, entonces serás un gran hombre y un buen adulto como Kazami

-¿Hm? Entonces si me convierto en un adulto, ¿Podré ser tu amante?

-Eh... – Akechi suda frío –Si te conviertes en un profesional y luego en un doctor (Aquí me refiero a tener un doctorado)

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes?

Akechi sonríe y asiente, solo estaba jugando, no pensaba que este chico de verdad iba a convertirse en un doctor o llegar muy lejos, Kazami era el único que lo creía. Esperaba que este chico se olvidara de todo eso, esperaba que durante su adolescencia se enamorara de alguien de su misma edad y lo olvidara.

Hiroshi aceptó irse, fue acompañado por su Nana personal y siempre estuvo en contacto con Akechi y con Kazami.

-Akechi… - susurra Hiroshi recordando y acariciando su pecho desnudo

-Hm… - Akechi suspira, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-Te amo Akechi, aun no soy un doctor pero estoy cerca de serlo ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah… - Akechi recuerda esa promesa, jamás pensó que ese chiquillo llegaría tan lejos solo por él, se sentía orgulloso pero también confundido – de verdad, estás dispuesto a hacerlo

-Debes cumplir tu promesa Akechi, serás mi amante

Akechi de pronto sonríe -¿No ves que me has empujado a esto? ¿Por qué no mejor ser mi esposo?

Hiroshi se levanta mirándolo al rostro muy emocionado, como un adolescente - ¡¿Puedo?!

-Je, solo estoy bromeando

-No me importa, Akechi te llevaré al extranjero y nos casaremos – lo abraza y lo besa.

Apenas eran las dos de la mañana, así que vuelven a juguetear un poco más.

-Ngh… hn…

Ace gemía en silencio, su cuerpo se erizaba y sentía estamos cada vez que Shun hacía algún movimiento.

Debajo de las sabanas, Shun le practicaba un oral después de haber tenido relaciones. Chupaba y a la vez estimulaba su pequeño orificio con sus dedos empapados.

-Ah… Shun… - gemía con dulzura y placer – aah…

Comienza a venirse de a poco, Shun se le acerca al rostro y lo besa profundamente, lo vuelve a penetrar una vez más y comienza a moverse lento, muy lento, quedándose dentro mientras lo besaba tan profundo.

-Huh… ah…

-Ace te quiero mucho, no quiero separarme de ti

-Yo… yo ah… tampoco – lo abraza – ah… Shun, muévete más, quiero sentirte

Shun se excita demasiado, comienza a moverse más rápido y ambos trataban de no hacer mucho ruido.

Ambos terminan su sesión, se abrazan y ambos sueñan con estar siempre juntos en el futuro.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	23. Capitulo 23: Jóvenes adultos

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **TERCER ARCO**

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **Jóvenes adultos**

 **/ A partir de aquí, me di cuenta de mi estilo para escribir en el primer capítulo. Quiero decirles que esta historia no está terminada, estoy tratando de pasar todo lo que escribí desde mis cuadernos al PC /**

El maestro Hiroshi regresó después de una semana para terminar sus estudios, los chicos se dedicaron a su vida diaria. No había vuelto a un libro de Keith, la última vez se había difundido personalmente, simplemente se utilizó y se aprovechó su ingenio para la vida sexual y los problemas emocionales.

Los años transcurrieron, y en ese momento ambos disfrutaron de su relación, salimos juntos y pasamos, iban a las fincas, el nombre de la familia Kazami, iban al centro comercial, nadaban en la piscina, iban a cine en cada estreno, iban a Las librerías para comprar nuevas novelas para leer por las noches, iban a todas las partes y por supuesto ambos estudiaban en casa, Hiroshi les mandó a uno de sus colegas para impartir clases de pre-universidad.

Lo que se conoce es demasiado bueno y se sabe que iban a aprovecharse de eso.

No se puede permitir que la familia no sea capaz de permitir que la familia no se pueda permitir. Los únicos que lo que sabían eran los que vivían en la casa Kazami.

Era el cumpleaños número 19 de Shun y el número 18 de Ace, también significa el inicio de un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas. Un poco más difícil, ya que deberías pasar el tiempo separados.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ustedes! - cantaban todos

Nana sonreía y aplaudía, era una mujer que se mostraba en su rostro las manchas y las arrugas de sus experiencias, la sabiduría y la alegría de vivir en el hogar Kazami.

-Es increíble ¿No? - dados Akechi acercándose

-Sí, ya son adultos Akechi - dice Nana - el maestro Hiroshi dijo que ambos deben ir a la universidad y al abogado no quiere que su hijo asista a la misma de Shun

-Lo sé - suspira - pero no me importa, si no quiere que la página de la universidad en el as, entonces lo haré yo, nunca necesito de su caridad de todas las formas

-Akechi, me preocupa algo más de Gus

-¿Qué es Nana?

-Aunque no hay que separar, él sospecha - Nana sonríe y luego niega con la cabeza - Hoy no es el día para preocuparnos

-Hm bueno

De pronto a la puerta y otra vez era un invitado sorpresa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - exclama

-¡Maestro Hiroshi! - Ace corre a abrazarlo, luego Shun se acerca - ¿Ahora si te quedarás?

-Sí, ya ha terminado mis estudios, soy un doctor ~

-¡Felicidades!

POV

Finalmente tengo 18 años, estos últimos años, la vida increíble y el amor, lo que veo y todavía no puedo creer lo que me gusta y lo que quiero, ha cambiado tanto, está tan guapo y tan sexy. Me preocupa que vaya a la universidad.

No paré de mirarlo en toda la celebración, él me miraba con una sonrisa ya veces me guiñaba el ojo, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, bueno… que no se diera cuenta mis amigos, tenía que decírselo a ellos pronto pero temía.

-¡Rehuir! - Le llamé para que me acompañara a la alcoba, tenía que darle mi obsequio.

Subimos a la habitación y llego a la resistencia.

-Hm como

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amo

-Ja… feliz cumpleaños mi chico - me besa suavemente - ¿Qué quieres?

-Espera aquí, buscaré algo - camino hasta la cama, saco la caja que estaba debajo de la cama y luego volvo hacia él - mi regalo

Shun sonríe, abre la caja y saca mi abre mi regalo. Se trata de un collar artesanal que había hecho con mis propias manos en secreto.

-Ah ... Ace, es muy lindo, me gusta - lo abraza y lo besa - por que te quiero tanto, eres tan lindo

-colócatelo

-Claro - Al colocarse el collar abraza a Ace una vez más con fuerza - estaremos juntos por siempre, Ace.

-Sí Shun, juntos

POV

Pasó tanto tiempo, Ace está tan lindo y adorable, se supone que debería parecer más maduro pero para mí sigue siendo tan lindo. Quisiera convertirlo en mi espero pero tengo que arreglar varios asuntos primero, sobre todo con mi familia materna.

No me importa lo que pase, no me importa si me lo quitan todo, lo protegerá y me quedará conmigo toda la vida.

Registramos a la fiesta antes que te preguntemos dónde hemos estado, todavía no hemos contado a tus amigos y comprendimos, seguimos pareciendo un grupo de pesados. Solo aceptó por Ace, disfrutamos un buen rato… solo hasta el día siguiente que la realidad tocó la puerta.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	24. Extra 1: Pasado

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **EXTRA 1**

 **Pasado**

 **/Antes de continuar la tercera parte de esta historia, mientras revisaba todo lo que había pasado. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué no escribí más nada de Keith? Me gusta mucho ese personaje, así que decidí escribir este Extra dedicado solo a él y ¿Por qué no, un Keith x Hydron? porque si (?) /**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo es un poco más subido de tono y más oscuro pero no tan fuerte, esto debido a que lo escribí hoy mismo y mi escritura es diferente a del primer capítulo.**

Keith regresó a su apartamento luego de lo que había hecho en cada de Shun, se sentía demasiado culpable cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Shun. Se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos.

-Soy un idiota – susurra, suspirando profundamente. Su pecho dolía, era un dolor similar al que había sentido cuando rompieron su corazón por primera vez, entonces ese dolor le hizo recordar aquel día que había arruinado su personalidad.

Porque Keith no siempre fue un simple casanova que le gustaba dañar a otros y jugar con los sentimientos de esos chicos por solo sexo y luego deshacerse de ellos como si nada, sin enfrentar las consecuencias. Keith cambió debido a algo en su adolescencia, era un chico muy amoroso y de buenos sentimientos hacia las demás personas, todo cambio por un chico y todo lo que hacía en la actualidad era una especie de venganza.

Era 30 de Octubre y el joven astuto llamado Keith Clay estaba demasiado entusiasmado por la fiesta de Halloween de su colegio, solo era un chico de 16 años en busca de diversión e ilusionado porque saldría por primera vez con el chico que le gustaba y a quien se había declarado justo hace dos días.

-Hermano… ¿De qué vas a disfrazarte? – pregunta su hermana pequeña

-Hm… creo que de un sexy vampiro – responde con una gran sonrisa

-¿Vas a salir con tu novio, cierto? – La pequeña Mira, su única hermana hace un puchero y luego sigue hablando – Papá y mamá no saben que te gusta un chico ¿Se los dirás?

-Se los diré cuando cumpla 18 años, así diré que soy mayor y puedo hacer lo que quiera – responde Keith encogiéndose de hombros.

Hace un mes, había descubierto que estaba enamorado de un chico 3 años menos que él, también descubrió que le gustaban los chicos menores pero no cruzando la línea de lo pederasta, solo le gustaban los chicos que parecían inocentes y lindos, incluso si este chico tuviera 19 años y su apariencia fuera la de un chico tierno entonces le gustaría por igual.

A Keith le gustaba la apariencia juvenil e ingenua.

La tarde del 31 de octubre, fue directamente a casa de su hermoso novio, pretendía ponerse el disfraz allí y salir con él para llegar juntos a la fiesta.

-¡Mi príncipe Hydron! – exclamó Keith abrazando al chico fuertemente

Hydron hizo un gesto que no fue captado por él, correspondió su abrazo y lo hizo pasar a su cuarto.

Hydron era un chico bastante apuesto, pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad y su comportamiento era desagradable para sus compañeros de clase, exigía que se le tratara como un príncipe y que nadie debería mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Pero ¿Cómo un niño con esa personalidad terminó convirtiéndose en el novio de uno de los chicos más populares?

Keith lo persiguió desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo molestaba cada vez que podía, empujándolo, gritándole que era un niño mimado y haciendo reír a sus compañeros con sus ofensas, haciéndole tropezar e incluso jugándole bromas tan infantiles como pegarle chicle en el cabello cuando hacía fila en la cafetería. Hydron se enfurecía siempre, hasta expulsar humo y eso le fascinaba a Keith.

Un día, hace dos días, Keith simplemente le dijo que todo lo que hacía era porque le gustaba.

El chico llamado Hydron lo miró por un largo tiempo, luego curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y dijo "¿Podemos ser novios?"

Aunque Keith se había declarado, él no le había propuesto ser pareja. Fue Hydron quien se lo propuso, y estaba tan feliz que no pudo notar la intensión verdadera detrás de la sonrisa inocente de Hydron.

-¿Qué disfraz compraste?

-De príncipe, por supuesto – responde Hydron, con un tono de fastidio pero eso no era algo que Keith pudiera captar porque estaba demasiado ilusionado.

Hydron no podía creer que este chico fuera tan estúpido ¿De verdad estaba tan enamorado? Bueno, eso era algo a favor y debía aprovechar.

Cuando estuvieron listos, el chofer personal de Hydron se encargó de llevarlos a la fiesta. Al llegar, Keith no se separó en ningún momento de él, ni siquiera estuvo con sus amigos. Simplemente se sentó al lado de su hermoso novio, y le hablaba mientras escuchaban la música y tomaban refrescos.

La escuela había preparado un concurso de disfraces por cada clase, también un concurso de toda la escuela.

Era cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando Hydron se levantó de la silla, Keith también lo hizo como si fuera un perrito.

-No es necesario que me sigas, voy al baño. No tardaré y te traeré más refresco – dice Hydron, forzando una sonrisa pero Keith no estaba convencido, así que el chico más pequeño le besó en la mejilla.

-¡Ah! – Keith se sorprende, mirando el rostro de Hydron y lentamente se ruborizaba, luego asintió y lo dejó ir.

Hydron suspiró, no podía creer que le había dado un beso a ese chico. Solo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto. Justo en ese momento, el director estaba anunciando a los ganadores de los disfraces de cada clase.

Hydron sonrió, él sabía que iba a ganar el concurso del mejor disfraz de la escuela debido a que había pagado por esto, así que no le preocupaba ser el mejor disfraz de su clase. Antes de ir al baño, tomó un vaso llenado hasta la mitad con refresco y caminó hacia el baño. Entró a la cabina y sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente de su chaqueta, se trataba del licor de su padre.

-Hoy me pagarás todo ese mes de abuso, Keith – susurra vertiendo el líquido en el vaso, haciendo que se llenara lo suficiente. Esperó unos minutos dentro de la cabina, él sabía que Keith no se iba a quedar esperando tanto tiempo, él sabía que Keith vendría por él, todo tenía que salir como lo había planeado.

Keith esperaba pacientemente, pero su paciencia solo duraba unos 4 minutos y entonces se levantó de la silla, y fue hacia el baño - ¿Hydron? – preguntó, con un tono de voz preocupado, preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto.

-Por aquí – escuchó la voz de Hydron dentro de una de las cabinas, en este momento el baño estaba solo. Todos estaban afuera escuchando y vitoreando a los ganadores.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Keith empuja la puerta despacio, Hydron lo esperaba con una sonrisa un poco extraña pero no era incómoda para él. Tampoco le resultó extraño que llevara consigo un vaso de refresco.

-Quería hacer esto, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de todos – menciona Hydron ruborizado y con una mirada tan inocente, justo el tipo de expresión que Keith amaba.

-Ah… ¿Hacer… qué? – pregunta Keith acercándose, podía adivinar a lo que se refería y no iba a rechazarlo, para nada.

-Ven – Hydron toma un trago del refresco mezclado con el alcohol, pero no lo tragó simplemente acercó su rostro al ajeno y unión sus labios.

Keith se sorprendió, pero al ver lo que había hecho antes supuso lo que quería hacer. Así que cerró sus ojos y abrió un poco sus labios permitiéndole al chico besarlo, haciendo que el líquido del refresco se derramara un poco por las comisuras pero llegando hasta su garganta.

Tragó aquella bebida, sintió el sabor amargo pero en este momento estaba recibiendo un beso juguetón de su chico, no se lo esperaba así que lo abrazó de la cintura y lo empujó un poco más en el interior.

Hydron tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, se sonroja cuando siente las manos del contrario acariciando su cadera pero no podía rechazarlo. Esto era parte de su plan y era un sacrificio que debía hacer, además, este era su primer beso y tampoco le importaba, las ganas de vengarse de Keith mucho más fuertes.

-Hng… - Hydron deja salir un ligero sonido, Keith abre sus ojos dándose cuenta que lo había hecho prácticamente recostarse sobre el inodoro y seguro lo estaba lastimando, separa sus labios mirándolo preocupado.

-Ah… lo siento ¿Estás bien? – pregunta, entonces Hydron baja su mirada.

En ese instante, en el escenario, el directo pronunciaba el nombre de Hydron como ganador del mejor disfraz de la escuela. Keith también lo escucha y sonríe.

-¿Escuchaste? Vamos, por tu premio – dice, pero entonces su sorpresa es más grande.

Hydron comienza a quitarse su prenda superior, revelando su hermosa piel bien cuidada y su pecho con esos dos bellos frotes color rosa. Keith abre su boca, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, no sabía lo que estaba pasado pero algo en su interior estaba despertando.

En cuestión de minutos, lo abraza y comienza a besar su cuello, a morder suavemente su piel y a acariciar sus pezones.

Hydron muerde su labio, él no quería esto pero debía hacerlo. Dejo caer el vaso de vidrio apropósito, pero el ruido del choque no hizo que Keith se detuviera, le dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Su nombre era pronunciado una vez más por el director, podía escuchar el bullicio y los murmuro de los otros compañeros. Entonces sonrió con satisfacción, inclinó su cuerpo a un lado estirando su brazo y tomando uno de los pedazos de vidrio.

Keith estaba demasiado excitado por tener a este chico tan pasivo, ofreciéndose tan fácilmente, ni siquiera pensó en que aquello era demasiado fantasioso. Confió en este chico, le mordió un poco más fuerte y Hydron gritó, pellizcó uno de sus pezones y lamió el otro, chupando con intensidad.

-¡Aaaah! – Hydron gritó más fuerte, pero no por lo que estaba haciendo Keith. -¡Aaah…! ¡Duele! Aaah

Keith se detiene, esos gritos no eran normales ni coincidían con sus acciones. Lo miró al rostro, notando que estaba llorando y entonces miró hacia su mano, estaba sosteniendo un trozo de vidrio y la punta estaba empapada de sangre.

-Ah… Hydron… - susurra congelado, toda su cabeza se endureció y rápidamente tomó su otro brazo. Hydron tenía una cortada a lo largo de la palma de su mano, brotando sangre horriblemente.

Keith sintió que estaba en una pesadilla, ¿Acaso aún estaba dormido? No.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ayuda! – Exclamó Hydron fuertemente.

Keith estaba congelado, no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces escuchó los gritos de los compañeros de Hydron llamando por él, escuchó como las puertas se abría y los pasos acercándose a la última cabina, justo donde ellos estaban. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, no podía decir ni una sola palabra porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entre el llanto de Hydron, notó la curvatura de una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Qué clase de expresión era esa? Era terrorífica.

Hydron dejó caer el vidrio, empujó un poco Keith cerca de su cuerpo abriendo sus piernas y dejándose caer sobre el asiento del inodoro. El rubio no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo cayó sobre el del chico, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabina.

-¡¿Eh?! – los compañeros que vieron la escena se asustaron, salieron corriendo a avisar a los profesores. Otros más valientes, agarraron a Keith y lo alejaron de Hydron, empujándolo y gritándole.

Keith tenía su mente en blanco, chocó contra la pared fuera de la cabina mirando como los compañeros ayudaban a Hydron a levantarse y a sacarlo del baño.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa era la única pregunta en la mente de Keith, sintió nauseas. Ahora podía sentir el sabor de la bebida y el olor de la sangre, estaba mareándose y quería cerrar sus ojos para volver a abrirlos, y descubrir que todo era una horrible pesadilla.

Pero no fue así.

Los profesores entraron al baño, lo vieron y vieron a Hydron. Todo comenzó a ser malinterpretado, más bien, no podía ser malinterpretado cuando la escena era demasiado clara.

Tomaron a Keith y llamaron a la policía, la oscuridad de la noche cayó sobre Keith, lo único que recordaba era esa expresión burlona y las lágrimas en el rostro de Hydron.

Al día siguiente, el primero de noviembre.

Keith fue acusado por un delito menor, debido a que era menor de edad el castigo sería diferente. Pero… la familia de Hydron era muy rica y poderosa, no iban a permitir que esto se quedara así.

La vida de Keith comenzó a derrumbarse muy rápidamente.

Hydron le contó a sus padres una versión bastante escalofriante que usaron en la policía para incriminarlo y levantar una demanda.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un tono de voz tan conmovedor, el chico de solo 13 años comenzó a relatar "Él me obligó a ser su novio, todos los días me molestaba en la escuela, mis compañeros son testigos de esto, me amenazó con decirle a mis padres que era un homosexual. Entonces… tuve que aceptar, pero no sabía que él era este tipo de persona tan mala. No se despegó de mí en toda la noche, yo tenía miedo así que fui al baño para liberarme un poco, aun así me siguió y entonces discutimos porque le reclamé. Entonces, luego me arrojó el vaso de refresco que previamente me había pedido… yo, solo quería recogerlo pero él se arrojó sobre mí y me lastimé, comenzó a besarme a la fuerza y … y…" pausa su relato, para llorar un poco más, sus padres lo abrazaban en ese momento para que siguiera contando "y… me quitó mi hermoso disfraz, justo había ganado el concurso y le supliqué que volviéramos, que no diría nada pero… él parece que había estado bebiendo a escondidas y… me comenzó a tocar y a besar en partes… que nunca nadie antes me había tocado…"

Aquella declaración fue tomada, fue presentada ante un juez e hicieron que Keith la escuchara, incluso sus padres. El señor y la señora Clay, lo creyeron. A pesar de Keith lo negaba miles de veces, pero todas las pruebas y testigos estaban en contra de Keith.

Keith fue llevaba a un centro de reclusión de menores, estaría alrededor de 8 meses en aquel lugar. Solamente su hermana creyó en sus palabras, ella lo visitaba en compañía de la niñera, debido a que sus padres estaban tan furiosos y avergonzados.

Su hijo era un homosexual, un abusador, seguramente un pedófilo y un alcohólico. Todo estos rumores llegaron a sus oídos, los medios amarillitas pagados por la familia de Hydron hicieron que la reputación de Keith y de la familia Clay se hundiera.

Cuando Keith fue liberado, ya no era el mismo de antes. Tuvieron que mudarse a otra ciudad y empezar de nuevo, los rumores no llegaron hasta su nueva ciudad, pero no podía dejar que volviera a ocurrir, así que mandaron a Keith a estudiar a una escuela militarizada.

Keith sabía que desde que miró el rostro de Hydron sonriéndole mientras lloraba de dolor, sabía que en ese momento algo se quebró en su corazón.

Los ocho meses en el reclusorio lo llenaron de pensamientos vengativos, concluyó que ese chico no estaba bien de la cabeza ¿Era tan capaz de hacerse daño simplemente para culparlo? ¿Usó sus sentimientos para destruirlo? ¿Había jugado con él? Desde ese día no volvió a hablar con él, solo lo vio una vez en el juicio y fue cuando daba su falsa declaración.

Bien… si así iban a ser las cosas, entonces él también jugaría con todos. Se desquitaría con los demás por lo que ese chico le había hecho, no le importaba nada más, no volvería a enamorarse ni a caer ante las sonrisas de los chicos. Él se convertiría en el rompecorazones de todos ellos y cuando volviera a encontrarse con Hydron, le haría exactamente lo mismo, o más bien… cuando lo volviera a ver, lo violaría y le cortaría cada centímetro de su piel.

Keith despertó de su sueño, ya era de madrugada.

Fue a la cocina y preparó su desayuno, se sentó a comer y luego sonrió. Había conocido a Shun, aquel chico era auténticamente una buena persona, todas las sonrisas que alguna vez le dirigió fueron realmente auténticas, todas las palabras amables también lo fueron, volvió a enamorarse rompiendo su promesa pero algo era diferente.

Ya no quería seguir lastimando a esos chicos. Aquella ridícula frase de "Por uno no pagan todos" no debería existir en este mundo, ¿Por qué todos deberían pagar por las malas acciones de una persona? ¿Por qué la sociedad debería condenarse por la corrupción de un político? ¿Por qué esta persona no simplemente asume su responsabilidad?

Keith no volvería a jugar, ni a herir a nadie más.

Si volvía a encontrarse con Hydron, no le haría daño. Simplemente iría hacia él y le sonreiría con lástima, le besaría su mano y le desearía buena suerte en su vida.

-¡Oh! – su teléfono comenzó a sonar, contestó.

-¡Si yo no te llamo tú no lo haces! ¿Eh? – se trataba de su hermana menor.

Keith comenzó a reír suavemente – Lo siento hermana, sabes. Creo que pronto iré a visitarlos y… quiero que me acompañes a un lugar ¿Si?

Continuó comiendo y hablando con su hermana, luego decidió disculparse con Shun y con Ace por lo que había causado.

 **Extra 1 podría continuar...**

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	25. Capitulo 24: Amenazas

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 24**

 **Amenazas.**

El abogado Gus, llegó temprano. Subió a la alcoba de Shun sin mediar palabras con nadie, al entrar se molestó por ver a ese chico durmiendo en la misma cama que Shun.

-¡Fuera! – Exclama echando a Ace -¡De inmediato!

-Ah… - Ace se viste rápidamente y se sale

Shun estaba muy molesto – no tienes por qué echarlo así

-Amo Shun, asuma sus responsabilidades, ya tienes 19 años y es hora de cumplir con las promesas, deje de estar jugando

Shun frunce – No quiero

-No pretendas vivir así siempre, usted debe asistir a la universidad y cumplir con el compromiso

-Tch… ¿Y si no quiero?

-eso no es una excusa, debe cumplir. Ahora mismo arréglese y vamos a la empresa – Gus sale de la habitación, no se va enseguida sino que va hacia la habitación de ese chico.

-Hm – Ace lo ve entrar un poco sorprendido - ¿Qué desea?

-Tú – Gus se le acerca intimidante – crees que no lo sé, sabes, no soy tonto. Te lo voy a decir de una vez chico, no interfieras en el futuro del señor Kazami

-Hm yo…

-Y antes de que digas algo más, te voy a contar la verdad

Ace lo mira expectante

-El Amo tiene una gran responsabilidad con la empresa y un compromiso con su difunto padre y madre, no había interferido antes porque simplemente esperaba que cumpliera la mayoría de edad justo como se lo prometí a mi hermana. Shun debe asegurar la continuidad del legado de los Kazami, y tú eres un simple obstáculo.

Ace gira sus ojos, no le importaba pero sí lo dejaba pensativo.

-A partir de hoy, te darás cuenta de eso chico – Gus lo empuja un poco – y más te vale que te des cuenta si no quieres involucrar a tu padre… - lo dice en un tono amenazante

Gus sale, Ace frunce el ceño sin entender muy bien a qué se refería con ese tono amenazador ¿Debía contarle a Shun?

Transcurrieron dos días.

Shun estaba muy nervioso, ese día, esa mañana se había reunido con el abogado y él le habló de recibir una visita en su casa.

Asistirán sus abuelos maternos y la familia del socio empresarial de la familia Kazami.

-Nana, Nana – Shun va con ella a la cocina

-¿Qué sucede Amo? ¿Nervioso por hoy?

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo le digo a Ace?

-¿Eh? – Nana lo mira sorprendida - ¿Nunca le has dicho Amo? Esto lo sabes desde pequeño, sabías que el día iba a llegar

-Hm no… le he dicho, creí que podía solucionarlo antes de que llegara el día

Nana suspira – Amo, tiene que decirle la verdad, usted no está obligado a cumplir con una última voluntad de su madre o su padre la cual usted nunca ha leído o escuchado de ellos mismos cuando murieron.

-Hm pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Amo, no te preocupes, lo único que debe hacer usted es estudiar mucho y… prolongar esto lo más que pueda – sonríe

-Hmm – Shun suspira – bueno, iré a alistarme y a contarle a Ace ¿Todo en orden?

-Sí Amo, no se preocupe

Ace terminaba de arreglar el jardín junto con su padre, el abogado le hace una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Por qué te llama? – pregunta Akechi

-No lo sé – responde Ace de mala manera

-Escuché que hoy vendrán unos invitados especiales – Akechi hace un gesto – me imagino que son su familia

-Nunca he visto a la familia del Amo por parte de su madre ¿Por qué ahora?

-Digamos que es por conveniencia, ya Shun tiene más de 18 años y tiene trabajo que hacer

-Ah… - Ace baja la mirada recordando las palabras de Gus – bien, ya regreso – va con el abogado, lo enfrenta en el comedor.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Qué manera de contestar, hoy el Señor Kazami tiene una importante reunión, se trata de un asunto familiar y de negocios.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?

-Ja, te digo que la reunión de hoy, el Señor conocerá a su futura prometida

-hm… - Ace lo mira fijamente - ¿Prometida? – comienza a vacilar

-Sí, de su compromiso depende el futuro de la empresa y vida, tú no deberías involucrarte, no tienen futuro juntos, ninguno. – Lo mira con superioridad – haz lo que te corresponde, solo observa y te darás cuenta de que no perteneces aquí

Gus se aleja, Ace baja su mirada, su corazón comenzaba a ponerse inquieto ¿Será cierto?

Ace sube a la alcoba de Shun – Amo, Amo

Shun sale del baño – lo siento por no llamarte antes Ace, te vi ocupado en el jardín

-Si, hoy… tiene una visita ¿Cierto?

-Así es – suspira, se sienta en la cama y Ace se acerca para secarle el cabello.

-Es su familia…

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Ah… el, mi padre – le seca el cabello con cuidado, luego su nuca y hombros, le gusta ver su cuerpo – ellos nunca lo habían visitado antes Amo, bueno no desde que vivo aquí

-Nunca han venido Ace, ellos son solo unos interesados y estaban esperando que cumpliera 19 años –se gira un poco y sostiene las manos de Ace – por eso, a la única persona a quien quiero tener en mi familia es a ti

Ace se ruboriza – dices cosas tan cursis a pesar de que ya eres un adulto

-Un joven adulto, mi amor por ti no va a cambiar Ace – le da un beso

Ace le corresponde pero sentía como su pecho dolía un poco.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	26. Capitulo 25: Como príncipes y princesas

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25**

 **Como príncipes y princesas**

Shun se vistió y arregló, había quedado tan elegante como un príncipe. Pensó Ace mirándolo, sonríe para sus adentros y bajó a ayudar a Nana con la cena.

El abogado Gus ordenó instalar la mesa, puesto que comerían de inmediato y colocó música de fondo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los abuelos de Shun y la esposa de su tío junto a su bebé de cinco meses.

Ace y otras muchachas del servicio vigilaban desde el segundo piso.

-¿Esos son los abuelos del Amo? – pregunta Ace

-Así es, nunca los había visto desde que entré a trabajar – menciona una de las mujeres

-Yo lo vi una vez, bueno soy una de las más antiguas – menciona otra

-La señora no se parece tanto a nuestra difunta señora Kazami Shiori, esa la segunda esposa en realidad– menciona la otra mujer que también era una de las más antiguas.

-Ah, ¿La verdadera abuela del Amo?

-Si – ambas asienten

Shun sale de su alcoba mirando a las tres mujeres y a Ace

-¡Amo! – exclaman los cuatro, Ace sonríe apreciando su belleza.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Tienen que ir a servir la cena

Asienten y las chicas bajan primero. En realidad solo quería mirar cuando llegaran los invitados ya que desde la cocina no podían ver.

-Se ve bien Amo – le dice Ace

Shun le alcanza la mano – tú también

-Yo solo estoy en mi traje de sirviente

-Me gusta verte usarlo – lo besa de la mano – vamos abajo

-Tiene que ir primero, son sus abuelos

-no me importa, ven conmigo

-No Amo, no ahora – se ruboriza y tiembla un poco – aún no

Shun suspira – está bien – responde en un tono molesto y baja, a él no le importaba bajar junto con Ace, esperaba usar este método para enviarle un mensaje claro a su familia.

Ace se da cuenta y se siente un poco mal, él no estaba listo, sentía que podría estar incordiando a una familia que no conoce y no quería darles esa primera impresión.

-Mi querido Shun... – saluda su abuela abrazándolo - ¡Cómo has crecido! Ya te ves como un hombre adulto justo como tu difunto padre

Shun solo asiente, no iba a sonreírles a estas personas que apenas conoce. Miró a los otros sintiéndose un poco aliviado.

-Esperemos por los Gehabich, ya no tardan en llegar – dice Gus y se sientan para tomar té.

Unos minutos después, un vehículo se estaciona frente a la casa y el chofer se ofrece a abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenidos – dice Gus al hombre de unos 50 años que entraba por la gran puerta principal y a su lado una mujer muy bella y elegante, luego pasan dos chicas, una de ellas era la hermana mayor llamada Alice Gehabich con su hermosa cabellera color naranja y grandes ojos marrones y la otra era su hermana menor Alex Gehabich.

Alex Gehabich era la candidata para convertirse en la prometida de Shun, su cabellera era más larga y un poco más rubio, piel de porcelana y ojos verdes, era idéntica a su hermosa madre mientras que Alice era más parecida a su padre. Parecían extranjeras y de la realeza, dos bellas princesas como en un cuento de hadas.

-Señoritas bienvenidas, pasen – el abogado Gus les invita a pasar.

En el interior todos estaban de pie muy atentos.

-Ya han llegado – susurra una de las muchachas, Nana y Ace se acercan mirando desde la entrada de la cocina con discreción.

Shun se sentía muy nervioso ahora, no conocía a esta familia y se supone que lo habían comprometido con una de las hijas de esa familia, ni siquiera la había visto en fotos.

Cuando entraron todos se sorprendieron, los Genabich simplemente daban una gran impresión.

-Bienvenidos – todos se saludan

Gus toma de los hombros a Shun acercándolo – Él es el Amo Kazami, único hijo de nuestro difunto señor Kazami y heredero del legado de nuestra familia

-Al fin conozco a mi futuro nuero – dice el señor y llama a su hija menor para que estuviera a su lado – Esta es mi querida hija Alex Genabich, preciosa como su madre y espero que sea de agrado para el señorito Kazami.

La chica no estaba muy cómoda, solo se ruboriza al ver a Shun y sonríe un poco – Ah, mucho gusto señorito Shun – se inclina educadamente

Shun hace un gesto raro, se sentía muy tímido. Nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa y frágil parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-Bienvenida, solo dime Shun

-Ah – la chica se sonroja y asiente.

-Ven aquí Alice – menciona su padre – ella es su hermana mayor, ella sería la primera opción pero debido a que es mayor ya ha decidido su vida – sonríe

Alice solo suspira, en realidad no le gustaba para nada este tipo de tratos. Usando a sus hijos para establecer negocios, era una cosa desagradable.

Todos alrededor sonríen.

-Oh, es preciosa, parece una princesa – dice Nana

Ace tenía una expresión lamentable – y él un príncipe – susurra y se da vuelta, no podía seguir mirando y vuelve a recordar las palabras del abogado, 'Tú no perteneces a esto'

Nana lo mira y suspira – sirvamos la comida

Y así lo hacen, sirven la comida con todos sentados alrededor del comedor.

Shun estaba inquieto, observa a Ace que traía los alimentos.

-Ah… Shun – Alex le habla sonriéndole - ¿Puedes pedirme agua?

-Ah… sí claro – cuando Ace colocaba los platos, Shun le sostiene del brazo y ambos se sorprenden – ah…

Ace lo mira nervioso, unas miradas estaban sobre él y podía sentirlas, la mirada del abogado, la mirada de los abuelos de Shun y la mirada de esa chica.

Shun se da cuenta que no debió tomarle del brazo – Eh, ¿Podrías traer agua para la señorita Alex? – le dice y Ace asiente soltándose suavemente de su agarre, ambos se sintieron muy incómodos.

-Gracias Shun – le dice Alex

Ace se estaba sintiendo muy molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle una orden en frente de todos? Más agarrarlo del brazo, fue demasiado obvio. Llevó el vaso con agua y se marchó de inmediato.

-Nana, no puedo seguir sirviendo – dice Ace

-Bueno, quédate en la cocina, pero recuerda que debes atender al Amo

-Jum… lo sé – suspira

La cena terminó y todos se sentaron en la sala de estar a tomar té.

Alex no se separó de Shun en ningún momento, a pesar de lucir tímida al inicio ahora se le pegaba más e incluso a veces le rozaba el brazo o la pierna discretamente.

-Ah… hijo quisiera unas galletas – dice la señora a Gus.

-Enseguida – Gus va a la cocina, mira a Ace y sonríe – Tú chico… - le agarra del brazo – sirve unas galletas y ven a recoger las tazas

-Hm… - Ace lo mira fijamente pero igual debe hacerlo, sirve la bandeja de galletas y va con el abogado.

-Aquí están madre – dice Gus y Ace le sirve

Shun se coloca incómodo, no le gustó para nada que su tío le estuviera dando órdenes a Ace. Ace es únicamente su asistente y nadie más debería ordenarle a hacer cosas más que él.

-Recoge las tazas – le ordena una vez más

-No – dice Shun de repente y todos giran a verlo – no puede recoger las tazas porque esa no es su tarea, Ace tráenos más té solo para mí y para la señorita Alex – dice muy serio

Ace lo mira y asiente.

El abogado hace un gesto de desprecio y toma una de las galletas comiendo.

POV

No entiendo qué sucede con todo esto, preparé más té o más bien solo calenté el agua y tuve que volver a esa sala de estar, dejando las tazas en la mesa.

-Aquí tiene – me agaché un poco para prepararlo pero de pronto esa chica me detiene

-Yo lo haré – dice esa chica con una sonrisa

Shun no dice nada y eso hace que me moleste, yo soy quien debería preparar su té y escucho a esa mujer diciendo algo como 'Una buena esposa sabe preparar el té favorito de su esposo, así que comenzaré a practicar'

Sus padres y la familia de Shun se ríen con un tono suave. Simplemente agacho mi cabeza y me levanto para irme de allí

-No te vayas – me susurra Shun y solo me enfurece mucho más, me quedo a sus espaldas mirando como esa chica revolvía la taza de té y lo entregaba a Shun, pensé 'Así no le gusta'

Shun le recibe la taza y bebe, no hace ninguna expresión pero luego le sonríe, siento celos, siento rabia, este cuadro tan calmado es aprobado por todos y me hace sentir triste.

Cuando terminan de tomar el té comienzan a despedirse, abrazos y besos, me retiro de inmediato a mi alcoba,

Estúpido Shun, estúpido.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Acaso quería mantenerlo en secreto siempre? ¿Por qué me oculta cosas así? Así como pasó con ese chico Keith, solo tiene que contármelo. Todo esto es demasiado sorpresivo para mí.

Shun se despide de todos, sube a su habitación para quitarse esa ropa incómoda. Recuerda que debe hablar con Ace pero supone que ya es tarde, y se coloca su pijama para luego bajar las escaleras e ir a la alcoba de Ace.

-Ace – Shun entra y se acerca a la cama, donde estaba Ace acostado.

-déjame – responde Ace dándole la espalda

-No tienes que estar molesto

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – Lo mira molesto - ¿Por qué no me contaste? ¡Te vas a casar! No es algo que se pueda ocultar ¡¿Crees que es algo que se puede dejar pasar?!

-Ah… no… no me levantes la voz te lo iba a contar

-¿Cuándo? Cuando el padre en la iglesia diga '¿Alguien tiene un impedimento por los que no se puedan casar?'

-Basta Ace, no exageres- Yo no me voy a casar

-¿Cómo no? Toda tu familia está de acuerdo, el abogado dice que es necesario y ella… esa chica luce como una princesa, está justo a tu nivel

-¡No digas eso! No vuelvas a decirlo, ¡Te amo solo a ti! No me voy a casar – se le sube encima y lo besa a la fuerza

Ace lo empuja haciéndole caer al suelo - ¡No Shun! No… - sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – fue horrible estar allí – dice en un tono triste, él no estaba enojado solo estaba triste y lo demostraba con enojo.

Shun se levanta – lo siento Ace, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo – lo abraza – no me rechaces así

Ace lo abraza – eres un idiota – le susurra ocultando su rostro contra su cuello. Esa noche Shun se queda a dormir con él, en su habitación sin importarle lo pequeña que era.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	27. Capitulo 26: Entrometidos

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26**

 **Entrometidos**

Al día siguiente.

-¡Shun, buenos días! – saluda la chica llamada Alex bajando del automóvil

-Ah… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – se pregunta Shun, Ace frunce un poco

-Voy al jardín, diviértete – dice Ace muy molesto otra vez

Shun suspira, de verdad Ace era muy celoso. Tiene que fingir una sonrisa al ver a Alex acercándose.

-Mis padres me dijeron que pasara tiempo con mi futuro prometido

-Ah… que sorpresa – Shun sigue sonriendo forzado, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto ¿Qué podía hacer? Tuvo que atender a la señorita Alex todo el día.

Al final de la tarde quería simplemente escapar de ella.

Ace ni siquiera se acercó a Shun, estuvo con su padre en el jardín y luego limpiando la piscina, a veces miraba hacia donde estaban Shun y esa chica, le causaba mucha rabia ¿Por qué simplemente no se deshace de ella?

-Alex espera aquí, ya vuelvo – Le dice Shun, se va a su alcoba y se acuesta en la cama muy agotado – aah rayos ¿Qué hago? Ace no se me ha acercado en todo el día, ni siquiera para salvarme de esta chica.

Alex se preparó para irse, Shun ni siquiera regresó así que ella misma se atrevió a subir hasta su alcoba.

Abre la puerta y entra, lo ve acostado en la cama con sus ojos cerrados y se da cuenta de que estaba dormido así que de todas formas se acerca – Shun… - susurra, se sienta a un lado y sonríe mirándolo dormir – eres tan guapo, te prometo que seré una buena esposa – susurra, no se da cuenta de que Ace acaba de entrar porque creía que ya ella se había ido, ni siquiera la había visto subir.

-'¿Qué hace aquí?' – piensa Ace, ¿Debía tocar para que notara su presencia? Sí, pero antes de hacerlo nota que esa chica se estaba colocando muy confianzuda.

Alex le da un beso en los labios, uno muy inocente que solo era un roce sobre los labios del pelinegro.

Ace frunce ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Entra completamente en la alcoba – disculpa

-Ah – Alex se asusta y se sonroja, se coloca de pie de inmediato – yo… me estaba despidiendo de Shun, no le digas nada por favor

Ace no dice nada, solo mira hacia Shun que aún dormía.

-Me voy primero – Alex sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras muy avergonzada.

Ace suspira, cierra la puerta y se acerca a Shun - ¡Shun! – Exclama, pero el pelinegro no respondía. Así que se sube a la cama y le toca los labios con los dedos – no puedo dejar que esto se quede así… - le sostiene el rostro y lo besa, lo besa profundamente hasta hacerlo despertar.

-Ngh… Ace – Shun lo aparta - ¿Qué pasa?

-No dejes que ella se te acerque demasiado – le dice

-Deberías alejarme de ella, Ace. Me dejaste todo el día con ella, sabes, estaba muy aburrido.

-Lo hice porque estaba enojado, pero tú tampoco te alejaste de ella o le pediste que se fuera

-No puedo hacer eso, no es educado

-Tú no la invitaste – Ace se aparta – debo irme a bañar

-¿Dormiremos juntos hoy?

-No – responde Ace directamente - ¡Estás castigado!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé – Ace sale, Shun suspira, no esperaba que fuera en serio.

POV

¿Por qué esto se está volviendo así? Ace está demasiado dramático con respecto a esto, está demostrando demasiados celos y aunque eso me gusta, no me está haciendo las cosas fáciles. Me di una ducha larga y luego me acosté a dormir, quería volver a bajar e ir a su habitación para dormir con él. Pero él me acaba de decir que estoy castigado ¿Por qué estoy castigado?

Suspiré profundamente y me quedé dormido

Los días transcurrieron y fueron terribles para Shun.

El abogado le venía a recoger todos los días por las mañanas desde las ocho, solamente para llevarlo a la empresa. En un mes entraría a la universidad y de verdad se sentía muy ansioso, pero por otro lado se sentía mal y triste por la lejanía que estaba formándose entre él y Ace, sabía que esta lejanía era provocada por su tío, Gus.

Cuando no iba a la empresa, convenientemente Alex llegaba a visitarlo y no le permitía compartir tiempo con Ace, sabía que esto no era tan misterioso puesto que el abogado seguramente le enviaba a Alex para mantenerlo ocupado.

Alex se ocupaba de pedirle que conversaran sobre libros y películas, se encargaba de ayudarle a estudiar, luego lo invitaba a jugar en la sala de juegos y luego a ver películas. Alex siempre encontraba algo para hacer con él y no dejarle ningún momento.

Las semanas siguieron de la misma manera y cada día sentía que su pecho se hundía, cada vez más desesperante.

Un sábado por la tarde, otra vez Alex llegó de visita a casa y estuvo con él durante casi todo el día. Shun estaba muy molesto, y tuvo que esperar a que se fuera.

-¡Ace! – Shun lo busca pero no logra encontrarlo, va con el señor Akechi - ¿Dónde está Ace?

-Hm creo que salió con sus amigos

-Ah ¿De verdad?

Sí, ¿No le avisó?

-No… no lo hizo – Shun baja su mirada- ¿tardará?

-No lo sé Amo Shun, no me dijo a qué hora volvería

-Bueno…- Shun se aleja, regresa a su alcoba quitándose su ropa para darle un baño.

Akechi sintió un poco de pena por la expresión de Shun, algo no iba bien entre ellos pero no se había preocupado demasiado.

Shun caminó hacia la tina, antes de entrar se miró al espejo. Se veía muy cansado, hacía varias noches que Ace no se quedaba a dormir con él. Hacía tres días que no lo besaba y hace dos semanas que no tenía sexo. Sí, se sentía totalmente frustrado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo cambió desde esa estúpida cena, ¿Qué podría hacer para cambiar las cosas?

Se mete a la tina y cierra sus ojos – Ace… te extraño – susurra, a pesar de que viven en la misma casa se sentía muy solo. Ace se estaba alejando y eso lo hacía sentir muy triste, comenzó a acariciar su pecho y terminó tocándose pensando en él.

* * *

 **Los capítulos que siguen los odié, fui muy dura y sé que yo misma los escribí pero no sé en qué estaba pensando (Más bien la manera en que lo escribí) en fin no podía corregirlos porque hacen necesariamente parte de la trama y me da pereza. Tengo que ahorrar neuronas para una idea de Fanfic de Boku No Hero, pero me falta mucha inspiración y motivación.**

 **Continuará ...**


	28. Capitulo 27: Cizaña

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 27**

 **Cizaña**

Ace estaba con sus amigos, en casa de Dan. Debido a que estaba de cumpleaños, hicieron una fogata en el patio trasero mientras bebían y escuchaban música.

-Jaja esa es buena Dan – reían y contaban chistes.

-Ah chicos, ya vuelvo – Dice Ace – voy al baño

Juli le habla al oído a Ray susurrándole algo, Ray asiente y se levanta de la silla, va detrás de Ace.

-Hm… - Ace entra al baño, había bebido un poco pero se sentía muy mareado, pensaba en Shun y en todas estas semanas que había sido tan extrañas ¿Debería regresar? Pero quizás Shun se molestaría por ver que llegaba ebrio.

-Ace – Ray entra al baño, como si nada.

-¿Eh? – Ace termina de hacer sus necesidad, se lava las manos rápidamente – ¿Qué haces aquí, Ray?

-Quiero decirte o más bien, que hablemos – se acerca y de pronto lo abraza del cuello – tengamos relaciones Ace – le susurra

-¿Eh? – Ace se ruboriza e intenta alejarla - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque si no… le contaré a todos que eres gay y que eres novio de tu jefe

-Yo… - Ace levanta una ceja - ¿Cómo… tú… de donde sacas eso?

-Lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, desde tu cumpleaños número 15. Los vi, tú y ese chico estaban besándose, tú siempre has estado apegado a él ¿Son amantes? ¿Estás jugando solamente?

-Ah… yo, bueno…

-Admítelo Ace, no se lo contaré a nadie a menos que te acuestes conmigo

-¿Por qué debería ser esa la condición?

Ray sonríe - ¿Nunca lo has hecho con una chica? ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustará si aún no lo haces?

-hm… no puedo

-mira Ace, tú y él no tienen futuro juntos

Ace gira sus ojos, eran las mismas palabras que el abogado Gus. Entonces recuerda las palabras de Nana "No todos lo van a comprender. Entonces…"

POV

Entonces…

Esta es la realidad, fuera de la casa hay personas que no aceptarán nuestra relación e intentarán separarnos. ¿Qué debo hacer yo para impedirlo? No puedo…

Ray dice algo más que deja aún más dudoso – 'Desde el principio nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, él es un chico rico y heredero de una gran compañía, y tú… tu solo eres el hijo de su jardinero. No tienen futuro juntos, todos esperan que el Joven Kazami se case y tenga hijos, él es hijo único y el único heredero'

-Tú no haces parte de eso…

No hago parte, recordé aquella cena… todos sentados comiendo y yo sirviendo la comida, ni siquiera pude servirle el té a Shun y todos estos días ha estado con esa chica, su futura prometida y esposa ¿Qué papel juego en la vida de Shun? Soy su asistente personal, siempre lo he sido… solamente… su amigo… ¿Acaso pretende vivir una doble vida?

-tú solo eres su juguete – dice Ray y lo mira fijo

-¿Juguete?

-Claro que sí, ese chico nunca tuvo amigos y confundió tu amabilidad hasta llevarlo a este extremo, te está usando y solo eso. Tu eres un hombre, estás en otro nivel socioeconómico e intelectual ¿Serás su asistente toda la vida Ace?

Ace entrecierra sus ojos, podía sentir cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en la esquina de sus ojos y sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

-Yo…

-¿O su amante a escondidas? Dime, ¿Esa es la vida que quieres? Míralo desde lejos, mientras él se compromete con otra persona, se casa y hereda toda la empresa familiar, tiene hijos y nietos. Mientras por las noches, solo te usará para satisfacerse porque no puede ocultar su preferencia. ¿Engañará a su esposa? ¿Engañará a su familia? ¿Engañara a ti mismo? Piénsalo Ace. Esto lo digo como amiga, aunque me gustes mucho creo que primero debo hacerte ver la realidad.

-Hm… - Ace desliza su mano por su cara, no sabía qué decir porque todo lo que Ray decía era la realidad.

Ray sostiene su rostro y lentamente lo besa en los labios – tú también mereces ser feliz y hacer una vida propia ¿Sabes?

-Hm… - Ace la aleja – No… déjame, por favor – sale del baño apresuradamente, vuelve con los demás y comienza a beber para tratar de olvidar las palabras de Ray.

En la madrugada de aquel día, todos estaban muy ebrios.

Algunos se quedaron dormidos en el patio, entre ellos estaba Ace acostado en el césped pero en realidad no estaba dormido, simplemente lloraba en silencio mientras algunos otros bailaban suavemente.

Pensaba en Shun y el futuro incierto que les esperaba juntos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Regresó a casa alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, su padre lo regañó fuertemente pero luego notó la tristeza en sus ojos rojizos y el desorden en su cabello y ropa, así que lo dejó en paz y dormir. No podía dejar que el Amo Shun lo viera en esta situación y con ese aspecto.

Cuando Shun despertó fue de inmediato a ver a Ace, antes de que el abogado Gus o que Alex llegaran para molestar, cualquiera de los dos era una molestia.

-Lo siento Amo, Ace está enfermo

-¿Enfermo? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Puedo verlo?

-Ahora mismo está dormido, puede venir más tarde Amo.

-Ah… - Shun suspira, no esperaba que el propio padre de Ace no le permitiera verlo – bueno

Akechi suspira profundamente – "Ellos han estado actuando diferente últimamente, Ace ya no duerme en la alcoba del Amo ¿Están peleados aún? No puedo creerlo, esa cena les ha afectado mucho ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no termine de la misma manera? Debe haber algo…"

Más tarde.

-Saldré un momento – dice Ace luego de almorzar, había dormido hasta las dos de la tarde y luego de limpiarse ya estaba listo para salir otra vez

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta su padre en un tono serio

-Con los chicos

-¿No irán a beber otra vez? Llegaste a las cinco de la mañana y estuviste durmiendo toda la mañana Ace. Tuve que decirle al Amo que estabas enfermo, tuve que mentirle y además ¿Por qué no le has atendido bien últimamente?

-Nunca está en casa ¿O sí? O siempre está ocupado con esa chica, dime ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Hm… - Su padre gira los ojos – creo que fue a comer con unos accionistas

-Bueno – Ace responde simplemente

-Ace… tú eres su asistente también, debes acompañarle a este tipo de reuniones y hacerte parte de su vida

Ace no dice nada, solo toma su chaqueta y sale de la habitación.

Akechi suspira – Lo siento

POV

Otra vez por fuera de casa, cada vez nos alejamos más y más, tengo miedo de verlo también. Creo que este es el destino ¿No? Esta es la realidad de la que me hablaban siempre, no es simplemente una amenaza del abogado o de las cosas difíciles que hay que afrontar. Yo no quiero ser solo su asistente, quiero estar con él y que me reconozca ante todos. ¿Eso pretendía hacer aquella vez en la cena? Sé que Shun ha querido darme mi lugar pero a mí me da miedo, me da miedo arruinar la vida del Amo.

Voy al centro de la ciudad a esperar por los chicos. Observé un automóvil de lujo estacionado frente a un restaurante, era el automóvil del Amo. Lo reconocí y vigilé a lo lejos hasta que lo vi salir.

Junto a Shun estaba el abogado Gus, y la señorita Alex. De pronto varias personas se acercan a ellos, se trataban de periodistas y les estaban tomando fotografías ¿Acaso son celebridades? Bueno… lo son ¿No?

Me sentí desconcertado porque no sabía si realmente eran personas tan famosas. Toda mi vida solo he estado en mi propio mundo.

Hm… almorzando con ellos, eso quiere decir que los días que Alex no va a la casa, de todas formas se encuentra con él por fuera.

Ace se da vuelta y camina lejos, no podía seguir mirando. Coloca suavemente su mano sobre su pecho para calmarse, le dolía un poco.

-Ace, amigo – le saludan sus amigos que lo vieron caminar muy rápido.

-¡Ah, chicos!

-Vamos… les tengo que llevar a un lugar de lujo, sirven buenas bebidas y hay chicas muy bellas – dice Milu

-¿Te animas Ace? – pregunta Grell

-Sí, vamos, no quiero estar aquí

Ace se va con sus amigos a un pequeño PUB en el centro de la ciudad, él solo pensaba en tomar algunas copas y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, no quería estresarse pensando en esa tal Alex y Shun.

Los tres comenzaron a beber y a contar historias obscenas, entre más bebían más absurdas eran. El bar comenzó a llenarse con todo tipo de personas, Grell fue a buscar con quien bailar mientras Ace y Milu conversaban.

-Milu ¿Qué dirías si la persona que te gusta ya no pasa tiempo contigo porque debe trabajar o algo así?

-La persona que me gusta o ¿Mi pareja?

-Eh… tu pareja, como sea

-Bueno, si mi novia ya no pasara tiempo conmigo definitivamente algo va mal. A menos que se trate de su trabajo o estudios, escucharía lo que tiene para decir, pero si en realidad sé que no es por eso, entonces debe estar viéndose con otra persona

Ace gacha su cabeza, eso no era lo que quería escuchar o más bien, hizo mal la pregunta.

-¿Tienes novia Ace? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Ah… no, no es eso – sonríe un poco

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	29. Capitulo 28: Calor

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 28**

 **Calor**

POV

Sí, de hecho Shun pasa más tiempo con esa chica que conmigo. ¿Cómo fue que permití que esto pasara? Seguí tomando y tomando como si eso funcionara, pero era imposible. En realidad el efecto era todo lo contrario, lo recordaba más y más, colocándome mucho más melancólico.

De pronto en el bar había mucho ruido, los hombres se agolparon frente al escenario principal solo para ver bailar a las bailarinas. No me interesaba ver así que fui al baño, mientras caminaba por el pasillo vi a parejas en plan de conquista y algunas besándose. Al entrar al baño me metí en la cabina, bajé la taza del inodoro y me senté solamente, solo quería alejarme y suspirar profundamente. Me sentía muy mareado, no debería estar tomando más…

Tocan la puerta de la cabina.

-Disculpa ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas tiempo allí – pregunta alguien del otro lado, abrí la puerta y observé a un chico alto muy extraño.

-Ah… sí… - Ace sale del baño fingiendo una sonrisa – lo siento por tardar jaja me… estoy… un poco mareado

-Lo noto – responde el chico sonriéndole – yo aún estoy comenzando, puedo ver que no te ves bien

-Lo sé… - Ace asiente

-¿Te acompaño? ¿Viniste solo?

-No, estoy con mis amigos pero no hay problema si quieres unirte a mi grupo

-Oh, está bien. Yo vine solo en realidad, no suelo venir a estos lugares – el chico extraño siguió hablando sin ni siquiera presentarse, Ace tampoco iba a presentarse, en realidad no estaba tan bien como para hacerlo.

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche, ahora Ace se sentía mucho más tranquilo con este desconocido acompañándole. A pesar de que notó una ligera intensión de coqueteo con él por parte del desconocido.

-Y dime… además de ese novio tuyo ¿Has estado con alguien más?

-Eh… jaja – Ace se coloca nervioso ruborizado, le ha contado a este desconocido sobre su relación y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a este tipo de preguntas – la verdad no, solo él… jaja debo parecerte un idiota

-Lo eres – el chico se le acerca demasiado, deslizando su mano por su pierna

-hm… tú, te gustan… - Ace no sabía cómo seguir

-Me gustan y particularmente tú me interesas – el chico lo mira a los ojos, tenía unos hermosos ojos color verdes y profundos – No me presenté antes, mi nombre es Klaus y me gustaría que nos conociéramos

-Eh… - Ace le quita la mano de encima – mis amigos no saben que soy así, así que… no quiero

-Entonces ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? – le sonríe.

Ace hace un gesto, se sentía demasiado avergonzado con este desconocido. Al menos ya conoce su nombre pero igual le generaba cierta incomodidad, pero el alcohol en su sistema no le ayudaba mucho y se sentía desorientado. A decir verdad, se sentía muy ansioso por estar cerca de este chico.

La imagen de Klaus era simplemente llamativa y era muy apuesto, por un momento le recordó a la postura elegante de Shun, quizás eran del mismo tipo de familia pero había algo diferente. Este chico parecía ser más abierto y para nada desvergonzado.

-Bien… - Ace susurra – iré a despedirme de ellos.

Klaus bebe un trago más, tenía una mirada muy seria cuando Ace se levantó para ir con sus amigos. Suspiró con un poco de pereza, hasta que Ace regresó y volvió a actuar como si nada.

Ambos salen de ese lugar y un automóvil los recoge en la entrada.

-¿Ah? ¿Tienes un automóvil y chofer? – pregunta Ace, ahora sí era demasiado extraño.

-Sí pero, no es mi chofer – Klaus le quita las llaves al hombre que acababa de bajarse del automóvil – Gracias, sube Ace… este es mi automóvil

Ace sube, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que este chico acababa de decir su nombre a pesar de que él no se había presentado, gran error.

-¿No estás muy ebrio para conducir? – pregunta Ace

-Yo no lo estoy – Klaus sonríe amable – tú eres el que se está tambaleando

-Ja… tan gracioso – Ace se coloca cómodo, el interior del automóvil era demasiado lujoso ¿Acaso es un millonario como Shun? Oh, ¿Y si se conocen? - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya veremos – Klaus enciende y comienza a conducir por las calles de la ciudad, recorren unos kilómetros hasta llegar a un edificio muy lujoso en el centro de la ciudad.

-Aquí vivo – menciona Klaus antes de entrar al parqueadero

-¿En un hotel? Eh… me trajiste a tu casa… eh – Ace se ríe, a estas alturas no le importaba razonar demasiado. Si este chico quería pasarse con él entonces lo detendría, él es un hombre de todas formas no un niño.

-¡Wah! ¡Tienes un pent-house! ¡¿Eres millonario?!

-Je, algo así ¿Quieres una copa?

-Jajaja ya estoy ebrio, no quiero más – Ace mira a su alrededor, era un lugar demasiado grande de tipo loft, donde las únicas paredes divisorias eran las del baño. Ace corre hacia el balón - ¡Ah! ¡Veo toda la ciudad desde aquí! ¿Qué piso es este?

-Estamos en el piso 24 apenas, este edificio tiene 35 pisos pero no me gusta estar demasiado arriba – Klaus camina detrás de él – es hermoso ¿No lo crees? – De pronto lo abraza desde atrás y le besa suavemente en el cuello – tu eres hermoso también

\- ¡Ah…! – Ace se aleja un poco riendo nervioso, debería haberlo empujado y golpeado pero no podía hacer eso – hace frío aquí afuera… - se aleja de él rápidamente y regresa adentro, camina hacia la barra de la cocina buscando alguna manera de poner distancia, de todas formas, ¿Para qué había aceptado venir? – tengo sed

-Bien, espera. Ya que no quieres una copa, te serviré un jugo para que pases tu estado de ebriedad – Klaus se ríe suavemente, lo lleva hasta el sillón – tranquilo

-Ja… bien – Ace se recuesta en el sillón, cierra sus ojos tratando de regular sus respiraciones puesto que estaba nervioso. Unos minutos después, Klaus estaba a su lado ofreciéndole el vaso de jugo.

-bebe, luego podrás dormir esta noche aquí. No tengo ningún problema

-Ah, gracias

Shun no podía dormir esa noche, cuando regresó a casa después de esa reunión con Gus y Alex, que al final fue innecesaria. De inmediato fue a ver a Ace pero él ya no estaba, le preguntó a Akechi y este le dijo que Ace había ido a casa de su madrina para reposar la fiebre.

¿Madrina? ¿Reposar fiebre?

A Shun le pareció que eso no tenía sentido, ya que nunca antes había escuchado de alguna madrina de Ace. Pero no quería tratar de presionar a un padre que obviamente estaba mintiendo por su hijo, así que solo volvió a su habitación.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a este punto?

-Ace, no puedes olvidar que te quiero… - susurra Shun sentado en la orilla de la cama – no… permitas que otros te hablen mal de mí – hablaba consigo mismo como si Ace estuviera a su lado, se acuesta – Ace… regresa

-Ngh… mm… - Ace se retorcía por las sensaciones. Estaba acostado en la cómoda cama, muy somnoliento, su cuerpo arrastrándose sobre las sábanas en busca de alivio. La verdad era que Ace estaba sintiéndose muy extraño, su cuerpo estaba caliente y su interior quemaba, quería sentir el toque de otra persona y no podía explicar por qué se estaba sintiendo así.

-Ah… oye… - Ace llama a Klaus que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirándolo sin hacer nada – Oye…

-Dime Ace ¿Aún no te duermes? – Klaus le sonríe

-Ah… es que no… no me siento bien – de pronto se ruboriza, Klaus le mira la entrepierna y se burla

-¡Oh! ¿Estás duro, eh? – Responde con una sonrisa y se acerca, subiéndose a la cama casi encima de él - ¿Estás excitado?

-Hm… yo… debo irme – Ace tiene un momento de lucidez, no quería estar allí.

-¿Por qué? Puedes arreglar esto aquí – tira un poco de su pantalón deslizando sus dedos suavemente sobre la tela

-¡Ah! No… - Ace gime, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía demasiado caliente y era muy extraño que se sintiera así, sentía la necesidad de ser tocado y tener sexo pero… ¿Con este chico que apenas conoce? Imposible.

Solo se ha acostado con Shun, no puede fallarle acostándose con otro chico. Eso sería serle infiel.

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte – Klaus le baja los pantalones sin mucho cuidado, acaricia el bulto en sus pantalones y Ace aprieta sus labios.

-No… por favor… ah

-¿No? No temas, solo haré que se vaya esto de aquí – responde, de pronto los dedos son remplazados por su lengua y sus labios, humedeciendo la tela y sacando la evidente erección que lloraba por ser tocada.

-¡Ah! Ah… no… - Ace gime y se retuerce, intenta alejarlo pero no podía hacer nada, él le estaba tocando con sus labios su piel ardiente. No podía controlar su cuerpo ¿Qué estaba pasando? El alcohol no era tan fuerte como para ponerlo así.

Klaus termina de jugar con él, comienza a desvestirse.

-No… no vamos a hacer nada… - repite Ace

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…

-¿Por tu novio? ¿Piensas que él te es fiel? Me contaste sobre esa chica con quien se encuentra, con la que va a comprometerse, dime ¿Crees que si te amara, no hubiera cancelado hace tiempo esa relación? ¿Sin impórtale nada?

-Hn… - Ace siente las lágrimas en sus mejillas, todos le decían lo mismo ¿Es posible? Que él prefiera estar con ella porque debía mantener un estilo de vida, ¿Por qué simplemente no la rechaza? ¿No lo ama lo suficiente como para renunciar a todo?

-Hum – De pronto Klaus al verlo tan indefenso, se acerca y lo besa en los labios profundamente. En ese momento, Ace pierde todo cuidado y sentido, quería sentirse deseado y lo abraza fuerte. Comienza a corresponder el beso y a acariciarse, no puede más, su cuerpo le estaba jugando fuertemente y la excitación era demasiado, más de lo normal.

Klaus le quita el resto de la ropa, comienza a prepararlo para hacerlo suyo. Ace no coloca resistencia pero seguía liberando sus lágrimas, estaba llorando pero a la vez gimiendo, estaba tan confundido y volvieron a besarse hasta que llegaron al final.

-¡Ah! Ah… oh cielos… - Ace gime incansable, aferrándose a este chico mientras se movía en su interior, golpeando su interior y arruinándolo, con sus ojos cerrados solo pensaba en Shun y pronto sus gemidos eran tan llenos de placer susurrando sin importar retorcer la realidad – Ah… Shun… más… Shun…

A pesar de estar pensando en él, estaba rompiendo su fidelidad.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Ace llegó a casa, aun se sentía ebrio y su cuerpo demasiado ligero, estaba consciente de que había tenido relaciones sexuales y cuando salió de ese edificio tomó unas copas más para intentar inútilmente de no sentirse tan sucio.

-Hm… - Ace entra a la casa y sube de inmediato a la alcoba de Shun, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y riendo suavemente. Entra a la alcoba -¡Amo! ¡Llegó su esclavo! – exclama cerrando la puerta.

Shun lentamente abre sus ojos ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Ace se recuesta sobre él y lo besa en los labios – Amo

-Eh… Ace – Shun le sostiene del rostro, tratando de mirarlo en la oscuridad, solo puede sentir que tenía su piel húmeda - ¿Dónde estabas? Hueles a alcohol

-Amo – Ace sonríe tomando sus manos – házmelo – susurra y comienza a quitarse su camisa.

-¿Ah? – Shun se sorprende, no le gustaba su comportamiento - ¿Qué te ha pasado Ace?

-Hm… nada… Amo – lo besa profundamente abrazándolo del cuello – házmelo

-No Ace, así no… estás muy ebrio, solo descansa. Ven

-hm… Amo – se le acerca, no parecía muy consciente de lo que hacía o decía, le susurra al oído – Amo, quiero que me lo hagas~ quiero que lo pongas dentro de mi

Shun se sonroja demasiado, ese tipo de frases no eran propias de Ace ¿Acaso estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado erótico y realista? - ¿Q-qué estás… diciendo? – lo aleja un poco – Ace, tú no eres así

-¿Me vas a rechazar?

-No es eso, pero Ace, no estás bien – Shun estaba preocupado

-Te amo Shun, te amo, Amo, te amo – le repite muchas veces y lo abraza de nuevo

-¡Basta Ace! – Shun lo empuja, Ace se queda acostado a su lado y cierra sus ojos llorando – Así no quiero… También te amo pero – acaricia su rostro besando su frente

Lentamente Ace se queda dormido.

Shun lo observa y suspira - ¿Qué fue eso? – se queda a su lado cuidándolo con la mirada, tocando su cabello y su piel suavemente.

* * *

 **La verdad es que siempre he sido multishipper... Adiós *huye***

 **Continuará ...**


	30. Capitulo 29: Calor 2

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 29**

 **Calor 2**

Unas horas más tarde, Shun lo dejó dormir en su cama. No parecía que fuera a despertar, se dio un baño primero y esperó por el desayuno.

Nana le dijo que no despertara a Ace. Poco después de desayunar, el abogado llegó para llevarse a Shun a la entrevista universitaria pero, Shun no quería irse hasta que Ace despertara, insistió muchísimo pero el tiempo transcurría y Ace no despertaba, así que no fue posible quedarse.

A las diez de la mañana, Ace despierta.

-Um… ¿Qué hago aquí? – observa a su alrededor, la alcoba de Shun pero no estaba Shun a su lado – rayos… no recuerdo nada – se toca su cabeza, le dolía mucho. Sentía su cuerpo muy extraño, sale de la habitación y vuelve a su propia alcoba para luego tomar un baño.

-¡Ace! – Su padre lo regaña al verlo salir del baño - ¡No vuelvas a salir así! ¡¿Regresas a esta hora?! El Amo me ha regañado esta mañana por mentirle, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Ah… lo siento padre, no lo volveré a hacer – se siente muy decaído – solo… me siento mal

-Ja… te dije que no debes separarte de él, eres su asistente

-¡¿Cómo puedo serlo si todos ellos me miran mal?! – exclama de repente, su padre se sorprende, nunca antes le había respondido en ese tono.

-Ace…

-No, yo no puedo… él y yo… - Ace siente que sus ojos están a punto de estallar en lágrimas otra vez – no tenemos futuro – su voz se quiebra un poco

Akechi abre su boca ¿Qué había pasado de la noche a la mañana como para que su hijo dijera eso? Luego frunce el ceño – no digas eso Ace

-¡pero es cierto! – Exclama - ¡Él no está haciendo nada! ¡Solo sigue las estúpidas órdenes de su familia! Si no hace nada es porque él está de acuerdo

-Ace…

-¡Déjame! – Ace sale de la alcoba, de hecho sale de la casa después de arreglarse y sale a la calle, limpiando su rostro mientras camina lejos.

-"¿A dónde voy?" – piensa, intentando recordar lo que hizo anoche.

Todo el dolor de cabeza y su cuerpo pesado le estaba asfixiando. No podía recordar nada.

Estaba con sus amigos, luego conoció a alguien y se fue con esta persona a un hotel. Ni siquiera recordaba exactamente su rostro, solo recordaba una lujosa habitación y luego recuerda quedarse dormido soñando con Shun, en sus sueños susurraba su nombre con deseo y amor ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Recordó que iba en un taxi y luego volvió a quedarse dormido en una cama junto a Shun, todo parecía un sueño. Al despertar se sintió muy raro, su cuerpo tan extraño y la sensación de que había tenido sexo, conoce bien su cuerpo y sabe cuándo algo estaba diferente. ¿Acaso lo hizo con alguien que no fuera Shun? De solo pensarlo, sintió nauseas.

Su celular comienza a sonar, contesta antes de ver el número.

-¡Hola Ace!

-Ah… hola Ray ¿Qué pasa? – responde

-¿Quieres venir con el resto a mi casa?

-¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué?

-Juli y yo hicimos unos pastelitos y queremos que los prueben

-Oh… bueno, ya voy – Ace toma un taxi, va directo a la casa de Ray. Aunque no quería volver a tratar con Ray, era mejor despejar su mente y quizás así recordaría algo. Mientras iba en camino pensaba en Shun ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Dónde está?

Suspira profundamente, no sabía que nuevamente iba a caer en la cueva de los lobos.

-Akechi… - El maestro Hiroshi entra en su alcoba - ¿Dónde está Ace? Te tengo una buena noticia

-Ace salió, no sé a dónde – suspira

-¿Qué pasa?

-Él y el Amo han estado muy distantes, todo desde esa reunión con los abuelos de Shun y la familia de esa chica con quien quieren casarlo

-Ah… - Hiroshi se sienta a su lado – la historia se repite ¿No? – lo mira de reojo

-No… Hiroshi, no quiero que mi hijo sufra. No quiero que le hagan daño y… hoy lo he visto, él está sufriendo – Akechi se siente muy mal

-Entiendo, estoy seguro que no se va a repetir la historia – Hiroshi lo mira con cuidado

-Me preocupa mucho, Ace ha llegado por la madrugada en estos últimos días y con olor a alcohol, él no es así Hiroshi, no me gusta verlo así

Hiroshi suspira – es muy joven, los chicos buscan escapar de sus problemas con este tipo de cosas, alcohol, drogas, fiestas, chicas y otros

-Pero él no es así…

-Akechi, no te puedo prometer nada pero los dos tienen que pasar por estas cosas, puedo ayudarle con consejos pero depende de ellos si lo toman… además, quiero ofrecerle a Ace estudiar lo que quiere y que se convierta en alguien digno del Amo Shun

Akechi hace un gesto- esa es tu manera, cierto…

Hiroshi sonríe – lo que tenga que pasar entre ellos pasará, ellos son jóvenes y pueden equivocarse, pueden corregirse y aprender.

-Sí, tienes algo de razón. Pero soy su padre, es mi deber protegerlo y preocuparme

-Akechi – le agarra del brazo con una sonrisa – salgamos algún día

-Je…

Ace llegó a casa de Ray, ella le invita a pasar y le hace subir al segundo piso, al balcón.

-Y… ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunta Ace

-ya vienen, Juli fue a comprar las bebidas, te voy a traer algo de tomar mientras tanto

-Bueno – Ace se sienta en el sillón y cierra sus ojos, se sentía cansado y al cerrar los ojos comenzó a recordar, ese chico que conoció anoche le estuvo coqueteando e intentó besarlo.

-Aquí tienes Ace – Ray se sienta a su lado y le da el vaso

-Gracias – Ace toma un trago y suspira

-¿Te sientes bien? Tienes ojeras

-Un poco, anoche los chicos me invitaron a beber un rato

-Oh, tú no solías aceptar invitaciones ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Ah… he tenido menos trabajo

-Sabes… leí por internet el anuncio de que el heredero del grupo Kazami se comprometería con la hija del jefe de la compañía de los Gehabich, si se convierten en socios y aumentan sus acciones, estarían en las listas de empresas fusionadas ¿Es eso cierto?

Ace entrecierra sus ojos, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando con lo de acciones y listas – Eh, eso creo…

-Hm… esa chica es preciosa, mira – Ray busca en su celular – aquí hay foto de ellos dos, la subieron ayer en esta red social

Ace observa, esa foto no era en la casa ni en la empresa, en la foto estaban en un parque. Esa chica estaba firmemente aferrada al brazo de Shun con una sonrisa muy feliz y una mirada de 'Es mío'. Así lo pudo percibir Ace, así que aparta su mirada de esa foto.

-Lo siento Ace, te la muestro para que te des cuenta de la realidad, esta es la única relación aprobada por todos

-Ja… - Ace hace un gesto – Ray, ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Ace se da cuenta de su verdadera intención, sabía que Juli no iba a volver porque ni siquiera era cierto que fue a la tienda.

-Quiero… - se le acerca y coloca su mano sobre su pierna – solo quiero que estemos juntos Ace, tú me gustas mucho y yo deseo entregarme a ti en todas las formas – responde

-Eh… - Ace aparta su mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa – Creo que estás dejándote llevar por tus emociones Ray

-Dejemos que las emociones nos lleven por una vez Ace, nadie se tiene que enterar – se acerca más a su rostro

-Ah… yo

-¿Nunca has estado con una mujer, Ace?

Ace se ruboriza – ya… ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

-Porque yo quiero estar contigo

-Hm…

-Nadie lo sabrá Ace – de pronto Ray le sostiene su rostro buscando sus labios pero Ace aparta su rostro, ella lo abraza en respuesta.

Ace intenta alejarla, pero no podía simplemente empujarla porque no quería lastimarla.

-Ven Ace – le agarra de la mano obligándole a entra en la alcoba – te llamé hoy, solo para esto

-Ray… en serio ¡Ah! – de pronto lo empuja y se le sube encima, lo aprisiona entre sus piernas y se levanta la blusa

-No tengas miedo Ace, tócame solo un poco y toma el control – le agarra la mano dirigiéndola a su pecho – toca – sonríe y se inclina para besarlo.

Ace estaba muy avergonzado, no quería hacer nada que le ofendiera o faltara el respeto pero esta chica estaba controlando la situación y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No sabía cómo pero su cuerpo se sentía extraño, él no quería pero era como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido el control una vez más.

-Ace, mira… estás reaccionando – Ray le besa y le acaricia su entrepierna

-No… Ray, basta… yo no quiero esto, de verdad – la aleja, pero ella seguía insistiendo con sus movimientos.

-¿No quieres? Puedes pensar en él si gustas – le dice la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Eh? – Ace se sonroja, entonces recuerda un poco más. No, no podía quedarse y simplemente dejar que volviera a ocurrir.

-Amo Shun

-Maestro Hiroshi – Shun regresaba de estar con el abogado, se veía muy agotado

-Amo Shun, no se ve bien – le toca la frente – tienes fiebre, ¿Has comido bien?

-Hm un poco – responde no muy contento – necesito descansar… ya Ace

-Ah… ¿Dónde estará ese chico? ¡Lo regañaré cuando vuelva! – Sonríe Hiroshi – ven, vayamos a su alcoba y charlemos un poco, le diré a Nana que prepare algo y traiga una medicina para su fiebre

Shun sube, se quita su ropa y se coloca una ropa más ligera, se acuesta en la cama arropándose de pies a cabeza. Se sentía triste, extrañaba la compañía de Ace ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué sigue enojado? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que sufre por no poder ir contra la voluntad de su familia?

Necesita de su apoyo más que nunca, pero él desaparece y cuando aparece no está en condiciones para hablar.

-Amo – el Maestro Hiroshi entra con una sopa caliente que Nana le había preparado

-Ah, gracias – Shun se sienta

-Tenga, debe alimentarse bien

-Si – suspira y comienza a comer

-¿Qué pasó con el chico? Cuéntame

-hm… comenzó a evitarme desde que se enteró de mi compromiso y además, Gus ha estado impidiendo que estemos juntos al venir a buscarme muy temprano o al mandar a la señorita Alex a la casa.

-Debe sentirse muy mal, debe sentir que está interviniendo en tu vida familiar

-él es mi familia, se lo dije. Pero no sé qué hace, es como si algo lo estuviera empujando y haciendo que mis palabras no sean suficientes. Maestro no me quiero casar.

-Lo sé, pero no es algo tan fácil Shun. Te diré algo, debes convertirte en el jefe legítimo de la casa y solo así podrás cancelar tu compromiso y hacerte cargo de todo, en estos momentos la empresa de tu difunto padre necesita aliarse pero… si tú puedes sacarla adelante no será necesario en el futuro.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Bueno, debes ir a la universidad y estudiar mucho. Trabajar y esforzarte como lo intentó hacer tu padre. Shun, nunca firmes un compromiso sin leer ¿Entiendes?

Shun asiente aunque no entendía porque le decía algo sobre firmar papeles.

-Maestro, quiero que Ace comprenda, quiero que me espere

-Shun, él debe esperarte pero tú también debes esperar por él. Hablaré con él, ¿Bien?

-Sí, por favor

-Je – Hiroshi sonríe y saca un libro del cajón del escritorio, decide leerle y piensa en Ace, seguramente alguien le ha estado confundiendo a espaldas de Shun y sabía muy quien era capaz de hacer eso.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	31. Capitulo 30: Klaus

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 30**

 **Klaus**

-Ah…cielos – Ace salió de aquella casa, dejó a Ray durmiendo y él salió huyendo de allí. No podía admitirlo, en realidad no llegó lejos con ella. Sabía que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta obtener lo que quería así que solamente dejó de luchar. Se sentía mal y con ganas de vomitar, a pesar de que realmente no tuvo sexo con ella se sentía sucio, poca cosa y no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, un automóvil se detiene justo a su lado, bajan la ventanilla.

-¿Ace? – le saluda el chico quitándose los lentes oscuros.

-¿Hm? – Ace observa, no conocía a ese sujeto pero de alguna manera le había visto antes – "¿Será él? ¿Este no es el chico con quien estuve la noche pasada?" – De todas formas fingiría no saberlo – ¿Quién eres? – dice una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Ja, no te engañes. Sé que me recuerdas ¿Qué haces caminando tan solo?

\- Estaba visitando a unos amigos

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Eh… - Ace sonríe – eh… no gracias

-Ven sube, no seas tímido – le abre la puerta del otro lado – anda, no me hagas bajarme

-Bien… - Ace sube al automóvil, realmente no pensaba volver hasta la casa caminando solo entró porque se sentía muy agotado

Klaus lo mira – parece que te estabas divirtiendo con tus amigos ¿Eh?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso? – se ruboriza

-Sé identificar cuando alguien ha tenido sexo reciente y apestas – sonríe

-Ah… no… en realidad no pasó…

-Aunque no haya pasado, se puede sentir el olor de otra persona sobre ti

-Ah… - Ace suspira pensando ¿Tan fácil es identificarlo? - Bueno, no es algo de tu incumbencia

-Ah… que cruel ¿No quieres limpiarte antes de llegar a tu casa? Quizás alguien más pueda darse cuenta

Ace asiente, no quería que su padre o Shun se enteraran de lo que le había pasado. ¿Shun? Mierda… espera no tener que decirle, tenía que pensarlo demasiado antes de contarle.

Klaus le lleva a su casa, esta vez no era el hotel. Era una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad pero del otro lado del hogar Kazami.

-Bienvenido señor – un mayordomo lo recibe tomando su abrigo

-Ah cielos, eres millonario ¿Eh?

-Que imprudente eres – se acerca a su mayordomo dándole indicaciones - Acompáñalo al baño, entrégale las toallas y luego lo traes al comedor.

Ace sigue al mayordomo, era una casa bastante grande, incluso más grande que la de Shun. Al llegar al baño, le entregan las toallas, jabón y champú. Antes de que pudiera si quiera desvestirse Klaus abre la puerta

-Te traje ropa interior limpia y nueva

-¡Ah! Bien… gracias – Ace espera, le resultaba increíble que este chico fuera tan amable ¿Acaso le pedirá que asuma su responsabilidad por lo de la noche pasada? Recuerda ¿También debe contarle sobre esto a Shun? Tenía que pensar el doble ahora.

Klaus sonríe e inclina su cabeza, cerrando la puerta y yéndose de vuelta.

Ace comienza a desvestirse, se mete en la ducha y se limpia su cuerpo como si nunca se hubiera limpiado, tenía que borrar todo rastro de los últimos dos días y aún estaba sorprendido por la actitud tan desvergonzada de Ray, se supone que son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo de esta manera? No volvería a verla a la cara de la misma manera.

Al terminar de bañarse sale y camina hacia la sala, el mayordomo le indica el camino hasta el comedor donde estaba Klaus sentado esperándolo.

-¿Quieres comer?

-¿Eh? Es mucha molestia, ya debo irme – intenta ser igual de amable

-Anda, estate tranquilo, aun no es de noche. Come un poco y luego te llevaré a tu casa ¿Bien?

-Um, no quisiera desperdiciar una buena comida – responde Ace tratando de ser educado, por dentro estaba inquieto por recordar si realmente se había involucrado tanto con este sujeto.

Comienzan a servir la comida.

-Dime Ace, ¿Quién es ese novio tuyo del que hablabas esa noche? – pregunta Klaus tomando un sorbo del jugo y luego sonriendo

-¿Eh? ¿Yo hablé de alguien?

-Sí, ¿No lo recuerdas? – Sonríe – entonces no recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros

-Ah… estaba demasiado ebrio, no recuerdo tanto

-Sabes, sonabas un poco triste y desesperado, quiero disculparme por aprovecharme de tu situación – inclina su cabeza

-Hm… - Ace sigue comiendo, se sentía muy avergonzado – No, lo siento… yo no debí contarte mis problemas.

-¿Y bien? ¿No te has arreglado con él, cierto? – Klaus lo mira de una manera diferente, como si quisiera comprenderlo.

-No, no estamos peleados ni nada, es solo que yo lo estoy ignorando, soy yo quien lo está evitando y no tengo el valor para escucharlo o apoyarlo – Ace suspira

-¿Por lo de su compromiso?

-hm, sí y su futuro. Su familia cuenta con él y yo solo soy un entrometido

-Ah, es difícil cuando se trata de la familia, sabes… mi padre sabe sobre mis preferencias sexuales.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, él me dijo que hiciera lo que me haga feliz – sonríe y Ace se ruboriza un poco – cuando te vi anoche me hizo un poco feliz – le dice sin dejar de verlo

-Je… - Ace evita mirarlo directamente, pensando "Este chico… ¿Acaso se enamoró de mí o algo así?"

-Ace, me da gusto conocerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmelo

-Bueno… - Ace sonríe nervioso – eres una buena persona, gracias

-No me des las gracias, estoy compensando mi error por haberme aprovechado pero dime, tengo curiosidad todavía ¿Quién es ese chico?

-Ah… - Ace lo mira, no sabía si decirle el nombre pero no había problema ¿O sí? Además este chico parecía confiable y estaba reconociendo su culpa – Se llama Shun

Klaus levanta la mirada con un brillo especial en sus ojos – ¿Kazami? – pregunta

-Sí

-Eh… tú, ¿Cómo conociste a alguien de una familia tan prestigiosa?

-Fue algo divertido, yo rompí el vidrio de su auto cuando tenía um… creo que 13 años y me contrató como su asistente, pero además cuando llegué a su casa me di cuenta de que allí trabajaba mi padre como jardinero desde hace muchos años – le cuenta un poco con un tono muy entusiasta, comienza a recordar esos momentos cuando apenas conoció a Shun.

-Ah, ya veo – Klaus hace un gesto más serio – supongo que conoces también a su tío y a su familia materna

-Ah, sí – responde no muy cómodo

-Disculpa por preguntar demasiadas cosas – Klaus se levanta y se acerca, coloca su mano sobre su hombro – Ace, debes cuidarte de esa familia

Ace lo mira sorprendido.

-No por algo malo sino por lo poderosos que pueden llegar a ser, has visto sus caras pero no has visto ni la mitad de las cosas de esa familia

Ace se queda pensativo, y luego asiente lentamente no muy seguro.

Después de comer, Klaus lo lleva cerca de la casa y una vez que lo deja en el andén, se marcha. Ace camina hasta la entrada.

-Ha… debo hacer algo… - susurra Ace entrado a su alcoba – "Debería solo estar con él, más con los errores que cometí debo reparar el daño estando a su lado"

Su padre entra a la alcoba – Al fin apareces y por lo menos no hueles a alcohol. No me importan sus problemas como pareja, pero no mezcles el trabajo con los sentimientos. ¡Ahora mismo te vas a atender al Amo!

-Hm… ya iba a hacer eso – Ace frunce

-Ahora mismo él está muy enfermo ¿Sabes? Necesita de tu compañía

-¿Enfermo? – Ace levanta una ceja, preocupado.

-Sí, Ace es tú trabajo. Te guste o no.

Ace no quiere seguir escuchando a su padre, sale de su alcoba y sube hasta el segundo piso hasta llegar a la habitación de Shun, abre la puerta y lo observa. El pelinegro estaba acostado en la cama arropado de pies a cabeza, con una toalla sobre su cabeza y tosiendo.

-Amo – susurra Ace acercándose-

Shun abre sus ojos y sonríe – Ace – estira sus brazos lo más que puede, Ace le sostiene de la mano.

-Lo siento…

-Ace, no me dejes solo – le dice con sus ojos mirándolo de una manera tan especial

-No, no lo haré – Ace le besa su mano – No, no te dejaré solo - comienza a liberar sus lágrimas – lo siento – dice comenzando a recordar su indiferencia en los últimos días.

-Lo siento – repite una vez más, recordando las noches que no se quedó con él a dormir.

-Lo siento Amo – le dice una última vez, recordando los errores que cometió al meterse con dos personas, con su amiga y con un desconocido.

-No te preocupes, entiendo, te quiero – le dice Shun sonriendo

Ace se sube a la cama y lo abraza, en su mente repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía mucho. Se quedó con él hasta quedarse dormidos, hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	32. Capitulo 31: No me dejes solo

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 31**

 **No me dejes solo**

-Buenos días Amo – susurra Ace recién despertando

-Hola Ace – responde Shun que estaba despierto desde hace mucho

-Ugh – Ace siente una punzada sobre su pecho – te traeré el desayuno y medicamentos

-Gracias

Ace sale, todavía le dolía. Tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando llegó a la cocina escuchó la puerta tocar y una voz conocida que le hizo enojarse nuevamente.

-¿Shun está enfermo? – Exclama Alex, ella entra hasta la cocina como si ya fuera parte de la familia – Buenos días – saluda

-Buenos días señorita Alex – responde Nana muy amable – sí, está enfermo, ya le llevaremos su desayuno y la medicina

Ace no soportaba la presencia de esa chica.

-¡Oh! Yo le llevaré eso – agarra la bandeja que Ace iba a llevar – debo ser una buena esposa en el futuro ¿No? – sonríe

Ace frunce, sale de la cocina de inmediato. Se sentía muy molesto, no podía soportarlo ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse otra vez?

Alex sube las escaleras, Nana le acompaña con la medicina. Ace las sigue aun con una expresión de desagrado.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, Ace la detiene.

-Yo me haré cargo – le dice firmemente

Alex se sorprende mirándolo a la cara, en realidad no le había prestado atención a este chico antes, tan solo lo veía como un empleado más –No, déjame hacerlo – responde

-Yo soy su asistente, esta es mi tarea – dice Ace

-¡Y yo soy su prometida! – Exclama Alex de repente – No puedo creer que tú, un simple asistente te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera. Recuerda que también debes atenderme y obedecerme, estoy por encima.

-Señorita Alex – Nana quiere intervenir antes de que Ace se enoje

-¡Aún no eres su prometida! – responde Ace elevando el tono de su voz. Demasiado tarde, piensa Nana.

-¡Pero soy su novia! – exclama, entonces Ace se queda aturdido, no sabía que responderle ¿Su novia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde la cena? – Nana, ¿Este chico trabaja para la familia Kazami realmente? Es un grosero, hablaré con Gus para que lo despida – Alex hace un gesto y sigue su camino.

Ace intenta volver, pero sus ojos se llenan de agua. Se sentía demasiado frustrado por no saber qué hacer.

-Ace, Ace tranquilo – Nana le acaricia el hombro – El Amo no dejará que te despidan, no te preocupes.

Ace no dice nada, la presión sobre su pecho era demasiado ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo? Se da la vuelta y baja las escaleras, corre hasta su alcoba limpiando su rostro. Entra al baño para limpiarse, estaba muy molesto, triste y frustrado, dispuesto a salir de esa casa lo más pronto posible.

Shun escuchó la voz de Alex cuando estaba insultando a Ace, no podía creer que esa chica con apariencia tan dulce e inofensiva fuera capaz de sonar tan agresiva y firme.

Al verla entrar con el desayuno, Shun se sienta en la cama – A… señorita Alex ¿Qué haces aquí? – intenta sonar educado

Alex sonríe – te traje tu desayuno y medicina, quiero ayudarte a recuperar y te acompañaré todo el día

-Eh… um… - Shun se preguntaba qué había pasado con Ace - ¿Dónde está mi asistente?

-¿Ese chico tan grosero? – Alex suspira – le pedí que me ayudara y en vez de eso me habló en un tono de voz muy grosero

-Um… - Shun sale de la cama con cuidado, aun en pijama – Ya vuelvo

-Estás enfermo, debes descansar – le dice Alex, no podía detenerlo porque sostenía la bandeja con la comida - ¿Vas a despedirlo?

Shun no dice nada, solo pasa al lado de ella. Sale de la habitación y hace un gesto, aún sentía fiebre pero debía ir por Ace - "Por favor, no me dejes solo" – piensa, camina hasta el jardín sin sus pantuflas así que caminó por la tierra lastimando la planta de sus pies.

Ace sale de su habitación, se había bañado lo más rápido y ahora camina hasta la salida.

Shun lo ve y camina hacia él - ¡Ace! – le llama, Ace lo escucha pero no le importa. De todas formas sale de la casa, estaba muy furioso.

-Ah… - Shun apresura su paso, casi hasta correr hacia él - ¡Ace! ¡Espera! – exclama

-Amo Shun… - Nana estaba en la entrada de la casa, había seguido a Shun al verlo salir de su alcoba y bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo en la puerta observando la escena. Al ver que Ace no se detuvo y salió por las rejas, decidió ir detrás también.

Ace sintió que iba a llorar otra vez, le dolía escuchar su voz llamándolo así que camina más rápido.

-¡Dijiste que no me dejarías solo! – exclama Shun, haciendo que Ace se detuviera.

-Hm… - Ace se da vuelta, lo mira y se congelada. Su Amo estaba tan solo en pijama, con los pies descalzo y su rostro obviamente colorado por la fiebre, se acerca rápidamente a él – Amo

-Ace – Shun lo abraza, lo abraza fuertemente aferrándose a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Amo

-Ace, no me dejes solo, no dejaré que te vayas. Olvida lo que digan los demás, nunca te dejaré ir.

Nana los observa y se siente un poco conmovida, sonríe suavemente y se acerca a ellos – Chicos, regresen ambos

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	33. Capitulo 32: Señales

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 32**

 **Señales**

Unas semanas después.

Ace y Shun volvieron a pasar más tiempo juntos, a pesar de que aún existía la tensión del pasado. Ace aún se sentía mal por todas las cosas que había hecho. Shun buscaba la manera de que el abogado no se involucraba más en su vida pero era algo muy difícil, más cuando todavía no tenía el poder suficiente. Había comenzado a asistir a la universidad así que ahora tenía tiempo para estar en casa con Ace, le pedía a Alex que no lo visitara sin avisar antes puesto que debía estudiar.

El maestro Hiroshi tuvo una pequeña conversación con Ace sobre escoger una carrera universitaria, la que él quisiera. Pero primero debía prepararlo para los exámenes de ingreso y eso fue lo que hicieron prácticamente todos los días, esto continuó durante un mes.

Por las noches, Ace volvió a quedarse a dormir con Shun, pero en su mente aún habían dudas ¿Debía contarle? Por supuesto que debía contarle pero no sabía cuándo hacerlo o cómo hacerlo. No quería que se enojara o volvieran a distanciarse.

Una tarde.

Las cosas volverían a complicarse.

Ray se acerca para visitar a Ace, ella sola.

Ace la ve llegar y rápidamente se acerca a ella, hace un mes que no la veía desde aquella vez - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte – responde ella con una sonrisa inocente – Tranquilo amiguito, no diré nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros – le hace un guiño descarado, Ace no se siente tranquilo de todas formas.

-¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no pasó nada entre nosotros

-Lo sé, solo te acobardaste – ella seguía con un tono bromista – Vengo a ver a Shun, le llamé para que me prestara sus libros

-Hm… eso, eso muy…

-¿Raro? ¿Sabías que comencé a estudiar una carrera universitaria? Shun tiene libros útiles para mí – lo mira fijo, a Ace le resultaba extraño que estudiara en la misma universidad que Shun, pues la universidad de Shun era una de las más caras y prestigiosas ¿Cómo pudo pagar una carrera? – Si lo que te preocupa es que le cuente algo a Shun, puedes estar tranquilo de que no le diré nada. Ya veo que no le has dicho nada, qué poca confianza ¿Eh?

-Hm… - Ace le deja pasar, no iba a responder a sus provocaciones. La sigue de todas formas, no podía confiar absolutamente en ella, había perdido totalmente la confianza en ella desde aquella vez.

Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. No le ha contado a Shun y debía encontrar una manera para decírselo, antes de que se enterara por parte de Ray que seguramente torcería la realidad.

-Hola Shun – saluda Ray como si fueran muy cercanos, entró al estudio donde él estaba.

-Ah, hola Ray… espera un momento, buscaré los libros que necesitas – Shun comienza a sacar los libros de la estantería

-Gracias – Ray sonríe como si nada

Ace estaba un poco nervioso, Shun no sabía tampoco que Ray ya sabía que ellos mantenían una relación así que Ray decide bromear un poco.

-¡Oh! ¡Ace adivina!

-¿Eh?

-Tengo una amiga de la universidad que le gustaría conocerte, le he hablado de ti muy bien y ya que estás soltero y no estás interesado en mí, quizás podrías conocerla… - le guiña el ojo, Ace aprieta sus dientes, esta chica estaba jugando sucio.

Shun se ríe un poco divertido – Aquí tienes, Ray

-¡Oh gracias!

-Te recomiendo leerlos en este orden

Ace gira sus ojos, no sabía qué pretendía Ray.

-Está bien, ya me voy… me avisas si quieres Ace – sonríe divertida y sale del estudio

-Ja… - Ace hace un gesto de desagrado que Shun capta

-¿Qué pasa? – Shun se acerca - ¿Vas a escapar con esa amiga suya? – sonríe muy tranquilo, Ace lo mira pero no puede devolverle la sonrisa, le dolía mucho saber que le estaba ocultando cosas y también que debía fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Je… no creo que sea tan linda, tú lo eres más – responde Ace

-Oh – Shun lo abraza – Ace, te noto algo intranquilo ¿Qué pasa? – le susurra y Ace solo siente como si se derrumbara en sus brazos, como si se quemara internamente, no le dice nada simplemente corresponde su abrazo.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	34. Extra 2: Juguemos

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **EXTRA 2**

 **Juguemos**

 **(NT: Esto hace parte de otra de mis historias perdidas en mis viejos cuadernos, tengo que decirles que escribía mucho cuando estaba en la universidad. Lo pondré como otro extra porque la trama no tiene sentido realmente, solo deseaba escribir algo lemon, tirando a lo pornográfico pero no tan sin sentido y omitiendo detalles, o eso intenté, esto es en un universo alternativo)**

POV Ace

Tenía una cita con mi novia el domingo, pero mis amigos me citaron para ese día para ir a pasar el rato, no podía dejar a mi novia así que solo hice un cambio de hora. Me reuniría con ellos más temprano.

Desde que les dije sobre mi novia, mis amigos han estado actuando muy extraño.

Shun me envió un mensaje por la mañana del lunes para encontrarnos en la azotea de la universidad, tenía que ser algo muy importante para reunirnos en un lugar tan solo y lejano.

A las seis de la tarde subí a la azotea, allí estaba Shun esperándome con un refresco.

-¿Por qué me llamaste aquí? ¿Es algo grave?

Shun suspiró – Ven por aquí

Me tomó de la mano llevándome detrás de un almacén, se trataba más bien de la subestación eléctrica y me llevó hasta donde daba sombra, aunque el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-Ace, tengo que decirte la verdad – me miró a los ojos muy serio

-Buen, ¿Cuál verdad?

-Es algo que he llevado guardado desde que éramos pequeños

-Umm… ¿Tanto tiempo?

-Sí Ace – Shun me toma de la otra mano y sonríe – Me gustas

-¿Eh?

¿Acaso escuché mal? ¿Le gusto?

-¿De qué estás hablando Shun? No bromees – pregunté

-Hablo de que estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado

No sé qué decirle, solo sonrío un tanto incómodo.

-No necesito una respuesta pero quiero que lo sepas – Shun se acerca a mí de repente, no supe cómo reaccionar, estaba muy quieto asimilándolo pero él me besa en los labios y quedo totalmente atónito.

-Ah… Ace – Shun me acaricia la mejilla y no sé porque no pude rechazarlo, me ruboricé furiosamente y le permití que me volviera a besar.

El me acariciaba mi rostro y luego mi cuello, tan suave ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No puedo negarme a sus caricias.

No sé en qué momento ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo, y Shun sobre mi besándome incansable, tocando mi pecho desnudo.

Creo que me gustó y me estaba dejando llevar, él es un poco guapo de todas formas. Desabrochó su pantalón y luego el mío, me sonrojé mucho al ver que estaba erecto, incluso yo mismo estaba reaccionando.

-¿Está bien que haga esto? – me preguntó, ni yo sabía qué era lo que estaba bien, no sabía que responder.

-Estoy bien – respondí como un tonto, él tomó su erección y la frotó contra la mía. Yo dejé salir sonidos que desconocía que podía hacer. Shun me tumbó contra el suelo y me quitó el pantalón totalmente, yo estaba húmedo y sensible.

Miraba su rostro, siempre pensé que Shun era guapísimo. Quizás por eso le estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera.

Comenzó a lamerme allí abajo, a humedecer mi entrada y a masajear suavemente con su dedo.

-¡Ah! – gemí cuando introdujo su dedo, era la primera vez que me tocaban allí y no sabía que sentía tan bien, note su miembro tan erecto y grande goteando su pre-seminal. Sabía que lo iba a hacer, me tomaría por aquel lugar y yo no sabía nada sobre el tema, tampoco lo evitaba. Creo que también deseaba experimentar el sexo entre hombres.

-Ah…- Comenzó a besarme y colocándose en una posición que sabía lo que iba a pasar. Introdujo lentamente su pene en mi agujero, fue doloroso pero él no se movió, me besó y acarició para que me tranquilizara.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que dejé de sentir dolor. Estaba oscureciendo ya, Shun se movió un poco, me embistió rápidamente y comencé a gemir.

Se sentía tan raro pero tan excitante, mi amigo de la infancia me estaba cogiendo y se sentía increíble.

-Ah… ha… Shun – susurré, él siguió moviéndose y luego me besó profundamente, la luz del sol ya ni siquiera estaba. Fui el primero sentir una sensación de placer increíble, era un orgasmo que nunca antes había sentido ¿Quién lo diría que lo había provocado por ser penetrado por otro hombre?

Shun seguía moviéndose en mi interior, frotando mientras jadeaba tan adorable. Me dio una estocada, rápidamente sacó su miembro y todo su líquido cayó sobre mi abdomen.

-Haa… Ace… te amo – me dijo y me besó

Yo lo abracé muy cansado, nos limpiamos con el papel de las libretas. Shun se fue primero y luego bajé yo.

Volví a casa, bueno a mi apartamento, mi casa quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo con que viviera cerca de la universidad y pagara mi apartamento.

Esa noche, no pude concentrarme, hice mis trabajos y aun así pensaba en Shun, creo que a media noche me masturbé recordando cómo tomaba y devoraba mi cuerpo, luego en mis sueños volví a verlo y le suplicaba que me cogiera otra vez.

Creo que a partir de allí, mi cuerpo se volvió lujurioso y ya no podía pensar en mi novia.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	35. Capitulo 33: Nana

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 33**

 **Nana**

Esa noche durmieron juntos una vez, pero no hicieron nada más, y el día de mañana sería tan terrible para ambos.

Shun se había marchado para la universidad y Ace se quedó con el maestro preparándose para los exámenes, era el único momento del día donde no pensaba en lo que le atormentaba cada vez que estaba con Shun.

Nana salió con una de las muchachas, irían de compras para preparar una rica cena.

Cuando regresaban algo le comenzó a ocurrir a Nana, un fuerte dolor en su pecho justo cerca de su corazón, y en medio de la calle ella se desmayó mientras la joven que le acompañaba gritaba por ayuda, todos se acercaron para auxiliar.

-¡Amo Shun! ¡Amo! – la joven, llamada Sixta hablaba en un tono desesperado por el teléfono del hospital

-Cálmate Sixta, ¿Qué ocurre? – Shun intentaba entender

-Es Nana, Amo, estoy en el hospital ahora mismo, por favor venga de inmediato – Sixta estaba muy asustada y casi comenzaba a llorar – Se ha desmayado y no sé qué le ha pasado, está en urgencias

-¿Qué? – Shun comienza a colocarse nervioso, estaba en la universidad esperando por la próxima clase, sus compañeros que estaban cerca lo miran atento. – Voy enseguida… - cuelga y siente sus manos temblar, recoge su bolso.

-¿Pasó algo Shun?

-Es… Nana, mi nana, al parecer sufrió un ataque, tengo que irme

-Tranquilo ve, nosotros te cubrimos – le responde su compañero

Shun sale de la universidad, el chofer se quedaba alrededor para siempre recogerlo. Él también había recibido la llamada, ambos estaban muy preocupados y asustados. Shun tenía su rostro pálido, no podía perder a otro miembro de su familia, no podía perder a su segunda madre, no a Nana.

Mientras tanto en casa…

Ace y Hiroshi aún no se habían enterado, solo hasta que una de las muchachas entra en el estudio y les avisa

-¡Qué! ¡¿Nana?! – Ace olvida todo y sale corriendo - ¡Vamos, vamos ya!

-Iremos pero cálmate – Hiroshi le da indicaciones a la muchacha - dile a Akechi que ordene los documentos de Nana, y que vaya al hospital. Nosotros nos adelantaremos

Ace y Hiroshi salen de la casa, Hiroshi usa su vehículo y van directo al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, se enteran que Nana sufrió un paro cardiaco pero se encontraba a salvo. Shun estaba allí, tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar pero al ver a Ace y a Hiroshi no puede controlarse más y llora desconsolado, así como cuando murió su madre y más tarde su padre.

-Amo Shun… - Ace lo abraza fuerte – no te preocupes, Nana va a estar bien

-No quiero, no quiero que se vaya… no quiero que se vaya como mis padres – le dijo en medio del llanto, como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado por volver a perder a sus seres queridos.

Ace soportaba sus propios deseos de llorar solo para no hacerlo sentir peor.

-Doctor… - Hiroshi se encarga de hablar con el doctor - ¿Cómo está ella?

-Ahora mismo está en riesgo, pero no tiene que preocuparse no pasará a mayores. Tengo que decirle que quizás necesite una operación a futuro, los medicamentos ya no son suficientes.

-Ah… - Hiroshi asiente – está bien

Se quedaron esperando el tiempo que fuese necesario, Akechi también llegó y se quedaron hasta que Nana saliera de peligro, así les tomara toda la noche hasta la madrugada.

-¡Nana! – Shun fue el primero en entrar a la sala de recuperación, se acerca a la cama mirándola con su rostro que mostraba las marchas secas de sus lágrimas.

-Ah… Shun, Amo, no llores – le susurra Nana con una voz muy débil

-No me asustes así Nana – le dice y le toma de la mano – Te quiero Nana, no me dejes

-Yo también lo quiero, Amo – sonríe con su rostro apagado pero de alguna forma lleno de alegría y esperanza.

Ace entra y se coloca al lado de Shun – Nana, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - no sabía que preguntar en realidad.

-Un poco – sonríe mirándolos a ambos – ustedes dos… son tan parecidos a sus padres - Ambos sonríen – ustedes se quieren mucho ¿No es así? Cuídense mutuamente

-Si Nana, pero no lo digas como si no nos fueras a seguir cuidando – dice Shun

-Je… lo siento

Nana tuvo que quedarse por unas semanas en el hospital o el tiempo que fuera necesario, Shun autorizó la operación con la aprobación de Nana y de Gus. Su tío le pidió que se concentrara en la universidad, que él se haría cargo de las órdenes para el cuidado de Nana.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	36. Capitulo 34: Señales 2

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 34**

 **Señales 2**

Ace continuó preparándose para los exámenes, ya había hecho dos exámenes en dos universidades. Su padre estaba más tranquilo ya que el maestro Hiroshi lo mantenía ocupado así que ya no salía con sus amigos a fiesta o a beber sin motivo. Ace también se hacía cargo del Amo, mientras Shun todavía tenía que lidiar con todo el asunto del compromiso, tratando de esforzarse por avanzar más rápido y adelantar cursos de la universidad.

Alex llegaba de visitar pero no como antes, esta vez debía avisarle a Shun y Shun decidiría si le decía si estaba ocupado o libre, siempre le mentía. El abogado le pidió a Alex que dejara a Shun concentrarse pero que no se alejara demasiado.

En unas semanas, Ace terminó de presentarse en las universidades para los exámenes de ingreso y solo debía esperar por los resultados de admisión. Él esperaba ser aceptado en la misma que Shun, no quería que lo aceptaran en alguna universidad extranjera, además Hiroshi le había obligado a presentarse en una por fuera del país y no entendía por qué era necesario. Él no quería alejarse de Shun.

-¡Maestro! – Ace entra en la sala de estar y se arroja a sus brazos

-¡Wah! ¡¿Qué pasa?! Harás que el Amo se ponga celoso –

-Ha llegado el primer resultado, es de la universidad N ¡Aprobé! – exclama

-¡Ah! Felicidades, debes contárselo al Amo y a tu padre

-Sí, pero también esperaré por los resultados de las otras. Quiero saber cómo me fue en la universidad del Amo. Quiero ir allí

-Que insistente eres, es muy difícil entrar a esa universidad – le dice Hiroshi

Ace asiente, recordó entonces que Ray había podido entrar ¿Por qué no él?

Ace sube para ver a Shun, debido a que recién había regresado de recoger el resultado no sabía que Shun estaba en realidad en el jardín trasero, en uno de los quioscos con unos visitantes. Ace se da cuenta cuando se asoma por la ventana y trata de acercarse, era una pequeña reunión con su tío y con otras dos personas.

Ace observa atento, se sorprende de repente al reconocer a una de las personas.

-Bien, nos negamos a firmar – dice uno de los hombres, parecía el mayor de los dos.

-Cuando el Amo Shun se comprometa, habrán lamentado esto, señores Von Herzen – menciona Gus con una sonrisa.

-No nos importa – responde el hombre – Mi hijo y yo seremos capaces de hacerle frente a su competencia

-Oh, bien. Solo es una sugerencia a futuro – Gus no insiste

Shun no sabía ni qué estaba haciendo allí, Gus había estado reuniéndose con estas dos personas para pactar una alianza, una extraña alianza porque ellos eran su principal competencia.

Comienzan a despedirse después de conversar de temas al azar, Shun le da la mano al joven y este lo mira con curiosidad – Es usted un joven muy apuesto, Shun – le dice.

Ace tiembla un poco, se trataba de Klaus, el único hijo de la familia Von Herzen y el chico que había conocido hace más de un mes cuando estaba devastado – Ha… - Ace lo observa sin entender qué sucedía ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Acaso…?

-Usted también Klaus – responde Shun y luego los acompañan a la salida.

Klaus nota la presencia de Ace, lo mira con cuidad y sonríe, pero Ace simplemente se estremece y se aleja.

Shun regresa a la sala de estar, Ace estaba sentado – Ace – se sienta a su lado, no le importa que su tío estuviera cerca.

-Ah Amo… - Ace sonríe

-¡Shun! Más te vale prepararte, los Von son personas muy competitivas – Gus lo mira a los ojos, luego mira a Ace torciendo su mirada.

-Ah… sí – responde Shun, notando esa mirada y sostiene la mano de Ace haciendo que se levantara del sillón para irse con él.

-Umm… Amo, aprobé mi examen de ingreso – le dice mientras caminaban

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, debo esperar los otros resultados para decidir en cuál quiero estudiar

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Ace ¿Te parece si mañana vamos a visitar a Nana?

-Sí, vamos…

Ace lo mira, suben a la habitación. Sentía la necesidad por preguntar por esas dos personas pero sería algo muy sospechoso, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

-Quiero estar en la misma universidad que tú – le dice Ace

Shun lo abraza y lo empuja hasta caer sobre la cama - ¿Si? ¿Quieres protegerme de todos esos que quieren acercarse a mí? – bromea un poco

-¡Les partiré la cara si se meten contigo! – exclama sonriendo, lo abraza besando sus labios.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	37. Capitulo 35: Fotografías

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 35**

 **Fotografías**

 **(Y a partir de aquí la trama da un giro dramático jaja esto está por terminar)**

Una tarde, Ace volvió a sentirse aturdido.

Shun salió de la casa porque el abogado fue por él para una reunión de último momento. Ace también salió, pero para contarles a sus amigos sobre sus resultados, estaba muy emocionado por contarle a todos.

No esperaba que Ray estuviera también, seguramente alguno de ellos le avisó. No la había visto desde que ella fue a buscar unos libros y que apropósito no había devuelto. Él decidió que debería irse pronto, no tardaría mucho, también notó que Ray estaba diferente. Ella insistía en bromear y decir que quería llevárselo de nuevo a su casa.

Ace se despidió de sus amigos, todo era demasiado incómodo. Ella lo siguió, estaba un poco extraña, no ebria pero sí como si lo estuviera.

-¡Ace! – le grita

-Ray basta, no tenemos nada

-¿Nada? ¡Ja! ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Shun? – le amenaza, ella sabía que Ace todavía no le contaba nada.

-¿Ah? No, no te atrevas…

-No me importa, lo haría. A menos que vengas conmigo – le dice sonriendo

Ace suspira profundamente, ahora lo estaba chantajeando. No sabía qué hacer con esta chica, pensó que era más insoportable que esa chica Alex. Se supone que ya había superado todo esto, preciso aquel día había visto a ese chico Klaus en casa del Amo y ahora Ray lo amenazaba.

Aceptó acompañarla hasta un pequeño hotel pero no iba a ceder en ningún momento, tenía que contárselo a Shun pero ¿Cuándo fue que relajó? Por miedo no ha podido contárselo, temía que Shun se enojara demasiado.

Al final, encontró la oportunidad para escapar de Ray sin necesidad de entrar a ese lugar.

Shun volvió a casa por la noche, al llegar estaba Ray esperándolo. Fue algo que le pareció extraño, ella le entrego los libros que le había prestado hace tiempo.

-Gracias Shun, solo quiero decirte que eres una gran persona y te mereces lo mejor.

-Oh, gracias – Shun no comprende sus palabras. Ace aún no llegaba a casa y se preguntaba dónde estaba.

En realidad, unas horas antes. Después de que Ace había logrado escapar de Ray, caminó unas cuadras y se encontró con el tío de Shun, con el abogado Gus.

-Eres un chico indecente – le acusó

-Ah… yo…

-El amo va a saber de esto – le dice, ordena a unos hombres que lo capturen mientras esperan la orden para dejarlo en casa.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?! – Ace no comprendía qué estaba pasando pero temía lo peor, recordó la advertencia de Klaus repentinamente "Debes cuidarte de esa familia" ¿En qué sentido? ¿Lo iban a secuestrar o algo así? Sintió un pañuelo húmedo sobre su nariz y el fuerte olor que nunca antes había olido inundó su cerebro, se desmayó casi de inmediato.

Shun llevó sus libros al estudio después de que Ray se marchara, revisó el interior de cada uno para verificar que no los hubiera rayado o que hubiera doblado las hojas.

Al abrir el último libro, una serie de papeles cayeron al suelo, eran en realidad papel fotográfico.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? – Shun recoge una de las fotos. Sus ojos se quedan aturdidos y separa sus labios ligeramente quedándose congelado. Comienza a recoger las otras fotos y entre más veía, sus ojos se empañaron, llenándose de agua y su corazón lentamente se aceleraba, comenzaba a doler como una punzada.

Todas las fotos eran de Ace, pero no eran tan simples. Estaba acompañado de Ray, también había fotos de Klaus, todas eran realmente obscenas. Totalmente explicitas, totalmente visibles, y sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

-Ugh… - Shun se queda devastado, su cabeza daba vueltas y sintió nauseas, pero también estaba llenándose de una emoción que muy poco compartía, ira, sentía ira y se encendía como el fuego.

Unos minutos después, su tío entra al estudio.

-Shun… - Gus lo encuentra llorando en silencio, no hacía ningún ruido simplemente estaba dejando salir sus lagrima - ¿Pasó algo? No es momento para llorar – le pregunta, pero Shun no responde. Era como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Gus recoge una de las fotos y sus labios se tuercen en una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción – Shun, usted está llorando por este chico tan vulgar e irrespetuoso ¿No es cierto?

-n… - Shun de pronto comienza a sollozar.

-Por cierto, vimos a ese chico hoy saliendo de un hotel hace unas horas, creo que acababa de entrar con una chica

-Ugh… - Shun no quería escucharlo.

-Shun, por favor – Gus no podía creer la posición tan denigrante en la que estaba – Usted es un Kazami, no puede tolerar esa clase de actitud. No permita que un chico de calle y vulgar arruine sus planes, y… lo que sus padres querían para su vida.

-…Hm…. Lo sé… - logra decir Shun

-Concéntrese de nuevo, y debe ser fuerte. Le sugiero que eche a ese chico de inmediato, eso es mi consejo… estas fotos ¿De dónde salieron?

Shun siguió llorando – ah…

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	38. Capitulo 36: Manipulación

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 36**

 **Manipulación**

-¡Fuera!

Ace fue arrojado frente a la casa. Estaba muy nervioso, se sentía cansado pero ya no bajo los efectos de ese olor. Pero ahora tenía un ligero olor a cerveza encima, él no había tomado nada. Olio su ropa y efectivamente estaba humedad también de licor.

Se sintió preocupado y corrió para encontrarse con Shun, pero su padre lo detuvo antes de que entrara a la casa.

-Ace ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste esta vez?! – exclama su padre, con una expresión muy preocupada.

-¿Qué? – Ace lo mira confundido y asustado

-me ordenaron que sacara tus cosas

-…- Ace no lo entiende - ¿P-por qué?

-Ace dime que pasó, hueles a alcohol otra vez

-¡No he tomado! ¡No entiendo que pasa! Fui atrapado por unos hombres y me desmaye – responde Ace alterado

-Ace – el chofer se acerca – El amo lo está buscando, que vaya al estudio de inmediato.

-Eh… padre ¿Qué pasa? – Ace le pregunta como una súplica

-No lo sé, pero el Amo está furioso. Me ha regañado y mandó a llamar a Hiroshi también, dijo que lo que suceda conmigo y contigo es toda tu culpa – Akechi baja su mirada – no sé qué fue lo que hiciste pero… nunca lo había visto tan furioso

-Ha… ah… - Ace ahora sí estaba aterrado, sus manos temblaron ligeramente ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso se enteró de algo? Estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar con claridad ¿Tan furioso como para regañar a su padre y amenazarlo de esa manera? ¿Acaso ese Gus le dijo algo? Quizás por eso lo capturaron por unas horas.

Ace entra a la casa, casi arrastrando sus pies porque sentía su cuerpo pesado.

Llega a la puerta del estudio, Hiroshi estaba afuera esperando.

-¡Ace! – Hiroshi lo agarra de los hombros antes de que entrada – Ace, no sé de qué se trata todo esto pero… tienes que ser fuerte Ace.

-Eh… - Ace lo mira mareado

-No te preocupes, tú solo intenta explicárselo ¿Bien? No pongas resistencia – le dice en voz baja

-Hm… Maestro no entiendo

-El Amo Shun está muy enojado, no lo hagas enojar más

Gus sale del estudio en ese momento, al ver a Ace le dirige una mirada de desprecio – Eres un chico muy indecente – le vuelve a decir – entra ya, bastardo

Ace frunce, no tenía por qué tratarlo así. Hiroshi gira sus ojos, apretó su puño y se alejó del estudio un poco mientras veía a Ace entrar.

Hiroshi se sintió triste, muy triste. Recordó cuando vio a Ace por primera vez, un chico tan sonriente y puro.

Hiroshi había visto esas fotos, no tenía idea de qué pensar pero sabía que Ace no sería capaz de hacer algo así, fue una trampa. Pensó.

-Hiroshi… - el abogado le dirige la mirada – más te vale no entrometerte en las decisiones del Amo Kazami – Esta vez no lo llamó por su nombre sino por su apellido, era algo extraño pero era claro. Las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de este momento y Gus estaba complacido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así como tú interferiste? – responde Hiroshi

-¿Qué te hace pensar que gastaría mi tiempo en algo tan desvergonzado? Ese chico es un bicho de las calles, es normal que se entregara a sus impulsos depravados, solo vino a contaminar al joven Shun y tú no hiciste nada al respecto.

-Jum… él no es ese tipo de persona – Hiroshi responde

-Si tanto lo defiendes entonces puedes largarte con ellos o quedarte con el hijo del señor Kazami. Es tu decisión, o serás un traidor o serás un aliado.

-Uh… Shun es más fuerte que su padre

-Ja, conmigo a su lado lo será más y en el mejor sentido

-…- Hiroshi decide no responderle más, claramente esto era una declaración de guerra. Se va hacia afuera para hablar con Akechi y contarle de qué se trataba todo.

Akechi agarró el brazo de Hiroshi llevándolo hasta su alcoba.

-Dime ¿Qué está pasando?

-No estoy seguro, pero… parece que Ace cayó en una sucia trampa… de ellos

-¿Qué? – Akechi se molesta - ¡Sé más claro! ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?

-verás, creo que Gus estuvo manipulando a Ace y lo empujó indirectamente a caer en varias trampas

-Dime ya Hiroshi ¡¿Qué hizo?! – Akechi estaba furioso y preocupado por su hijo, él sabía que esta familia haría lo que sea.

-Hm… le entregaron a Shun unas fotos… unas fotos donde Ace está teniendo intimidad con otras personas – Hiroshi no quería decirle algo así al padre, no era algo fácil de decir ni de escuchar.

-¡¿Qué?! – Akechi exclama y se aleja hacia la mesa más cercana golpeándola - ¡Mi hijo no sería capaz de eso!

-Cálmate

-¡Estoy… no pueden hacerle eso a mi hijo!

-¡Akechi cálmate! – Hiroshi lo sostiene – entiendo lo mucho que te enoja pero recuerda lo que te dije, ellos harían lo que sea para separarlos. Ahora mismo, solo nos queda confiar en ellos.

-Hiroshi… ellos, son solo unos chicos… ¿Cómo pueden hacerles daño de esa manera? ¡Es mi hijo!

-Akechi, lo sé… tú hijo debe superar esto, debe hacerse fuerte y tiene que pasar por esto, no estoy diciendo que estuvo bien pero… en el futuro, tiene que recuperarse.

Akechi suspira, se sentía frustrado por no haber protegido lo suficiente a su hijo.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	39. Capitulo 37: Una despedida terrible

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 37**

 **Una despedida terrible**

Mientras tanto en el interior del estudio.

Ace había entrado y esperó en silencio.

Shun estaba de espaldas frente al escritorio, pudo ver que apretaba su mano muy fuerte.

Era la primera vez que sentía este tipo de ambiente, ese tipo de reacción en Shun y no sabía que esto apenas iba a comenzar y a empeorar.

Ace no se atrevía a decir nada.

Luego de unos minutos, Shun suspira pesadamente. Se da vuelta mirando a Ace fijamente, pero era una expresión extraña, era ira. Tenía sus ojos rojizos por llorar, pero aun así la expresión le daba escalofríos.

-Toma – le arroja las fotos directamente

Ace mira hacia el suelo, todas se había esparcido por el suelo justo cerca a sus pies. Se dio cuenta de inmediato, vio la foto de él con Ray. Pero la foto era extraña, fue tomada desde una pose en la que no podía decirse si realmente pasaba algo – esto… ella me amenazó… no pasó nada - responde.

-¿Sí? ¿Y estas? – Shun ahora le arroja las otras, le había pedido a Gus antes que separara las fotos porque no podía volver a verlas.

En estas estaba con Klaus, se asustó mucho, porque en esa ocasión sí ocurrió y ahora no tenía excusas. Se agacho notando que había más fotos donde la persona que estaba con él no era Klaus, la recogió.

En estas fotos estaba con otros dos hombres que nunca ha visto, no recuerda haber hecho algo así, pero se dio cuenta de que era la misma habitación de hotel. ¿Acaso se las habían tomado cuando estaba dormido? No recordaba ¡No recordaba y su cabeza daba vueltas!

-Esto…

-tch… - Shun muerde su labio inferior - ¿Qué tienes para decir?

-Yo… realmente no recuerdo… - alcanza a decir sintiéndose muy confundido, se levanta y entonces Shun se le acerca y lo golpea en la mejilla.

-Ah… A… Amo… yo… - Ace toca su mejilla, lo mira e intenta hablar pero Shun lo empuja de repente.

-¡Lárgate! – Exclama Shun - ¡Eres un bastardo asqueroso!

-No… yo… esto no… es cierto – Intenta decir, pero estaba tan asustado, ni siquiera sentía el dolor en su mejilla por el golpe. Escuchar esa palabra era lo que más temía.

-¡¿Son falsas?! ¡¿Te acostaste con estas personas o no?! ¡Dime la verdad! – Shun grita, nunca antes había gritado tan fuerte y mucho menos a la cara de alguien.

-Yo… no quería hacerlo – responde confundido y comienza a llorar, si bien la única cierta era la de Klaus, el resto solo eran malinterpretaciones. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Por eso llegabas tarde y ebrio!

-Hm… - Ace llora, no podía responderle – por favor… - solo suplica

-¡Fuera de mi casa! – Shun exclama

-Amo… - Ace se agacha para disculparse, lo más que puede, su frente toca el piso.

-¡No Ace! No me importa… - Shun lo mira – eres… lo peor… un sucio chico – le dice y comienza a llorar también, le dolía demasiado decir esas palabras porque al decir 'sucio chico' solamente recordó cuando lo conoció por primera vez, su cara estaba sucia en ese momento, sus manos llenas de polvo y su ropa manchada – vete… - le vuelve a decir

-Ah… - Ace llora, con su cuerpo lo más pegado al piso.

-¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Lárgate de mi vida! ¡No vuelvas! – Shun pierde la paciencia, le grita y en vez de esperar, prefiere salir del estudio e ir a su habitación.

Ace no puede levantarse, tan solo se queda llorando desconsolado y rodeado de esas fotos. Parecía que su corazón se iba a salir por su garganta y no podía seguir adelante.

Shun se fue a su alcoba, furioso pero esta vez más triste. Se arrojó a su cama para tratar de pensar. Ya había hecho lo que debía hacer de acuerdo a los consejos del abogado, deseaba poder arreglarlo de otra manera pero se sentía totalmente destrozado, sin fuerzas. Como si hubieran jugado todo el tiempo con él y no tenía la cara, estaba avergonzado.

Hiroshi se lleva a Ace a su apartamento que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, el chico estaba devastado cuando lo fue a recoger en el estudio. Lo dejó en su habitación para que durmiera un poco.

Akechi había empacado las cosas de Ace, y acompañó a Hiroshi y a su hijo.

-Te agradezco que lo trajeras contigo, Hiroshi - Akechi y él estaban en la sala, sentados tomando té para calmar los nervios, y para conversar.

-no fue nada, es tu hijo después de todo y es mi deber – sonríe

-Me dirás ¿Qué se supone que debemos recuperar?

-Es un secreto por ahora

-¿No me dirás?

-No te puedo decir, es una petición exclusiva del difunto Kazami

-Hum…

-Por favor, confía en mí. Quiero que Ace venga conmigo

-¿A dónde?

-A estudiar, aprobó en la universidad en el exterior y yo debo hacer una especialización

-Esto… es lo que planeabas desde el inicio ¿No? ¿No importaba cómo ellos iban a separarse?

-Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que haya sido de esta manera, así es. Akechi, cuando Ace se recupere un poco, le pediré que me acompañe y le explicaré todo, pero antes de irme también debo hablar con Shun. Primero debo investigar sobre este incidente

-Bien – Akechi suspira – iré a verlo

Akechi entra a la habitación, Ace parecía dormido pero escuchó sus gimoteos, se acerca acostándose a su lado y lo abraza.

Ace reprime su llanto, solo se gira y le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza

No dicen ni una palabra, Akechi solo le consuela en silencio. Como lo hacía cuando era solo un niño.

Por la mañana, Ace despertó muy tarde. Hiroshi le preparó lo que sería el almuerzo, tenía los rastros en su cara de haber llorado toda la noche.

-Ace, quiero que pases estos días tranquilos y desahogándote. Cuando estés listo por favor avísame para conversar contigo ¿Entendido?

-Si… - Ace come despacio. No tenía ningún plan ese día, de hecho no quería volver a salir. Solo quería estar todo el día en su cama pensando en sus errores, recordando la mirada de Shun y todo lo que le dijo.

Hiroshi salió dispuesto a averiguar los acontecimientos, sabía a donde tenía que ir primero. Había recogido dos fotos en secreto, como eran muchas no iban a darse cuenta y seguramente Shun había mandado a destruirlas, así que guardó dos de ellas. Una donde estaba esa "Amiga" de Ace y la otra donde estaba el hijo único de la familia Von Herzen.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	40. Capitulo 38: El plan de su padre

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 38**

 **El plan de su padre**

Dos días pasaron.

-Buenos días Amo – una nueva empleada entra a su alcoba, luego de que le habían dejado estar todo el día encerrado.

-hm… ¿Quién eres?

-me contrataron recientemente para servirle – le responde – debe prepararse, tiene una reunión con su tío y unos representantes

-um… bien – Shun camina al baño, se da un baño. Estuvo pensando por tantas horas, se sentía arrepentido por no haber escuchado a Ace y tomar una decisión tan precipitada, pero aún se sentía enojado e indignado por aquellas fotos.

Más tarde, Shun salió con el abogado, fueron a la compañía donde hablaron de temas como la herencia. Todo era un caos desde que Hiroshi les había visitado un día y les dijo que deberían dudar de la credibilidad del abogado de la familia Kazami.

-Señores, no se preocupen por eso. Hiroshi solo es un extraño que quería ocupar el lugar como hijo del señor Kazami, pero él no es su hijo realmente, solo fue un niño adoptado. Solo guarda rencor hacia mi querida hermana, que en paz descanse, y por el señor Kazami – les explica Gus, mientras Shun lo escuchaba y miraba desconcertado. ¿El maestro Hiroshi rencoroso?

No quería preguntarle sin antes averiguarlo con el propio Hiroshi.

Akechi esperaba por Shun, quizás también lo despediría y debía esperar por la decisión unánime.

Por la tarde, Shun decidió visitar a Nana. Aún no le realizaban la operación pero se le veía un poco mejor. De todas formas la operación era necesaria.

-Nana

-Shun ¿Cómo te va? – Nana le sonríe y le alcanza la mano

-No muy bien, Nana – Shun suspira con una mirada triste y una voz muy apagada – Ace me traicionó

-¿Cómo? – Nana lo mira preocupada

-No, no quiero que te preocupes pero… no tengo con quién más nadie hablar… - Shun se siente un poco culpable por traerle preocupaciones a su Nana que estaba tan enferma.

-No importa Amo, dígame, soy fuerte – Nana le alcanza a acariciar la mejilla – estoy segura que debe haber algo detrás de todo esto…

-¿Eh? No entiendo

-Shun, solo te voy a pedir una cosa. No es necesario que me cuentes, pero no seas ingenuo y no creas solo en palabras - sonríe – tienes que ser más fuerte que tu padre

-Nana… ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo… lo amo – siente de nuevo las lágrimas y suspira – pero me enoja lo que hizo, fue horrible, es lo peor que puede hacer una persona

-El tiempo te dirá lo que debes hacer – Nana sonríe – ven, tranquilo, él te ama también Shun

-Gracias Nana, pero… no estoy seguro de qué pensar

-Date tiempo y dale tiempo ¿Bien?

-Sí, tu sabes que decir siempre

Por la noche.

Hiroshi llegó al apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, le dijo a Ace que revisara los resultados de los exámenes y así lo hizo.

-¡Pasé! – exclama Ace, un poco feliz.

-Buen trabajo Ace - Hiroshi le regala un postre que había comprado cuando venía en camino - ¿Te sientes listo para conversar?

-Um… aun no, mi padre llamó. Está esperando la decisión de Shun y no quiero pensar en otra cosa.

-Está bien, fui a ver a Nana en la mañana

-¿Le dijiste lo que pasó?

-No, pero le dije que las cosas no iban bien. Parece que aún no han terminado los trámites para su operación

-¿por qué?

-No lo sé… Gus es quien se encarga de eso – Hiroshi tenía sus dudas, quien debería estar a cargo de todo era Gus y al parecer no ha hecho lo que debe, Hiroshi frunció el ceño internamente.

-¿Ella estará bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes

Escuchan el teléfono sonar, Hiroshi contesta de inmediato. Se trataba de Akechi - ¿De verdad? – hablan un rato y luego le pasa el teléfono a Ace

-¡Eso es bueno padre! ¡Lo siento por todo esto! ¡He pasado los exámenes también! – Ace intentaba sonar muy contento.

-Me alegro Ace, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo. No te disculpes, no es tu culpa

Ace no estaba muy seguro de eso – gracias Papá me alegro que hayas conservado tu trabajo

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero, papá

Transcurrió así, una semana más.

El abogado hizo que Alex visitara a Shun más seguido, lo convenció sobre el compromiso y sobre lo peligroso que era que estuviera cerca del maestro Hiroshi.

Gus sabía que Shun no estaba bien emocionalmente, así que se aprovechó de esto para manejarlo como un títere.

Shun a pesar de estar débil, no estaba seguro sobre lo de su maestro. Tampoco lo había visto en días y no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Sabía que Ace estaba con él, pero aún no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para volver a verlo. Todavía sentía ira aunque la mayor parte era infundada por Gus.

Llegada la noche, cuando Shun estaba por irse a dormir, recibe una llamada de Hiroshi. Contesta.

-Shun, necesito que salgas un momento, estoy afuera estacionado a una calle de la casa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no llega hasta la casa?

-porque no me permiten entrar, hay un guardia de seguridad en la entrada ¿Lo sabías?

-um… no

-Shun, es importante que salgas ahora mismo. Necesito hablarte de algo serio, yo viajaré a París mañana.

-Ah… ¿A París? Bien… haré lo posible - Shun cuelga, rápidamente se le ocurre una manera para salir.

-¡¿Quién es ese hombre en la entrada?! – pregunta a las muchachas, su nueva asistente se había tomado el día libre.

-Es el nuevo guardia de seguridad, lo contrataron hace tres días

-¿Por qué no lo sabía? Llámenlo de inmediato para conocerlo – dice Shun

Shun va al estudio, saca un sobre que tenía mucho dinero en el interior. Ese dinero era para comprar un regalo a Ace, ahora que lo recordaba.

-Sí señor – llega el guardia

-Necesito de su ayuda, a cambio le daré esto – Shun abre el sobre, sacando muchos billetes.

-Eh… y eso ¿Para qué señor?

-Solo será por hoy, saldré un momento y no quiero que le digas a nadie

-¿Está comprando mi silencio?

-Temporalmente, cuando regrese ya todos lo sabrán y no se preocupe, no será despedido ¿Bien?

-está bien – responde el guardia

-Entonces, lo acompañaré hasta la entrada y de allí iré a donde debo ir, luego usted se sorprenderá cuando me vea regresar y si quiere le puede contar a la persona que lo contrató – responde con una sonrisa

Hiroshi esperaba por Shun, esperaba que lograra salir sino él mismo encontraría la manera de entrar. Vio al chico doblar en la esquina y encendió las luces.

-Maestro… - Shun se acerca

-Entra

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero decirle algo importante – Hiroshi enciende el vehículo y conduce despacio, Shun se preguntaba si iba a llevarlo con Ace, aún no se sentía listo.

-No quiero verlo todavía, sabes – le dice

-No lo verás, por un tiempo… - responde Hiroshi – Shun, quiero que leas esto – le entrega una carta, un poco amarilla seguramente por lo vieja.

-Es de mi padre ¿Qué es? – dice Shun al reconocer la letra adelante

-Solo lee

Shun abre la carta, estaba sellada y comienza a leer.

 _"Hoy nuestro camino terminó, pero hicimos la promesa de que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Quizás con vidas diferentes pero con la seguridad de que nos seguimos amando. Debo enfrentarme a esto por el bien de mi hijo y que él sepa que todo esto es por él y por ti"_

Shun piensa un poco ¿A quién se refiere?

 _"Cuando tenga el control por favor vuelve a mí, sé que tomará años pero quiero vivir y morir siempre pensando en tu amor, tu amor tan puro y desconsiderado. El camino me separa de ti por ahora, pero cuando esté agonizando solo pensaré en ti, quiero darte no solo mi amor sino algo que te reconocerá como la única persona en mi corazón, ya lo verás. Te amo, Mi Sueño"_

Shun se sintió conmovido, es la letra de su padre definitivamente pero la carta no iba dirigida a él, iba dirigida a Mi sueño - ¿Quién es Mi sueño?

-No puedo decírtelo, porque tampoco lo sé – Responde Hiroshi, una de las dos frases era mentira – pero, esta carta nunca llegó a la persona que tu padre quería, sin embargo esta carta fue confiscada y quería destruirla, pero tu padre la protegió y me la entregó, para que te la hiciera llegar. Es la primera vez que se abre, no sabía que había en el interior pero él me explicó, que esta carta era para una persona que amaba mucho pero no podía entregársela, así que me dijo que te la entregara.

-Pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué a mí?

-Shun… tu padre nombró dos herederos

-Ah… - Shun se queda sorprendido

-Tu padre, me contó todo… – Hiroshi baja la cabeza – tenía que ocultarlo hasta que llegara el momento – él me dijo su plan mientras estaba enfermo, me llamaba para que lo visitara y cada día me contaba en detalle toda su vida. También, me pidió que continuara su plan y cumpliera sus deseos – Hiroshi lo mira – Usted es parte de su plan Shun, tú tienes que ser más fuerte que tu padre

-Um… todos dicen eso, incluso Nana lo dijo, pero sigo sin entenderlo… además ya soy parte del plan ¿No? Debo comprometerme

-Nana, ella sabe los deseos de tu padre más que nadie – Hiroshi sonríe – esto es un plan diferente Shun

-Esto… ¿En qué parte es diferente?

-En el que debes seguir escuchando todo lo que diga tu tío y abuelos maternos

-¿Qué?

-Shun debes fingir que no sabes nada de esta carta y de lo que te estoy diciendo, debes fingir que me odias, que odias a Ace – Hiroshi vuelve a mirarlo

-Ah…. ¿Odiar? ¿No es una palabra muy grande?

-¿Puedes fingir?

-¿Qué debo hacer? Maestro no comprendo ¿No puedes contarme qué quiere decir mi padre?

-Shun, solo te diré tres cosas. Son las tres cosas que debes seguir. Primero, nunca firmes algo sin antes leerlo, debes leerlo todo e interpretar como te he enseñado. Tu tío te hará llegar varios documentos sobre cambios en la empresa, pero debes leerlos todos siempre, no importa la cantidad, nunca los firmes sin leer. Incluso no firmes el compromiso, hasta que cumplas veinticuatro

-¿Eh? Eso… es muy tiempo – Shun se siente angustiado – pero, no firmaré nada sin leerlo.

-Sí, segundo. Haz lo que Gus te diga, si debes ir a una reunión, ve. Si debes hacer un viaje, hazlo. Si debes cenar o salir con la señorita Alex en lugares públicos, debes hacerlo. Debes mostrarle interés aunque no te guste, frente a él y a tu familia.

-Hm… Eso ya lo hago ¿No? ¿Debo enamorarme de ella? Es imposible, pero lo intentaré

-Tercero, no hablas de mí o de Ace. – Hiroshi suspira – No intentes comunicarte con nosotros

-¿Um? – Shun se siente nervioso

-Shun, me iré a Paris mañana para estudiar una especialización, es algo que necesito cumplir para llevar a cabo el plan de tu padre – lo mira

-… - Shun tiene miedo de preguntar peor lo hace - ¿Y Ace?

-Ace vendrá conmigo – dice y Shun se queda congelado por un momento – Shun… él no hizo lo que hizo porque quiso, a él le tendieron una trampa

-¿Una trampa…? – Shun de pronto sonríe – no se veía como una trampa en esas fotos

-Lo fue, Ace estudiará y cuando estemos listos volveré

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo será eso?

\- Cinco años

Shun abre su boca, no podía creerlo. A pesar de todo, su corazón se entristeció profundamente. No vería a Ace por cinco años, esperaba por lo menos verlo en un mes cuando su enojo hubiese pasado pero ahora… sigue enojado, pero tampoco quiere perderlo por cinco años.

-Ah… ¡¿Por qué?! Hiroshi… ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es el tiempo que dura una carrera Amo, tú también estás estudiando por cinco años y durante este tiempo, debes prepararte para cuando volvamos.

-Ah… sí claro – sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas una vez más – Maestro… no quiero que Ace se aleje demasiado, sé que le grité pero… eso es demasiado

-Lo sé, pero es un sacrificio que debemos hacer por nuestras personas más amadas

-Ah ¿Si? – Shun lo mira extraño

-Amo Shun, guarda esa carta, por favor protégela con tu vida. Cuando sepas quien es la persona a quien va dirigida, quiero que tú mismo se la entregues ¿Bien?

-Todo este plan… es ¿Para encontrar al 2do heredero?

-No solo encontrarlo, sino para entregarlo lo que le pertenece y a ti también, este… es el verdadero deseo que tenían tus padres para ti. No el plan de Gus y su familia, el que te han hecho creer.

Shun asiente – Entonces solo debo seguir esas tres recomendaciones ¿No?

-Así es

Shun de pronto lo abraza – Maestro, cuídalo mucho – le susurra

-Lo haré Amo, lo cuidaré como si fuera mi propio hijo, y se lo traeré de vuelta convertido en alguien digno de usted, voy a encontrar la verdad detrás de todo esto que los hizo separarse.

-Lo esperaré… - Shun asiente

Hiroshi dejó a Shun cerca de la casa, volvió al apartamento para contarle a Ace lo mismo omitiendo las partes del padre de Shun. Finalmente logró convencerlo de irse con él a París para estudiar.

-¡No sé el idioma! ¡¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir?! – exclamaba Ace muy nervioso, pero solo estaba ocultando el hecho de que estaba triste.

Shun estuvo pensativo toda la noche, leyó la carta unas cinco veces más tratando de adivinar a quien se refería su padre. Pero solamente sintió que su corazón se suavizaba con cada frase, quizás se trataba de una amante de su padre y eso no le gustó para nada. Pero la carta le transmitía que se trataba más que una simple aventura, era como si le estuviera escribiendo a su amor destinado como en los cuentos de hadas.

Cuando finalmente se acostó recordó a Ace, cinco años era demasiado. No se pudo despedir de él y ahora se han separado con disgustos, las últimas palabras que le dijo fueron que se largara y que no quería volver a verlo. No podía creer que las palabras se habían vuelto realidad, aunque fueran cinco años sería una eternidad para él.

-Ace… - susurra, duerme y sueño con que todo aquello jamás ocurrió.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	41. Extra 3: La paga

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **EXTRA 3**

 **La paga**

Una vez que Keith baja del metro, su hermana menor Mira lo recibe con un gran abrazo.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí, ¿Vacaciones por cuántos días?

-Será un mes completo, así que conseguiré un novio con quien estar por las noches – responde bromeando

Mira frunce, y le pellizca la mejilla – anda, te quedarás en mi apartamento y no quiero escuchar tus aventuras de media noche

Keith sonríe.

Había vuelto a su ciudad natal, realmente era la primera vez que regresaba desde que tuvieron que mudarse por las presiones de aquella familia.

Mira había decidido regresar hace unos años, sus padres por otro lado se negaron a volver ya que aquella experiencia había sido muy agotadora. Keith tampoco había decidido volver pero Mira lo convencía de que viniera aunque solo fuera por un día.

Le contó que la familia de Hydron ya no era tan influyente, le contó los rumores que decían que el negocio familiar era algo ilegal y al final cayeron en bancarrota por algunas malas decisiones del jefe de la familia.

Keith pensó que el karma era una cosa muy maravillosa.

Mira no sabía del paradero de Hydron, lo ha visto tampoco y Keith no tenía interés en saberlo.

Pero, ahora que había reflexionado quería verlo simplemente para regalarle su mejor cara.

Keith pasó sus días recorriendo la ciudad, a veces con su hermana los fines de semana. Visitaban los sitios a los que solía ir cuando era un niño.

Un día, cuando paseaba solo por el parque se acercó a una cancha sintética, habían varios chicos jugando y si fuera la misma persona de hace unos meses se acercaría y coquetería con alguno de ellos hasta llevárselo a la cama.

Pero él, ya no hacía eso.

De todas formas, se sentó en las gradas observando a los chicos jugar. Parecían de escuela secundaria. Keith pensó que este terreno era peligroso para sus gustos.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Dame dinero! – exclamó un chico con apariencia descuidada, harapiento y con el cabello desordenado.

-¿Eh? – Keith miro a este chico, era algo extraño y su cara estaba sucia de polvo. Se dio cuenta de que era simplemente un chico de las calles pero que estaba siendo usado para pedir dinero por otra persona.

Había leído en un artículo de revista sobre chicos huérfanos que habían llegado de otros países, traídos por grupos de trata de personas. Algunos lograban escapar y sus vidas eran en las calles, otros tenían que recolectar dinero para pagarle a alguien por comida.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu encargado que venga a pedirlo directamente? – Keith pregunta con una sonrisa.

El chico se puso nervioso. Le han descubierto.

Intentó escapar pero el rubio le agarra del brazo.

-Espera, no te daré dinero pero puedo darle algo más

-¿Uh? – el chico se tranquiliza un poco mirándolo.

Keith consigue que lo siguiera, y le invita un helado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Ly…Lync… - responde bajando su mirada mientras espera por el helado.

-¿Qué haces pidiendo dinero por las calles? ¿No tienes padres?

Lync lo mira y frunce – no te importa

-Creo que me importa, te daré un regalo – Keith recibe el cono y se lo entrega, sonriéndole tan amable.

El chico llamado Lync se queda sorprendido por la amabilidad de este desconocido, nunca le han tratado así, las personas se alejan de él y lo ignoran por su apariencia, no solamente por la suciedad sino por su aspecto. No era un chico de este país, parecía extranjero y algunos de los residentes más viejos tienen xenofobia y aporofobia.

( **NT** : Aporafobia es miedo a los pobres, término más reciente)

Keith era una de esas excepciones. Se sintió complacido por ayudarle, así que justo en ese momento decidió traerlo consigo a su casa. Con su peculiar forma de ser logró que Lync lo acompañara, en parte engañándolo.

Cuando Mira observó a ese chico en su apartamento se enfureció con su hermano en privado por no avisarle antes, pero Keith le dijo que solo estaba haciendo un acto de caridad y los cielos se lo agradecerían.

Le prestó el baño, le dio de comer, vieron la tele un rato, le dejaba dormir en su casa cuando sentía sueño, era como tener un hermanito menor que por las noches debía irse.

Todos los días se encontraban en el parque a la misma hora. Pasaban los días juntos y Keith estaba dispuesto a pagar por todo lo que quisiera, aunque el chico no era tan caprichoso porque no conocía la mayoría de las cosas.

Solo hubo una noche en la que Lync aceptó quedarse a dormir, era un chico bastante tranquilo e ingenuo. Keith no iba a aprovecharse de eso, le gustaba solo mirarlo refunfuñar cuando estaba molesto por algo.

-Quiero llevarlo conmigo hermana – le dijo Keith a Mira cuando faltaba solo cinco días para volver a la ciudad y a sus estudios.

-¿Quieres mantenerlo? ¿Qué hay de sus padres?

-Si te has dado cuenta, él no es de este país. Me contó que fue secuestrado en su país de origen cuando tenía 3 años, no recuerda mucho los rostros de sus padres y… - Keith suspira – dijo que estuvo trabajando en una fábrica… esto… es un caso de trata de personas Mira, no puedo ignorarlo ni dejarlo solo en las calles.

Mira asintió, entendía el corazón de su hermano y estaba orgullosa de que volviera a hacer el mismo de antes.

Keith había convencido al chico llamado Lync de ir con él a otra ciudad, y el chico no se negó puesto que no tenía raíces y siempre ha estado vagando sin rumbo. Keith le prometió que le daría estabilidad, le daría un hogar donde permanecer, con el tiempo quizás podrían convertirse en una familia pequeña.

Solo le faltaban 3 días para volver.

Keith salió aquel día donde finalmente se enfrentaría al pasado. Caminó hacia el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a un pequeño local donde vendía té con leche, nunca había probado algo así pero se dio cuenta de que parecía ser un sitio bastante popular.

Al entrar, caminó hacia el mostrador mirando el menú, había de diferentes sabores y todos le llamaban la atención.

-¿Cuál es su pedido? – escuchó la voz de la persona, al levantar la mirada ambas personas se quedaron congeladas, aunque solo fueron segundos parecían minutos.

La persona que estaba en el mostrador tomando el pedido se trataba de Hydron.

Hydron volvió en sí, sintió sus manos temblando y definitivamente no podía hablar.

-Quiero… - Keith fue el primero en hablar, mirando la reacción de este chico que le había arruinado en un momento de su vida, pero ahora que lo veía de verdad no sentía rencor – Quiero el té más dulce que tenga – menciona sonriendo.

Hydron lo miró, se congeló por su sonrisa una vez más y de la esquina de sus ojos las lágrimas querían salir, pero debía hacer su trabajo así que toma su pedido, sin decir otra palabra le entrega el té con leche sellado.

-Son… son 10 monedas… - dice nervioso, no podía verlo a la cara, no tenía la cara para verlo. Durante todos estos años estuvo presumiendo y cuando su padre cayó en bancarrota, sus padres se divorciaron y tuvo que comenzar a trabajar. Al principio se negaba a hacer cualquier trabajo, pero con el tiempo cayendo más en la miseria y recibiendo un par de regaños de su padre, tuvo que mantener sus trabajos.

Este fue el lugar donde más tiempo ha estado, en el momento en que recordó su vida anterior se dio cuenta de que la vida le estaba 'pasando factura' por lo que le había hecho a Keith.

Esperaba no volverlo para ver para evitar disculparse. Se arrepentía de lo que hizo pero ahora no tenía la valentía para disculparse directamente con él, más bien, pensaba que no se merecía su perdón.

-No te preocupes Hydron, me alegra ver que de alguna manera. Hemos pagado por nuestras culpas – menciona Keith entregándole las monedas, Hydron lo escucha atento mientras recibe el pago.

-No te guardo rencor, por un tiempo lo hice. Estaba enojado y quería vengarme, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, alejarme de este lugar y de ti. Ahora, sé que no puedes disculparte porque siempre has sido orgulloso, mirando por encima y un poco testarudo.

Hydron baja su mirada, no podía creer que este hombre mayor de 18 años hablara como un anciano y lo conociera tan bien, definitivamente, Keith lo quería.

Pensar eso lo hizo sentirse más culpable.

-No importa, seamos felices ambos – Keith desliza su mano por encima del mostrador para recibir el cambio.

Hydron mira su mano, le entrega las monedas pero entonces Keith le toma de la mano muy rápido.

Se sorprende temiendo que hiciera algo fuera de lugar. En cambio observó al chico acercando su cabeza a su mano, acercando sus labios y besando la parte superior de su mano.

-Gracias príncipe – susurra luego de darle un beso suave. Levanta su mirada y le sonríe, luego se da vuelta y sale de la tienda de té con leche.

Algunas personas no se dieron cuenta, otras sí se dieron cuentan y murmuraban.

Hydron se quedó con su mano colgando, luego de verlo salir se sonrojó intensamente y escondió su mano rápido.

Seguía mirando hacia afuera, vio a Keith de espaldas por la ventana y entonces un chico se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

Keith le entregaba el té con leche y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Hydron se alejó del mostrador, por lo menos su turno estaba por terminar y podría ir a descansar para deshacerse de los latidos que aumentaban en su pecho.

-Ese idiota, idiota – susurra Hydron muy apenado, pero también se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Ese Keith, lo conocía tan bien que le asustaba demasiado.

¿Cómo pudo haber alejado a una persona tan amable como él? Una persona que seguramente hubiera hecho lo que sea por él.

Hydron se maldijo por esto. El tiempo no puede volver atrás pero el futuro podría ser diferente, aun así había algo que le inquietaba sobre ese chico extraño que se había acercado a Keith.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	42. Capitulo 39: En 5 años

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CUARTO ARCO.**

 **CAPITULO 39**

 **En 5 años**

 **/Entrando en el arco final, esto sí lo escribí este año. Así que la redacción estará un poco más desarrollada, he mejorado al escribir, es algo que me gusta hacer y quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda/**

Cinco años es mucho tiempo para algunos, pero en realidad, el tiempo se va volando más de lo que se piensa.

-Buenas tardes

Estaba un adulto parado frente a sus asesores de curso, su ropa era un poco elegante pero conservando lo juvenil e informal. Presentaba su proyecto final de 5to semestre, el cual era calificado por los jurados.

-Mi nombre es Ace Grit – comenzó a hablar totalmente confiado de sus palabras.

Durante todos esos semestres Hiroshi le enseñó varias técnicas para hablar en público, se sentía orgulloso mientras lo observaba entre el público, incluso sostenía una cámara para grabar su presentación, más tarde se la enviaría a Akechi.

¿Qué había sido de la vida de Ace?

En primer semestre, Ace se sentía muy incómodo, siempre estaba pensando en Shun y no se concentraba en sus estudios, entonces Hiroshi le envió a que visitara a la psicóloga de la institución universitaria. Esta universidad contaba con una buena organización para estudiantes de intercambio, así que el idioma no fue problema. Le ayudó mucho poder tener a alguien que lo escuchara y le diera consejos, pudo convertir lo mucho que extrañaba en Shun en su motivación para terminar sus estudios y volver a casa para enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido. Demostrarle lo inteligente y capaz que era, lo digno que era para cumplir con su trabajo y sobretodo convertirse en el mejor asistente.

Lleno de esa motivación, pudo continuar. Conoció y se hizo amigo de varias personas, a lo largo de esos años algunas chicas se le confesaron pero él siempre las rechazaba, les decía que su corazón y cuerpo ya le pertenecía a otra persona.

Mientras más avanzaba en los semestres más conocía sobre el mundo, conoció a unos chicos que eran parte de la comunidad homosexual.

Ace les decía que solo amaba a un chico, ningún otro podría gustarle y los chicos le dijeron que quizás no encajaba en la etiqueta, sino que solo amaba libremente y a su madre. Una nueva visión de ver las relaciones entre las personas, sin importar su sexo, el único ideal era amar.

Él lo comprendió de inmediato, solo ama a Shun.

Como en toda vida universitaria, lo invitaban a fiestas y bares, él aceptaba pero se negaba a tomar demasiado. Regresaba temprano y dormía, sus amigos decían que era un anticuado y reían con él por esa costumbre.

Pronto, Ace fue soltándose y entre más avanzaba, más iba a las fiestas y consumía alcohol, luego se iba solo aunque a veces le hacían propuestas indecorosas.

Iniciando su último año, a tan solo dos semestres de acabar su carrera. Ace conoció a un chico que le llamó la atención pero no porque se enamorara sino por su apariencia, la cual le recordaba a Shun. Su nombre era Shiroe, le coqueteaba a Ace de vez en cuando.

Una noche mientras hacían un trabajo en la habitación estudiantil de Ace, Shiroe se le insinuó y le robó un beso. Ace solo se sintió muy raro, llevaba tiempo mucho tiempo guardando su celibato.

Shiroe se le lanzó encima besándolo y Ace no supo cómo alejarlo, además de que estaba frustrado sexualmente también este chico se parecía mucho a Shun, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para confundirlo en la oscuridad. La abstinencia que había acumulado durante años lo llevó a dejarse llevar.

Shiroe era un chico bastante fogoso y juguetón, logró que Ace se pusiera duro y le hizo una mamada pero antes le dijo.

-Imagina que soy tu amor, úsame como quieras – le dijo Shiroe, con esa frase Ace enloqueció de deseo y pasión. Esa noche tuvieron relaciones y Ace solo podía susurrar el nombre de Shun entre sus gemidos mientras golpeaba en el interior de este chico.

Así, Shiroe y Ace se volvieron amigos con derechos, y solo estuvieron juntos por unos meses. Justo cuando Ace debía concentrarse en su tesis final, graduarse y regresar a su país natal, convertido en un profesional y con la ilusión de volver a ver a Shun.

¿Qué había sido de la vida de Shun?

Después de que el maestro Hiroshi y Ace se fueron del país, hizo todo lo que Hiroshi le aconsejó. Su tío estaba complacido por la actitud sumisa de Shun, tan obediente como siempre había querido.

El pelinegro continuó sus estudios en la universidad, allí volvió a verse con Keith pero ya el rubio no tenía ningún interés en él. Simplemente se volvieron amigos cercanos pero no como antes.

Otra persona que de repente se volvió cercana a él, fue la hermana mayor de Alex. Alice no estaba de acuerdo con todo ese espectáculo del compromiso, así fácilmente se llevaron bien y Shun encontró otra persona además de Nana para conversar abiertamente de sus sentimientos, y sobre todo de Ace.

La vida de Shun en la universidad fue muy tranquila, más porque debía concentrarse en estudiar para poder ser capaz de administrar la compañía de su padre, no era su carrera favorita pero lo hacía para defenderse el mismo y de esas personas que solo buscaban aprovecharse de él. Entre esas personas su tío, la familia materna y la familia de Alex.

Si sus padres vivieran, él sería libre de elegir lo que quisiera ser y estudiar.

Una tarde, Keith invitó a Shun a una reunión privada. Les presentaría a su nuevo novio y a otros amigos. Shun aceptó ir, todos los días pensaba en Ace y necesitaba distraerse un poco. Cuando llegaron, Shun reconoció a Klaus, este lo invitó a conversar en privado y entonces comenzó a contarle la verdad.

-Me pagaron para hacerle eso a Ace

Shun estaba sorprendido, entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido, fue justo como lo dijo Hiroshi, Ace fue una víctima.

-Tu Tío vino con nosotros, una vez nos propuso que si lográbamos separar a Ace de ti para avanzar con tu compromiso nos daría el 1% de las acciones de la compañía. Mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo, pero yo quería ayudar a mi padre porque él estaba pasando por varios problemas que eran secreto para los medios. Así que en secreto acepté el trato de Gus para encargarme de ese chico, solamente si me daba el 5% de las acciones.

-mi… tío… tú… ¿Obligaron a Ace?

-Usé drogas, él ya estaba devastado cuando lo encontré en el bar. No paraba de hablar de ti y de cómo la señorita Alex quería acaparar tu atención. Diciendo que solo era un estorbo en tu vida, no quería sentir nada y simplemente lo drogué con un afrodisiaco, y todo eso llevó a eso…. Él no estuvo con esos hombres que aparecen en las fotos, ellos solo fueron al lugar para tomarse fotos a su lado mientras él estaba inconsciente, recibieron el dinero y se fueron. El único que se acostó con él fui yo, y creo que él ni siquiera lo recordaba… estaba demasiado intoxicado…

Shun golpeó a Klaus después de escucharlo, Klaus no hizo nada para detenerlo porque lo merecía. Luego le dijo – me arrepentí justo al día siguiente, cuando lo vi caminando tan cabizbajo por la calle, le recogí y quise brindarle mis disculpas. Él nunca supo esto, era tan ingenuo que no creo que fuera capaz de sospechar de drogas. Yo… luego rechacé el trato con su tío, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y aun así él me dio el 5% de las acciones…

Shun estaba llorando frente a Klaus.

Detrás de la intensión de Klaus de contarle, estaba en el maestro Hiroshi quien lo había contactado y le había ofrecido algo a cambio de que le contara la verdad a Shun.

-Ese chico de verdad te ama, lo siento por su separación – termina de decirle inclinándose delante de él y luego se marchó

Shun tuvo que volver a casa, no podía reclamarle a su tío porque luego arruinaría el plan de su padre. Decidió que al día siguiente iría a hablar con el padre de Ace y disculparse con él por haber alejado a Ace.

Akechi solamente lo abrazo y para Shun fue como sentir los brazos de su padre, esos mismos brazos también abrazaron a Ace, era tan cálido.

Al cuarto año.

Shun ya se había graduado y empezaría una especialización por un año. Hizo de todo para aplazar la firma del compromiso.

Un día recibió una carta de Hiroshi a través de Akechi. Le contó que volverían en un año así que debía firmar un acta con la familia Gehabich diciéndoles que se comprometería el 3 de agosto del próximo año, Hiroshi y Ace volverían el 3 de Junio y en esos meses, Hiroshi haría todo para cancelar el compromiso.

Shun no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer, él solo cumplió con su tarea.

Había días en que quería contactarse con Ace para disculparse, pero debía ser fuerte. Anhelaba el día en que le volviera a ver ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado? ¿Estaría más guapo? Tenía tantos deseos de verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Solo tenía sus fotos y sonreía con dulzura cada vez que las veía.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	43. Capitulo 40: Contando los días

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 40**

 **Contando los días**

Y así terminaron los cinco años completamente.

En febrero, Shun recibió una perdida más. Nana no pudo continuar su lucha, murió por un ataque al corazón. Shun estaba confundido, se supone que le habían operado y estaba por recuperarse, y justo ahora Nana se marchaba de su lado.

Ella había vuelto a la casa pero ya no hacía las mismas tareas, tomaba sus medicinas y Shun siempre creyó que había sido operada, algo estaba mal cuando sufrió su perdida.

Shun se sentía totalmente desconsolado, asistió a un funeral tradicional. Era increíble que ningún miembro de la familia de su madre haya asistido o haya presentado las condolencias. Shun buscó refugio en Akechi, no sabía ahora con quien más ir. Todos desaparecían de su lado ¿Acaso estaba destinado a estar solo? ¿A sufrir solo? No…

-No te preocupes Shun, tu padre te está cuidando y pronto no estarás más solo, no lo estás ni lo estarás… - le dijo Akechi, abrazándolo como si fuera su hijo.

Los días, las semanas y meses transcurrieron al igual que siempre, a veces sentía que debía darse por vencido pero recordaba que Hiroshi y Ace volverían, eso lo mantenía fuerte.

Junio 3.

-¡Hemos llegado! – Hiroshi sale del aeropuerto junto con Ace, un taxi los esperaba y del interior de este salió Akechi.

-¡Padre! – exclama Ace

-Oh… - Akechi estaba sorprendido de ver a su hijo, se veía mucho más adulto y justo como él cuando tenía 23 años – Hijo, estás tan grande – lo abraza, Ace ya era un poco más alto que su padre pero su cabello seguía del mismo corte, aunque ahora lo llevaba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo que lo hacía ver como una estrella pop.

-Y tú te encogiste – se burla Ace, Akechi se ríe. Todavía mantenía su buen sentido del humor, vuelve a revolver su cabello aunque ahora debía estirar un poco su brazo.

Los tres llegaron al apartamento del maestro. Ace desempacó mientras su padre preparaba la comida, por ahora no habían conversado sobre lo que vendría, querían estar tranquilos antes de la tormenta, dos semana serían suficiente para Hiroshi para llevar a cabo el plan.

-¡Ace!

El chico se gira en dirección de donde lo llamaban, había salido un rato para recordar la ciudad e ir a visitar a sus viejos amigos, esperaba que por casualidad se encontrara con Shun pero eso era imposible, además seguramente se derrumbaría cuando lo viera.

Se gira y sonríe.

-¡¿Cómo has crecido?! – exclama la persona que le llamó, se trataba de Sixta, una de las antiguas muchachas de la casa Kazami, se acerca y le abraza.

-Supongo, hace tiempo que no te veía – Ace sonríe, se sintió un poco extraño porque casi no la reconoce.

Han pasado cinco años aquel día que provocó su despedido de aquella casa y de su oficio como el asistente del amo.

-Ni si quieras nos llamaste, pero bueno… – le dice cambiando de tema – Tu padre siempre nos decía que estabas bien, él ha mantenido este empleo por tanto tiempo.

Ace hace un gesto, sonríe un poco nostálgico – Jeje la última vez casi pierde el trabajo por mi culpa.

Sixta sonríe, no estaba segura de sí mencionarle al Amo, pero de todas lo hace -Sabes, el Amo Shun no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que saliste de la casa.

-hm… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, cuando tú estabas se veía con más energías, hablaba más y ya no estaba todo el tiempo metido en su alcoba. Ahora solo sale para ir a reuniones, vuelve a casa y se encierra a trabajar o estudiar.

-Ah – Ace baja la mirada

-¡Oh! Lo siento por contarte esto, no es mi intención si te hago sentir mal

-No importa – Ace la mira y sonríe nuevamente – dale mis saludos a Nana – le dice, pero Sixta se sorprende un poco y Ace lo nota -¿Qué pasa?

-¿No lo sabías, Ace? Nana murió hace unos meses

Ace abre un poco su boca, siente un vacío terrible en su pecho. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella y ¿Por qué tampoco lo sabía? ¿Por qué su padre no le dijo? Quizás no quería preocuparlo.

-Lo siento, su muerte fue un poco desconcertante para todos

Luego de su corta charla, se separan. Ace la observa marcharse, siente un ligero dolor en el pecho al recordar sus palabras – "El amo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que saliste de la casa" ¿Cómo no? Debería estar más feliz por su compromiso – sonríe un poco dolido, la verdad recordaba todavía el dolor que sintió cuando lo expulsó de la casa.

Vuelve a su caminata de regreso al apartamento.

-Sí, entiendo – Shun cuelga el teléfono y suspira, baja las escaleras solamente para ver que estaban preparando para la cena de esa noche, tendría que reunirse con su abogado, los padres de su prometida y por supuesto Alex, su no tan querida futura prometida, odiaba pensar en aquello.

-¡Adivinen a quien vi hoy! – exclama la Sixta en la cocina.

-¿Quién? – pregunta otra de las mujeres que ha trabajado el mismo tiempo que ella.

-¡Al chico! ¡Al joven Ace! Ya volvió de sus estudios

-¡¿De verdad?! – exclama con una sonrisa

Shun la escucha y abre su boca, siente que su corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora – Ace… - susurra y entra a la cocina - ¿Dónde? – pregunta de pronto

-¿Hm? – Ambas lo miran un poco sorprendidas

-Ah… yo, lo siento – se da vuelta y sube rápidamente a su alcoba

-Cielos… creo que no debí alzar la voz- dice Sixta

-No, creo que si debiste – sonríe – creo que le recordaste a la única persona que le hizo cambiar su estilo de vida y eso es bueno.

-Ah... ¿El amo sigue enojado con él?

La mujer ríe un poco – el amo ya no está enojado con él, de hecho se arrepiente de haberlo echado de la casa y dice que cuando vuelva a verlo se va a disculpar, lo extraña.

-Es un poco tierno

-Me alegro de que el chico Ace esté de vuelta y ojala venga a visitarnos pronto, antes de… -

-Sí, aunque ya no es tan 'chico' – se ríen divertidas entre sí.

-Ah… - Shun se acuesta en su cama y abraza su almohada con fuerza – Ace – susurra, siente sus lágrimas resbalar pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, el escuchar que él estaba de regreso hizo que algo brotara en su interior, un poco de esperanza. No podía, debía hacer algo esta vez y no dejaría que simplemente las cosas pasaran, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones como la última vez, esta vez pensaría claro antes de tomar una decisión.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	44. Capitulo 41: Fiesta de compromiso

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 41**

 **Fiesta de compromiso**

Los días pasaron, hasta que se cumplió un mes.

-Shun, hoy es la fiesta de compromiso – le dijo el abogado

-¿Otra fiesta? Me casaré oficialmente dentro de un mes ¿Por qué hacer otra fiesta?

El abogado Gus sonríe un poco nervioso. La verdad era que esta fiesta había sido por petición de Klaus, ahora era el heredero de la compañía de los Von Herzen y tenía el poder para exigir o decidir, además las palabras que dijo fueron 'Quiero que hagan otra fiesta, si no quieres que le cuente la verdad al Señor Kazami' refiriéndose a Shun, y a los sucesos que permitieron que el plan de Gus se llevara a cabo.

-Si es necesaria, esta vez asistirá la familia Von Herzen y el maestro Hiroshi regresó hace un mes.

Shun guarda silencio, ya sabía que había regresado pero debían fingir que no sabía y que le desagradaba.

Aunque en realidad ya se había comunicado con Hiroshi y charlaron sobre los acontecimientos, también sabía que la idea de la fiesta venía de Klaus. Shun estaba secretamente dos pasos más adelante que su tío.

-Está bien, aunque no sé qué pueda querer el Maestro Hiroshi, después de haber traicionado nuestra confianza

Su tío asiente y piensa – "Él es solo el abogado de un muerto" quería decirlo en voz alta pero no podía ofender de esa manera a Shun.

Shun se retiró a su habitación, ya no era aquel niño ingenuo o adolescente confundido. Había crecido para volverse el jefe de una gran empresa. Inteligente y popular entre el público, los medios del país siempre tenían un ojo sobre él y su compromiso. Podía tenerlo todo pero no lo tenía, solo le faltaba su Ace.

Durante los últimos cinco años lo extraño más que a nadie, lo perdonó en silencio y ahora estaría cerca de volver a verlo.

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

En la misma situación se encontraba Ace, nervioso y pensando en qué iba a hacer cuando lo volviera a ver. Se estaba sintiendo como un chiquillo pero recordó que ahora eran un graduado de la universidad y debía saber cómo manejar la situación.

A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que planeaba Hiroshi.

-Uhgh… Akechii~ - Hiroshi se le pegaba mientras Akechi intentaba ordenar su ropa en los cajones, le besaba juguetonamente el cuello y mordía cariñosamente.

-¿Quieres parar, por favor?

-No te hagas el duro, hemos estado muchos años separados, estoy cargado

-No es el momento – responde Akechi

-Tenemos una promesa pendiente

-mañana será la fiesta y hoy tengo que podar las plantas, limpiar todo el jardín y estoy cansado.

Hiroshi deja de besarle.

POV Hiroshi

Soy un estúpido ¿Eh? Toda mi vida desde que lo conocí he estado enganchado con él. No es una obsesión, si lo fuera, hace mucho tiempo me habría dado por vencido. No sé qué clase de relación tenemos y he sido muy paciente.

-Bien – respondo – nos vemos mañana entonces, será una grandiosa fiesta

Salgo de su habitación sin decir más, esperaba que me detuviera pero no lo hizo. Debí esperar eso.

Tanto tiempo ha pasado y no he dejado de amarlo, pero ¿Qué más debo hacer para que me ames tanto como yo?

Tenía una respuesta, pero esa alternativa era más como el plan de otra persona y justo ahora tengo todas las piezas a mi favor, esta competencia es entre Gus y yo.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	45. Capitulo 42: Invitados no deseables

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 42**

 **Invitados no deseables**

La casa Kazami estaba bastante movida, limpieza y preparación de alimentos. Arreglos florales y Shun decidió que saldría a saludar después de que todos llegaran, no sería capaz de recibir a los invitados sin verse afectado o nervioso porque sabía que él estaría en la fiesta.

Gus le avisaría cuando fuera el momento de bajar. Fue el primero en llegar junto con su hijo y su esposa, puesto que él recibiría a los invitados.

La sala central enorme estaba totalmente brillante y limpia, en la sala de estar a la derecha estaban los sillones y los arreglos florales, y al otro lado en la sala de estar a la izquierda estaban una mesa principal con el bufete y la otra mesa con las copas de vino y champan.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando

-Klaus, bienvenido – menciona Gus

El joven Klaus llegó acompañado únicamente de una mujer demasiado extravagante, el abogado sospechaba que no se trataba de una mujer. Para él, este era simplemente un hombre disfrazado pero no podía ser intolerante con esto.

Klaus solo llevó a esta persona que era muy amiga suya que había cambiado su aspecto para ser lo que realmente sentía que era, Klaus solo quería para molestar a Gus.

-Gracias por esto, Gus ¿Dónde está el señorito Kazami?

-Dijo que saldría de su habitación cuando todos estén presentes.

-O, entiendo... - Klaus sostiene la mano de su acompañante con orgullo y se dirige a tomar dos copas de vino.

Al pasar los minutos, otra persona llega y esta fue un poco sorpresiva.

-¿Usted? – pregunta Gus mirando al rubio llegar, se trababa de Keith quien era amigo de Shun, llegaba acompañado de otra molestia para Gus. Un chico se rostro redondo y ojos grandes muy lindo, pero con una expresión rebelde.

-¡Oh, cariño! Shun me ha invitado y he traído a bello novio, saluda Lync – dice Keith con una sonrisa

 **/Nota: El extra 3 "La paga" que escribí de KeithxLync solamente fue cómo se conocieron, luego escribiré otro extra de cómo se desarrolló esta relación y llegaron hasta este punto de la historia/**

Gus frunce un poco y gira los ojos, pero de todas formas debe saludar a los invitados.

-¡Amo Keith! Este hombre creo que le hace falta que lo domines un poco como a mí – hace burla Lync con una sonrisa divertida.

Keith sonríe y le revuelve el cabello a su chico, lo abraza y entran – No te preocupes Gus, no haré nada si no me lo pides – se ríe, le encantaba molestar a este hombre.

Otros minutos pasan, Gus se ve sorprendido al ver a Hiroshi caminando hacia la entrada. Venía acompañado de dos personas que para él, eran indeseables.

-Buenas noches, abogado Gus, gran colega – dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa complaciente en sus labios.

-Buenas noches – Gus evitó mirar a los otros dos, simplemente se quitó de la entrada y los dejó pasar. Estaba molesto porque no sabía que esos dos habían sido invitados. Pero estaban en la lista que Klaus había preparado.

Decidió ir a avisar a Shun, convencerle de que los sacaran.

Hiroshi miró a Akechi y a Ace, ambos un poco incómodos.

Akechi tampoco sabía porque estaba allí, él simplemente es un jardinero y el único con razón para estar presente sería su hijo.

POV

Estoy nervioso.

Sé que debo comportarme, actuar como si estuviera bien y mereciera estar aquí. El maestro Hiroshi me dijo que actuara como si estuviera en una fiesta cualquiera y que él se haría cargo haciendo el primer movimiento, pero, no podía tranquilizarme.

Al entrar a la casa, sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho. Todos los rincones de esta casa eran como una puñalada a mis recuerdos.

Mientras observaba podía imaginar. A mí mismo caminando alrededor cuando tenía catorce años, a Nana con su hermosa sonrisa y pidiéndome que hiciera las labores, al Amo de solo quince años con su típica expresión seria pero que cambiaba una vez que me veía. Esos fueron solo recuerdos, ya no es el presente.

Mi padre notó que estaba incómodo, tomó mi brazo y me llevó a la sala de estar. Me senté erguido mirando a mí alrededor, había personas que no conocía de antes. Me sentía fuera de lugar una vez más.

Todo es diferente.

De pronto unas personas llamaron mi atención. Era ese hombre llamado Keith y luego vi a Klaus, ¿Ambos estaban presentes? ¿Por qué? Me di cuenta de que estaban acompañados de personas que destacaban entre los demás.

Hiroshi le entrega a los dos una copa de vino de frutas.

-Ánimo Ace, ahora eres más que digno de estar aquí –

Ace sonríe ligeramente.

-¿por qué no nos dijiste que pretendes? No quiero llevarme una sorpresa, o que vayas a armar un escándalo

-Te vas a llevar una sorpresa Akechi – responde simplemente Hiroshi tomando un sorbo del vino.

De pronto la atención de todos se centran en los recién llegados.

-Oh, es la prometida – susurran las personas

Ace solo observa y escucha como la última vez, su corazón se arremolinaba sin parar. Mira a aquella mujer que ahora lucía muchísimo más hermosa.

Ella llegó con sus padres y su hermana mayor, luciendo un hermoso vestido enterizo pegado al cuerpo. De color azul marino que le hacía contrastar con su cabello rubio, recogido en un moño alto, demasiado elegante y sofisticado.

Gus los recibe en primer lugar antes de subir por Shun, ahora ya no podría sacar a Hiroshi y a sus acompañantes.

Luego de recibirlos subió para avisarle a Shun.

-Shun, los invitados están completos, la señorita Alex le espera

Shun estaba listo, luciendo su traje color blanco estilizado a la medida y su cabello recién peinado, un poco largo pero lo recogió con una cola de caballo no muy larga ni muy corta, ni un cabello estaba libre o tenía friz.

-Sí, voy enseguida – responde con una sonrisa, pero detrás de esa curvatura sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-Señor, no pude retirar al Maestro Hiroshi... al parecer habían invitados de más en la lista de Klaus ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-"Siempre has sabido qué hacer ¿No? ¿Ahora no lo sabes?" piensa Shun antes de responder tranquilamente - ¿Por qué la lista de Klaus? – pregunta curioso, aunque ya se había dado cuenta del error de Gus.

-Ah... no, el señor Klaus me hizo la petición de agregarlo a la lista, que al parecer son muy amigos y eso no es bueno

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces por qué te sorprendes de que Hiroshi haya venido si estaba en tu lista? – pregunta Shun divertido, sin verlo al rostro.

\- Porque... no esperaba que viniera acompañado – dice Gus entre dientes

-Bien – Shun se vuelve hacia él sonriendo, tratando de fingir que estaba bien. Ha estado los últimos años actuando frente a Gus, mostrando sus mejores máscaras, es algo pesado y agotado pero puede soportarlo.

Gus frunce un poco antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	46. Capitulo 43: Dulce encuentro

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 43**

 **Dulce encuentro**

POV

Entonces, ¿Está aquí?

¿Cómo voy a reaccionar al verlo?

Mi corazón ahora mismo está muy frenético, soy un hombre adulto pero sigo siendo el mismo chico que se enamoró de su asistente, el mismo chico que todavía haría lo que sea para seguir amando a su hermoso asistente.

Siento una punzada al recordar que fallé en esa ocasión pero eso es parte del pasado, aun así todavía no hemos cerrado el pasado por completo. Y es necesario para comenzar de nuevo, esta noche es la oportunidad.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé lentamente, mis piernas flaqueaban pero debía mantenerme fuerte. Cuando me paré en frente de las escaleras podía jurar que escuchaba mis propios latidos a mí alrededor como dos grandes altavoces.

Las personas se reunieron, esperando que bajara. Desde aquí aun no podía verlo pero era lo que más deseaba.

-Querido – Alex sonrío dulcemente cuando Shun bajo las escaleras, sosteniendo su brazo como su digna prometida. El pelinegro tan solo miro los rostros de a quienes tenía más cerca mostrando una sonrisa lo más sincera que podía. Mientras caminaban hacia la sala buscaba con su mirada a cierta persona pero era inútil cuando todos se le acercaban para saludar.

Llegaron a la mesa de las copas y se colocaron a conversar amenamente.

-Tenemos varios sitios para llevar a cabo la celebración, espero que en esta semana podamos visitarlos todos – dice la madre de Alex sosteniendo la copa de vino pero sin tomar.

-También me gustaría ir a escoger las flores – menciona otra mujer que era amiga de la familia Gehabich.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban Shun giró su cabeza y detuvo su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Ace se levantó del sofá pensado en ir por otra copa de vino, pero recordó que en el otro sitio estaría el pelinegro, y es que cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras sintió que todo su cuerpo se derrumbaba y no podía seguir mirándolo sin sentir ganas de llorar o correr hacia él, le dio la espalda antes de que llegara al último peldaño y lentamente se sentó.

Pero justo ahora cuando volvía a levantarse del sillón, su mirada se había encontrado con la del otro y sintió que su corazón iba a explotar, sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

-Ace… - Su padre lo miró preocupado, pero no pudo decir nada más porque Ace se alejó lo más rápido, camino entre la gente hasta la salida y corrió hacia afuera, hacia el patio trasero.

-Shun… Shun…

El pelinegro estaba totalmente en shock, su apariencia relajada repentinamente había desaparecido y ahora tenía sus ojos un poco empapados de agua.

-¿Cariño? - Alex toca su hombro ligeramente y ese gesto hace que Shun vuelva en sí, rápidamente se disculpa.

-Lo siento, debo hacer algo. Denme unos minutos – dice en un tono apresurado y se aleja, camina hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Lo vio salir, sabía que iría hacia el patio trasero para seguramente encerrarse en la habitación de su padre. No podía dejarle ir porque tenía muchas cosas que decirle y la primera de esas cosas era rogar por su perdón.

Al girar en la esquina observó casi al final cerca de la puerta de la habitación, a este chico o más bien este hombre de espaldas acurrucado en sí mismo como un pequeño, caminó lentamente hacia él notando como cada vez que se acercaba más, los hombros del contrario se contraían ligeramente.

Ace sabía que los pasos detrás de él eran de solo una persona, no tenía el valor de girarse y verlo, se sentía asustado y más al recordar aquella vez que lo echó de la casa y casi lo humilló. Ahora sabía que todo había sido un error pero no podía olvidar aquel impacto de ver esa expresión de decepción en la persona que más ama.

-….- sintió ligeramente como una mano se deslizaba por su hombro y aquel contacto le hizo jadear suavemente aguantando el llanto que quería dejar salir.

-Ace… -susurra su nombre dulcemente, inclinándose cerca de su oído y deslizando su mano desde el hombro hasta la mandíbula del contrario.

Ace gira su rostro y al ver sus ojos no puede evitar dejar salir un sonido doloroso de su garganta, definitivamente iba a llorar.

Shun lo miró fascinado, al fin, después de tantos años lograba mirar otra vez esos ojos y ese rostro que le hace perderse en sus sentimientos.

-ah… ah -Ace no puede completar ninguna palabra, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero no necesita palabras para expresar lo que siente. Inmediatamente lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su pecho gimoteando como un niño.

Shun tampoco puede decir nada, simplemente lo abraza fuerte acariciando su cabeza y tratando de consolarlo, tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decírselo ahora mismo o de lo contrario no habría otro momento.

-Perdón -susurra

Ace solamente niega moviendo su cabeza y tratando de secar sus lágrimas con el traje, pero ahora que lo pensaba no debería arruinar la ropa de Shun.

-Ace, perdóname -volvió a decir, esta vez sostuvo su rostro mirándolo fijamente Sin temor –perdóname.

Ace lo mira tratando de decir algo pero no puede, quiere decirle que no tiene que disculparse. Que no fue su culpa, que lo extrañó demasiado y que lo sigue amando. Se siente mal por no ser capaz de abrir su boca pero lo que las palabras no pueden expresar las acciones lo harán.

-Perdóname…

En ese instante Ave envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le da un beso, un profundo beso lleno de amor.

Shun lo abraza fuerte como si nunca quisiera volver a soltarlo, correspondiendo su beso de la mejor manera.

Ace le deja tomar el control, dejando que deslizara su lengua en su interior y se frotara contra la suya, ahogándose en un frenético beso húmedo. Los dedos de su mano de aferraron a su cabello desordenándolo un poco mientras sus bocas no se separaban, chupando sus labios dejándose llevar por las ansias y la pasión.

-Haa -Ace jadea un poco tratando de recuperar el aire solo unos segundos, para volver a besarse ferozmente, devorando cada uno sus bocas en un lío de saliva y jadeos.

Shun le chocó contra el muro sosteniendo ahora su rostro mientras las manos de Ace hurgaban en su entrepierna, aflojando su cinturón y desabotonando su pantalón.

-Te extrañe mucho -le susurra Shun y comienza a besar su cuello mordiendo un poco su piel y chupando, lo deseaba tanto que quería hacerle de todo.

-Yo… también -responde Ace también besando su rostro y apretando suavemente sobre su miembro que estaba despertando más rápido de lo que el suyo ya estaba.

El pelinegro abrió su camiseta de un tiro, lamiendo y chupando sus pezones provocando que el otro gimiera un poco fuerte, no le importaba si había alguien cerca, no le importa ser descubierto quería hacerlo suyo después de tanto tiempo.

Aflojó también los pantalones del contrario y Ace tomo su mano para lamer y empapar sus dedos de saliva, lamiéndolos tan lascivamente mientras el otro seguía chupando la piel de su cuello y pecho.

En un movimiento rápido, ambos tenían sus pantalones hasta abajo y Ace se había colocado contra el muro apoyando sus manos, disfrutando de los besos que el otro regaba alrededor de su nuca y mandíbula.

-Te amo Ace -susurra mordiendo su oreja, mientras su mano separaba sus nalgas e introducía dos dedos en su agujero rosado.

-Aahw -No hubo dolor, o más bien el deseo suprimió cualquier rastro de queja por el dolor. Luego de jugar y estirar sus paredes internas, tomo entre sus dedos el pene del contrario dirigiéndose hacia su entrada -Ah Shun, ámame otra vez, hazme tuyo otra vez -susurra entre gemidos.

Al escuchar aquella suplica tan placentera, sin previo aviso introduce su miembro duro y caliente dentro de él, agarrando sus caderas fuertemente y comenzando a moverse frenéticamente.

-¡Oh! -Ace ahoga un gemido, todo su cuerpo tiembla por la intromisión repentina del contrario, la manera tan agresiva en que lo estaba tomando, metiendo y sacando su miembro sin importarle nada, Ace estaba enloqueciendo de placer, le gustaba aquello y quería gritar y pedir por más, pero temía que los encontrarán.

Al contrario de Shun, quien parecía haber perdido la razón, sostenía las caderas del contrario mientras movía sus propias caderas entrando y saliendo, dando estocadas fuertes mientras todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la manera en que Ace apretaba a su alrededor casi succionándolo vorazmente.

Si alguien llegará en estos momentos y los encontrará no le importaba, él seguiría follándolo hasta venirse dentro de él. Si el mismo Gus, o su prometida o incluso la familia entera lo encontraban no le importaría, seguiría haciendo de Ace un desastre y le haría gritar más fuerte.

-Aah ah – Ace gemía sin evitarlo, estaban detrás, en el patio trasero nadie los escucharía.

Repentinamente Shun sale de su interior y le hace girar, ambos se abrazan volviendo a besarse y se arrojan al césped, Ace envuelve sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del otro y Shun vuelve a entrar en él sintiendo las contracciones por todo su cuerpo, ambos sudando y gimiendo de placer.

Besándose en un lío, mientras sus pieles chocaban una contra la otra y la humedad entre ellos se mezclaba en un solo punto, como si buscarán convertirse en uno solo a pesar de llevar todavía algunas prendas de aquella ropa elegante.

Ahora estaba sucia, pero no les importaba, solo quería estar así para siempre y no volver a separarse, huir de todo y vivir solo los dos juntos amándose.

-Aah me vendré -susurra Shun entre sus labios, sintiendo espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

-gnh ah -Ace era un lío de gemidos y jadeos, también estaba por correrse y su miembro ya estaba goteando y temblando ligeramente. Repentinamente al sentir que golpeaba su próstata comienza a eyacular abundante, un chorro de esperma ensucia su pecho sin parar, y las paredes internas se contraían alrededor de miembro del otro.

-Aah Ace -Shun muerde su labio al sentir aquella sensación, comienza a correrse en su interior mientras gime con satisfacción, saca su miembro frotándolo contra la entrada goteante del contrario, mirando al hombre debajo suyo mientras se inclina sobre él besándolo nuevamente.

-Te amo Shun, te amo

-Yo también te amo, no te voy a dejar nunca más otra vez -Le dice mirando sus ojos y besándose tiernamente, abrazándose sobre aquel césped donde tanto jugaron desde pequeños, detrás de aquella casa que los vio crecer y cultivar su amor.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	47. Capitulo 44: Discursos

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 44**

 **Discursos**

Shun fue el primero en volver a la fiesta, se había organizado su ropa y su cabello correctamente.

-¿Dónde estabas cariño? – pregunta Alex, al lado suyo estaba Gus mirándolo también, esperando que respondiera a esa pregunta porque también quería saber.

-Me disculpo, tuve que ir al tocar – responde Shun con sonrisa sincera

Alex asiente, pero Gus no estaba totalmente satisfecho con esa respuesta - ¿Si? ¿Tanto tiempo le tomó? ¿O se distrajo en el camino? – Acerca su mano sin mucho cuidado y justo tocó su hombro, pero en realidad le estaba quitando un rastro de pasto – Le faltó quitar esto – menciona mostrándole la pequeña hojita delgada y larga.

Shun mantiene su expresión, no iba a caer antes de tiempo – Cariño, bailemos un rato – dice tomando la mano de Alex con cuidado y llevándola al lugar donde otras parejas bailaban.

Gus sonríe con ironía, no tenía idea de dónde había ido Shun pero dudaba de todas formas.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente.

Ace había regresado después de haberse limpiado y arreglado en la habitación de su padre.

Tanto Akechi como Hiroshi notaron su cambio de humor cuando regresó. No lucía nervioso, más bien se ve resplandeciente, y como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír. Adivinaron de inmediato que se había encontrado con Shun, no había necesidad de preguntarle.

Hiroshi observó que comenzaron a hacer brindis y las palabras de Klaus en un discurso corto celebrando la unión de los novios, pero lentamente su discurso cambió de tono dándole la señal a Hiroshi para entrar en acción.

-El amor es lo más puro en este mundo, no hay nada más bello que el verdadero amor… - comenzó a decir algunas frases clichés al azar, manteniendo ahora la mirada sobre Gus disimuladamente al decir ciertas palabras – el amor es más poderoso que el rencor

Al decir aquello, mirándolo, Gus frunció un poco las cejas – Y quiero… que alguien que sabe mucho sobre esto, se acerque

Ahora Gus levantó una ceja, todos estaban un poco confundidos cuando Klaus llamó a Hiroshi.

Al igual que todos, Akechi no se esperaba aquello, ni mucho menos Ace. Ambos querían escuchar lo que iba a decir y más, después de esas extrañas palabras de Klaus.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hiroshi… solamente. He sido parte de la familia Kazami desde hace muchísimo tiempo, también fui el tutor del señor Shun cuando era pequeño y quiero dirigirme a él para expresar mis felicitaciones

Shun tampoco esperaba esto ¿Debería seguir actuando su papel? En realidad estaba un poco feliz de volver a ver a su maestro y a Ace.

En ese instante Gus se le acercó tocando su hombro – si no quiere escucharlo, puedo…

No lo deja terminar de hablar – No, quiero escuchar… qué mentiras dirá – responde Shun manteniendo esa actuación, aunque de verdad no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir Hiroshi ¿Quizás lo que le contó hace cinco años? Pero esa no era toda la historia.

Hiroshi seguía hablando sobre su relación con la familia para entrar en confianza con las personas que no lo conocía, los más viejos lo conocían como el primer y único hijo adoptado del difunto señor Kazami.

-El Amo Shun, es un verdadero ejemplo de amor. Por eso en esta noche quiero tumbar los obstáculos para que pueda amar libremente

Tanto Shun como Ace ahora se pusieron nerviosos ¿Acaso iba a contar la verdad?

Justo antes de que siguiera hablando, Gus se acercó a Hiroshi a pesar de que Shun le había dicho que no – por favor, Maestro Hiroshi, creo que va a aburrir a todos con este discurso sobre amor

Todos estaban confundidos, querían seguir escuchando porque les agradaba la voz de este hombre

-¿Cómo? Soy el abogado Hiroshi ahora – responde sonriendo, sí, había hecho una carrera como abogado durante esos cinco años, todo este tiempo se dedicó a estudiar. Dos títulos profesionales, una maestría, una especialización y un doctorado, quería imponerse ante Gus que conocía muy bien sus credenciales. – Y estoy seguro que la feliz pareja querrá escuchar mi discurso, mi regalo de compromiso

Alex, que estaba al lado de Shun sin soltarle del brazo sonrió y asintió. Shun también asiente despacio – Por favor, Gus, mi prometida quiere escuchar

Gus no sabía qué hacer, se sentía acorralado, esto… ¿Había sido planeado? Miró a Hiroshi como advirtiéndole que cuidara sus palabras.

-Bien, gracias por permitirme seguir – Hiroshi no pretendía arrojar una bomba y romper el corazón de la señorita Alex, simplemente iba a comenzar el camino para que ella misma y su familia se alejaran. Un camino que había sido bloqueado desde hace más de veinte años.

-Para empezar, quiero recordar a los difuntos padres del Amo Shun

En ese momento, Gus y sus padres, los abuelos de Shun, cambiaron de expresión.

-Shion Kazami, amó con todo su ser, tanto que fue capaz de renunciar a muchas cosas para seguir al lado de esta persona que amaba – la mirada de Hiroshi se dirigió discretamente hacia alguien dentro de los invitados – sin embargo, él tuvo que amar a dos personas en secreto

Los ojos de sorpresa de algunos se dispersaron

-A su querida esposa Shiori, y a su querido amor secreto

Entonces comienzan los murmuro.

Shun estaba sorprendido, había leído aquella carta donde se especulaba sobre una amante pero sabía que había algo más profundo en las palabras de Hiroshi.

-Él decidió amar a la manera que solo podía hacerlo. Prefirió abandonar un lado físicamente para corresponder a las peticiones de su familia – Hiroshi sonrió – pero… él no iba a permitir que su hijo pasara por lo mismo

Se escucharon expresiones de asombro, todavía no comprendían pero el chisme era lo que les motivaba a seguir escuchando. Además si implicaban algo como un amante secreto de Shion Kazami. Algunas de esas personas solo estaban temblando por esas palabras.

-Así que… él escribió unas cartas incluidas en su testamento legítimo

Gus apretó sus dientes "Así que… él las tenía" pensó.

-Una carta para su querido hijo, una carta para mí y una carta para su único amor… su amor secreto y prohibido por su propia familia, una carta para la persona que ha estado viviendo toda su vida en esta casa.

Más sonidos de asombro.

Klaus estaba totalmente emocionado que casi quería reír, él conocía la historia de la familia Kazami a pesar de su edad, puesto su padre le había contado todo lo que sabía, además los Von Herzen siempre habían sido amigos de los Kazami antes de la muerte de Shiori Kazami.

Shun abrió su boca, sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Él sospecha.

Ace estaba tan confundido, pero con esa última frase todo comenzó a encajar.

Miró a su padre, recordando la historia que él solía contarle cuando era pequeño.

No puede ser.

Akechi tenía sus ojos empapados en agua y sus manos temblaban, Ace jura que puede sentir sus latidos.

Entonces…

-Y en la carta que me fue entregada, Shion Kazami me pide que cuide y le entregue lo que le corresponde al primer heredero de la casa Kazami

Gus se enfurece repentinamente - ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡¿Dónde está esa carta?! ¡¿No son más que un plan para deshonrar a la familia?!

El padre de Gus tocó su hombro ligeramente.

Hiroshi negó con la cabeza – Abogado Gus, cómo colega, deberías saber que jamás se hacen acusaciones sin pruebas, las pruebas que quieres… las tiene el fiscal… - sonríe

Gus tiembla, no puede creerlo ¿Cuándo fue que Hiroshi hizo este movimiento y sin darse cuenta? Se supone que él ha estado cinco años en el exterior, ¿Cómo podría llevar a cabo una denuncia o investigación? Gus solo concluyó que tenía cómplices, y sospechaba quienes eran, miró de reojo hacia Klaus.

-Y… solo planeamos esta fiesta tan hermosa para avisarle… que la audiencia será en una semana, y el verdadero heredero reclamará lo que le pertenece desde el principio. – Hiroshi se dirige ahora a Shun – que el amo Shun todavía puede casarse con su hermosa prometida, aun sí no es el verdadero heredero, ustedes ¿Se aman, no? – le dijo en un tono que iba más dirigido a Alex y su familia.

Alex estaba congelada, sus dedos estaban fríos. Su hermana la miró, Alice sonrió ligeramente mirando a sus padres.

Hiroshi se acercó con la orden del fiscal, entregándosela a Gus y luego se retiró. No de vuelta con Akechi o Ace, sino hacia la salida.

En cuanto salió, Gus tuvo que enfrentarse a las preguntas de su familia y sobre todo a la ira de la familia Gehabich.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	48. Capitulo 45: Viejos conocidos

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 45**

 **Viejos conocidos**

Alex que estaba al lado de Shun, inmediatamente lo soltó y se alejó de él para ir con su padre que estaba muy molesto.

Shun sintió que todo había sido muy rápido pero poco a poco un alivio invadió su corazón, el peso sobre su pecho y sus hombros fue disminuyendo.

Aún estaba confundido ¿Otro heredero? ¿Se trata de su amante?

Shun lo descubrió pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

Observó en dirección a Ace y al señor Akechi.

Akechi lo miro e inclinó su cuerpo como si estuviera suplicando una disculpa, luego de un largo tiempo inclinado se dio vuelta y salió de la sala. Ace quería seguirlo pero al verlo tan afectado era mejor dejarlo solo, todavía se sentía un poco ignorante.

Shun quería acercarse a él, peor justo en ese momento Gus, el señor Gehabich y su abuelo lo arrastraron al estudio.

Las mujeres se quedaron a conversar entre ellas.

Ace suspiró y no sabía por qué pero sonrió, como si quisiera reírse.

-¡El chico! – exclamó alguien a sus espaldas, se trataba de Keith quien tenía una sonrisa un poco extraña o más bien demasiado exagerada.

-Tú… - Ace no sabía cómo tratar con él, de todas formas hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía y de hecho nunca cruzaron palabras amistosas, las únicas palabras amables de Keith fueron cuando se disculpó por haberse entrometido en su relación cuando tenían solo 16 años.

-¡Oh, ya no eres tan chico! – Repite y toma la mano de Lync para acercarlo – Hace tiempo que no te veía

-Lo mismo digo… - responde Ace

-Oye, te presento a mi novio Lync ¿No es adorable? – le pellizca la mejilla al chico y Lync frunce

-Ah… mucho gusto – Ace responde, estaba un poco sorprendido de que Keith se presentara tan formalmente y a su pareja del mismo sexo, bueno, se trataba de una fiesta de la familia Kazami así que sería incómodo ¿No?

-No te sorprendas, fuimos invitados por Klaus simplemente para molestar un poco a ese tío homofóbico de Shun – responde Keith

-¿Eh? Estoy un poco confundido

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no te das cuenta? Toda esta fiesta fue para desenmascarar a esos mentirosos. Deberías estar feliz, pronto tendrás a Shun para ti solito – Keith sonríe bromeando.

Ace lo mira tratando de comprender, ¿Así que esto era el plan de Hiroshi? O ¿Era el plan de alguien más y Hiroshi solo fue un medio para lograrlo?

De pronto otra persona se acercó a ellos.

-Ace bienvenido – dice Klaus acompañado de dos personas. Una de ellas era la mujer que vino con él desde el principio y la otra persona era Alice, la hermana de Alex.

-Ah… hola Klaus, tiempo sin verte – responde Ace mirando a las otras dos personas e inclinándose un poco.

-Oh, estas dos bellezas son Masquerade y Alice – menciona Klaus –

-Hm conocía a la señorita Alice de antes, es un gusto verla de nuevo – responde Ace educadamente

-No tienes que dirigirte tan formalmente – Alice sonríe – Masquerade es mi mejor amiga, ella es transgénero – presenta a su amiga, quien había nacido hombre biológicamente y había cambiado su cuerpo para adaptarlo a cómo se sentía realmente.

-¿Qué te pareció el juego de Hiroshi? – pregunta y Ace sigue sin asumirlo.

-Jaja… no estoy muy seguro de lo que pretende hacer

-Yo le ayudé, en realidad esto era lo que el padre Shun quería y ahora solo seremos espectadores

-El padre de Shun…

-Sí, ¿Quieren saber la historia de la familia Kazami? – Klaus se sienta y hace que los demás se sienten también.

Algunos invitados ya se habían ido debido a la controversia.

Mientras en el estudio.

Cuatro hombres se miraban entre sí.

Shun estaba de pie en el centro mirando a cada uno con cuidado.

Gus tomaba del vaso de licor con mucha insistencia, un poco desesperado, nunca lo ha visto así.

Su abuelo estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable con una mano sobre su frente en silencio.

El señor Gehabich caminaba de un lado al otro fumando un cigarrillo.

¿Quién sería el primero en hablar?

En primer lugar, Shun no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	49. ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO**

 **Extra al azar**

 **/No podré actualizar durante esta semana el fanfic porque estoy enferma (tos) y... ya no tengo nada que transcribir de los cuadernos así que estoy escribiendo el final todavía, la parte más complicada para mí. Pero dejaré este fragmento de un capítulo al azar de otro fanfic que escribí exactamente el día "12 Abril del 2012" y tampoco nunca publiqué xD ¿Lo debería publicar? Tampoco tiene final pero tiene más 100.000 palabras escritas/**

* * *

-"No encontraba a Ace por ninguna parte así que fui a buscar a Shun, tal vez podía ayudarme a buscarlo aunque me dijo que le importaba" –Dan va con Shun, estaba en clases así que para no interrumpir le envía un mensaje, a los pocos segundos Shun sale de su salón.

-¿qué pasa ahora? – pregunta con total obviedad.

-Ace salió del salón y no regreso, Dijo que iba al baño pero eso fue hace como 30 minutos y sabes que me preocupa lo que dijiste sobre lo de la cinta y es..

-"Y estaba Dan histérico, preocupado por su amigo creo que ni el mismo Ace lo reconocía como su amigo" –piensa Shun y sonríe un poco

-por favor busquémoslo no lo encuentro –termina de decir Dan luego de tanta palabrería.

-¿fuiste al segundo piso? –pregunta Shun

-eh… no –responde Dan esquivando su mirada

-entonces debe estar allí, ahora con permiso – Shun se da vuelta suspirando

-¿estas celoso? –pregunta Dan con un tono de voz más divertido

-¿eh? – Shun se vuelve hacía el – pues sí, te preocupas demasiado por otra persona – se acerca tocando su mejilla y le da un beso

-¿me ayudas? – Dan sonríe

–Está bien, vamos al segundo piso –responde Shun complaciendo su preocupación.

Ambos caminan hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, cuando iban subiendo 4 chicos iban bajando hablando entre si y riendo.

Shun mira de reojo a uno de ellos, el pelirrojo le devuelve una mirada de desprecio mientras seguía riendo con sus amigos –"deberían estar en clases" –es lo único que piensa Shun pero más allá de eso había algo oculto.

Al llegar al segundo nivel, justo en ese momento Ace iba a bajar por las escaleras.

-Ac.. – Dan le saluda con una sonrisa de alivio, pero Ace baja su cabeza al verlos y cruzando entre ellos baja las escaleras rápidamente.

-"No puedo detenerme, no quiero estar cerca de nadie" –piensa Ace mientras caminaba rápido, sus piernas parecían que en cualquier momento iban a ceder y terminaría cayéndose, aun sentía dolor sobretodo su espalda donde su piel ardía como nunca-"debo irme a casa…"

Dan y Shun bajaron yendo tras él casi a su mismo paso, el peli café lo llamaba pero Ace no le hacía caso no iba a detenerse, con la fuerza que le quedaba se echó a correr y arriesgándose se obligó a salir por la puerta principal del instituto aunque los maestros y oficinas directivas estuvieran allí.

-¡Ace espera! – Dan comienza a caminar más rápido, Ace estaba corriendo y se dirigía a la salida entonces fue cuando Shun notó que algo no iba bien así que camina al paso de Dan.

-"algo le sucede, no puedo permitir que se vaya, que saliera del instituto sin permiso y casi arbitrariamente" – Shun se da cuenta de que la directora estaba saliendo de su oficina, lo que le resultó peor.

-¡oiga! ¡Joven! – la directora exclama al verse casi empujada por Ace; cuando le llama ya estaba afuera.

Dan y Shun salen también al igual que la directora.

-¡¿adónde va?! – exclama la mujer obviamente furiosa

-¡Ace! Espera, ¿qué pasa? – exclama Dan

Shun empuña su mano – ¡eres un idiota! –

Dan lo mira con una gotita de sudor en su frente -¿es necesario decirle eso? –se pregunta

Ace se detiene, claro que iba a devolverse para enfrentarlo pero recuerda el dolor en su cuerpo y si ellos se daban cuenta sería peor, bajando su cabeza muerde su labio con frustración –"después me las cobraré" –piensa y la poca energía se echa a correr cruzando la calle sin importarle el tráfico

-¿qué le sucedería? –pregunta Dan en voz baja

-"Si se fue de esa manera, algo le pasó ¿Que rayos está haciendo Keith?"

Shun frunce entrecejo al pensar en las intenciones del rubio, al ver bajar a Grell de las escaleras se dio cuenta de que los problemas del pasado no estaban resueltos y ahora de alguna manera Keith quería incluir a Ace.

-¡Shun! Anota a ese muchacho tendrá sanción, Y volvamos a dentro –dice la directora muy molesta.

-si – ambos entran nuevamente, luego de cruzar unas palabras Dan regresa a su salón antes de que lo castigaran y Shun va a la sala de profesores para reportar a Ace pero antes de hacerlo tenía que saber el motivo por el que había huido.

…

El cambio de horas estaba por darse, Shun pide al maestro que le dé permiso de salir de clase

-"es cosa tuya Keith, pero no involucres a más nadie" –piensa y al llegar al salón de Keith nota que el maestro aún no había llegado lo que sería más fácil.

Keith lo mira brindándole una de sus sonrisas más tranquilas, sabiendo que Shun estaba allí por él sale un momento

-¿que estas tramando contra Ace? – pregunta Shun sin tanto rodeo

-que te importa, sabes que me gusta dar una calurosa bienvenida – responde Keith sin dejar de mirarlo

-pero te estás pasando… Y no voy a permitir que sigas tratando a las personas de esa forma –responde tratando de mantenerse enserio.

\- Ah, no quieres que se repita la historia – dice y se acerca un poco más con su una mirada intimidante, Shun da unos pasos atrás evitando que se le acercara mucho y evita mirarlo a los ojos – ahora Shun… no te metas, lo digo por tu bien.

-… no me vengas con esas estupideces, senpai –le responde con una sonrisa divertida, mirándolo a los ojos se da vuelta y se va.

-ja…ja -Keith suspira negando con su cabeza había olvidado la última vez que el pelinegro le había llamado de esa manera - "con eso debe mantenerse alejado, ese chico será mío y ya pronto acabaré con esto. Pero Shun ¿vas a retarme?"

…

-"¡Estúpido Keith! Aunque logro esquivarlo, por más que lo intento no logro olvidar todo y siempre me intenta controlar" –Shun se va de regreso a clases tratando de concentrarse pero inútilmente no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Ace había escapado del instituto.

…

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	50. Capitulo 46: La Familia Kazami

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 46**

 **La Familia Kazami**

 **/Volví, con mucha energía para terminar./**

* * *

-Convenido

-Convenido

Ambas partes pronunciaron esta palabra, para ellos era la posibilidad de un buen futuro. Pero para los dos chicos de tan solo 8 años era como recibir bultos de hierro que debían cargar sobre sus hombros.

Shion y Shiori, eran amigos de infancia. Sus familias pactaron que cuando tuvieran 18 años tendrían que casarse y heredar la mansión. Irónicamente, la familia de Shiori se mudó y los dos no volvieron a verse.

¿Cómo dos personas iban a poner enamorarse si no tenían contacto?

Quizás ese fue el error.

Shion Kazami creció junto con sus padres normalmente, estudió en una escuela pública y conoció a muchas personas. Era un chico bastante sociable, y muchas veces invitaba a sus amigos para jugar en su casa.

Cuando Shion Kazami cumplió 12 años, se enamoró por primera vez, él no sabía lo que era el amor pero cada vez que veía a estar persona se sonrojaba.

Todo sería perfecto si la persona no hubiera sido otro chico, y no cualquier chico.

Lo conoció cuando salió de su colegio y caminó unas calles, normalmente el chófer lo recogía pero esta vez había salido una hora más temprano así que decidió explorar la ciudad por sí mismo.

-¡Danos el dinero basura!

Escuchó a alguien gritar, los sonidos de golpes e insultos venían de un callejón. Shion Kazami se asomó cuidadosamente, observó cómo un grupo de chicos de secundaria pateaban a un chico que estaba encogido en el suelo cubriéndose con sus brazos y tratando de hablar.

Shion se enfureció, no le importó que ellos fueran más. Él no podía tolerar esta clase de injusticias.

-¡OIGAN! ¡Déjenlo en paz! – Exclamó Shion, como si estuviera haciendo una pose heroica.

El grupo de adolescentes, solo eran 3 pero se veían bastante rudos y fuertes.

-¡¿Y quién te crees tú para ordenarnos qué hacer?! – Le gritó el que parecía ser el líder.

-¡Soy Shion Kazami y no voy a permitir que abusen de un chico débil! – exclamó.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron entre sí y luego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, señalándolo y burlándose.

El chico que estaba en el suelo, levantó su cabeza mirando hacia Shion. No lo conoce, ¿Por qué tenía que salvarlo? ¿Acaso era un nuevo héroe en la ciudad?

-¡¿Vas a darnos el dinero que ese gusano nos debe?! ¿Eh? – el líder del grupo se acercó a Shion con un aura intimidante.

-¡Puedo pagar! – exclamó, sacó de su bolsillo unos billetes y extendió su mano entregándoselos.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres un niño rico? – El líder se vio interesado, contó el dinero y se quedó sorprendido, era más dinero que lo que le debían. Sonrió.

-¡No lo vuelvan a molestar! – exclamó Shion.

Los tres adolescentes simplemente se rieron, no eran de una pandilla o chicos tan malos como para seguir molestando. Así que se alejaron y salieron del callejón.

El chico en el suelo tosió un poco débil, era muy delgado y su ropa estaba sucia, al igual que su cabello.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? – Shion se acercó, se agachó y le tocó el hombro -¿Puedes levantarte?

-Déjame – respondió el chico con una voz muy suave, se levantó muy despacio y miró a quién le había ayudado.

-¡Oh! – Shion Kazami sonrió – No estas… – respondió no muy seguro, pues notó que los labios del chico estaban quebradizos y resecos, muy delgado y con ojeras bajo sus ojos, se sintió un poco mal, fue algo muy impresionante de ver. No podía creer que un día estaría frente a frente con un niño de las calles.

-Estoy bien… no tenías que ayudar…. – en ese instante, el chico vuelve a caer al suelo desmayado.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye! – Shion Kazami se asustó mucho, tomó al chico en sus brazos, para parecer alguien de su edad era demasiado ligero… su corazón latía demasiado rápido por el temor de que este chico hubiera muerto o algo así.

Por suerte al salir a la calle, su chófer lo encontró y lo recogió. Llevaron al chico al hospital, donde estuvo ingresado por más de 3 semanas. Estaba desnutrido, su altura no correspondía a su edad, no podía comer alimentos sólidos, así que fue alimentado por vía intravenosa hasta que se recuperara y pudiera por lo menos tomar líquidos o gelatinas, era un caso lamentable.

Al parecer el chico había desaparecido de casa por problemas familiares y era de otra ciudad, su caso fue reportado desde hace dos meses y los padres biológicos no estaban en capacidad de tener a este niño.

Shion Kazami quería quedarse con él, todos los días después de la escuela lo iba a visitar y cuando supo su nombre no dejaba de repetirlo.

-¡Akechi-chan! ¡Te traje un regalo!

Todos los días le llevaba algo nuevo.

El chico llamado Akechi solo lo miraba sin decir ni una palabra, con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Fueron largos meses de recuperación y Shion Kazami pidió a sus padres que quería traerlo con él a casa, quería que lo tomaran bajo su tutoría y convertirlo en su nuevo hermano adoptivo.

Sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero decidieron que este chico pagaría por los gastos del hospital trabajando para ellos como un sirviente más en su casa. Shion no estaba de acuerdo pero era solo un chico de 12 años y no podía hacer nada, solo debía aceptar el trato con sus padres.

Con el tiempo, ambos se convirtieron en más que amigos. Shion Kazami amaba a este chico, lo llevaba con él a todos sus viajes y, siempre le regalaba cosas y dulces. Cuando cumplió 16 años lo convirtió en su asistente personal y durante cuatro años estuvieron juntos.

Los dos jóvenes mantenían una relación secreta. Un día Shion decidió adoptar a un chico llamado Hiroshi, solo tenía 8 años y fue Hiroshi quien al ir creciendo se enamoró de Akechi, poco a poco fue revelando lo que ellos dos mantenían en secreto. No era algo intencional, simplemente era un niño inocente que a veces los vigilaba y decía en voz alta:

'¡Ellos se dan besos!'

'¡Akechi es la novia de papá Shion!'

Además de enviar a Hiroshi al extranjero para que estudiara esto era otro de los motivos por los que quería alejar al chico, a la vez reservó su distancia con Akechi debido a los rumores.

Su compromiso estaba cerca y Shion no sabía qué hacer, tuvo que tomar el camino más fácil y ese fue renunciar a Akechi, quien se enojó un poco pero colocó unas condiciones a su familia. Que Akechi conservara su trabajo y viviera en la casa.

Sus padres solo aceptaron una condición, y fue la de trabajar bajo las ordenes de los Kazami por tiempo indefinido.

Con esto, Shion recibió a Shiori en casa.

Tuvieron que aprender a convivir como futuros esposos, siendo casi obligados a ir a citas y pasar en tiempo juntos. Shion tenía que soportar no poder acercarse a Akechi, más por la mala mirada de la familia de Shiori hacia Akechi.

Shiori con el tiempo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos ocultos de Shion, comenzaron a tener confianza entre sí cuando ella lo enfrentó.

-Sé que lo amas, he visto esa mirada llena de amor… - le dice Shiori una noche, mientras estaban en la habitación que debían compartir, dormían en la misma cama también pero no mantenían una relación tan cercana.

-No quiero lastimarte señorita Shiori

-Shion, tú y yo somos parecidos. Ambos abandonamos nuestras vidas, lo que queríamos a hacer o ser en el futuro, simplemente para cumplir con los designios de nuestras familias… en un ridículo acuerdo que hicieron cuando nosotros no éramos consiente del mundo que nos esperaba

Shiori era una mujer inteligente y compasiva, Shion pudo ver esto en ella.

Shiori le contó sobre su vida y lo triste que se sentía por alejarse de sus amigos y su amor, todo ello quedó en aquella ciudad donde quizás no volvería. Todas las personas a su alrededor tendrían una vida normal en lo que se refiere a vivir como quisieran, pero ella no, y lo lamentaba mucho a pesar de que estaba preparada.

Se volvieron amigos y Shiori ideaba planes para que Shion y Akechi pasaran tiempo juntos, mientras ella se colocaba en contacto con sus viejos amigos. Todo estuvo de esta forma por un tiempo, hasta el momento en que se casaron.

Sus vidas se volvieron más ocupadas, y llenas de obligaciones. Bajo la lente de todo el mundo, cada una de sus acciones era vigilada.

Heredaron la casa Kazami y la mayor fortuna de todas, la compañía en auge de los Kazami.

-No quiero seguir con esto Shion, no quiero ser tu amante – fueron las palabras de Akechi.

-Sabes que no eres mi amante Shion, Shiori lo sabe y te aprecia mucho también, tú eres mi único amor y he hecho todo para que te quedes a mi lado

-Lo sé, pero… no puedo llevar una vida así Shion… siempre seré el segundo aunque para ti sea el primero y no quiero que por mi culpa, arruinen tu vida

Shion tuvo que asumir esto, él sabía que la presión de su familia estaba afectando también la vida de Akechi. Akechi no era un esclavo ni mucho menos, él debía hacer su vida y estaba siendo un poco egoísta al mantenerlo atado a su lado, a pesar del amor.

Akechi se alejó antes de que le hicieran más daño, solo iba a trabajar los días en que lo llamaban para alguna tarea en específico. Sobre todo para el arreglo y cuidado del jardín.

Cada uno continuó con sus vidas por separado, sufriendo en silencio y viviendo.

Shion dedicó toda su vida al trabajo, siempre estaba estresado e intentaba acercarse a Akechi de algún modo, pero sus asistentes lo impedían y lo mantenían siempre ocupado.

Su esposa Shiori lo ayudaba atendiéndolo con gusto, ambos estaban en un mundo que no quería y emocionalmente se protegían uno al otro.

Shion escuchaba a Shiori, y Shiori escuchaba a Shion.

No llegaron a amarse profundamente, pero compartían un vínculo diferente al amor. Un vínculo de dependencia.

Finalmente, por la presión de la familia. Tuvieron a su primer y único hijo, Shun Kazami.

Ambos se enamoraron del pequeño y siempre oraban por su bienestar y salud.

Mientras Shun iba creciendo, Shion se llenó de fortaleza y siendo el dueño y señor, pudo tomar el control de su vida. Escribía cartas a Akechi de vez en cuando y todas eran respondidas. Lo invito para celebrar el primer año de Shun Kazami y para que lo conociera.

Akechi aceptó su invitación, y al ver al pequeño de ojos grandes y cabellera tan oscura como la noche también quedó encantado.

Pero la felicidad no duró demasiado, un par de años después Shiori fue diagnosticada con un tumor cerebral maligno, y comenzó su proceso de recuperación. Pero el tumor se había desarrollado desde hace tiempo y su partida era inminente.

Algunos de los empleados de la casa decían que el estrés y las preocupaciones de la señora Shiori la agobiaban a diario, era una mujer muy reservada que ponía una cara orgullosa en frente de todos pero en secreto liberaba sus lágrimas junto con su esposo.

Aunque Shion estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, no fue suficiente porque él mismo también estaba sufriendo internamente.

-No quiero que mi hijo viva esta vida… yo no tuve opción pero él puede tenerla… - Esas fueran las últimas palabras que Shion le escuchó decir, lloró a su lado toda la noche y le prometió que haría lo posible.

El pequeño Shun a pesar de que querían evitarle dolor a un niño tan pequeño, el chico lloró desconsolado a su madre cuando recibió la noticia, ella era su sol cuando despertaba, siempre le sonreía y él se comportaba obediente para no hacer que su madre se enojara o llorara.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	51. Capitulo 47: La Familia Kazami (2)

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 47**

 **La Familia Kazami (2)**

A Shun, ya le estaban escribiendo su destino y futuro. La familia de Shiori quería tomar la custodia total del niño pero por ley no era posible, ya que su padre estaba vivo y tenía las capacidades de sobra para mantenerlo y criarlo, junto a Nana y Hiroshi como su tutor.

Hiroshi recién se había graduado y comenzaba a formar su propia fortuna gracias a Shion, se convirtió en el profesor de Shun para así asegurarse de que nadie tocaría la mente de Shion, ni la perturbaría.

Shion volvió a convencer a Akechi de que volviera a casa.

Akechi se sentía apenado por la pérdida de Shiori, quizás las malas lenguas volverían a arruinarlo pero debía conseguir un trabajo y vida estable debido a que ahora también era padre, del pequeño Ace.

Repentinamente aunque las cosas iban por buen camino, volvieron a cambiar abruptamente.

Shion enfermó, al igual que a su difunta esposa, fue diagnosticado justamente con el mismo tumor cerebral benigno.

Shion estaba desconcertado, pero no podía ser débil. Tenía que comenzar su tratamiento y recuperar tiempo de vida, tenía que finalizar su misión, una que había iniciado desde que le prometió a su esposa que construiría un camino diferente para su hijo.

No podía confiar en el hermanastro de Shiori quien se había convertido en el abogado de la familia, primero porque era joven y era manipulado por sus padres, segundo porque su forma de ser era lo menos empática. Siempre miraba mal a Shun, Shion se daba cuenta cómo Gus menospreciaba a su hijo porque Shun no le hacía caso y solo obedecía a Hiroshi.

De repente, justo después del diagnóstico de Shion, apareció un testamento de Shiori en donde disponía que Gus se convertiría en el tutor legal y guía de Shun al cumplir la mayoría de edad en caso de que Shion muriera.

Era un poco crudo, pensó Shion. Pero esperaría.

Los padres de Shion se mudaron desde hace un tiempo, mucho antes de que se diagnosticara su enfermedad. Ellos decidieron quedarse en un hogar para ancianos y disfrutar sus últimos momentos de vida.

Esta familia tiende a morir a muy temprano edad, quizás era genético.

Gus y su padre, quien realmente no tenía vínculos sanguíneos debido a que Gus solo era hijo de su segunda esposa, así que era simplemente el hermanastro de Shiori que gozaba de los privilegios de la familia. Habían hecho un acuerdo con la familia Gehabich, para unir a dos grandes compañías en una y convertirse en el número en todo el país.

Para esto recurrieron a la misma estrategia que dio origen a la gran familia Kazami, esposarían a Shun Kazami con la menor de sus hijas. Era muchísimo más simple hacer esto, ya que tanto Shun como Alex serían los herederos oficiales y los bienes serían mitad y mitad.

Así fue dispuesto y firmado.

Pero Shion sabía de esto que estaban planeando a sus espaldas y sin consentimiento, ellos solo estaban esperando que muriera sabiendo que él haría de Shun su único heredero. Pero fue allí donde Shion pudo cambiar sus planes.

No convertiría a Shun en su heredero y esto lo mantuvo en secreto de todos hasta el lecho de su muerte.

Cuando la enfermedad fue imposible, fue llevado a un centro especial para su tratamiento. Todos los días llamaba a Hiroshi para conversar y contarle todo, depositó su confianza en este niño adoptado que ya no era un simple niño, era un hombre que cargaría con el peso de liberar a Shun Kazami de su destino.

Shion confió a Hiroshi varias cartas, escribió unas falsas y otras verdaderas, la clave para diferenciar las reales de las falsas era un sello invisible que solo podía verse bajo una luz especial.

A Gus y a la familia se le entregó una carta donde disponían a Shun como heredero. Mientras las otras cartas fueron guardadas celosamente por Hiroshi, Gus sospechaba de la existencia de otras cartas debido a que le entregaron era demasiado vaga.

Hiroshi le dijo que no tenía idea.

Hiroshi nunca contó sobre sus reuniones con Shion.

Shion pidió también que Akechi lo visitara en secreto, y así lo hizo.

-Akechi… todo mi amor es para ti, por favor, perdóname por no poder hacer nada…

-No digas eso, hiciste lo que pudiste pero en este mundo no tenemos lugar para una relación como esta, ellos siempre encontraron la manera de mantenernos separados

-No quiero esto para mi hijo… - Shion dijo, quizás eran sus últimas palabras también – Protégelo y ayúdalo en lo que puedas para que sea feliz

-Lo haré

Shion no le contó detalles a Akechi, no podía hacerlo porque sería riesgoso.

Estando seguro totalmente, Shion volvió a casa para pasar los últimos días con su hijo. La enfermedad había avanzado demasiado y los tratamientos no fueron suficientes, enfermo por la presión y tristeza en su corazón de vivir una vida que no quería.

Cuando Shion conoció al hijo de Akechi, sonrió internamente. Se recordó a sí mismo y eso lo hacía sentir seguro, estaba seguro de que estas personas cuidarían a su hijo.

Nana, Hiroshi, Akechi y este chico llamado Ace, cuidarían de su hijo y no dejarían que su corazón viviera por siempre intranquilo e insatisfecho.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	52. Extra 4: Así empezó

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **EXTRA 4**

 **Así empezó.**

El viaje de regreso a su ciudad natal fue como un nuevo comienzo para Keith, pudo volver a enfrentar su pasado y dejarlo atrás, y al mismo tiempo encontró a una persona que le dio a su vida un toque diferente.

Su nombre es Lync y es chico bastante curioso, inexperto y lindo. Era como un fruto hueco que necesitaba ser rellenado y Keith estaba complacido de hacerlo.

Lo trajo consigo a su apartamento y le enseño todo lo que pudiera antes de regresar a la universidad, Lync aprendía muy rápido a pesar todo.

-Recuerda esto, cuando salga no puedes aventurarte por la ciudad. Ya te he enseñado los lugares más cercanos y seguros a los que puedes ir, recuerda siempre cerrar bien la puerta, si no quieres salir puedes quedarte en mi habitación a ver la televisión, ya sabes cómo usar el control remoto ¿Eh?

Keith estaba dándole las últimas indicaciones, sería el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones y Linc estaba ansioso por quedarse solo, no quería que el rubio se fuera pero era consciente de que debía ser una persona independiente. De todas formas, él y Keith solo eran… ¿Qué eran?

-Hay comida para calentar, te enseñe cómo usar el microondas ¿Bien? Ah, si necesitas algo llámame.

-entiendo, puedes irte tranquilo.

Lync respondió en un tono burlón

Keith comenzó a darse cuenta de que este chico a pesar de su ingenuidad por las cosas tenía una mirada y actitud retadora en algunas ocasiones. Como un pequeño gatito y eso le gustaba.

Lync pasó su primer día, no tuvo problemas y Keith estuvo orgulloso.

Cumplido el primer reto, los siguientes días fueron fáciles para él. Se dedicó a ver series por la televisión, algunas románticas y se preguntó de nuevo ¿Qué era Keith para él?

¿Su amigo? ¿Un padre adoptivo? ¿Un hermano mayor? ¿Su amante?

¿Su amante?

Pero, para ser su amante implicaban más cosas que solo comportarse como un padre dándole órdenes a su hijo en el pasado, actualmente se comportaban con dos hermanos, ¿Qué quería Lync en el futuro? ¿Más bien que quería Keith?

Fue un poco más osado y una noche…

-¿Keith somos pareja? – Preguntó Lync repentinamente mientras estaban sentados en la cama comiendo palomitas y viendo películas de acción.

-eh? Keith sonríe. A decir verdad había cambiado su estilo de vida, pasó de ser un casanova a un hombre hogareño cuidando de su hermanito menor.

No era como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, Lync le parecía un chico bastante lindo y de su tipo, quería abrazarlo más seguido y darle besos, de hecho se los daba pero en la mejilla o en la frente.

Debido a que Keith decidió comportarse con este chico, solo jugaba cuando tenía necesidad con alguno de sus amigos con derechos o simplemente se encerraba en el baño para jugar con su propia mano.

-bueno… supongo que somos una pareja que comparte apartamento -menciona Keith mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-yo no aporto nada, ¿Cómo podría ser compartido?

Keith se dio cuenta de que este chico en más de 6 meses se había vuelto tan inteligente, no podía seguí creyendo que era un niño, no era un niño.

Tenía alrededor de 16 años pero su apariencia le hacía ver como un niño. Además este chico había estado viviendo en las calles, haciendo trabajos por otros y viajando de pueblo en pueblo, obviamente tenía conocimientos básicos pero no sabía sobre la tecnología o rutinas.

Era bueno también para resolver operaciones matemáticas y era bueno haciendo cosas con sus manos, reparando lo que estuviera dañado, seguramente todo esto aprendido por sus trabajos pasados en compañías explotadoras.

Lync nunca le hablo de esto, y Keith tampoco le pregunto, era mejor olvidar el pasado.

-tienes razón, ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

Lync lo miro fijamente a los ojos, logrando que un Keith imperturbable se sintiera incómodo.

-quiero que seamos amantes -responde. Había visto varias series donde las parejas se abrazaban, besaban, vivían juntos, tenían hijos, se casaban, algunos eran solo amigos sexuales, otros eran aventuras, otros simplemente preferían ser asexuales, otros practicaban el celibato pero tenían parejas, era demasiada la variedad sexual y Lync lo comprendía.

Pero lo que él quería era ser la primera persona para Keith.

-¿De verdad? Yo… solía jugar mucho con chicos de tu edad, los lastimaba y no me importa, contigo quería ser diferente y ahora me propones esto jaja – Keith no sabe si reír de su ironía.

-no importa, quiero que me lastimes – Lync seguía mirándolo, no parecía darse cuenta de que fue muy literal.

-eres un chico bastante inteligente y lindo, podemos seguir así – Keith acerca su mano acariciando su cabeza. Lync frunce, él no quería que lo siguiera tratando del mismo modo, agarro su mano y la coloco sobre su mejilla.

-quiero que Keith me sea mi amante, quiero que me toques y no me importa si me lastimes mientras pueda seguir siendo tu amante.

-¿Qué estás diciendo con lastimar? Lo haces parecer como una relación tóxica, no quiero lastimarte ¿Si? – Keith acaricia su mejilla, mirándolo. Definitivamente era de su tipo, había querido besarlo hace tiempo pero estaba aferrado a su idea de cambiar, justo ahora las palabras de Lync le estaban haciendo cambiar de opinión.

-entonces… podemos ser amantes, nunca más lastimaras a nadie porque prometo que no voy a dejarte ir -Lync parecía un chico muy decidido.

Keith suspiró, necesitaba pensarlo. Pero si no cedía seguramente Lync seguiría insistiendo toda la noche.

-bien, ¿Me dejas meditarlo? Podemos ser amantes, pero quiero estar seguro de que no volveré a cometer mis errores del pasado, no quiero alejarte de mí.

-todo este tiempo hemos estado juntos, no me has alejado.

Keith se congelo por un momento, tenía razón. Ha estado tantos meses con el mismo chico, deseándolo en silencio y su único temor era que al cruzar la línea lo botara como los otros. ¿Sería diferente con Lync? Además este chico le estaba prácticamente amenazando con nunca dejarlo ir, no le permitiría abandonarlo.

-oh… de verdad eres tan inteligente -susurro Keith atrayéndolo a sus brazos y apretándome fuerte – nunca me dejes abandonarte

-voy a atarte a mí -dice Lync.

Keith sostuvo su rostro mirándolo, besó sus labios y entonces en unos segundo Lync se colocó completamente rojo.

-¡¿Eeh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – exclamó Keith al verlo

-ughh aah -Lync estaba sonrojado y temblaba un poco, en realidad, después de todo. Las palabras eran diferentes a las acciones, Lync era bueno con las palabras pero al ver lo que implicaba ser amantes se sintió tímido.

Keith comenzó a reír – no puedo creer que después de tu discurso para convencerme de ser tu amante, te comportes tan tímido en la acción - Keith estaba disfrutando de sus reacciones.

-cállate, yo pensé que sería como en las series de la televisión, pero… pero ¡Aah! - cubrió su rostro

Keith lo mira con malicia, le estaba gustando esto, este chico estaba despertando su instinto suprimido.

Lo agarro de sus muñecas y lo empujó contra la cama, apagó la televisión y comenzó a besarlo e los labios con más intensidad

El pobre Lync se retorcía bajo suyo intento corresponder su beso pero era inexperto, simplemente era un beso torpe pero Keith lo comprendía y se arriesgó a más, sostuvo su barbilla pegando más sus labios hasta hacerle abrir un poco su boca y meter su lengua acariciando su interior

-ughh -Lync ahoga un gemido, sentía que le faltaba aire pero la sensación era demasiado embriagante, Keith era un besador experto y tendría un largo camino.

Keith ahora le enseñaría todo lo que sabe sobre ser amantes y las relaciones sexuales.

-haa… sabes Lync, no sabes a la bestia que has despertado… ahora quiero comerte ¿Estas listos para estos meses?

Lync lo miro sonrojado, con sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos y brillantes.

Keith no espero su respuesta, sintiéndose provocado por su expresión volvió a atacar su boca, besándolo intensamente.

Acarició su costado lentamente y sintió que se estaba poniendo caliente, no debería ir tan rápido, así que solo se decidió a besarlo y acariciarlo, hasta que se cansará.

Luego se haría cargo de su asunto en el baño.

-haaa -Lync estaba complacido, nervioso pero satisfecho con el resultado, abrazo a su nuevo amante hasta quedarse dormido por sus caricias.

Los meses siguientes fueron un viaje de descubrimiento para Lync, pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	53. Capitulo 48: Break

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 48**

 **Break.**

Hiroshi despertó al día siguiente en su propio apartamento, se sentía cansado y justamente soñaba con Shion.

Lo admiraba y estaba cerca de cumplir sus deseos. Comprendía porque Akechi amo a este hombre más que a nadie, y que no podía tener remplazo.

La noche anterior.

-¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! – exclamó Akechi furiosos

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué me reclamas a mí? Todo eso fue obra de Shion, yo solo sigo sus designios – Hiroshi lo mira incomprensible.

-No lo entiendes… no quiero volver… volver a pasar por lo mismo – Akechi se sentía asustado, un hombre tan viejo y maduro a punto de llorar no era una cosa fácil de ver.

Estaban en su habitación así que no tenía vergüenza.

-No va a pasar lo mismo Akechi, puedes estar seguro. Confía en Shion ¿Si? – Hiroshi tomó sus hombros mirándolo a la cara – todo esto, es muestra de su amor por ti

-Ja… le tomó tanto tiempo… revelar todo eso ¿Eh? – sonrío amargamente

-No te preocupes

-No me importa lo que me pase, yo ya pasé por toda esa mierda. Solo no quiero que Ace pase por lo mismo, no quiero que sufra… él no es tan fuerte como yo

-Créeme él es más fuerte, pero puedes estar tranquilo de que él no sufrirá – Hiroshi lo abrazó por largo tiempo, luego se despidió de él y se fue con Ace.

La audiencia se acercaba.

Gus no había podido preparar demasiado en defensa de la familia. No tenía las cartas oficiales solamente tenía un maldita carta falsa y se cansó de buscar las reales, ahora sabía que Hiroshi siempre las había tenido en su poder. Que nunca se perdieron y que al parecer nunca llegaron a los remitentes.

El señor Gehabich ejercía presión sobre ellos, no iba a permitir que su hija se casara con un chico que ni siquiera era el heredero y perder acciones después de este espectáculo. Los medios los acabarían a ambos.

La familia Kazami también pendía de un hilo, si se supiera que Shion tenía un amante y que todo el matrimonio fue una farsa eso también sería un escándalo y las acciones bajarían. Pero, la familia Kazami solo era Shun Kazami, él no tendría culpa alguna y los más afectados serían sus abuelos y Gus, debido a que la única persona ligada a la fortuna de Shion ni siquiera era el heredero.

Quien fuera la persona que heredaría la mayor parte, dependía de esta qué hacer con todo ese poder.

Una tarde.

Shun Kazami salió al jardín.

Su casa se sentía sola.

Ya no estaba Nana a su lado, Gus estaba tan ocupado que no estaba rondando por la casa detrás de Shun. La señorita Alex ni siquiera volvió a hablarle después de esa noche. Akechi repentinamente había desaparecido, seguramente tenía vergüenza de estar en casa y saber que él era el secreto de Shion.

Solo estaban las muchachas del servicio pero Shun les dijo que se tomaran la tarde libre.

Así que Shun estaba solo en realidad.

Tampoco había hablado con Hiroshi, este seguramente le revelaría todo el día de la audiencia.

Shun miró su celular cuando este comenzó a sonar. Se trataba de un mensaje de texto y su sonrisa fue demasiado obvia cuando miró el remitente, era de Ace.

Ace le había pedido a Hiroshi el nuevo número de Shun después de la fiesta, hacía días que no lo veía y hoy decidió ir a verlo. Ahora que se sentía más libre.

El mensaje era un aviso de que había llegado y estaba en frente de las rejas esperando que abriera.

Shun abrió las rejas y una vez que Ace entró las cerró, corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Ah, Ace, te extrañé tanto – se aferró a él repitiendo la misma frase – te extrañé tanto

Ace ríe suavemente correspondiendo su abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Luego de un rato, Shun toma su mano llevándolo hacia el patio trasero donde estaba la piscina y la zona de descanso.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ace se sienta en el sofá mirando alrededor, el sitio no ha cambiado mucho y las plantas aún conservan el estilo de los cortes de su padre, sonrió y respiró profundamente.

Shun trajo dos bebidas de la barra y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole la copa.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta Ace

-Una fuerte bebida que te hará caer en mis brazos – sonríe Shun, tomando un trago.

-Entonces tráeme la botella para caer más que en tus brazos – responde sonriendo

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ambos se reían tan naturalmente y con cariño.

-Sabes, me enteré de todo por Klaus y por el maestro Hiroshi, en ese momento estaba realmente cegado por la ira y Gus aprovechó eso para hacerme tomar esas decisiones.

Ace asiente – aunque haya sido una trampa, yo también me dejé manipular. No escuché a mi padre y tampoco cumplí con lo que me pediste, me dijiste que no te dejara y yo prefería escapar. Si no me hubiera alejado de ti para ellos hubiera sido más difícil separarnos…

-No digas eso Ace, ¿Estamos a mano? – Sonríe intentando levantar su ánimo – lo pasado es pasado, ahora solo importa lo que vendrá – le toma la mano mirándolo – háblame de tu vida universitaria

-Dijiste que el pasado es pasado

-Pero el pasado malo debe ser olvidado, vamos a conversar del buen pasado

Ace asiente y comienza a contarle acerca de cómo era la vida en ese país extranjero, y cómo las personas eran en sus vidas diarias, sobre sus profesores y todo lo que debía aprender.

Shun lo escucho con gusto. Estuvieron conversando toda la tarde hasta la puesta del sol.

Se quedaron en el mismo sofá, las luces de la piscina se encendieron automáticamente, al igual que el interior y exterior de la casa.

-¡Uaah! ¡¿Cómo hace eso?! – exclama Ace, estaba un poco más emocionado por el alcohol.

-Fue un sistema que implantaron hace un par de años, las luces están programadas para encenderse justo a esta hora – Shun le quita el vaso, habían tomado casi una botella entera entre los dos, pero Ace es más débil con el alcohol.

-¡Qué increíble! – Ace estiró sus brazos y se levantó del sofá - ¿Vamos a nadar?

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora? – pregunta Shun

-Sí, anda… - Ace tira de su brazo con una gran sonrisa. Shun lo mira y le recordó a ese chico energético y travieso que siempre estaba sonriendo cuando niño. Su corazón latió fuerte y lo abrazó - ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, a pesar de que estás más alto. Tu forma de ser y personalidad sigue siendo la de un chico travieso y que le gusta hacer ruido

Ace se ríe y asiente – Estoy feliz por estar de vuelta y contigo – se aleja un poco sosteniendo sus mejillas, dándole un beso en los labios – Vamos a nadar – tira de su brazo corriendo hacia la piscina.

-Eeh… espera, tenemos ropa puesta – Shun no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar y ambos entraron al agua con un chapuzón.

-¡Wah! – se sumergieron y luego sacaron sus cabezas. Ace ríe abrazándolo del cuello.

-Tan atrevido, ahora tenemos toda la ropa mojada – Shun sostiene su cintura acercándose a su rostro – tendré que quitártela más tarde

-Jaja ¿Recuerdas la prueba del Maestro Hiroshi? Tú no querías quitarte la ropa así que entraste a la piscina así. Tú eres el único que ha cambiado ¿Eh?

-Bueno… en ese momento, realmente me gustó verte semidesnudo

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es que me dices esto después de tanto tiempo?! ¡Siempre fuiste un pervertido! ¿Ah? – Ace le salpica de agua a la cara.

-Para, no eres un niño ya – Shun entrecierra sus ojos sosteniendo su mano para que parara.

-Jeje no te preocupes, te cambiaré de ropa y te traeré el té, Amo – susurra acercándose a su oído y besando su cuello dulcemente.

-Extrañaba que me dijeras así, pero… ya no soy tu amo – responde apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro – ahora soy tu querido novio y futuro esposo

Ace sonríe - ¿Me vas a proponer matrimonio en la piscina?

-no seas tonto, lo haré cuando todo esto haya terminado. Quiero que estemos tranquilos y solo pensar en nosotros – lo abraza moviéndose un poco hacia la orilla, arrastrándolo con él.

-Shun, pase lo que pase, te seguiré a donde vayas. Esta vez no me voy a alejar, ya estuve tanto tiempo sin ti y no creo poder soportar más años

-Tranquilo, ahora somos adultos. Nadie puede detenernos – lo abraza fuertemente, buscando su rostro para besarlo y quedarse así un rato más dentro de la piscina. Solo ellos dos en la noche que apenas llegaba.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	54. Capitulo 49: Audiencias

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49.**

 **Audiencias**

 **/No soy abogada… soy Arquitecta, así que no sé demasiado sobre estos asuntos de audiencias y cortes así que haré un resumen de esto nada detallado jaja/**

El juez hizo presencia en la estancia y dio comienzo a la audiencia por la herencia de la familia Kazami, leyendo la demanda que había llevado a cabo Hiroshi en contra de la propia familia Kazami. En la primera audiencia se leyeron los deberes y derechos, los procedimientos y el planteamiento de la demanda. En la segunda audiencia las cosas se volvieron un poco más profundas, en esta asistieron prácticamente todos para escuchar lo que se tenía que decir. Algunas de las declaraciones fueron…

"Las cartas legitimas fueron firmadas por el exánime Shion Kazami, usando un sello que solo puede ser visto bajo cierta clase de luz"

"Se dice que el heredero de la casa Kazami nunca fue Shun Kazami su hijo, pues la carta y herencia que dejó escrita resultó ser falsa"

"¿Entonces quién es el heredero?"

Y con esa última pregunta comenzaron a revelarse los secretos en una tercera audiencia.

"Esta carta contiene las dulces palabras de un padre para su hijo"

"Esta carta contiene las instrucciones claras para su abogado"

"Y esta última carta contiene las palabras dedicadas a su amante"

Shun estaba un poco nervioso, él era quien tenía la carta del amante y prácticamente se convirtió en un testigo.

Gus estaba sorprendido, incluso sus abuelos debido a que no sabían que Shun tenía en su poder una carta tan valiosa. Sin embargo, ellos no sabían que esa carta fue entregada hace años por Hiroshi a Shun para que en el momento correcto se la entregara a la persona a quién iba dirigida.

Por esto Shun estaba confundido, ahora debía leer el contenido de esta carta en frente del juez y toda la audiencia. Aunque no revelaba el nombre de ese amor secreto, era un proceso serio que debía llevarse a cabo, pues leerían todas las cartas para poder establecer el caso y que todo quedara registrado por más escandaloso que fuera.

-No debería estar aquí… - susurró Akechi, quien estaba sentado en las últimas filas junto con Ace. No se atrevía a dar la cara, y ahora tenía que escuchar al propio hijo de Shion leer una carta que obviamente era dirigida a él pero que muy pocos sabían.

Los únicos que sabían de este secreto eran Hiroshi, los abuelos de Shun y Gus. Pero el resto del mundo no lo sabía.

Shun comienza a leer.

 _"Hoy nuestro camino terminó, pero hicimos la promesa de que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Quizás con vidas diferentes pero con la seguridad de que nos seguimos amando. Debo enfrentarme a esto por el bien de mi hijo y que él sepa que todo esto es por él y por ti. Cuando tenga el control por favor vuelve a mí, sé que tomará años pero quiero vivir y morir siempre pensando en tu amor, tu amor tan puro y desconsiderado. El camino me separa de ti por ahora, pero cuando esté agonizando solo pensaré en ti, quiero darte no solo mi amor sino algo que te reconocerá como la única persona en mi corazón, ya lo verás. Te amo, Mi Sueño"_

Mientras Shun leía todo estuvo en silencio, luego de terminar de leer. Shun no pudo contener sus emociones, cubrió ligeramente sus ojos y se retiró del estrado.

Con esto el juez dio fin a la audiencia debido a la conmoción en aquella sala, pero no todo estaba terminado, habría más audiencias y la próxima carta serían las instrucciones de Shion para Hiroshi, esta carta revelaría los planes de la familia con los Gehabich.

En la cuarta audiencia.

Hiroshi hizo presencia y demostró su habilidad como abogado defendiendo a este heredero aun invisible. Gus también usó sus habilidades para defenderse ante el juez, era un poco confuso que Gus estuviera representando a Shun Kazami como el heredero, cuando el mismo Shun Kazami parecía estar del lado del desconocido heredero.

-¡Empujados a este punto! Usaron la ingenuidad de un niño para moldear sus planes ambiciosos, Shion Kazami sabía que su hijo pasaría por estas presiones así que preparó todo esto, yo solo soy un peón.

Ambos abogados argumentaban frente al juez.

-Toda familia quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, y lo mejor para Shun Kazami era continuar con el legado de su familia. ¿Cómo es posible que su propio padre esté en contra de las raíces y haya decido nombrar a una persona que no es de propia sangre como heredero de un gran legado?

-Esto es lo que él ha querido, ¿No se debe respetar las últimas palabras de un fallecido?

-¿Entonces no se debe respetar también la voluntad de nuestra difunta Shiori Kazami?

-La voluntad de Shiori según su testamento dudoso era que Shun Kazami estuviera bajo la tutoría legal del presente abogado y tío. Pero ¿No es Shun Kazami un hombre adulto que ya no necesita de su tutoría? Además de que estamos debatiendo si es o no el heredero legítimo, en todo caso, usted seguiría siendo su tutor con o sin herencia – Hiroshi sonrío casi imperceptible.

Luego de tan acalorada discusión, la audiencia tuvo una pausa.

-Hiroshi… - Akechi se acercó a él discretamente en uno de los pasillos - ¿Qué va a pasar?

-No te preocupes, estamos cerca de terminar esto… ahora mismo el juez y jurado están revisando la segunda carta antes de leerla ante todos.

-Dime Hiroshi… ¿Debo dar la cara?

-A su debido tiempo Akechi

Regresaron a la audiencia.

Uno de los jurados fue elegido para leer el contenido de la segunda carta.

 _"Hiroshi, mi hijo adoptivo desde tan temprana edad. Te cuidé, te críe y te di todo mi conocimiento para formarte como un miembro más de la familia Kazami. Esta es mi voluntad y quiero que la hagas realidad, solo así puedo descansar en paz sabiendo que Mi Sueño está protegido y mi hijo es feliz auténticamente."_

Shun se quedó pensando en la persona que era llamada "Mi Sueño" pensó que era una metáfora para referirse a que esta persona era su más valioso deseo. Un sueño es algo que deseamos mucho y que cambiará la vida, se refiere a aquello en lo que queremos ser y tener en nuestra vida. Pero un sueño es algo fantasioso y es difícil de cumplir, su padre no pudo alcanzar ese sueño pero quiere que ese sueño sea protegido.

El jurado comenzó a leer unas indicaciones específicas muy técnicas en el contenido de la carta… luego aparecieron frases que dejaron boquiabiertos a las personas e incluso al juez.

 _"…cualquiera que se acerque al heredero será objetivo de amenaza, harán lo impensable para que el plan se cumpla…"_

Akechi bajó la cabeza, él sabía a qué se refería esto. Tomó la mano de Ace agradecido de que su hijo no pasó por lo mismo que él.

 _"…Entregarás la primera carta a Shun Kazami cuando sea mayor de edad y él entregará la carta a la persona que corresponde… Dirás estas tres reglas a Shun Kazami: Primero, nunca firmes algo sin antes leerlo sobretodo cualquier documento que sea entregado por algún miembro de la familia a través de Gus... "_

Al escuchar esto, Gus casi se congela. De hecho todos se sorprendieron, Shun tenía la carta desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía a quién iba dirigida. ¿Cómo es que el mismo Shun Kazami era parte del plan para revelar al verdadero heredero?

Gus sintió que todo este tiempo había sido un estúpido y seguramente Shun siempre había estado fingiendo que seguía sus órdenes.

 _"…Segundo, siempre obedece a Gus, siempre muestra interés por las actividades a las que te hagan asistir… Tercero, no hables nunca de Hiroshi delante de la familia pierde contacto con él…"_

El jurado leyó justo lo que Hiroshi le había dicho a Shun hace cinco años. Shun se dio cuenta de que realmente él era parte del plan de su padre, la diferencia con el plan de la familia Kazami, era que Shion lo hizo por amor y el plan de la familia Kazami era la ambición.

Al llegar a las últimas frases de la carta, todos ya estaban demasiado sorprendidos. El juez tuvo que golpear varias veces para que hicieran silencio.

 _"…Los últimos deseos de mi querida esposa Shiori Kazami y yo, Shion Kazami, está escrito en la carta para mi hijo… Por último, declaro en esta carta que Shun Kazami, no es mi heredero legítimo"._

En esta parte y cuando el jurado terminó de leer, más nadie habló. El juez dio por terminada la audiencia.

Los medios explotaron.

Todos querían entrevistar a los protagonistas de esta historia y querían saber quién sería el heredero legítimo de la casa Kazami y a la vez de una gran compañía. La primera parte estaba terminada, Shun no era el heredero.

-¡Inútiles! ¡Inútiles todos! – exclamó un molesto Señor Gehabich que esta por arrancarse el cabello.

Gus solo mantenía su cabeza gacha mientras su padre intentaba tranquilizar al hombre.

-¡¿Cómo es que ese abogado se salió con la suya?! ¡No debí jamás aceptar su ridículo contrato! ¡Jamás debí desperdiciar estos años y los de mi hija con alguien que ni siquiera es el heredero!

Lo dejaron gritar, de hecho, no tenían nada.

La familia de Shiori Kazami no tenía nada para defenderse. Las cartas eran legítimas, investigaron la letra y los sellos. No podían ir en contra de Hiroshi, solo debían esperar a la siguiente audiencia donde se revelaría al verdadero heredero. Gus y su padre sabían quién era, pero el señor Gehabich no lo sabía. Así que su ira sería peor después de esa audiencia, sería el hazmerreír de los medios y del país.

Ya se había revelado que el matrimonio de Shion y Shiori no era tan perfecto.

Ya se había revelado que Shion mantenía un amante.

Ya se había revelado que Shun Kazami ni siquiera era el heredero.

Ya se había revelado que la familia Kazami no tiene el poder ni de la casa, ni de las acciones y la compañía.

¿Qué más podría ser revelado?

Los medios tenían mucha carne de dónde comer.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	55. Capitulo 50: Segundo Break

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 50**

 **Segundo Break**

 **/Disculpen tardar, ocupada y no he escrito mucho. Este es otro capítulo un poco de amor después de tanta palabrería jeje/**

Una noche.

Hiroshi invitó a Shun a su apartamento. Estaban todos cansados por las audiencias y quería distraerse un poco, así que organizó una pequeña cena y reunión para solo cuatro personas.

Akechi, Ace, Shun y él mismo.

Disfrutaron de la cena sin necesidad de tocar el tema que actualmente los mantenía mentalmente cansados, luego se quedaron en la sala de estar tomando algunas bebidas y charlando sobre temas al azar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiroshi y Akechi fueron los primeros en despertar e irse del apartamento, dejando a los dos dormir más tiempo. Ace fue el primero en despertar y corrió a bañarse, cambiarse. Shun por el contrario no tenía muchas ganas de salir el día de hoy aunque lo siguió y también se bañó, se cambió y comieron el desayuno.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la audiencia de hoy -menciona Ace saliendo del baño y terminando de lavar sus dientes.

Shun estaba sentado en el sofá, realmente estaba aburrido de esas audiencias. Después de aquella audiencia donde revelaban que no era el verdadero heredero las siguientes solo fueron para determinar los pasos a seguir, él se entra libre finalmente aunque aún faltaba la más importante donde se revelaría quién era el heredero y la repartición de bienes legitima de Shion Kazami.

-no iremos hoy -dice Shun tomándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para darle un beso.

-ughh… que -Ace lo aleja mirándolo sin comprender -¿Por qué?

-Porque esa no es importante y ahora mismo solo me importa estar contigo -acaricia su mandíbula volviendo a besarlo - y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido -sonríe dulcemente

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? -bromea sonriendo y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-eso quiere decir que voy a besarte, tocarte y… hacerte mío las veces que quiera -responde abrazándolo y levantándolo un poco del suelo – Ah, creo que debo hacer ejercicio

-jaja tu nunca has hecho ejercicio y aun así tienes un buen cuerpo.

-¿Crees que no hacía ejercicio? De hecho practicaba deporte, estaba en el equipo de tenis. Ya que no me gustaba ir al gimnasio pero debía mantener una imagen ante esos medios amarillistas que solo hablaban de mi belleza.

-Eres muy hermoso, sabes, a veces veía las noticias y solo miraba tu foto, no leía nada de lo que estaba escrito jaja – Ace apoya su cabeza en su hombro acercando su rostro al cuello del contrario, oliendo su aroma y respirando sobre su piel.

-dime… ¿Te masturbabas con esas fotos? -le susurra acariciando su espalda suavemente.

-¡Eeh…! Um, bueno… A veces - responde moviéndose un poco, meciendo su cuerpo lentamente como si estuviera bailando, Shun también sigue sus movimientos - Miraba esas fotos y me imaginaba verte desnudo, acariciando tu rostro y besando tu piel -le da un beso en el cuello suavemente.

-¿Si? Quiero más detalles Ace -siguen moviéndose, aunque no hubiera música era como si bailarán una canción muy lenta y romántica.

-Quería arrebatarte del lado de esa mujer, tumbarte y cogerte -se ríe divertido con lo último -ah… bueno, es que te veías tan lindo…

-¿Uh? Te dejaría hacerme lo que quisieras, sabes - De alguna manera mientras bailaban y giraban llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, Shun abre la puerta y entran. Se mueven hasta la cama y caen sobre esta, uno encima del otro.

-¿Si? - Ace sonríe mirándolo, y Shun asiente besando su mejilla, luego una vez más hasta llegar a sus labios compartiendo un beso más apasionado y húmedo.

-hmmm -Ace lo abraza fuerte, sin separar sus labios, jugando con sus lenguas despacio y explorando el interior de sus bocas sin intensión de parar.

Siguieron dándose besos, acariciando con sus manos hasta dejar sus ropas arrugadas.

\- Déjame complacerte con tus deseos -le dice Shun cambiando de posición, se gira haciendo que Ace quedará sobre su cuerpo, deslizó sus manos quitándole su camiseta y luego la suya.

\- ¿Mis deseos? También parecen ser los tuyos -Ace se inclina besando su cuello, acariciando su pecho desnudo.

-bueno… los deseos de ambos -Shun acaricia su cabeza mientras el otro seguía repartiendo sus besos por su cuello y bajar a su pecho, dejando salir sonidos suaves de entre sus labios.

Siguieron con el juego previo, compartiendo caricias hasta quitarse sus ropas por completo y envolverse en un lío de pieles abrazadas y gimiendo entre sí.

-haa estás tan duro, me rozas -susurra Shun ahogando unos pequeños gemidos cuando sentía los dedos del contrario presionando en su interior – así que… aprendiste a estar en esta posición ¿Eh?

-uhn ya sabes tenía que satisfacer mis necesidades como hombre -responde presionando en un lugar en el interior del pelinegro, haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse.

-haa yo… no estoy acostumbrado… pero por ti… lo soportaré -como una sonrisa en sus labios que hizo cautivar a Ace

\- Te adoro -le dice, sacando sus dedos y tomando el lubricante empapando su miembro que suplicaba entrar ya en él - lo siento si te duele

-Ah, ya te dije que por ti lo soportaré, Ace -Shun lo abraza del cuello y sintiendo que separaba sus piernas un poco más, sintiendo la punta húmeda rozando en su orificio, presionándose lentamente y cediendo.

-aah…. Ah -Shun muerde su labio, de verdad se sentía estrecho y no podía creer que para su Ace hacer esto parecía tan fácil, bueno, era lógico. Él nunca ha sido el de abajo, la única vez fue cuando tenía solo 16 años con Keith.

-¿Duele? – Ace susurra besando su rostro, acariciando sus muslos para que se relajara, el conocía muy bien la sensación y estaba acostumbrado, pero shun no.

-hm no, tranquilo…. -susurra, sintiendo como entraba ese trozo de carne caliente y palpitante abriéndose paso en sus entrañas, la sensación era extraña pero no dolía demasiado como para no soportarlo. Además Ace estaba subiendo gentil porque tenía conocimiento.

-hgn… me moveré solo cuando me lo pidas -susurra

Shun asiente despacio, después de sentirlo todo en su interior y acostumbrarse, Ace no podía aguantar más y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-haa… sigue, tranquilo -susurra Shun aferrado a su cuello, mordiendo su labio y sintiendo sus piernas temblar, así que las envuelve alrededor de la cadera del contrario, pero con eso solo logra hacer que Ace se sintiera ansioso.

-aahg… bien -Ace comienza a moverse, pasando una de sus manos por debajo sosteniendo su espalda y la otra sobre la cama -haa… ¿Me estás apretando?

-aah no se -Shun sonríe, ambos estaban sonrojados mirándose a los ojos, se besan una vez más mientras Ace aumentaba la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Pronto ambos estaban gimiendo, sudorosos y sus rostros sonrojados.

-aah! Ah…increíble -susurra Shun entre jadeos y gemidos, su cuerpo estaba más levantado, sus piernas apoyadas en los hombros de Ace quien agarraba su cadera penetrándolo con intensidad, jadeando y disfrutando del placer.

-Shun… aah, solo… quiero venirme… contigo… -Ace lo mira y Shun comprende, entre gemidos logra sonreír y asiente. Definitivamente Ace siempre será así.

Ace sale de su interior, quitándose el condón y arrojándolo al suelo, se tumba sobre Shun besándolo intensamente mientras usaba sus dedos para preparar a si mismo

-tu…. Ja…. A pesar de esto… quieres terminar de vuelta a tu posición…. -Shun acaricia su trasero, también usando sus dedos humedecidos para prepararlo.

-umm… sí -responde, cuando se siente listo, se sienta sobre su entrepierna, sintiendo como le penetraban y ahogaba un gemido -aah! Ah… házmelo Shun

-aah bien -sostuvo su cintura y comenzó a moverse, golpeando su piel. Los sonidos húmedos llenaban la habitación, el golpe y roce de sus pieles, sonidos placenteros que los llenaban a la vez de lujuria y pasión.

-haa aaah te amo Shun -gime moviendo sus caderas y aferrándose sus dedos a la piel del pecho del contrario.

-Y yo a ti mi Ace~ -lo agarra de la nuca atrayéndolo a su rostro para besarlo, cuando hace esto, Ace comienza a venirse ahogando sus gemidos con el beso.

-uughh uhmm

-haaa uhn -Shun le muerde un poco el labio, sintiendo que pronto llegaría al orgasmo también, sale de su interior quitándose el condón y repentinamente comienza a correrse mientras gime satisfecho.

Ace lo abraza, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-ahg… Shun… creo… que es la primera vez que hacemos algo tan obsceno en comparación a cuando estábamos más jóvenes -sonríe

-eso es porque estuvimos mucho tiempo separados…. Haa… y somos adultos ahora ehh con más experiencia -acaricio su rostro apreciamos su belleza -que bendición es tenerte hm

-hm sí… -sonríe acariciándolo también, mm -házmelo otra vez

-um y también eres más resistente eh… -lo abraza colocándose sobre él besándolo una vez más, ya sentía sus labios hinchados.

-… tú lo dijiste Amo~ oh, digo… cariño… vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido~

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	56. Capitulo 51: La Familia Grit

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

 **La familia Grit.**

Akechi nació en una familia normal, bueno, en lo que respecta a nivel socioeconómico no estaban dentro del rango de 'normalidad'.

Sus padres eran una pareja dispareja, dentro de su hogar solo había maltratos verbales y físicos. Lo mandaron a las calles desde pequeño y vivían en un suburbio lleno de pandillas y pequeños grupos de delincuencia en alianza con las mafias de la ciudad. Cuando Akechi cumplió diez años ya era consciente de su situación, así que se unió a una pandilla haciendo trabajos menores como robar o servir de chivo expiatorio.

Cuando cumplió 12 años escapó de su casa y con ayuda de sus amigos en la calle pudo llegar a otra ciudad, muy lejos de su ciudad natal.

Pero en esta ciudad no era tan fácil sobrevivir, debido a que realmente era una ciudad 'limpia'. Se dedicó a robar y a estafar a chicos de las escuelas en la salida de los colegios sin que los mayores se dieran cuenta. Fue así como se metió en líos con un grupo de abusadores y fue encontrado por Shion en aquel callejón.

Llevaba meses sin comer bien, cuando vio a Shion fue como ver a un ángel de la guardia y aunque se resistió, su cuerpo cedió y cayó sobre los brazos de este ángel.

La audiencia comenzó, y para no perder tiempo se dispuso que debía leerle la carta de inmediato, aquella que iba dirigida a Shun y donde también revelaba la última voluntad de Shion Kazami.

Quien leería la carta sería Hiroshi, como lo dispuso el jurado.

Shun estaba sentado junto a Ace, en los puestos de adelante y al lado de Ace estaba su padre, Akechi.

A Shun no le importaban las miradas de Gus y su familia, ya no era el heredero, no tenía nada que ver con ellos además de la sangre. Inconscientemente tomó la mano de Ace, y este la sostuvo con cuidado sintiendo la temperatura, estaba fría y eso le preocupó un poco pero sabía que era porque estaba ansioso por el contenido de la carta.

-Está bien, Shun – susurró.

Shun asintió y esperó.

Hiroshi comenzó a leer la carta con voz fuerte y clara, pero no tan fuerte como para que el contenido de la carta perdiera la elegancia, simplemente fuerte para que se escuchara hasta la última persona del fondo.

 _"Para mi querido Hijo. Fuiste y eres el único hijo más amado para tus padres, a pesar de la situación en que naciste, con una madre solitaria a pesar de estar acompañada por mí, por una madre que en sus ojos solo se veía tristeza pero que brillaban cuando te vieron por primera vez, con una madre que soportó las presiones de su propia prisión pero se mantuvo fuerte porque esperaba obtener algo. Algo que realmente solo obtuvo cuando cerró sus ojos eternamente…"_

Los padres de Shiori se sintieron un poco ofendidos, aunque la esposa segunda no estuvo presente en los primeros años, estuvo presente en los últimos años de Shiori. Gus pensaba internamente "¿Cómo se atrevió a escribir eso?"

Shun simplemente escuchaba.

Hiroshi continuó: _"Sus últimas palabras fueron: 'No quiero que mi hijo viva esta vida… yo no tuve opción pero él puede tenerla…' luego sonrió mientras lloré a su lado y le prometí que haría lo posible."_

-Ha… - Shun apretó un poco la mano de Ace, nunca hubiera pensado algo así de la vida de su madre y ahora se estaba enterando a través de una carta que había escrito su padre, su padre nunca le habló de esa tristeza, siempre le contaba que Shiori estaba sonriendo y haciendo lo que le gustaba, siempre le decía que hiciera lo que le gustara hacer.

 _"Es por esto querido hijo que si estás leyendo o leyendo esta carta, quiero que todos sepan la verdad…"_

 _"Amo Kazami"_

Akechi dedicó su vida a él, se sentía agradecido y con el tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos, nunca en sus pocos años de vida alguien lo había tratado tan bien. A pesar de su infancia retorcida, él creció mentalmente sano, no era un niño influenciado por la violencia de las calles o su familia.

 _"Akechi te quiero, quédate a vivir conmigo toda la vida"_

Akechi estaba feliz y disfrutó de esta con Shion durante los pocos años que le quedaban de inocencia. No era un niño analfabeta, estudió correctamente hasta quinto de primaria y cuando estaba en las calles aprendió correctamente. También en casa de los Kazami tuvo un tutor.

Pero las cosas fueron inesperadas y con el tiempo complicaron la existencia de ambos.

Cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad, Akechi se vio envuelto en un gran problema. Fue amenazado y chantajeado en secreto, nunca se lo dijo a Shion puesto que quienes lo amenazaron fueron los padres de Shion y la familia de la futura prometida de Shion, la familia Maki.

Akechi no podía hacer nada y se vio obligado a cumplir con las tareas de la familia Kazami, fue acusado de robar pertenencias dentro de la casa y de atacar a las empleadas, todas estas amenazas fueron a espaldas de Shion. Hasta que por fin Akechi tuvo que irse de aquella casa a pesar de las súplicas de Shion para que le diera una explicación.

Se fue a vivir en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, por supuesto, la familia Maki y Kazami dispusieron de este ya que ellos querían que Shion se concentrara únicamente en el compromiso y sabían que los dos mantenían algo más allá de la amistad.

Sólo y bajo amenaza, nunca se lo contó a Shion. Quería se run hombre fuerte y no interferir en las vidas de esas familias. En cada trabajo que adquiría no duraba más de un mes pues era acusado de algo y era despedido. Por ejemplo, una vez trabajando en una cafetería en su turno nocturno, cuando iba a cerrar una banda de hombres entraron y destrozaron todo el lugar, era cerca de la media noche así que no había clientes, Akechi fue golpeado y atacado sin recibir ninguna explicación.

Al día siguiente fue despedido y no tuvo su paga de todo el mes trabajado. Akechi sabía que esas familias estaban detrás de él a pesar de que ya no estaba viviendo en la misma casa, pero Shion seguía buscándolo y él se negaba a acercarse. Querían alejarlos, querían que Akechi se fuera de la ciudad, no comprendía por qué iban por él cuando era Shion el que lo buscaba.

Shion finalmente se casó en medio de todo. La vida de Akechi comenzó a normalizarse pero todos los días debía ver en las noticias o diarios algo relacionado con Shion, se sentía deprimido como si hubiera perdido todo, su ángel lo había abandonado y ahora estaba con otra persona.

Al pasar el tiempo, Shion volvió a él. Ahora Shion era el señor de la casa Kazami, y podía disponer de todo. Akechi conoció a Shiori, a primera vista no se llevaron bien pero internamente ambos comprenden sus emociones.

Shiori lo ayudó a estar más tiempo con Shion, aunque solo fueron momentos cortos pero eran muy valiosos. Con el tiempo Shiori se volvió cercana a Akechi, no llegaron a ser amigos pero se sentía tan parecidos.

 _"Eres una persona increíble Akechi, con razón Shion te aprecia tanto, te ama tanto…"_ Fueron las palabras de Shiori un día.

Nuevamente la felicidad fue temporal y una ilusión.

Akechi fue arrastrado injustamente a una prisión. Shion no se enteró.

Akechi fue encerrado durante meses, sin recibir si quiera una audiencia para saber por lo menos el motivo por el cuál era arrestado. Akechi solamente sabía que todo eso era por mano de la familia Maki y Kazami, simplemente porque estaba volviéndose muy cercano no solo con Shion sino también con Shiori.

La familia Mika había hecho una alianza con un jefe de policía corrupto, la familia alejaba a Akechi por el temor de que él revelara el secreto del matrimonio forzado. Era un enemigo imaginario porque Akechi no sería capaz de perjudicar a Shion. Si los medios se enteraban sería un desastre, todo debía ser una fachada.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**


	57. Capítulo 52: La Familia Grit (2)

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

 **La familia Grit (2)**

Akechi pasó sus meses soportando el encierro. Luego le dieron la libertad y al salir se enteró de que había heredero.

Shion lo contactó después de tantos meses intentando buscarlo otra vez, le pidió que se acercara a la casa para que conociera a su hijo. Akechi aceptó su petición pero no le contó sobre lo que le había pasado.

 _"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? No podía encontrarte y estaba preocupado"_

 _"No importa, estuve estos meses en mi ciudad natal trabajando"_

 _"Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, quiero que lo protejas y le des tu bendición"_

 _"Jaja no soy un ser milagroso, Shion"_

 _"¡Pero eres la persona que más amo! ¡Es importante para mí!"_

 _"Shion…"_

La paz volvió con una pequeña luz de alegría en la casa Kazami. Akechi volvió a ser el jardinero pero no podía vivir allí, después de un año Akechi también formó su familia, había conocido a una mujer dentro de aquella prisión. La mujer era policía y en sus ratos de descanso conversaba con Akechi, este le contó su vida. Ella era una mujer indiferente a la injusticia solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo, de hecho fue por ella que tuvieron que liberar a Akechi, amenazando a su jefe policía de que lo delataría por corrupción.

Akechi y la mujer nunca se casaron, pero se querían de una manera especial. Ella era consciente de que Akechi ya tenía a alguien a quién amaba, pero nunca se enteró de que amaba a otro hombre. Ella solo pensaba que se trataba de otra mujer.

Justo con esta pareja tuvieron a un niño, el pequeño Ace, ella se hizo cargo de los primeros años de crianza.

Ace creció en casa de sus abuelos, mientras Akechi solo llegaba a esta casa para dormir.

A los 3 años. Una noche.

 _"¡Papá llévame a tu trabajo! ¡Quiero ver!"_

Ace insistía saltando al lado de su padre cuando él llegó del trabajo.

 _"¿Por qué quieres ir?"_

 _"Mamá dijo que haces flores"_ Ace era un niño bastante directo y energético, a esta hora debería estar dormido pero quería esperar a su padre.

 _"Primero debo pedir permiso al señor Kazami"_

 _"¡POR FAVOR! ¡Sí! ¡Llévame!"_ – Exclama Ace saltando

Akechi suspira. Esa misma noche llamó a Shion y por supuesto que Shion aceptaría, tan emocionado como el mismo Ace. Akechi pensó que los dos tenían personalidades parecidas.

Al día siguiente Akechi llevó a su hijo, no sin antes advertirle y pedirle que se comportara correctamente. Pero no fue así.

Cuando Ace cruzó esas rejas, salió corriendo por todo el jardín señalando los arreglos de las plantas hechos por su padre.

Shion los recibió, haciéndoles pasar a uno de los quioscos. Más tarde Shiori también se acercó con Shun en sus brazos, quien acababa de despertarse. En este día solo estaba ellos y la servidumbre, los padres de Shion se habían ido de viaje.

 _"Mira Shun, despierta, tienes un amiguito para jugar"_

Shiori acaricia la espalda del niño y lo baja, pero Shun se queda pegado a su pierna: _"Ven"_

Akechi llamó a su hijo para presentarlo a Shiori, Ace vino corriendo tan rápido y ya estaba sucio. Akechi suspiró: _"Ace, saluda"_

 _"¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Ace Grit!"_ Exclama inclinándose exageradamente ante Shiori.

Shiori sonríe _"Un gusto, soy Shiori. Eres un niño bastante activo, no como mi Shun"_

Shun seguía pegado a su pierna con su cabeza apoyada y sus ojos cerrados

 _"Todavía tiene sueño jeje"_ dice Shion.

 _"Ven Shun, saluda al tío y su hijo. Sé educado"_ Shiori le acaricia su cabeza

Shun abre sus ojos lentamente mirando al otro niño, se asustó un poco aferrándose a la tela de la falda de Shiori. Debido a que era la primera vez que veía a otro niño puesto que no iba a la escuela, solo recibía clases en casa. _"Hola"_ susurró muy bajito y luego miró a Akechi: _"Tío Grit"_

Akechi sonríe: _"Pequeño Amo Shun"_

Ace sonríe también y de pronto le tira del brazo _"¡Vamos a jugar! ¡Ven, vamos!"_ exclama pero Shun no quería y se aferra más a la pierna de Shiori intentando que lo levante y no le dejara ir con ese extraño.

 _"Vamos Shun, ve a jugar"_ Shiori intenta que se suelte pero Shun sacudía la cabeza.

 _"Papá, ¿Por qué no habla? ¡No quiere jugar!"_ exclama Ace aun tirando de su brazo.

 _"Jaja es porque mi Shun es un niño tímido"_ – dice Shion en respuesta. Ace no insiste más y se va a correr por el jardín.

Shiori tuvo que cargar a Shun en sus piernas, el niño se recostó sobre su pecho mirando correr de un lado a otro a Ace.

Ace Aceves se acercaba a su padre para preguntarle por las cosas que recogía del suelo, como insectos muertos, flores marchitas y uno que otro objeto perdido.

Akechi sabía que la crianza de ambos niños era muy diferente, su hijo era menos cuidadoso, le dejaban explorar y jugar en la calle, ensuciarte en el patio y comer golosinas. Mientras que a Shun lo mantenían aseado, solo jugaba dentro de la casa y su dieta era seleccionada cuidosamente.

Ese día, fue la única vez en que Ace pisó esa casa cuando era un pequeño. Todo debido a que repentinamente la enfermedad de Shiori había tocado a la familia y las cosas se complicaron demasiado.

Akechi comenzó a vivir en la casa de los Kazami, por petición de Shiori quien en su lucha solo buscaba solucionar algo. Shion apoyó la decisión y más cuando después de investigar durante años, se enteró de todo lo que le había pasado a Akechi pero tampoco se lo dijo.

Por años volvieron a mantenerse juntos.

Luego Shiori murió y la conmoción causó que la familias se desfragmentaran. Los padres de Shion se habían marchado dejando todo en manos de su hijo, y ahora la familia Maki tenía igual poder que Shion. Así que ambos tomaron una decisión antes de las cosas se complicaran más, rompieron su relación. No mantendrían más su relación secreta pero tampoco la revelarían, solamente para evitar que la familia Maki hiciera algo peor en contra de Akechi o su familia.

 _"Recuerda que siempre te amaré Akechi, esta casa te pertenece, eres parte de mi familia y tienes el lugar para ser digno de mí y de mi hijo"_

 _"No me digas esas cosas, Shion. ¿Cómo puedo ser digno?"_

 _"Lo eres"_

 _"Gracias"_

 _"No, no tienes que agradecerme. Somos más que un simple gracias"_

Shion se ocupó de su trabajo, formando su plan para desaparecer las obligaciones de la familia Kazami.

Con el descubrimiento de lo que le habían hecho a Akechi, con la promesa que le había hecho a su difunta esposa y con el futuro de su hijo en sus manos. Descubrió que solo había una manera para obtener la libertad pero el costo era alto.

Romper la herencia.

La línea de obligaciones de los Kazami se rompería y daría inicio a una nueva generación sin obligaciones estúpidas.

Hiroshi terminó de leer toda la historia que Shion contó en aquella carta que consistía en más de cuatro hojas. El público estaba totalmente en silencio y solo la voz de Hiroshi resonaba.

Akechi no pudo mantener su cabeza al frente, en la historia que se contaba no se mencionaba su nombre pero sabía que 'El sueño' al que Shion se refería en sus cartas era a él.

En estos momentos, Shun limpiaba sus mejillas por las lágrimas mientras Ace seguía acariciando su mano sin saber qué más hacer para consolarle.

 _"…Querido Shun, eres libre. Vive como desees y quédate al lado de Mi sueño, crezcan juntos y hagan de la familia Kazami la más grande de la generación. La casa Kazami es ahora la casa Grit."_

Ante esas palabras, parte de la familia Mika, se tensaron.

 _"Proclamo que el heredero de la fortuna de los Kazami, es Akechi Grit. Mi único amor."_


	58. Capítulo 53: Heredero

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

 **Heredero.**

Después de que Hiroshi hijo las últimas frases de la carta. Todo el recinto estalló en murmuro.

Hiroshi dirigió su mirada hacia Akechi con discreción. Akechi tenía casi todo su cuerpo hacia adelante temblando ligeramente mientras Ace le acariciaba su espalda y con la otra se aferraba a Shun, estaba en medio de dos hombres devastados con aquella carta. Hiroshi quería correr hacia Akechi y consolarlo pero no podía hacerlo.

-¡Cómo puede ser posible que no pensara en los negocios! ¡Solo está pensando con sus emociones estúpidas! – exclamó de repente el señor Maki generando mayor controversia al dirigirse con la expresión 'estúpida' a una persona que ni siquiera estaba presente en vida.

El juez golpeó el mazo. Rápidamente ordenó que todos hicieran silencio y dictaminaron las palabras para dar por terminada la audiencia. No podía seguir después de aquella declaración.

\- El jurado tendrá cinco días para deliberar y dar la declaración final, la sesión queda terminada por ahora y se reanudará en los próximos cinco días.

Rápidamente Akechi salió de ese lugar, en la salida había medios esperando los resultados pero la información se filtra demasiado rápido. Una vez que vieron salir a Akechi quisieron acercarse para entrevistarlo.

-¿Es usted el amante de Shion Kazami?

-¿Cómo fue posible que mantuvieran tal secreto?

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora con la empresa de los Kazami?

-¿Qué pasará con el compromiso del joven Amo Shun?

Las preguntas salían sin parar, Akechi se sentía abrumado. No podía creer que ahora debía enfrentarse a esto, en su mente solo pensaba "¿Por qué hiciste esto Shion? ¿Por qué a mí?"

Estaba totalmente confundido. Hiroshi se acercó y tomó a Akechi del brazo para alejarlo de la prensa y los medios.

-Las preguntas serán resultas más adelante, por favor, el señor Akechi aún se encuentra conmocionado – Hiroshi se movió con Akechi hasta su vehículo. Shun y Ace salieron detrás de ellos, también querían hacerle preguntas a Shun pero él los ignoró y entraron al mismo vehículo.

El chofer de la familia arrancó, dejando a los medios de comunicación sin mucha información. Pero los titulares no se hicieron esperar, algunos fuertes y otros centrados en un solo tema.

Unos sensacionalistas.

"¡La Familia Kazami y La Familia Maki engañaron a toda una nación! Un matrimonio falso entre los hijos para ocultar el secreto de la homosexualidad de su único hijo"

Otros más financieros.

"Las acciones de las compañías de la Familia Maki y Kazami han sufrido un declive, despues de la declaración de Shion Kazami a través de una carta en donde revelaba los secretos más oscuros de ambas familias. ¿Qué pasará ahora con la compañía Kazami?"

Algunos amarillistas de muy mal gusto.

"Shun Kazami tenía un amante masculino y le deja toda su fortuna. Shion Kazami mantenía relaciones con su jardinero a espaldas de su esposa"

Otros que solo especulaban.

"¿Un montaje desagradable en la familias Maki y Kazami para llamar la atención?"

Otros solo les importaban la generación actual.

"¿Qué pasará con la unión de las familia Kazami y Gehabich? Después de la audiencia en que Shun Kazami no es el heredero legítimo, las circunstancias han dividido a ambas familias"

Y otros más optimistas.

"No hay nada oculto entre cielo y tierra, tarde o temprano el brazo de la justicia los alcanzará. Familia Kazami otorga sus beneficios a una desconocida familia ¿Serán el nuevo foco de atención?"

El apartamento estaba en silencio.

Shun estaba acostado en el sofá asumiendo toda la historia de su padre, por un lado se sentía feliz de que todo hubiera salido a la luz y por el otro se preguntaba ¿Qué iba a pasar con su vida? Su padre le dijo que viviera como quisiera pero… ¿Eso no sería otro escándalo igual que el de su padre?

-Shun, ya no eres el heredero. No tienes ninguna responsabilidad ni debes responder ante los medios – Le dice Hiroshi sentado del otro lado, se sentía más preocupado por Akechi.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Akechi simplemente se encerró en la habitación de Hiroshi.

Ace tocaba la puerta igual de preocupado.

-Lo sé Maestro, pero… ha…. De todas formas me querrán hacer preguntas y entrevistas – Shun cerró sus ojos.

Hiroshi suspiró.

Ace los miró a ambos – Papá… - le llamó una vez más, del otro lado solo escuchó a su padre decirle que no se preocupara.

Ace se acercó a Shun y extendió su mano – Salgamos un rato… - dice, notando que Hiroshi estaba muy ansioso y seguramente necesitaba hablar con su padre a solas.

-Um… sí – Shun tomó su mano y se levantó – Hiroshi, gracias.

Ambos salen.

Hiroshi suspira profundamente otra vez, se levanta del sofá y se acerca a la puerta de la habitación – Akechi… sé que esto es difícil, sé que no querías que se supiera pero esa fue la voluntad de Shion, no tienes que preocuparte por las responsabilidades porque Shion cortó con todas las obligaciones, la mitad de la compañía será vendida, ya tenía a un comprador. Además la familia Maki no puede intervenir, ellos se quedarán con la mitad y decidirán qué hacer, pero ya la familia Kazami no tiene nada que ver.

Entonces Akechi abre la puerta – Eso no es lo que me preocupa… - responde, tenía sus ojos llenos de agua y rojizos, se veía indefenso así que Hiroshi lo abraza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿Cómo puedo ser digno de lo que ha hecho?

-Akechi, él te ha dado tu lugar. Sabemos que tardó demasiado pero tú mismo sabes que él luchó sus últimos años para asegurarse de que su hijo fuera feliz y que tú también lo fueras. No estés triste.

Akechi no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto en sus brazos. Recordó las palabras de esas dos personas.

 _"Akechi, eres digno de estar cerca de nosotros. Solo contigo puedo estar cerca de la libertad…"_ fueron las palabras de Shiori, cuando estaba postrada en cama y le sonrió _"Eres lo más cercano a mi libertad…"_

 _"Te mereces todo lo que tengo, incluso mi persona. Encontrarte en ese lugar fue parte del destino para que llegaras hasta a mí a salvarme, tú me salvaste en realidad."_

Y en la última audiencia finalmente se establecieron los acuerdos.

"Akechi Grit es el heredero de la casa Kazami, todas las propiedades y bienes raíces pertenecientes a la familia Kazami son suyos legítimamente."

"Shun Kazami hereda la casa principal y la libertad de hacer y ser con su vida, se desligará totalmente de cualquier obligación para con la Familia Maki y Kazami."

"La familia Maki tiene prohibido intervenir en las decisiones de la familia Grit."

"La empresa Kazami y sus acciones serán vendidas a los compradores de como fue dispuesto por el difundo Shion Kazami. Mientras la mitad de los activos consumados en el matrimonio de Shiori y Shion pasarán a nombre de Shiori Kazami, difunta, y estos estarán en disposición de la familia Maki"

Luego de aquella audiencia los medios de comunicación tuvieron de dónde comer. Pero nada de eso importaba ya, quizás solamente a la familia Maki y Gehabich quienes aún mantenían sus compañías y debían responder a los medios. Al contrario que la familia Kazami, cuyo único miembro legítimo era Shun pero no era el heredero, así que la familia Kazami solo eran casas de campos y otros bienes raíces, como apartamentos y terrenos.

Hiroshi se haría cargo de todos estos asuntos, mientras Akechi prefirió seguir siendo jardinero. No despidió a nadie porque quería que las cosas siguieran como antes, pero deseaba cumplir una de sus metas que nunca había comentado con más nadie aparte de Shion.

 _"Quiero abrir mi propia floristería"_

 _"Y lo harás Mi sueño, será la floristería número uno de la ciudad, no, del país."_

 _"cállate"_

Akechi recordó ese día, cuando apenas tenía 16 años.

 _"¿Cómo la llamaría?"_

 _"¿Qué tal si combinas nuestros nombres? Podría llamarse ShiAke"_

 _"Jaja, estaría mejor Akeshi"_

 _"¡¿Eh?! Pero, eso suena como tu nombre"_

 _"También leí que los activos van adelante, jeje"_

 _"Oye, ¡Ugh…!"_

Akechi sonrió mientras estaba en el jardín arreglando algunas plantas, suspiró profundamente recordando tantas cosas del pasado mientras trabajaba en paz.


	59. Capítulo 54: Al final

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

 **Al final**

 **Unos meses después.**

-¡Shun, traje tu té! – exclama Ace siempre alegre, a pesar de ser un adulto seguía comportándose como un niño.

En este día los cuatros estaban reunidos en uno de los quioscos, conversando tranquilamente sobre sus vidas hasta el momento.

-Me encanta cuando me preparas el té

Ace se sienta a su lado.

-Ahora que viven juntos ¿Cómo les ha ido? – pregunta Hiroshi

-Shun realmente no sabe cocinar, siempre quiere pedir a domicilio – dice Ace – así que yo debo hacerme cargo de la comida la mayoría de las veces

-Oye, pareces tan doméstico. Creí que dirías algo más romántico como 'Shun siempre me está dando masajes por las noches'

-Eeh… eso – Ace se ruboriza a pesar de todo.

Akechi ríe mirando a su hijo tan alegre, eso era lo único que deseaba para él, que siguiera siendo el mismo.

-Saben, el trabajo en Toika es demasiado pesado, también me gustaría recibir masajes de Akechi sobre mis hombros – dice Hiroshi sin mucho cuidado.

A lo que Akechi lo mira de reojo, si bien, Akechi no había dicho claramente sobre su relación con Hiroshi. Pero Ace y Shun sabía que ellos dos mantenían una relación muy estrecha y secreta, un tanto extraña en cuanto a comportamiento.

Extraño porque Akechi no lo admitía abiertamente pero si le dejaba besarlo y abrazarlo, algo como amigos con beneficios, y por el lado de Hiroshi seguía empeñado en ganarse su corazón completamente. A pesar de ya saber que Akechi lo amaba, pero no tanto como amó a Shion, quizás por eso Akechi no lo admitía.

-¿Qué hay de Gus? – pregunta Shun

-Um, se convertirá en el heredero de la familia Maki por supuesto, siempre ha seguido las órdenes de su padrastro, me sorprende que despues de todo su fracaso aun así lo pusiera a cargo de su empresa.

-Es una suerte, ¿No?

-él solo sigue ordenes de su padrastro, de su abuelo señorito Shun, sigue siendo su familia pero no pueden meterse en tu vida.

-De todas formas, no tienen ningún motivo para meterse conmigo, no tengo nada que ofrecerles – Shun sonríe y toma su té.

-¿Qué hay de la familia Gehabich? – pregunta Ace por curiosidad

-Rompieron lazos con los Maki, decidieron mandar a la señorita Alex al extranjero a estudiar una carrera. El señor Gehabich demandó a Gus y a su abuelo por hacerle perder valiosos años, tanto a él como a su hija.

-Ah… entonces ¿No irán contra mí? – pregunta Shun

-Como quedó claro en la audiencia, usted no tenía nada que ver con todo eso. Solo era el peón y creo que debimos demandarlos también por hacerte perder tanto tiempo, ¿No, Shun?

-Um… no soy rencoroso, ya tengo a Ace a mi lado y eso es suficiente

Los cuatro siguen conversando hasta llegada la noche, cenan y luego se van a sus habitaciones.

-¡Ah! Es bueno estar aquí – Ace se arroja a la cama boca abajo, mueve un poco su cabeza de lado mirando a Shun que iba a cambiarse para darse una ducha, su rutina a la hora de dormir nunca había cambiado, lo único diferente era…

-¿Nos duchamos juntos? –pregunta Ace sonriendo.

Shun lo mira y se encoge de hombros – Si quieres, pero luego terminaríamos haciendo de más

-No importa, me gustaría

-¡¿Por qué sigues quedándote en esta habitación?! – Hiroshi estaba acostado a su lado en esa cama estrecha.

-Me gusta y estoy acostumbrado

-Aah… eres como un anciano

-Pues, estoy cerca de esa edad de la terquedad

-No lo estás – Hiroshi le besa la mejilla, luego otro beso y otro

-He vivido siempre en esta habitación, es mi hogar y siempre quien quisiera verme tendría que venir hasta aquí

-Entiendo – Le vuelve a besar y lentamente llega a sus labios.

Akechi no lo aleja, solo le corresponde.

-Estás completamente decidido a quedarte conmigo ¿Eh?

-He estado enamorado de la misma persona toda mi vida, ya te lo he demostrado y cumplí con la promesa, siempre pienso y estoy contigo. Soy virgen de todo el mundo menos para ti.

Akechi ríe – Qué ridiculeces dices, como un adolescente

-Como un adolescente, déjame cogerte – bromea abrazándolo

-Qué pesado Hiroshi

-¿O prefieres que te haga el amor como un adulto?

-Debes dormir, mañana tienes que ir al trabajo – Akechi le da la espalda y Hiroshi lo abraza pegándose a su cuerpo, besando su nuca y mordisqueando su piel.

-Te amo Akechi, te amo – Hiroshi sigue insistiendo y Akechi suspira, con una sonrisa solamente piensa 'También te amo'.

Klaus convirtió su compañía en la principal competencia de los Gehabich, a pesar de mantener una relación muy cercana con la hija mayor, Alice.

Abiertamente Klaus se declaraba bisexual, y a la vez que estaba enamorado de la señorita Alice, pero ella solo lo consideraba un amigo.

En ocasiones Klaus visitaba a Shun y a Ace, le ofreció a Ace un puesto en su empresa y por supuesto que lo aceptó. Sin embargo, Shun le exigió a Klaus que también lo empleara, que estaba dispuesto a renunciar al puesto que tenía en Teiko para estar cerca de Ace.

Al final Klaus los empleó a ambos.

-¡Keith-Senpai! ¡Me gustas mucho! – exclamó Lync mientras usaba un lindo uniforme de secundaria.

-¿Eh? ¡No me gustan los hombres! - exclamó Keith empujándolo, también usaba un uniforme de secundaria

-¡P…pero Senpai! – Lync estaba sorprendido y dolido, pero no se iba a rendir. Frunció y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Keith

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítate! ¡Qué asco! – Keith intenta alejarlo entonces Lync le aprieta su entrepierna - ¡Ah… ah jajajaja ah… espera! – de pronto el rubio comienza a reír.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo acabas de arruinar! – exclama Lync haciendo un puchero.

Estaban jugando un pequeño juego de rol en donde Lync era un chico de segundo año de secundaria enamorado de un chico de último año, Keith.

-Lo siento, simplemente no me apretaste tan fuerte así que solo sentí cosquillas – le revuelve el cabello - ¿Por qué no pasamos directo a la parte en la que tu querido Senpai te enseña una lección?

-Ughh… ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! – Lync se pone terco y Keith suspira, igual volvería a complacerlo, siempre está haciendo lo que Lync le pide.

Era la fiesta de año.

Todos los conocidos estaban reunidos en la casa principal.

Los amigos de Shun, los viejos amigos de Ace, excepto por Ray que a pesar de disculparse prefirió no involucrarse e irse de la ciudad, ella aún tenía sentimientos hacia Ace y no quería volver a interferir, de todas formas obtuvo una carrera gratis pagada por Gus ya que ella le amenazaba con contarle a Shun durante esos cinco años.

También estaban Klaus y sus amigos más íntimos, incluso Keith y su novio Lync, Hiroshi también trajo a unos compañeros de trabajo y todos los empleados de la casa con sus familiares, Akechi estaba complacido por haber sido él quien invitó a todos.

Después de la media noche, luego de desearse feliz año.

-Ven aquí, ven conmigo – Shun tomó de la mano a Ace, alejándolo de los demás y subiendo al balcón, se recostaron sobre el barandal mirando los fuegos artificiales.

-Extraño a Nana en momentos como este – dice Ace

-Sí, siempre subíamos aquí en año nuevo, ella nos traía un vaso con leche para cada uno jaja

-Luego nos abrazaba y decía que tuviéramos un feliz año.

-Um, sí

-Lo tendremos en este… - responde Ace y Shun lo abraza, luego lo besa en los labios.

-Este sería nuestro primer año desde que nos alejamos

\- Y nunca me alejaré – Shun le toma su mano besándolo

-Vamos a casarnos Ace, pero no me refiero a algo tradicional. Quiero que hagamos nuestras propias promesas y votos.

-Me parece bien ¿Por qué no ahora? – Ace le toma su mano también y la besa – acepto ser tu esposo, prepararte tu té favorito y complacerte todas las noches de mi vida.

Shun ríe suavemente – Bueno, yo acepto ser tu protector, darte masajes todas las noches y nunca alejarme de ti

-Te amo – Ace lo abraza

-Falta algo – Shun le coloca un anillo y Ace se sorprende.

-¡Ah! Shun… pero yo, no tengo…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Shun le entrega otro anillo – ahora lo tienes

Ace sonríe – bien, este anillo es prueba de mi amor – sonríe

Realmente ambos estaban un poco mareados por el alcohol.

Se dan un beso y entonces escuchan aplausos desde abajo.

-¿Um? – Ace mira hacia abajo – estos voyeristas

-¡Felicidades! – Exclama Keith levantando una copa y dejándola derramar de todas formas. Seguido de los vitoreo y más aplausos.

-¿Planeaste esto? – Pregunta Ace mirándolo y apoyándose sobre su cuerpo – Te quiero mucho, te adoro.

-Sí lo planee – acaricia su espalda – yo quiero mucho más

Shun cerró sus ojos pensando en las personas que ya no estaban a su lado, en su madre, en su padre, en su Nana y abuelos paternos. Pensó que había perdido tanto para ganar algo, eso era a Ace y no lo dejaría nunca más, su persona más amada en el mundo.

Fin.

* * *

 **/Al fin terminé, yo nunca quedo satisfecha con los finales jajaja quiero escribir dos extras, el de KeithxLync que no les escribí nada hard, y otro ShunxAce, quería también AkechixHiroshi pero meh no siento feels por mis propias creaciones jajaja A quienes hayan leído, gracias por el apoyo, estoy indecisa de publicar la otra historia que también es ShunxAce, soy de motivación y además tengo otro Fanfic pendiente inspirado en una novela BL china que debo terminar y otras ideas para fanfic de Boku no Hero pero aish... soy tan indecisa. Debo terminar algo primero y luego empezar otro. Gracias y nos leemos en otra ocasión, solo esperen los últimos Extras de esta historia./**


	60. Extra 5: Shun x Ace

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **EXTRA 5**

 **Shun x Ace**

-¡Ah! Es bueno estar aquí – Ace se arroja a la cama boca abajo, mueve un poco su cabeza de lado mirando a Shun que iba a cambiarse para darse una ducha, su rutina a la hora de dormir nunca había cambiado, lo único diferente era…

-¿Nos duchamos juntos? –pregunta Ace sonriendo.

Shun lo mira y se encoge de hombros – Si quieres, pero luego terminaríamos haciendo de más

-No importa, me gustaría.

-Bien, entonces levántate de la cama – lo mira sonriente.

-¿Entraras a la ducha o a la tina? Puedo prepararla por ti – Ace camina hacia el baño mientras Shun tomaba una toalla limpia.

-¿Qué tal ambas? -se acerca y entran casi al mismo tiempo, Ace abre la llave para llenar la tina controlando que el agua estuviera fresca y luego agrega las sales de baño que tanto le gustan a Shun.

-No tenemos tina en nuestro apartamento, ¿Por qué lo escogiste? -pregunta Ace después de asegurarse de la temperatura del agua, quitándose poco a poco su ropa.

-um porque queda cerca de nuestro trabajo. Pero si quieres podemos cambiarlo - Shun termina de desvestirse y sujeta su cabello que estaba un poco largo, no lo había cortado últimamente.

-Oye, no malgastes el dinero -Ace termina también, Shun abre la ducha mojándose primero.

-Ven aquí – el pelinegro mueve su mano para que Ace se acercara, quien lo estaba mirando, detallando su hermoso cuerpo que aún no tenía ningún rasguño o marca, le ha gustado mucho su cuerpo desde la primera vez que lo vio cuando estaba más joven, pero ahora era todo suyo y podía tocarlo, besarlo y se quería dejarle una marca por primera vez.

-Shun~ déjame hacerte una mordida -dirigió su boca a su cuello mordisqueando un poco.

-jaja no eres un perrito, además ¿Para qué quieres eso? No me digas que para marcar tu territorio, porque ya sabes que no soy de nadie más - le sostuvo su mejilla besándole en los labios después de decir aquello.

-umm pero quiero hacerlo -Ace se remonta también.

Luego van hacia la tina, era bastante grande para dos personas así que Shun entra primero y se coloca cómodo, luego Ace con cuidado entra quien no estaba acostumbrado a los baños en tina, y se sienta entre sus piernas, tomando los brazos del pelinegro para que lo abrazara.

-¿Cómodo? - pregunta Shun acercando su rostro y acariciándose contra el rostro de Ace.

-Muy cómodo, sobretodo allí abajo - sonríe recostando su espalda contra el pecho del otro, dejando que Shun le acariciara con sus dedos la piel de su abdomen y jugará tímidamente con sus pezones.

-¿Acaso quieres hacerlo aquí? – Pregunta Shun después de un rato de silencio.

-Eso depende de ti~

-Esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar – Shun sostiene su rostro haciéndole girar un poco para besarlo en los labios, Ace corresponde deslizando su mano para sostener la mejilla del contrario y profundizar más el beso.

Sus lenguas se frotaban lentamente y sus labios se tocaban humedeciéndose cada vez más, chupando sus labios hasta enrojecerlos en un bello tono rojizo. Sus alientos chocaban pero seguían disfrutando de aquel dulce y apasionado beso.

-ughh… - Ace gime un poco al sentir que Shun había deslizado su mano por su muslo y agarrado su pene, frotándolo bajo el agua y haciéndole poner duro poco a poco - Eso no… es justo… -dice Ace recuperando el aliento.

\- Dijiste que dependía de mi ¿No? -sonríe inocente, siguiendo con los movimientos en su mano hasta hacer que el miembro del contrario estuviera erecto.

-haa… no sabía que alguna vez me pondría así en una tina -dice Ace en un tono divertido, sus mejillas se colocan rojizas al igual que sus pezones. Entonces Shun se burló mentalmente deslizando su otra mano para tocarle en uno de ellos y pellizcar un poco fuerte.

-Ah, Shun… que malo -susurra sintiendo su cuerpo como si se disolviera con el agua, pudo ver cómo la punta de su miembro se asoma y los dedos de Shun jugando con el glande -Aah… me harás ensuciar el agua.

-no importa, nos bañaremos en tu esencia -le besa la mejilla y sigue jugando con él un poco más, su propio miembro comenzaba a reaccionar por el morbo que le causaba.

-que… pervertido -susurra Ace entrecerrados sus ojos, nota que Shun se estaba poniendo duro al sentir cómo el órgano sexual se rozaba contra su trasero aunque el agua hacia que la sensación no fuera tan directa.

-Salgamos… ah… estás duro también…

-Pero estoy disfrutando de esto -responde Shun y aprieta un poco su pene, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo con más fuerza, y rapidez.

-haa… Shun, en serio… ah -Gime dulcemente sintiendo como podía venirse en cualquier momento - Pero… yo quiero… tú… - Ace no podía terminar su frase, cuando de repente siente una oleada de placer y jadea fuerte sintiendo como eyaculaba y el líquido se esparcía en el agua.

-¡Oh!, lo hiciste - dice Shun volviendo a besarlo en los labios, sostuvo su cintura apegándolo más a su entrepierna - Si lo estoy, ¿Quieres hacerte cargo?

-haa… solo querías hacerme venir aquí dentro, ¿Eh? -sonríe un poco y asiente - ¿También me cogerás aquí?

-Eso depende de ti~ - responde con una risita, deslizando su mano hacia la parte inferior de Ace e introduciendo un dedo muy fácilmente, el agua le ayudaba un poco y además de que Ace lo quería.

-Aah… sabes que si - responde mordiendo un poco su labio, sintiendo otro dedo presionar su interior y luego de juguetear un poco, algo más ancho penetra su orificio - Aaah… haa

-Uhm… entró fácil - Shun lo abraza temblando un poco por la sensación, estrechando su cuerpo como si no quisiera separarse de él nunca - Ven… coloca tus manos en el otro extremo y colócate en cuatro, sostendré tu cintura muy firme~

-haa… lo haces parecer fácil -Ace hace lo que le pide, termina apoyando sus rodillas en el fondo de la tina y con sus manos agarrándose de un extremo, Shun se levanta también apoyando sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cadera para comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente.

-Aah… ah - Gime dulcemente, sintiendo como rozaba su interior y escuchando esos sonidos obscenos de chapoteo al chocar la piel contra la otra.

Shun mira la espalda del contrario, tan curvada perfectamente y hermosa con su piel bronceada naturalmente, siente deseos de besar su piel y morderlo. Ahora comprendía porque Ace quería marcarlo, la espalda de Ace estaba libre de marcas o heridas, al contrario de sus piernas y pecho que mostraban viejas heridas de raspaduras por jugar demasiado agresivo cuando era un niño.

-Ughh Shun… ah… más rápido -susurra Ace, y Shun vuelve en sí, sosteniendo su cadera con más fuerza y golpeando más fuerte en cada penetración -Oh, aah genial

Luego de aquella sesión en la tina, salieron hasta la ducha abrazados y besándose sin descanso, mordisqueando sus labios y chupando de estos.

Ace envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, levantado un poco su pierna y Shun le sostiene para seguir entrando en su interior y rozar sus puntos dulces.

-¡Aah! Ah, allí me gusta Shun, sigue dándome allí - Susurra Ace entre jadeos y gemidos, Shun le besa su rostro complacido por sus palabras. Normalmente él era más tímido pero al momento del sexo perdía su timidez diciendo frases tan lascivas.

-uhgn me estás apretando mucho… -Gime Shun besándolo y sosteniendo su pierna con fuerza mientras se movía a su ritmo.

-haa… ah… hazlo, me voy a venir, hazlo dentro mío también~ -Gime devolviéndole el beso y aferrándose más a su cuello. Al sentir como golpeaba su próstata abre su boca mordiendo esa piel tan hermosa cerca del cuello.

Al sentir que le mordía, Shun se estremece, le estaba mordiendo tan fuerte y él no estaba acostumbrado al dolor pero de alguna manera se sintió tan bien que le hizo sentir un orgasmo, y sin aviso comenzó a correrse - Haa… Ace… uf…

Ace deja de morder y al sentir el líquido en su interior, sus paredes internas aprietan alrededor del miembro y comienza a venirse también.

La sensación fue tan abrumadora para ambos que jadeaban y se sentían perdidos por un momento.

Más tarde, después del baño.

Se arroparon en la cama, Shun abrazó a Ace en una posición de cucharita mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que lo quería.

Ace solo sonreía sintiendo sueño, la voz de Shun le ayudaba a dormir y también le recordaba las noches en las que le leía un libro.

-Te amo Shun -susurra, Shun le besa en la mejilla y responde de la misma manera.

* * *

 **Próximo Extra, Keith x Lync.**


	61. Extra 6: Keith x Lync

**ANUNCIO: Contiene Duro, especialmente Yaoi**

* * *

 **EXTRA 6**

 **Keith x Lync**

-¡Keith-Senpai! ¡Me gustas mucho! – exclamó Lync mientras usaba un lindo uniforme de secundaria.

-¿Eh? ¡No me gustan los hombres! - exclamó Keith empujándolo, también usaba un uniforme de secundaria

-¡P…pero Senpai! – Lync estaba sorprendido y dolido, pero no se iba a rendir. Frunció y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Keith

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítate! ¡Qué asco! – Keith intenta alejarlo entonces Lync le aprieta su entrepierna - ¡Ah… ah jajajaja ah… espera! – de pronto el rubio comienza a reír.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo acabas de arruinar! – exclama Lync haciendo un puchero.

Estaban jugando un pequeño juego de rol en donde Lync era un chico de segundo año de secundaria enamorado de un chico de último año, Keith.

-Lo siento, simplemente no me apretaste tan fuerte así que solo sentí cosquillas – le revuelve el cabello - ¿Por qué no pasamos directo a la parte en la que tu querido Senpai te enseña una lección?

-Ughh… ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! – Lync se pone terco y Keith suspira, igual volvería a complacerlo, siempre está haciendo lo que Lync le pide.

Al final no pudieron terminar el juego de rol porque Keith siempre se reía en algún momento.

Le gustaba ver cómo Lync se tomaba con tanta seriedad la actuación, lo habían hecho otras veces pero con este tipo de juego previo.

Una tarde cualquiera, Lync tuvo otra idea.

-¡Keith, Keith! – Lync se acercó a él mientras este preparaba la cena, le mostró algo desde la tableta que le había comprado y regalado el día de su cumpleaños, aunque claro, Lync no tenía idea de cuándo cumplía años así que Keith le dio una fecha - ¡Mira, hagamos esto!

Keith se sorprende al mirar las imágenes de Bondage, chicos atados y completamente desnudos, amarrados con diferentes tipos de estilos, "¡Ah! Esto es lo que buscas por internet, chico desvergonzado" pensó Keith.

-¿Por qué quieres esto…?

-Quiero esto… ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

Por supuesto que Keith lo sabía, en ocasiones en su vida desordenada y libertina asistió a fiestas sadomasoquistas, y participó de las actividades algunas veces, le gusta mucho la posición de dominio.

-Comamos primero, ¿Bien?

Lync frunce, no le gustaba cuando Keith intentaba cambiar de tema.

Más tarde, después de darse un baño.

Lync vuelve a insistir, esta vez había encontrado unos trozos largos de cuerda en el cuarto útil, se subió a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

Keith entró a la habitación y al verlo sonrió, bueno, si tanto quiere hacerlo, no se iba a detener por mucho que él suplicara.

-¿Seguro quieres hacerlo? – pregunta una última vez.

-Sí

-Bien, pero no te quejes luego… - Keith le toma del tobillo arrastrándolo y toma la cuerda para comenzar a atarlo. Empezaría con algo simple ya que tampoco quería excederse sabiendo que Lync solo quería hacerlo por curiosidad.

-Ah… Keith – Lync estaba un poco preocupado, le había amarrado de ambos tobillos y abrió sus piernas para amarrar el otro extremo de la cuerda firmemente en la pata de la cama, su parte inferior estaba totalmente expuesta – Ngh…

Luego amarró sus muñecas en un nudo mariposa y ató la cuerda en la cabecera de la cama, no pudo amarrar más su cuerpo debido a que tenía muy poca cuerda.

-Shh… nada de quejas – Susurró Keith con una sonrisa seductora. Debido a que no tenía los implementos para la práctica de Bondage decidió improvisar, así que acarició los muslos del chico con sus dedos y luego besó la piel haciendo que Lync se estremeciera.

-Uhm….

Keith siguió besando el interior de sus muslos, lamiendo despacio hasta llegar a su trasero y mordisquear un poco, luego deslizó su lengua por ese pequeño orificio de color rosa.

-¡Ah…! Keith… - Lync no tenía manera de mover sus piernas, así que al moverse solo hizo que Keith fuera más profundo, presionando su lengua y chupando suavemente – Ha… ah…

-Te limpiaste bien, ¿Eh? – Keith deslizó sus labios a sus testículos chupándolos y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su pene para ponerlo duro.

-Ah… eso… - Lync no tenía palabras, simplemente decidió no decir más nada y solo gemir.

Keith lo notó, deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su erección, besó su abdomen hasta sus pezones besándolos y chupándolos suavemente sin dejar de masturbarlos.

-Ah… aah… - Lync se sonroja mirando al rubio.

Keith se sienta a un lado, lame y humedece sus dedos mirando el rostro de Lync de manera lasciva, haciendo que el chico atado de manos y pies se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Con sus dedos lo suficientemente húmedos, comenzó a acariciar y presionar la entrada del chico.

-¡Agh! ¡Keith…Dolerá…! – Exclamó Lync estremeciéndose.

El rubio presiona y logra meter un dedo, haciendo que Lync gritara.

-¡Duele…! Keith, ah…duele – Lync muerde su labio pero seguía sonrojado y su respiración se agitaba.

-Shh… nada de quejas, te dije – Keith se inclina sobre su cuerpo, besando sus labios. Profundizó el beso cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que movía su dedo en el interior del chico. Forzó un segundo dedo de repente y Lync rompió el beso para volver a gritar.

-¡Aaah! Keith… - su cuerpo se tensiona, le dolía pero poco a poco comienza a acostumbrarse, aun así Keith nunca cambió su ritmo. Movió esos dos dedos profundo en él, presionando sus paredes internas hasta encontrar su punto dulce y jugar en ese sitio - ¡Oh…! ¡Aaawh!

-um… ¿Te gusta ser follado por mis dedos, eh? – Keith sonríe, vuelve a capturar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del chico y, presionándose contra el delgado y hermoso cuerpo de Lync.

-Haa… - Lync seguía retorciéndose. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos, tenía sus ojos brillantes por el placer y su piel estaba sudorosa.

En un momento, Keith se aleja sacando sus dedos.

-Mira lo duro que me pusiste – dice el rubio bajándose su ropa interior hasta sus muslos, revelando su dura erección que goteaba pre seminal, desesperado por entrar en el chico.

-Ah… ha… - Lync se estremece, no podía moverse demasiado pero se sentía ansioso.

-Ven aquí… - Keith agarró su cadera levantándola aun con los pies atados, frotó su pene erecto contra el trasero de Lync, y se hizo camino hasta penetrarlo de repente.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ah! – Lync grita, sus dedos apretaban la cuerda que ataba sus manos y la punta de sus dedos se retorcían por la repentina intromisión.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y su pecho ruborizado subía y bajaba - ¡Keith…!

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, comenzó a moverse en un ritmo frenético, sin importarle los gritos de Lync pidiendo que se detuviera o que fuera más lento, pero a la vez sus palabras se perdían por sus gemidos.

-Haa… hm increíble – Keith susurra, moviendo sus caderas, golpeando el trasero de Lync, penetrándole profundamente y rápido, el sonido de chapoteo inundó la habitación junto con los gemidos dulces de Lync y los jadeos del rubio.

Más tarde.

-Ngh… - Lync se había desmayado cuando le llegó su orgasmo y Keith se encargó de desatarlo, limpiarlo, quitándole el sudor y los restos de semen, luego lo arropó acostándose a su lado.

-Ya ves Lync. Siempre haré lo que me pidas – Keith lo abraza, dándole un beso en la frente – Te amo Lync.

Al día siguiente.

-¿No quieres volver a hacerlo? – le preguntó Keith en el desayuno.

-¡Todavía me duele! – exclamó Lync y Keith se ríe abrazándolo.

-Te adoro, te amo

-Ugh… yo también, pero… no vuelvas a atarme – dice Lync sonrojado, realmente le había gustado y había sentido uno de sus mejores orgasmos, al recordar el dolor en su parte inferior no quería volver a hacerlo de esa manera.

* * *

 **Fin. Final de Fin jajaja**

 **Bien, subiré el otro fanfic, pero ya no me gusta, así que lo mejorare primero, a propósito es un fanfic infinito xD ¡Más de 100 mil palabras y todavía no le tengo final!**


End file.
